Love in War
by sacrecrowd
Summary: Lexa ha construido una barrera a su alrededor, escondida bajo la imagen de chica rica y popular con una novia que parece ser tan perfecta... ¿Que ocurrirá cuando una simple chica de pueblo esté dispuesta a romper cada una de sus corazas? Una dulce y vulnerable morena se verá expuesta ante una decidida rubia que se cruzará en su camino.
1. Love In War

No lograba comprender como el día que tanto había estado esperando por fin comenzaba, claro, no todos los días era el primer día del resto de su vida, después de tantas discusiones con sus padres Clarke pudo convencerlos de que la medicina no era realmente lo suyo, si no que su pasión se acunaba en los bellos brazos del arte. Los Griffin eran un matrimonio realmente adorable y unos padres incondicionales, pero bajo el afán de que Clarke tuviera la vida que ellos jamás pudieron darle, no podían pensar en nada más que ver a su hija convertirse en una gran médico a nivel nacional, sabían que tenía lo que hacía falta pero a pesar de que realmente hizo el intento, jamás pudo imaginar una vida sin sus bocetos, el lápiz recorriendo un papel en blanco, el pincel acariciando suavemente la tela, no, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por nada del mundo.

Se despertó minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, al abrir los ojos nuevamente le costó reconocer el lugar donde estaba, una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, la luz apenas entraba por la gruesa cortina que cubría la diminuta ventada que daba a una de las vistas más hermosas que podría haber visto en toda su vida –esto debo dibujarlo en algún momento- fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio por primera vez el bello paisaje. Claramente no era el lugar más lujoso del mundo, pero con el duro esfuerzo que harían sus padres para pagar la renta de ese piso compartido no podía quejarse, apenas había visto un par de veces a su compañera, parecía agradable pero no podía pensar en nada más que en su primer día como estudiante de Arte Contemporáneo, solo sabía que ambas estudiaban en el mismo campus y que la morena parecía bastante guapa, aunque simplemente no se dejaba distraer con nada que no tuviera que ver con el sueño que estaba cumpliendo.

-Buenos días, Clarke, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriente la chica apenas Clarke abrió la puerta de su habitación –vaya, que sonrisa- pensó la rubia

-Buenos días-dijo aún algo sorprendida de que la morena conociera su nombre –lo siento, creo que aún no he tenido el agrado de conocer tu nombre- su compañera rió entre dientes

-Reyes, Raven Reyes- soltó en un tono misterioso pero divertido –puedes llamarme Raven-rieron ambas- ¿desayunas? – la chica tenía preparado un gran desayuno con todo lo que Clarke podría imaginar, pan, galletas, huevos, pasteles de todo tipo, té, café.

–No podría negarme a este buffet-rió Clarke –no era necesario que preparas todo esto, Reyes- volvieron a reír ambas.

-¿Esto? Bah, no te preocupes chica, amo cocinar, amo la comida –volvió a reir, cosa que a la rubia le parecía agradable, Raven tenía un humor hermoso, estaba feliz de que esta fuera la chica con quien compartiría los siguientes años –y ¿sabes? Solo quería causarte una buena impresión, apenas cruzamos miradas estos días y supongo que nos hará bien tener una amiga en esta enorme ciudad, en el campus –Alzó la ceja y movió su cabeza en señal de invitación para que Clarke tomara asiento- Así que arte, ¿eh?

El desayuno fue de los más agradable, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar que haber tomado la decisión de ir a vivir a esa ciudad, estudiar en ese campus, elegir ese piso, con esa chica, todo había sido lo correcto. Ambas tomaron una ducha rápida y caminaron juntas a la universidad, eran solo un par de cuadras las que debían andar, al llegar caminaron por en medio del estacionamiento, fue en justo en ese momento cuando una camioneta enorme y negra pasó a toda velocidad a su lado dejando a ambas chicas con el corazón en la mano.

-¡Ten más cuidado pedazo de idiota!- gritó Raven sin siquiera pensarlo, Clarke estaba helada, apenas podía reaccionar pero la sangre le comenzó a hervir cuando solo recibieron un bocinazo del conductor de aquel monstruo negro, lo siguieron con la vista hasta que se estacionó. Clarke parecía dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuera que condujera esa camioneta y Raven parecía tener la misma intención.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y fue justo ahí cuando los segundos comenzaron a pasar mucho más lento para la rubia. Una chica alta, morena, pantalones y camisa de cuero negro, polera blanca, lentes de sol y zapatillas. Su sonrisa combinaba con todo el conjunto, enorme, brillante, perfecta, se quitó las gafas y Clarke agradeció estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver esos preciosos ojos verdes, penetrantes, únicos. Rodeó la camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto, ahí fue cuando el mundo volvió a la normalidad para Clarke, otra chica casi tan alta como la primera, morena y de un estilo similar bajó a sus brazos y se dieron un apasionado beso como si nada en el mundo importara más.

–Dios, si no fuera porque no veo a nadie filmando pensaría que estamos a punto de presenciar una porno, y de la buena- soltó divertida Raven sin mirar a Clarke.

–Ya vámonos- tomó a Raven y se la llevó en otra dirección, sin dejar de tener en su mente clavado el maravilloso cuerpo de la conductora, sus caderas perfectamente encajadas en ese pantalón, ese trasero, Dios, jamás imaginó ver una chica como esa en su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Dangerous Woman

El cuerpo de Clarke apenas podía con las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, el ardor y humedad entre sus piernas la tenían vuelta loca, sentía como sudaba de placer y como con cada caricia en su clítoris veía esos ojos verdes, esas caderas perfectas, esa sonrisa provocadora.

Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba justo en el momento en que llegaba al orgasmo, sintió también con sus propios dedos lo buenos que habían estado esos últimos minutos, acarició una vez más sus propios pliegues y retiró su mano de dentro de su ropa interior.

La chica de aquel primer día no había dejado sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar cada una de sus curvas y las imaginaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos buscando darse placer. "Lexa", había escuchado ese nombre repetidas veces su primera semana de clases, al parecer la chica tenía una reputación dentro del campus, ella y su novia claro, Costia.

Pero era evidente que nada más importaba para la rubia cuando buscaba un poco de placer nocturno o matutino en la imagen de la morena de ojos verdes.

-Levántate dormilona- dijo suave Raven al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación

-Ya voy, madre –rió Clarke, y se levanto finalmente, tratando de calmar algo su respiración y de borrar la imagen de Lexa desnuda de su mente. No había visto desnuda a la morena, pero podía imaginarla perfectamente, unos pechos redondos, maravillosos, su abdomen plano y perfecto para ser besado, cada centímetro de él, imaginaba su piel suave y dorada, como una diosa, pero la mejor parte de todas era cuando la imaginaba gritar su nombre en un orgasmo, solo de pensarlo sentía como se humedecía.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo volvieron esos pensamientos a su mente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo repitió los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris.

Clarke no sabía exactamente que le ocurría con esa chica, era increíblemente hermosa, pero sin haber cruzado ni media palabra con ella, tan solo con haberla visto a lo lejos un par de veces ya llegaba a niveles de excitación extraordinarios, ¿brujería? ¿magia negra? ¿o solo le hacía falta un buen polvo?

El segundo mes de clases comenzaba y Clarke no podía estar más satisfecha, las materias iban de maravilla y ya estaba ansiosa de poder comenzar con los grandes proyectos de fin de semestre. Sus compañeros eran increíbles, había tanto talento en esas aulas que no solo se sentía motivada, sino que también desafiada y eso la hacía despertarse cada día con nuevas metas.

-¿Nos vemos para almorzar, Reyes?

-Como siempre, rubia- y así se separaron, cada una a sus clases. La mañana transcurrió tranquila para ambas, pero fue en el primer receso que Clarke notó algo extraño, Costia, la popular y linda morena de brillantes ojos café la observaba detenidamente desde el fondo del pasillo, al principio la rubia pensó que estaba paranoica.

¿Por qué una de las chicas más populares del campus la estaría mirando a ella de esa forma? Sus dudas se aclararon cuando Costia comenzó a seguirla con la mirada, a lo largo de todo el camino desde el salón de historia del arte hasta el baño, nerviosa Clarke solo atinó a entrar en un cubículo a despejar la mente de ese extraño momento.

Al salir se topó de golpe con la de ojos café, la cual la miraba directamente a sus ojos con media sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo la rubia medio nerviosa

-Así veo, cariño, al parecer todo aquí está muy bien – enfatizó el "muy" con un tono excitante seguido por una sensual lamida de labios. Costia se dio media vuelta y salió del baño dejando a Clarke apoyada sobre el mueble atónita, agitada y muy confusa.

Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo se encontraron con Raven en el comedor común, todos los alumnos se la pasaban ahí un buen rato antes de volver a sus clases, era un salón enorme lleno de mesas y comida, claro está.

-¿Qué acaso esos chicos no se aburren de hablar tan alto? De verdad que es molesto, apenas se puede comer tranquilo y sin enterarse de las enormes y grandiosas fiestas que van- soltó Raven mirando un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaban Lexa y Costia.

-Venga, estás celosa porque ellos van a bares los fines de semana y tú te la pasas conmigo viendo películas ¿tan aburrida soy? –dijo divertida Clarke tratando de desviar la atención del grupito ese, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido con Costia en el baño y definitivamente ese no era el lugar para pensar en Lexa como acostumbraba, se sonrojó.

-Qué dices Griffin, sabes que amo pasar el rato contigo –le dio un golpe en el hombro –Pero, no estaría mal que le diéramos una vuelta a algún bar este fin de semana, di que sí vamos.

-Raven, es Lunes, al menos déjame pasar los exámenes de esta semana antes de pensar en alcohol y descontrol.

-Oye, yo solo dije que diéramos la vuelta a algún bar, jamás hablé de alcohol y descontrol, debemos trabajar en tu disciplina, señorita fiestera –Dijo irónica Raven –Espera un segundo rubia, muero por una bebida fría- y se levantó de la mesa dejando sola a Clarke.

Mientras Clarke seguía con la vista a Raven rogando por que no tardara más de lo necesario, vio como Costia se aproximaba a ella, nerviosa desvió la mirada de la chica e intentó ignorarla apenas la otra se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño, te han dejado sola?- mientras le acariciaba una onda se su cabello que caía por el hombro de Clarke

-No, y si te importa, de verdad me incomoda un poco que estés tan cerca- dijo tratando de alejarse un poco de Costia quien se había preocupado de no dejar ni un centímetro entre ellas. La morena tomo la mano de Clarke y la puso sobre su muslo.

-¿Así que te pone nerviosa tenerme tan cerca, rubia? Aún no he tenido el placer de saber tu nombre.

-Clarke, soy Clarke y no, he dicho que me incomoda, no que me pone nerviosa Costia- mintió, claro que la chica la ponía nerviosa, era realmente hermosa y su mirada la estaba quemando, no opuso resistencia ante la mano de Costia pero simplemente porque estaba demasiado tensa por la situación.

-Venga, así que sí sabes quién soy, Clarke- pronunció su nombre de una manera única, tan suave, tan sexy que por un momento Clarke juró que se iba a desmayar. Costia aún teniendo la mano de Clarke en la suya la subió peligrosamente, la enorme cantidad de gente que había en ese momento, los nervios, la chica, todo tenía a la rubia en una tensión enorme.

-¿Hay algo de lo que me esté perdiendo? –se escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas, Costia rápidamente retiró su mano dejando solo la de Clarke. Ambas se giraron viendo a una Lexa realmente cabreada cuando notó la mano de Clarke sobre su novia.

-Lexa cariño, ¡esta chica! –gritó Costia parándose rápidamente poniéndose justo detrás de Lexa y mirando divertida a la rubia.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? No, no es lo que estás pensando, tu novia, Costia, ella fue la que vino hasta acá, yo solo estaba almorzando, Dios. –dijo Clarke parándose demasiado nerviosa frente a Lexa, Costia y sus amigos que se habían aclanado cerca como manada. Ahora sentía realmente que sus piernas le iban a fallar. Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse a la escena.

-Debes tener claro que nadie se mete con mis amigos, menos con mi novia.

-Te digo que yo no hice nada, santo cielo, ¡déjalo ya, que fue ella! – Lexa iba a dar un paso desafiante hacia Clarke pero Raven la detuvo de un fuerte empujón.

-Deja tranquila a Clarke, puedes llevarte a tu novia de cuarta y a tus perritos falderos lejos de acá, niña bonita-fue justo cuando Raven terminó esa oración el momento en que Costia se abalanzó sobre ella. El resto fue solo gritos, golpes, apenas se podía distinguir a quien correspondía cada golpe que se lanzaba, Lexa trataba de defender a Costia mientras esta última con Raven estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos.

Clarke quiso intervenir pero una chica que no conocía la agarró por el brazo evitando que se causara más drama, uno de los amigos de Lexa y Costia tomó a la última por los hombros y la sacó de ahí, apenas ocurrió Lexa se dio media vuelta para acompañar a su novia, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Clarke, mirada que la rubia no supo descifrar.

La morena que tenía agarrada a Clarke le sonrió y ayudó junto a otro chico a sacar a Raven del lugar.

-Dios Raven, no tenías por qué hacer eso- Clarke la abrazó tan fuerte que casi le quita el aliento.

-Hey, solo quería comprobar que las visitas al gimnasio estuvieran teniendo efecto- bromeó Raven quien nunca perdía el sentido del humor. –Gracias chicos- se dirigió a los dos desconocidos

-No crean que Costia es así, no sé que le ha ocurrido hoy, quizá solo era un mal día- trató de excusar lo ocurrido –por cierto, soy Finn- Sonrió mirando a Raven.

-No sé si este era o no su día, pero claro está que no pienso ni acercarme a ese par de chicas otra vez-dijo una Clarke agotada de tanto drama- Gracias por todo Finn y…-miró a la otra chica.

-Oh, Octavia, un gusto chicas, ¿son de primer año?

-Sí, yo estudio ingeniería mecánica y Clarke es mi chica artista –la rubia sonrió agradecida de tener a Raven como amiga.

-Woah, pero qué dupla-rió Finn- Octavia y yo somos de segundo año, al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos.

-Espera, ¿son amigos de esas dos? –dijo casi indignada Raven –No podría creérmelo si no me lo dicen ustedes mismos.

-Salimos juntos, sí, pero eso no significa que estemos de acuerdo con cada cosa que hacen. Lo menos que pudimos hacer es ayudarlas chicas, muchos de nuestros amigos aplauden cada cosa que hacen Lexa y Costia, eso no es amistad, sí que parecen perritos falderos-soltó una sonriente Octavia haciendo alusión a lo dicho por Raven hace unos minutos.

Luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más y prometer que saldrían juntos algún día, Octavia y Finn se fueron a sus clases, para Clarke ya había acabado la jornada y Raven decidió que sería mejor ir a casa juntas.

Al llegar Raven se tumbó derrotada en el pequeño sillón y antes de que Clarke pudiera decir palabra, la detuvo.

-No me digas nada, rubia, lo que hice lo hice porque yo quise, tú no me obligaste a nada, jamás dejaré que te pasen a llevar, ¿está bien? –Clarke sonrió- sé que puedes cuidarte sola, yo también, pero también sé que estaremos siempre la una para la otra, quizá se me pasó un poco la mano, pero venga, no está mal un poco de acción, ya se estaba volviendo monótono –La rubia le lanzó un cojín a su amiga y se sentó a su lado dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Te has llevado bastante bien con ese chico Finn –Dijo pícara Clarke

-¡Ya cállate! –Raven se sonrojó - ¿puedes creer que pensó que tú y yo somos novias? –rió fuerte- la próxima vez que me pelee por ti dejaré claro que solo somos amigas, ni siquiera tenemos pinta de lesbianas-rió.

-Raven

-De todas formas no nos veríamos mal juntas ¿Qué opinas? –tiró un beso al aire y rió fuerte otra vez.

-Raven

-Aunque, no te ofendas, pero algo me dice que si fuera lesbiana no vendrían mucho las rubias.

-¡Raven!

-¡Qué! –dijo exaltada la morena como su no hubiera escuchado su nombre las otras veces.

-Soy lesbiana.

-Eres lesbiana.

-Sí, me gustan las chicas, y mucho –rió Clarke.

-Ah bueno, ahora comprendo un poco más a Costia, esos azules deben volver locas a todas las chicas, ¿no? –puso cara pícara.

-Eres idiota

-¡Y tú una rompe hogares! ¡Pobre Lexa! ¡Casi pierde a su novia por ti! –miró a la nada con cara de drama.

-¡Raven! –ambas rieron fuerte -¿de verdad estás bien con esto?

-Clarke, te gustan las chicas, no eres extraterrestre, además eso significa que no tengo que compartir contigo cuando vayamos a buscar presas a los bares.

-Eres una odiosa-Dijo Clarke aliviada, se abrazaron una vez más y terminaron el día comiendo palomitas mientras veían una película, lo típico.

Era verdad que Costia era una idiota, pero realmente una idiota hermosa, no había sido su imaginación lo excitada que la hacía sentir pero Dios, Lexa, esa chica tenía algo especial, distinto, idiota tanto como su novia, pero había algo en ella que Clarke no lograba comprender. Solo tenía algo claro, tenía que alejarse de esa dupla lo más que pudiera.


	3. Capítulo 3 - So Close

-¿Y me dices que la idiota te siguió hasta el baño?

-Tan terrorífico como suena-dijo Clarke mientras cogía el último bocado de su almuerzo. No habían hablado del tema en toda la semana, pero las cosas ya se habían calmado bastante y Raven quería comprender qué había pasado realmente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, rubia? Si no quieres no me contestes

-Dispara Reyes- la miró desafiante.

-¿Sientes algo por Costia?¿Te gusta? – La expresión de Clarke era un poema ¿sentir algo por la loca que atacó a Raven? Era una loca sexy, pero una loca al fin y al cabo, y eso no iba para nada con la rubia.

-Es verdad que Costia está buena Raven pero jamás podría sentir algo por ella, no de ese modo, Dios, si parece una cabra, ¿la has visto por los pasillos? No sé quién se cree que es- Raven sonrió aliviada.

-Es bueno saberlo, no podría soportar verte llegar a casa con esa chica y escucharlas follar en la pieza de al lado-la cara de asco que puso hizo que Clarke soltara una carcajada.

-¿Te he dicho que eres una idiota?-rió-además tiene novia y creo que nos dejó bastante claro que nadie se mete con su chica- repitió la cara de asco de Raven.

-Yo creo que le gustas, Clarke.

-¿A Lexa?-intentó no sonrojarse.

-No rubia, concéntrate –chasqueó los dedos frente la cara de Clarke- A Costia.

-No, ni de broma, yo creo que la muy engreída solo quiere molestar-se movió incómoda antes de seguir hablando-o sacarle celos a Lexa, quién sabe.

-Lo único que me queda claro es que mi chica aquí está matando con esos ojos y ese cabello– le guiñó el ojo a su amiga

-Y apuesto que con esos ojos y ese cabello querrá matar esta noche en Mike's –Las interrumpió Octavia, tan radiante como siempre.

-Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para convencerla O, esta cabezota prefiere el café, cigarros y una película los viernes por la noche – Golpeó suave en la cabeza a Clarke.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica hogareña-se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos Clarke, muchos chicos de la facultad de artes van al bar, estarán tus compañeros, y además-Miró a Raven- Finn irá también.

-No le hables de Finn que perdemos a la chica por un paro cardiaco-Bromeó Clarke.

-¡Ya paren! –Raven se tapó el rostro con ambas manos-Okey, iremos-dijo decidida y recuperando la personalidad que tanto la caracteriza.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Clarke tratando de parecer indignada ante la decisión unilateral de Raven.

-¡Bien! –dio un pequeño salto Octavia- Nos encontraremos a las afueras de Mike's a las 11, sean puntuales, nos vemos –Lanzó dos besos al aire.

-Raven –ladeó la cabeza Clarke y suspiró resignada.

-La pasaremos bien, Griffin, lo prometo, estás junto al alma de la fiesta-le regaló otro giño y se apuntó a si misma con ambos pulgares.

-Engreída.

-¡Clarke, Raven!-Corrió a abrazarlas Octavia –Me alegra que aparecieran por estos lados, sí que será una noche de locos –A pesar de que fue todo un parto lograr que Clarke se animara a salir, Raven lo consiguió finalmente, ambas iban con pantalones negros y unas hermosas blusas que dejaban notar muy bien sus curvas, blanca para Clarke y roja para Raven.

-¡Raven! Woah chica, te ves fenomenal-Finn tomó suave la mano de Raven y la besó haciendo que la morena se sonrojara -¿entras?-Raven miró a Clarke quien le dio un gesto de afirmación para que entrara con el chico, ya vería ella qué hacer.

Justo cuando entraban al bar y se sentaban en la mesa donde unos chicos esperaban a Octavia y Finn con sus dos nuevas invitadas, un enorme grupo de estudiantes del campus entró haciendo horrible alboroto, notaron como una chica delgada y alta se subía a una mesa ayudada por uno de sus amigos, Clarke trataba de identificar su rostro pero las luces no ayudaban mucho.

-¡Mike! ¡Mis chicos y yo beberemos todo esta noche! ¡Corre por cuenta de su servidora!-Esa voz, era Lexa.

-¿Lexa y su séquito de falderos? ¿vas en serio Octavia? –dijo algo cabreada Raven.

-O sabía que si les decíamos que ellos vendrían ustedes no llegarían, vamos Raven, podemos pasar un buen rato de todas formas –Raven miró a Finn indignada.

-Hey, algunos de esos chicos son nuestros amigos también, solo ignórenlas, será una noche para recordar-les dijo Octavia entregándoles a cada una, una botella de cerveza.

-Está bien cabezota, no puede estar tan mal ¿o si?-Clarke estaba incómoda también pero se prometió ignorar las idioteces de Costia y más que nada, las sensuales curvas de Lexa.

La noche avanzó totalmente tranquila, ya habían olvidado quienes estaban en el bar y simplemente se dedicaron a conocer nuevos amigos, Raven fue a bailar con Finn mientras que Octavia, Clarke y Zoe se la pasaban bebiendo y riendo hasta que decidieron unirse a la improvisada pista de baile también.

Las luces tenían a Clarke en un estado de trance, se movía al ritmo de la música entre todas las personas que había ahí, sentía como el alcohol se apoderaba de su cuerpo y no dejaba de sentir la música recorrer cada parte de su ser.

Sintió en un momento como por la espalda unas juguetonas manos la tomaban por las caderas y luego acariciaban su abdomen, sentía como la quemaba el contacto por sobre la ropa y sin comprender muy bien por qué, no quería que quien fuera dejara de moverse sobre su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro la tomaron con fuerza y sintió como unos pechos se pegaban a su espalda, vio unos sedosos mechones castaños mezclándose con sus ondas rubias, nada podía importarle más en ese instante, sintió unos labios pegarse con posesión a su cuello y una lengua tibia recorrerlo, el alcohol apenas la dejaba pensar y la excitación que estaba sintiendo no ayudaba para nada, se giró lentamente y el mundo se detuvo un instante, miró fijamente esos ojos y vio como la chica se lamia los labios con una expresión que Clarke no supo descifrar. Lexa.

Clarke no supo qué hacer exactamente pero Lexa no parecía tener intención de soltar sus caderas, ambas seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras que la morena bajaba sus manos al trasero de Clarke y lo apretaba con fuerza pegándola aún más a ella, Clarke soltó un fuerte gemido en el oído de Lexa que se perdió entre la música del bar mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sutilmente los pechos de la chica de ojos verdes.

Estaban tan cerca que Clarke podía sentir la respiración agitada de Lexa sobre sus labios, la rubia se acercó lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de conectar sus labios en un beso, la morena se soltó de las caricias y se perdió entre la multitud dejando a una Clarke increíblemente excitada y confundida.

Clarke mareada caminó hasta la barra donde se encontró con Raven y Harper pidiendo unos chupitos.

-Hey rubia, apenas te he visto esta noche ¿la has pasado bien?-Clarke estaba totalmente distraída -¿Clarke?- la llamó Raven otra vez.

-Sí, lo siento Reyes, supongo que he bebido lo suficiente por hoy.

-Ven aquí mi niña- Raven abrazó con fuerza a Clarke –Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo esta noche, no sabes lo lindo que ha sido Finn conmigo –le dijo al oído a lo que Clarke solo sonrió, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de eso luego.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí –las interrumpió Costia quien se paró firme justo en frente de ellas.

-De verdad que no quiero problemas, no hoy Costia por favor vete ya-le rogó Raven

-No te preocupes, solo he venido a saludar-sonrió, rápido tomó una botella de cerveza que estaba sobre la barra y la volteó sobre Raven.

-¡Te mato! –Clarke empujó a Costia y chocó contra Lexa que se iba acercando a la escena. La morena de ojos verdes lanzó una mirada fugaz a Clarke haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera recordando cada caricia de aquel inolvidable baile.

-Lexa, Costia, lárguense ahora –ordenó Octavia que se acercó rápido

-Así que hiciste nuevas mejores amigas –la desafió Lexa.

-Mucho mejores que la que tuve alguna vez-Octavia se acercó a Lexa, estaban a tan solo un paso de distancia y de los ojos de ambas salía fuego. Clarke no lograba conectar nada.

Lexa estaba tan cabreada por la situación que empujó la mano de Octavia en que tenía un vaso con trago y dejó que se lo derramara encima.

-Más cuidado por donde andas con el alcohol, Blake- Lexa le guiñó un ojo y sonrió burlona perdiéndose junto a Costia entre la masa.

-¿Qué fue eso O? ¿Estás bien? –se aceró Clarke

-Sí, olvídenlo. Dios, amaba esta polera. Tenías razón Raven, son un par de locas.

-Será mejor que las acompañe al baño a lavarse y refrescarse chicas-Dijo Harper –Clarke, ¿vienes?

-Prefiero salir a tomar un poco de aire, no me siento bien.

-Clarke, puedo acompañarte, lo de la blusa no es nada –soltó preocupada Raven.

-Tranquila Reyes, ve al baño, límpiate y luego nos vamos ¿está bien? Supongo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

-Está bien rubia, nos vemos afuera en un rato –Harper, Raven y Octavia caminaron hacia el baño y Clarke se fue a la calle, ahí estaba Lexa, apoyada en la muralla, sola.

Apenas la vio Clarke sintió como algo recorría su cuerpo, recordó como las manos de Lexa la acariciaron, como tomó su trasero mientras bailaban, sus labios sobre su cuello, su lengua, y luego como ella y su novia les arruinaban la noche. No pudo evitar sentir coraje, Costia estaba buscando dañarlas y Lexa se lo permitía. Iba de la nada a tentarla con esas caricias calientes y luego simplemente se transformaba en otra persona. Apenas habían cruzado palabras aquel día en el comedor común pero ya era hora de que Lexa supiera con quien se estaba involucrando.

-¿Les pareció muy gracioso lo de hace un rato, verdad?-dijo una Clarke borde mientras encendía un cigarro y soltaba el humo sobre Lexa.

-No busques problemas donde no los hay, rubita.

-Soy Clarke, y aquí el único problema son tú y la engreída de tu novia-volvió a dar una calada.

-Ya te dije que con mi novia no te metas, Clarke- avanzó hacia la rubia.

-No parecía importarte tanto tu novia hace un rato cuando bailamos, ¿o la chica bonita tiene mala memoria? –trató de parecer calmada pero por dentro solo quería salir de ahí, lo que esa chica le hacía sentir no lo podía controlar y eso lo odiaba, no soportaba no tener el control de sus sentimientos. Lexa rio descolocando a Clarke.

-Ya sabré yo que hago y que dejo de hacer, no te metas, cabecita de oro–La mirada burlesca de Lexa terminó por hervir la sangre de Clarke. La morena caminó por el lado de Clarke golpeando su hombro y dejando escapar una molesta risa.

-Eres una idiota, Lexa. –La morena se detuvo y Clarke se giró para caminar hasta volver a ponerse frente a ella. Otra calada.- Crees que por ser una chica rica mereces tener amigos y una novia perfecta, estás tan acostumbrada a tener lo que quieres, a conseguirlo todo que apenas sabes comportarte como una persona decente.

-Más te vale callar esa boca o…-Clarke la detuvo de un gruñido.

-¿O qué? ¿Vendrá tu novia a fastidiarme otra vez? Oh, ya sé, mami y papi vendrán a defender a la popular Lexa Woods, la niñita mimada. –pudo notar como Lexa se tensaba totalmente, tragó saliva, la expresión en su cara notaba la enorme cantidad de sentimientos que le pasaban por el cuerpo entero.

Sin soltar ni una sola palabra Lexa caminó por la calle oscura, Clarke sintió que la había cagado al decir eso, aunque no lograba entender bien el por qué. La morena se perdía entre la oscuridad de la calle y Clarke solo atinó a correr tras ella para disculparse, quería fastidiar a Lexa, no herirla.

-Lexa, para. Vamos, no quise herirte.- Lexa no dejaba de caminar con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja- Hey, no es bueno que vayas sola por la calle, al menos espera a alguien.

Ya que la morena no parecía querer detenerse Clarke la agarró por el brazo dejándola a centímetros de ella, la tenue luz de la salida de Mike's dejó a la vista algunas de las bellas facciones de Lexa y Clarke pudo ver como sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Tú no sabes qué es bueno y que no para mi, déjame caminar tranquila!- largó a llorar tapándose el rostro con las manos, a Clarke se le apretó el corazón, jamás pensó que vería a esa chica tan vulnerable, estaba triste pero más hermosa que nunca.

-Lexa de verdad lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que te hizo tanto daño pero de verdad, no era mi intención, estaba cabreada, tomé mucho alcohol y Dios, lo siento enserio- Lexa volvió a pegar su mirada en la de Clarke, ya no tenía esa mirada triste, parecía haber puesto una coraza para que Clarke no la viera así, tan real.

-Ya cállate, no quiero saber más de ti, ni de ti ni de nadie. Déjame ir sola Clarke, lo que Costia y yo hagamos es nuestro problema, fueron ustedes las que se metieron en nuestro camino aquel día en el comedor común, maldigo el día en que te vi por primera vez-eso estremeció a Clarke-Quizá soy una chica rica ¿y a ti qué? Eres una resentida Clarke Griffin, una resentida y una fácil, ¿acaso crees que no noté como me deseabas mientras bailamos? Está bien, fui yo la que se acercó pero tú te dejaste sin siquiera saber quién era, puta –y apenas soltó la última palabra Clarke le pegó una cachetada, reaccionó al instante y puso su mano sobre su boca, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Lexa…-Clarke se sentía enormemente culpable, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho Lexa, por un segundo sintió que en su interior la morena guardaba tanto sufrimiento, tantas emociones que no se dejaba demostrar, tanta vulnerabilidad y eso puso el mundo de Clarke de cabeza. Lexa no dijo palabra alguna, sabía perfectamente que ella también la había cagado.

Junto a un montón de gente iba acercándose Costia.

-¿Lex?-vio como tenía su mano sobre la mejilla donde Clarke la había golpeado -¿Qué hiciste rubia? Voy a matarte

-No, Costia. Solo vámonos – Y Lexa la tomó del brazo para perderse juntas en la calle oscura.

-¡Clarke! ¿Otra vez ese par? –Llegaba Raven con Octavia.

-Solo crucé algunas palabras con Lexa, Raven, no te preocupes- No quería hablar de todo lo ocurrido, sentía que hablarlo sería exponer a una Lexa que la misma morena se había empeñado en ocultar, tampoco quería hablar de lo del baile, sabía que Raven la reprocharía por eso, habían prometido alejarse de todo el drama de esas dos.

-Como digas Griffin, ya vamos a casa. Esas chicas y nosotras jamás podríamos tener algo en común-Clarke asintió con dolor, sabía perfectamente que Lexa desde el primer día se había alojado en su mente y ahora más que nunca sería muy difícil de sacarla de ahí.

 **Sé que hay algunas cosas inconclusas pero ya se irán comprendiendo a medida que avance la historia, desde la actitud de Costia hasta la relación de Octavia con Lexa.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Begin Again

Lexa se había ido de la ciudad. O al menos eso creía Clarke. Desde aquella noche no la había visto aparecer por el campus y ya habían pasado algunas semanas. A pesar de que estaba realmente preocupada por la morena, las cosas habían estado maravillosamente bien en los estudios, los grandes proyectos estaban comenzando y se sentía totalmente plena. Excepto por algo. Lexa.

Ya apenas se esforzaba en controlar lo que sentía por esa chica, le encantaba recordar sus manos a través de su cuerpo, porque ya no lo imaginaba, no, lo recordaba y eso la excitaba aún más.

Octavia, Raven y Clarke se habían vuelto inseparables, la primera de ellas parecía no extrañar a sus antiguos amigos y se le veía mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Clarke aún no lograba conectar lo que había ocurrido entre Octavia y Lexa esa noche en el bar, pero ya no le importaba, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. A nada.

Había visto a Costia un par de veces y muy en el fondo Clarke se sentía culpable por haber tenido ese contacto con Lexa, Costia era su novia y sabía perfectamente que lo ocurrido con la de ojos verdes no era lo correcto. Mientras no pudiera quitárselo de la mente solo culparía al alcohol. Pero tampoco quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque sabía también que con o sin alcohol no podría controlarse ante las caricias de esa mujer.

-¿Noche de películas este viernes? – dijo emocionada Raven.

-¿Y la obsesionada con las noches de películas soy yo? – Rió Clarke.

-Pensé que tendrías planes con Finn, tórtolos – Octavia sabía perfectamente que las cosas entre ambos se ponían serias.

-Si no quieren ver películas conmigo no tienen que poner excusas – trató de parecer molesta – además saldré con Finn el Sábado – Les guiñó un ojo – Así que no tendrás que esperarme despierta rubia –las tres rieron.

-Ya no tengo opción, vivo contigo. Yo compro las palomitas.

-Y yo llevo cerveza, será una gran noche – soltó sonriente Octavia.

Clarke necesitaba una forma de saber que ocurrió con Lexa, luego de verla llorar de esa forma, de verla tan real y vulnerable se sentía en parte responsable por su ausencia, la había herido y tan solo pensar que tenía algo que ver con lo que le estuviera pasando a la morena la mataba un poco por dentro.

-¿Ya vieron que Costia anda sola? – trató de parecer natural, como si se tratara de un simple chisme de pasillo.

-Quizá Lexa se dio cuenta al fin que la chica es una idiota engreída y la dejó – dijo divertida Raven.

-No creo –soltó Octavia con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras – tampoco ha venido a clases, de eso ya un mes.

-Ojalá que ahora que no tiene a su novia rica, Costia deje de molestar –Raven parecía algo desinteresada del tema.

-Según como yo lo veo Lexa no es el problema.

-Clarke tiene razón Raven, Lexa no es una mala persona. Es como si Costia corrompiera todo lo que se acerca a ella. –Tomó su bolso y se paró rápidamente – tengo trabajo que hacer chicas ¿nos vemos mañana? – Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa y una rápida Octavia se perdió ente la gente.

-Se puso algo incómoda ¿no? –dijo preocupada Raven

-Quién sabe que habrá pasado con Lexa en el pasado, de todas formas…- no siguió hablando, observó a Costia acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellas y eso, claramente, jamás era una buena señal.

-¿Así que hablando de mi novia, rubia? –Costia parecía realmente cabreada, Raven intentó decir algo pero Costia simplemente la ignoró – Que a ti no te importe lo que le ocurra a mi chica, no te entrometas ¿está bien princesita? – Y acto seguido escupió sobre la cara de Clarke quien se quedó totalmente helada – Piérdete Griffin.-y se fue rápidamente.

-Te juro que voy a matarla Clarke –pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Clarke la detuvo, lo primero que pasó por su mente es que Costia se había enterado de lo que pasó entre ella y Lexa en aquel bar, aquella noche, el baile, y en parte sintió que lo merecía.

-Déjala Raven, no lo vale, tal vez ya esté tranquila con esto y deje de molestar-se limpió la cara y tomó sus cosas, ya era hora de ir a clases. Raven solo gruñó y asintió.

Esa tarde Clarke solo tenía una clase por lo que no esperó a Raven y se encaminó a su hogar, cruzaba una de las tantas áreas verdes del campus cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se detuvo un segundo, miró en todas las direcciones y al no ver a nadie simplemente siguió caminando hasta que sintió que alguien la tomó por el brazo.

-Lexa –no pudo evitar sonreír al tener a la morena frente a ella, ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su sonrisa, Lexa sonrió también y se quedaron mirando por medio segundo.

-Clarke, yo solo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche. No debí comportarme así, no merecías que te tratara de esa forma, de verdad lo siento.-Bajó la mirada

-Oye está bien, aún intento comprender como fue que llegamos a eso. Lo que ocurrió con Octavia, Costia, Raven, no se Lexa, quizá solo debamos olvidar todo.

-También lamento eso, yo no soy así Clarke, no quiero ser así.-Volvió a clavar su mirada en la de Clarke. La rubia se estremeció.

-Yo también lo siento Lexa, dije cosas…-La mano de Lexa en su hombro la detuvo.

-Dejémoslo así, ¿está bien? –y sonrió ampliamente.

-Está bien –soltó Clarke sonriendo tímida –Hace mucho que no te veía por el campus ¿está todo bien? –La morena bajó la cabeza.

-Nada de que preocuparse.-cambió la vista de dirección. – ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? –Clarke la miró intrigada.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Puede esto quedar entre nosotras? – la rubia frunció el ceño

-No entiendo de qué me hablas Lexa.

-Esto, que hablamos. – algo dentro de Clarke se descompuso totalmente ¿qué tenia de malo arreglar las cosas entre ellas?

-Como quieras –dijo algo molesta la rubia.

-Gracias, Clarke- y pronunció su nombre de una manera tan especial que Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Acto seguido Lexa se dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente. Clarke no pudo evitar sentirse la idiota más grande del universo, Lexa no quería que nadie supiera que habían hablado ¿Por qué? ¿Por Cosita? Pudo haberle preguntado tantas cosas, pudo haber aclarado tantas dudas, preguntarle, por ejemplo, que fue todo eso del baile, ¿supo Costia qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntarle también qué había sido lo que tanto la afectó esa noche.

Se sentía tan fácil, una sonrisa de Lexa y caía a sus pies. La morena no merecía su perdón, no luego de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ella y su novia habían fastidiado todo. Primero la confronta por "tocar" a su novia en el comedor y luego va y la acaricia hasta dejarla sin aliento. ¿Quién se creía esa chica que era? Pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba con ella. O quizá Octavia tenía razón y Lexa no era la mala de la película. Pero aún así había sido una total idiota, una idiota e inconsecuente.

¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo cruzar unas miradas y palabras esa chica le diera vuelta el mundo? Pero ella sabía también que provocaba cosas en la morena, eso era algo que Lexa no podría negar. Pero estaba Costia.

Se había prometido dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero todo se había ido a la mierda otra vez. Su cabeza daba vueltas en un remolido de preguntas, quería ir y sacarla respuesta por respuesta a Lexa, pero no podía, sabía que, o Lexa evitaría sus preguntas, o ella misma no sería capaz de razonar teniendola cerca. Todo era un caos.

 **De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán un poco mas movidas y ya comenzaremos a entender un poco más las cosas. Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen y siguen la historia! No duden en dejar algún comentario para saber que les parece todo. Los capítulos que vienen serán algo más largos e intentaré actualizar a diario. Saludos y hasta mañana! :)**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Probabilities

-¿Estás loca? Obvio que dirá que no.

-No si tú se lo pides Raven, vamos.

-Si se lo pido yo solo va a sacarme los ojos, Octavia, es como si quisieras enviarme a una muerte segura.

-No exageres mujer.

-No exagero, Clarke ama demasiado las noches de películas.

-¿Acabas de escucharte? Tiene 18 años, no 50.

-Eso díselo a ella, no a mí.

-¿A quién le diremos qué?-las cortó Clarke. Las otras dos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, guardaron silencio hasta que Octavia empujó a la otra morena para que hablara.-Vamos, no tengo tanto tiempo-las apuró Clarke chasquendo los dedos

-Quedamos con Zoe y Harper esta noche en Mike's.

-Okey ¿las cervezas y palomitas serán todas para mi entonces?

-Ese es el punto Clarke, las tres quedamos con las chicas.

-No, voy a matarlas.

-Clarke, ¿hace cuanto que no vamos de fiesta? Sabes que amo las noches de películas pero ya siento que me hago más anciana con cada fin de semana que me quedo en casa.

-Pueden ir ustedes, yo no, ni loca ¿acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que salimos de fiesta? Porque yo sí.

-Vamos rubia, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que nos vuelvan a arruinar la noche?

-¿Quieres hablar de probabilidades, Raven? Las mismas que habían de encontrarme con la mujer más loca y fastidiosa del universo entre tantas ciudades y universidades de este país.

-Sí que Costia es una loca y fastidiosa Clarke, pero no culpes a las probabilidades. Las probabilidades no nos fallarán esta vez, ¿es acaso posible que ese par de idiotas se vuelvan a cruzar en nuestro camino?

-Sí, muy posible. No es no, chicas, no iré, no quiero.

Clarke aceptó de todas formas. Cuando a Raven y Octavia se les metía algo en la cabeza no existía manera alguna de ir contra su corriente, y Clarke no era la excepción a la regla.

A pesar de lo mucho que le costó ignorar las señales de Lexa durante esas semanas fue capaz de contener sus sonrisas y miradas ante la morena que no se le escapaba oportunidad alguna de lanzarle sus miraditas cómplices y sonrisas escondidas entre la multitud. Se había prometido negarle a Lexa la más mínima posibilidad de pensar que la había perdonado por cada una de sus acciones, aunque claramente odiaba lo inconsecuente que estaba siendo la morena, a Clarke le costaba un universo completo estar realmente cabreada con ella.

Luego de aquella fugaz conversación Lexa había vuelto a clases con normalidad, la veía en los pasillos, en el comedor, los parques, en su camioneta, sola y también con Costia, siendo la idiota que conoció el primer día y también un ángel con la sonrisa y los gestos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de un juego del que seguramente no podría salir fácilmente. Esa chica tenía novia, esa chica la haría sufrir, esa chica la buscaba y le estaba siendo difícil no caer ante esa sonrisa, esas curvas.

La noche de viernes cayó sobre la ciudad y los bares se encendieron como fuegos artificiales en año nuevo, Octavia y Clarke bebían unas cervezas esperando a que Raven terminara de arreglarse.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea –bebió el último resto de su tercera cerveza.

-¡Raven apresúrate antes de que esta rubia se arrepienta!

-Ya vine, ya vine. Nada de arrepentirse esta noche Clarke, recuérdalo, probabilidades. Será una gran noche.

-Esperen ¿es acaso un Deja vu? –las morenas la miraron intrigadas- "será una gran noche" justamente la frase que escuché la última vez.

-Esta chica se está volviendo una total amargada, O.

-¿Has visto todas las cervezas que se acaba de beber? Si ya parece un hombre maduro sin una vida sexual.

-Hey, no hablen entre ustedes como si yo no estuviera acá –rieron todas.

Salieron abrazadas disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que les brindaba la gran ciudad, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luna iluminaba cada rincón. Quizá si sería una gran noche, Clarke estaba disfrutando los pocos minutos que llevaban de caminata hacia el bar y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta para no alimentar el ego se sus chicas, sabía que sí había sido una gran idea.

Zoe y Harper las esperaban ansiosas justo en la entrada del bar, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de personas que repletaban cada sector de Mike's lograron tener un buen lugar cerca de la barra cosa que las cinco chicas agradecieron, el efecto de las cervezas estaba causando efecto y Clarke se había prometido, después de su última experiencia, no beber más de lo necesario, quería disfrutar la noche y recordar cada segundo.

La noche avanzaba rápido, Clarke jamás se había divertido tanto, el reloj marcaba las 2:47 A.M. y los ánimos de todo el mundo parecían seguir al cien por ciento, incluso los de la rubia. Decidió que ya no podía soportar más las ganas de orinar y se dirigió fugaz al baño rogando que no tuviera que esperar por la típica y tediosa fila, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Al entrar sólo habían un par de chicas arreglándose frente al espejo, parecían bastante borrachas y con gran dificultad lograron salir por esa puerta que para ellas parecía el mayor obstáculo de toda su vida. Clarke entró rápido al cubículo y cuando ya no había vuelta atrás se dio cuenta que no había papel higiénico, maldijo, ya se había hecho la idea pero una mano amigable apareció por debajo de la puerta dándole un rollo de papel, ese era su día de suerte.

-Gracias, es como si me hubieras leído la mente -rió la rubia, no recibió respuesta- ¿sigues ahí?

Salió para lavarse las manos y se encontró con la chica de espaldas a ella, pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo. Lexa. No dijo palabra alguna, simplemente hizo lo que tenía planeado y cuando se dirigía a la puerta escuchó a la morena.

-No es nada –tenía esa media sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Clarke maldijo que esa chica tuviera que ser tan hermosa. La rubia solo se quedó mirándola. –Tranquila, no tienes que hablarme si no quieres, ya noté que no tienes intenciones ni de regalarme una de tus sonrisas.

Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, casi corriendo, realmente esa mujer la hacía actuar de maneras muy extrañas, sabía con total claridad que si soltaba palabra alguna terminaría cayendo ante la mirada de Lexa. No iba a flaquear ahora, no luego de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo desde hace unas semanas.

No había querido seguir bebiendo pero la situación lo ameritaba, su entrepierna no lograba calmarse y necesitaba que el alcohol volviera a correr por su sangre. Se dirigió a la barra no sin antes cerciorarse que las chicas siguieran donde las había dejado. Pidió un chupito y aunque tuvo que esperar unos minutos agradeció cada una de las gotas que entraban a su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia la mesa con ánimos de bailar con sus chicas pero el cuadro que presenció a unos metros le quitó toda motivación para celebrar cualquier cosa. Costia y Lexa, una vez más, juntas arruinando toda la noche, la sangre le hirvió de un segundo a otro y la expresión de su rostro denotaba la ira que sentía. La parejita tenía agarrado el cabello de Raven quien luchaba por soltarse del fuerte agarre de ambas, o eso parecía.

-¡Woods! – Clarke se dirigió específicamente a la de ojos verdes, la tomó fuerte del brazo tanto que pudo hacerle daño y la alejó de Raven. Costia simplemente estaba demasiado borracha y apenas se alejó Lexa ella soltó a la morena también.

Harper y Octavia tomaron a Costia que apenas podía sostenerse en pie y se la llevaron al otro extremo del bar, Zoe ayudó a Raven y cuando Lexa se alejaba del lugar Clarke no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla para decirle un par de cosas de frente.

-¿Hablabas de probabilidades Raven?

Se acabó, mucho había dudado, demasiado le había costado cortar totalmente toda conexión con Lexa, esta sería la última vez que dañaban a sus amigas y a ella.

Raven trató de detenerla, pero Harper dejó que la rubia hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, apenas salió del bar trató de distinguir entre todos quienes ya se retiraban a sus hogares por dónde se había ido Lexa. Caminó un par de metros y ahí estaba, a la vuelta de la esquina apoyada sobre la muralla.

-Ahora no, Clarke.

-¿Ahora no, Lexa? ¿Acaso estás de broma? Por un segundo pensé que eras distinta, Dios, que idiota fui al pensar que el problema era Costia y no tú, juro que intenté buscar razones válidas para que fueras tan idiota cuando te lo proponías pero se acabó, Lexa, no te compro ninguna de tus sonrisitas ni miradas, no entiendo qué intentas, no entiendo quién eres y sinceramente ya no me interesa, esta es la última vez que te acercas a mi o a alguna de mis amigas, me vale mierda lo que pase por tu cabeza o la hueca cabeza de tu novia.

-Clarke, yo…

-No, para, no intentes darme explicaciones, no tienes por qué dármelas y aunque tuvieras que hacerlo no me interesa, esto es todo.

-Costia, fue ella la que…

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? La chica apenas podía pararse sin tropezar y me voy a creer que ella comenzó todo ¿jamás podré salir a beber unas copas sin que te interpongas en mi diversión? Te crees la chica irresistible, vienes a mí, me buscas, lo consigues y luego solo te haces la idiota, yo no caeré en tu juego Woods, puede que todas las chicas del campus se derritieran por la popular chica rica pero yo no –mintió- es todo Lexa, quizá siempre has hundido a quién se te cruza por delante pero se acabó, aquí y ahora. Entiendo perfectamente que tú y esa chica estén tan enamoradas, son tal para cual.

-Eso es todo menos amor, Clarke –dijo casi susurrando la morena. Clarke no supo como reaccionar.

-Eso es asunto tuyo –Fue lo más coherente que logró soltar.

-No estoy enamorada de Costia, ni ella de mi y eso jamás va a cambiar –pareció ignorar lo que Clarke acababa de decir.-Puede que no quieras saber nada de mí, pero no se te hará tan fácil, Clarke.-Clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Clarke, seria, no se le movió ni un solo músculo luego de eso.

-Ya te lo dije, no caeré en tu juego. –Dijo con la voz temblorosa y cambió la vista de dirección, sintió que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante. Lexa se acercó rápida y peligrosamente, la rubia retrocedió chocando con la muralla donde fue acorralada por el cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Y quién dijo que esto era un juego? –levantó ambas cejas y se lamió los labios. Clarke respiró agitada.

-Para Lexa o…

-¿O qué? Sabes que no puedes resistirlo, ni siquiera quieres hacerlo, no puedes negar que te excita tenerme cerca.

-Lo dices como si a ti no se te moviera ni un solo pelo cuando estoy cerca de ti –trató de escucharse desafiante. Y lo logró.

-¿Acaso lo he negado? – y volvió a sonreír, esa media sonrisa que dejaba a Clarke en las nubes, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no demostrarlo.

-No, no lo has negado. Pero ya veo como se repite la historia de la última vez.

-¿Cómo así? –no se habían separado ni un centímetro.

-Nos calentamos tanto como queremos y luego simplemente haces como que nunca pasó, vuelves con tu novia como si fueras una princesa. –Sonrió apenas soltó la última palabra.

-Esta vez no veo que ninguna de nosotras esté borracha. Por lo menos yo estoy totalmente consciente de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. –y puso su pierna entre las de Clarke generando un caliente contacto entre ambas, soltaron un gemido al unísono.

-Se que sí, princesa –sonrieron ambas.

-¿Es esta la chica que me estaba confrontando hace un minuto? Porque ya no veo ni un atisbo de furia en esos ojos. –Clarke se mordió el labio ante las palabras de la morena.

-No me provoques, Lexa.

-Es justamente lo que quiero, Clarke. – y acto seguido mordió suave el labio inferior de la rubia mientras lentamente frotaba entre las piernas de Clarke con la propia. Volvieron a gemir.

Escucharon como un grupo de chicos se aproximaba hacia donde estaban. Lexa no parecía tener intenciones de moverse en lo más mínimo, pero Clarke logró salir de la neblina de lujuria que las rodeaba y en un rápido movimiento se deslizó por un costado de Lexa haciendo que la morena soltara un suspiro y apoyara su cabeza en la muralla.

-Nos vemos pronto, rubia. –dijo sin haber cambiado su posición

-Sé que eso quieres, princesa.

-Supongo que aún tienes un par de cosas que decirme, ¿no?

-Supones bien Woods.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Untouchable

No habían hablado más del tema. Luego de que Clarke volviera con Raven dentro del bar, junto a Octavia se fueron al piso de las chicas para descansar de la casi perfecta noche que habían tenido. A lo largo del camino a casa, Raven disparó contra todo el mundo, realmente contra todo el mundo, claramente comenzó con Costia y Lexa, pero siguió también con sus compañeros de mecánica, profesores, desconocidos de la calle, estaba hecha una furia y nadie se logró salvar de ella durante esos pocos minutos que para las otras dos habían parecido horas. Decidieron tomar café de la mano experta e Clarke y despejar la mente hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo sucedido en Mike's

Otra semana comenzaba y como ya se había vuelto costumbre, además de los deliciosos desayunos de Raven, se encontraban las tres chicas almorzando con Harper y Zoe, las dos últimas tampoco tenían intención de tocar el temita del bar, cosa que principalmente Clarke agradecía en sus adentros.

-¡Raven! –era Finn, solo había hablado por teléfono con su chica y al parecer quería comprobar por el mismo, con sus labios, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Consigan una cama, sucios –les tiró una patata frita Zoe del otro extremo del mesón.

-Hey, la chica más bella del mundo casi fue descuartizada por la loca de Costia, no me culpen –ese había sido un tono demasiado dramático.

-¿la más bella del mundo? –soltó una falsa intrigada Octavia –Yo estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes.-le guiño un ojo, rieron.

-Y ya díganme, ¿qué le dio a ese par esta vez para atacarte? Pareces ser su presa favorita- Clarke maldijo para sí misma que Finn guiara la conversación en esa dirección. Ella también culpaba a Lexa, cosa que la hacía caer en una terrible inconsecuencia.

-Puede que Raven las haya provocado un poco –dijo divertida Harper, Raven rió también.

-¿Qué? –Por fin habló la rubia de ojos azules.

-Vamos Clarke, estaba algo pasada de copas, ¡divertida! Costia apenas se podía mover sin caer y quizá aproveché para ayudarla a perder un poco más el equilibrio. –Tenía una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

-Costia se tiró sobre Raven, Lexa llegó para llevarse a su novia del lugar, la chica se resistió y el resto de la historia ya la conocemos todos, súper Clarke salvó la noche –terminó de narrar la historia Harper.

-¿Lexa solo estaba tirando de Costia? –el rostro de Clarke era totalmente indescifrable, no pudo evitar preguntar por la morena, su morena.

-Eso qué más da.

-Raven, me prometiste que sería una noche tranquila. Claramente Costia apenas sabía quién eras y tú simplemente la provocas sin necesidad alguna, ¡sin razón! –Instantáneamente Raven cambió su expresión de manera drástica, ese comentario no le había agradado para nada.

-¿Sin razón Clarke? Dios, tengo una y mil razones para haberlo hecho.

-Claro que no, que la tipa esa sea la idiotez andante no significa que tengas que hacer lo mismo que ella, pudiste evitar tanto Reyes, si tan solo no fueras…- Raven la cortó

-¿Si tan solo no fuera qué? ¿Alguien con sentimientos? ¿Alguien quien se cansó de ser el juguete de un par de idiotas?

-Solo deja a Costia dentro de ese saco –no pudo evitar querer sacar a Lexa de la conversación, quería que la chica no tuviera nada que ver, quería convencerse que la de ojos verdes no tenía culpa alguna, necesitaba quitarse algo la culpa de sí misma.

-Debes estar de broma, te recuerdo que la primera vez que recibí un golpe en este lugar fue justamente porque Lexa había ido a confrontarte. Sí, a ti, no a mí. ¿Por qué la defiendes Clarke?-la rubia necesitó meditar su respuesta en medio segundo.

-No la defiendo –mintió- y eso no tiene nada que ver. No debiste hacerlo y punto. –Las miradas del resto de los chicos estaban clavadas en aquella discusión, nadie hablaba, nadie hacía movimientos, parecía que cuidaban de no respirar muy fuerte para no interrumpir ni en lo más mínimo.

-Dios mío Clarke estaba borracha, borracha y cabreada con el par de engreídas.

-Ya quiero ver qué ocurre cuando quiera vengarse de ti. –y eso lo decía muy en serio, no tenía muy claro cuáles eran los límites de Costia y eso la asustaba un poco. Raven se había llevado la peor parte y no era justo. Sintió culpa otra vez.

-Que eso no sea asunto tuyo. –dejó su almuerzo a medio comer, tomó su bolso y salió disparada a quién sabe dónde. Finn miró a las chicas quienes le devolvieron la mirada obligándolo a seguir a Raven.

-Lo siento –Clarke estaba realmente avergonzada.

-Te pasaste un poco Clarke, tienes razón en parte, pero fue solo un impulso, no cargues la culpa en ella.

-O, lo digo en serio, esto solo invita a Costia a seguir molestando.

-Habían mejores formas de decirlo –puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia dándole un poco de ánimo- tú y Raven son muy importantes para mí, no quiero tomar partido alguno, pero te lo digo cariño, sabes que Raven es impulsiva, pasional, no la culpes por eso. –Clarke soltó un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Chicas, no quiero interrumpir pero Octavia, ya es hora de ir a clase.-Estaba un poco molesta con la rubia también.

-Vamos Harper –miró a Clarke con una expresión maternal y partieron.

Zoe esperó a que las chicas se perdieran de vista y que Clarke volviera un poco a la calma, algo tenía entre dientes y la rubia lo notó, no estaba segura si quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga pero por la expresión que tenía parecía ser importante.

-Si estás molesta conmigo puedes irte también- soltó derrotada.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Lexa Woods?

-No la defiendo.

-Clarke.

-Zoe.

-Exacto, soy Zoe, no voy a molestarme si me lo cuentas. Vamos.

-No hay nada que contar, no hay razón porque no la defiendo. No me interesa esa chica.

-Clarke.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Las vi.

Y en ese preciso instante a Clarke se le cayó el mundo encima, las había visto, si se refería al encuentro a la vuelta de la esquina de Mike's estaba frita. Si realmente Zoe las había visto puede que el resto de las chicas lo supiera también. La expresión de Clarke no cambió en lo más mínimo, se controló en un ciento por ciento para no delatarse a sí misma.

-No entiendo de qué hablas-mintió.

Zoe miró por sobre el hombro de la rubia y sonrió pícara mientras apuntaba con la mirada a una morena que se dirigía decididamente hacia ellas. Clarke se volteó y apenas se cruzó con esos ojos verdes no pudo evitar el color de sus mejillas y la palpitación entre sus piernas.

-Griffin.

-Woods –ambas sonrieron sutilmente. Clarke sintió una leve punzada en el estómago, en el fondo sabía que estar frente a Lexa era una caída segura a sus pies, no pudo evitar sentir culpa, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Por un segundo Clarke olvidó la presencia de Zoe, en el mundo solo estaban ella y Lexa Woods. La morena intentó parecer seria.

-¿Ah sí? –siguió el juego de la seriedad – entonces ya llegará la hora. –Lexa la miró profundamente sin responder. –Y Lexa, siento haber pensado que tuviste algo que ver con lo del otro día.

-Siento tener una novia tan idiota –Soltó sin más, Clarke y Zoe la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya era extraño que Costia no la estuviera acompañando como siempre, pero más extraño era aún que reconociera lo que todos sabían de su, no tan querida, novia.

-Disculpas aceptadas –las interrumpió divertida Zoe. Lexa soltó una sutil risa entre dientes, algo había de distinto en la morena esa tarde. Clarke solo la observó.

-Nos vemos luego, chicas. –Y sin esperar respuesta alguna siguió su camino. Zoe esperó, nuevamente, que nadie las escuchara.

-Clarke –Dijo una vez más.

-¿Tan obvio es?-dijo una rendida rubia.

-¿Hace un minuto? Mucho. Pero no me refiero a eso. Las vi liándose luego de lo de Costia y Raven.

-Zoe, no tenía ni la más mínima intención que eso pasara. Créeme, mis intenciones eran otras. No sé, todo fue muy rápido, tenía tantas emociones, era tarde, había alcohol…-Zoe levantó la mano en señal de alto.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones –rió - ¿te gusta? Dios Clarke, sabes que a mi no tienes por qué ocultarme este tipo de cosas.

-La chica es guapa… claro que creo que es atractiva.

-Sin rodeos Griffin.

-Me calienta ¿está bien? Pero eso es todo. –Zoe soltó una carcajada ante la seriedad con la que Clarke se estaba tomando las cosas. –¿alguien más estaba contigo?

-No, y por eso tienes que estar tranquila, entiendo de que va todo el rollo de querer ocultarlo. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Ya no habrá nada que ocultar, Zoe. No quiero saber más de Lexa. –mintió una vez mas, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso no fue exactamente lo que oí en esa conversación, lo que tienen "pendiente"-hizo el gesto con sus dedos- no parece exactamente a que las cosas estén a punto de terminar.

-La chica tiene novia, Raven es mi mejor amiga y las odia a ambas, con mucha razón. Lexa es tan cambiante que no sé qué pensar. Tengo la cabeza hecha un caos.

-Al igual que tu entrepierna –volvió a reir.

-Ya para, ni siquiera es divertido.

-Vamos a analizar un poco las cosas. –Clarke bufó agotada.- la chica te sube la temperatura cada vez que la vez.

-Ajá.

-Ya se besaron hace unos días.

-No, solo estábamos cerca. Muy cerca.-bajó la mirada.

-Como sea, sigamos. Entonces no la has besado pero te mueres de ganas de hacerlo.

-Sí

-En tu cabeza no tienes absolutamente nada claro. Lo único que si sabes con claridad es lo que entre tus piernas grita cuando la piensas.

-Exacto

-La chica te gusta, pero es más como un golpe en la cabeza que mariposas en el estómago.

-No podrías describirlo mejor.

-¿No lo ves? Clarke, necesitas sacarte las ganas que tienes encima de follártela y listo, podrás pasar de ella, cambiar de página, escribir un libro, plantar un árbol ¡lo que quieras!

-¿Acaso no escuchaste mis razones para no hacerlo?

-¿Acaso alguna vez dejas de ser tan grave? Clarke, le pasan cosas contigo, está claro. Primero que nada, la que tiene novia es ella, no tú y te busca de todas formas, segundo, claramente sabe que su novia está loquísima – "es todo menos amor" recordó las palabras de Lexa aquella noche y las palabras de Zoe tenían más sentido aún – y tercero, no tienes que hacer lo correcto siempre, sé impulsiva, corre, grita, fóllate a la chica, deja de pensar tanto, Clarke, te vuelves vieja y aburrida.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –suspiró.

-Lo es. Entiendo que quieras controlarte, aunque noto que si de la morena se trata no siempre lo logras –rió una vez más – pero es solo una noche de locura, nada más.

Solo una noche, sería solo una noche donde podría sacarse de encimas todas las ganas que tenía de tirarse a la morena de ojos verdes más excitante que vería jamás. Clarke se debatía constantemente entre el raciocinio y el deseo sexual, si analizaba las cosas a su manera, nada bueno podría salir de algo con Lexa, si lo hacía como Zoe, tenía todas las de ganar, pero ¿y si con una noche no era suficiente? ¿y si las ganas que tenía de esa chica aumentaban aún más?

Así comenzó a analizar segundo por segundo el hipotético caso de seguir los consejos de Zoe, ¿Qué haría si al despertar tenía a la morena a su lado? No, si algo pasaba sería cosa de follar y adiós. Nada de arrumacos, nada de miradas cómplices, nada de cariño, nada de amor. ¿Si sentía algo más por Lexa? Para Clarke no tenía sentido pensar en eso, desde el primer segundo que la vio esa chica se coló en su mente solo para calentarla y en esos momentos no cabía nada más que satisfacer esos deseos. Pero algo había en la morena que la intrigaba.

Definitivamente Raven no se iría con Clarke a casa esa tarde, la rubia seguía molesta porque, mas allá de lo que pudiera suceder con Lexa, Raven había sido inmadura y no era capaz de medir las consecuencias que eso le podría traer. No quería que la chica saliera dañada una vez más. Sabía que había exagerado, Raven tenía copas encima, rabia, razones, pero ese sería tema que discutir luego.

-¿Lexa?- la encontró en un rincón escondido del pasillo cerca del estacionamiento sentada en el piso con un gran libro en las manos, jamás pensó encontrarla de esa forma. No esperaba verla, había decidido no seguir el consejo de Zoe, cuando comenzó a pensar en la discusión con Raven entendió que debía ser racional. Pero el destino le ponía a la morena en cada esquina.

-¿Tan desesperada estás que me buscas por cada rincón, Griffin? – tenía ese tono, esa mirada distinta que jamás vio en ella antes.

-No seas idiota, iba camino a dejar uno de mis proyectos al salón de artes –llevaba consigo una gran carpeta llena de bocetos en ella.- Aunque tal vez nos viene bien, tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no?

-Creo que no nos estábamos refiriendo a lo mismo, Clarke –sonrió y la invitó con la mirada a sentarse a su lado.

-Claro que sí –y se mordió el labio en señal, aceptando la invitación.

-Supongo que no querrás que tengamos esa conversación pendiente en este lugar –dijo divertida- aunque me parece bastante excitante hacerlo en lugares públicos –acercó sus labios a los de Clarke sin rozarlos.

-Tienes novia.

-Que eso sea asunto mío y no tuyo –sonrió y se alejó de la rubia pegando sus ojos en aquel libro una vez más. Clarke observó las facciones de Lexa y sentía que cada centímetro de su piel la excitaba más y más.

-Entonces que sea asunto tuyo – acarició el labio inferior de la morena con el pulgar siguiendo con él, el dibujo de sus labios cuando comenzó a sonreír una vez más. Dios, la estaba matando, podría sacarle la ropa ahí mismo y saborear cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. -¿Puedo preguntar dónde está la chica que parece tu guardaespaldas?

-Se fue con su familia un par de días, así que soy una chica soltera por esta semana.-lamió el dedo de Clarke estremeciéndose ambas, tenían la boca seca de tanto deseo.

-Si esa es tu idea de una relación, me apiado de quién se case contigo alguna vez.-rieron suave ambas.

-¿No te dije ya que ese es asunto mío? –y la miró directo a los ojos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus miradas sudaban deseo. Lexa dejó caer accidentalmente su libro produciendo un fuerte ruido.

Volvió la Clarke racional.

-Supongo que ya debo irme-desvió la mirada y se paró rápidamente.

-¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras la forma de dejarme en medio de algo importante? –la miró divertida y aún muy excitada.

-De la misma forma en que tú siempre encuentras la forma de arruinarme la noche.

-Si tu idea de arruinar una noche es que te acorrale contra la muralla y te haga gemir, entonces me apunto para arruinártela cuando quieras.-su voz era áspera, esa chica derribaba cada una de las barreras que intentaba levantar. Clarke simplemente la observó y se puso en marcha hacia el salón de artes.

-Aún tenemos mucho que hablar tú y yo, Clarke –dijo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharla mientras seguía caminando.-Recuerda, chica soltera.

Qué mujer.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Where You Belong

Clarke estaba dejando correr el carboncillo por esas hojas en blanco con tanta soltura que parecía volar mientras lo hacía, su rostro denotaba total concentración y el brillo en sus ojos era inigualable, jamás nada ni nadie la habría hecho vibrar de esa forma. Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que quedara totalmente conforme con uno de los tantos bocetos que había creado los últimos días para el gran proyecto que debía presentar en unas semanas.

Cada vez que terminaba satisfecha con su obra debía decidir si lo presentaría en la universidad o si lo guardaría en su colección personal. Algunos de ellos la hacían sentir completamente vulnerable, guardaban sus más profundos deseos, miedos, sueños. No se permitía a sí misma mostrar ese pequeño rincón de su vida.

Cuando se consumía en su propio arte sentía que su cuerpo y mente se cerraban ante todo pensamiento que la alejara de aquella motivación que la movía a crear, pero apenas terminaba, se permitía a sí misma volver a ciertas banalidades, volver al mundo real.

No podía estar más segura, existían dos _Lexas._ Era imposible que aquella chica sexy de sonrisa y mirada brillantes que se perdían en un libro o disfrutaba de la soledad fuera la misma que se rodeaba de perritos falderos y lujos, esa chica de mirada rodeada de muros y sonrisa burlona.

De alguna forma necesitaba encontrar algo que la justificase ante sí misma, algo que le explicase cómo era posible que la idiota que caminaba por los pasillos con Costia fuera también la chica que se colaba sin permiso alguno por sus pensamientos más sucios y también los más hermosos.

-Lo siento muchísimo Clarke –se asomaba por la habitación de la rubia.

-Raven, la que lo siente soy yo. No debí…

-No, rubia. Tenías razón, tú solo quieres que las cosas estén bien y yo la muy idiota voy y lo arruino todo – los ojos de Raven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hey cariño, ven aquí –se sentaron juntas en la cama de la rubia y se fundieron en un abrazo. –Te extrañé muchísimo. Pero no te culpes, por favor, exageré demasiado las cosas.

-Han sido los tres peores días de toda mi existencia, lo juro Clarke –y ahí estaba ese tono dramático y lleno de humor, único de Raven.

-Que pesada Raven –rieron.

-Fuimos un par de idiotas.

-Tal para cual ¿no?

-Ya olvidémoslo, tengo algo demasiado importante que decirte. Juro que es de contingencia nacional, rubia. –Clarke abrió los ojos como platos.

-Dime ya o juro que voy a preocuparme.

-Iré a conocer a los padres de Finn –y la rubia soltó un grito de emoción mientras volvía a abrazar a la morena.

-¿Estás de novia y no me lo habías dicho? Te mato Reyes

-Supongo que Finn no es el tipo de chico que le guste llevar nombre a las cosas, pero está bien para mi ¿sabes? Creo que las cosas van muy en serio.

-¿Lo quieres, verdad?

-Como jamás pensé que podría llegar a querer a alguien rubia.

-Hey, para que me pongo celosa.

-Sabes que eres mi niña especial, Clarke –y le besó la mejilla- juro que ese chico me quita el aliento.

-¿Te quiere como tú a él?

-Así parece –dijo mas emocionada de lo que quería sonar.

-¡Más le vale! –rieron juntas.

-Nos vamos hoy al medio día, supongo que vas a ayudarme a empacar. Me muero si no tengo el outfit adecuado para conocer a sus padres. –su típico tono dramático.

-Claro que voy a ayudarte idiota, debo hacer entrega de mis carpetas a las 12 así que nos encontramos a las 12:30 afuera de sociales, ¿okey?

-Como mandes, rubia –y le regaló un gesto militar.

Caminaron juntas como cada mañana y se separaron en medio del estacionamiento donde Raven se encontró con su hombre pidiendo permiso con la mirada a Clarke para dejarla y que Finn la llevara a su salón, a lo que obviamente la rubia asintió.

Clarke vio como el monstruo negro se estacionaba en el lugar que parecía reservado para la bella conductora y ahí estaba como aquel primer día. Lexa, sus pantalones negros y esos ojos. Pero esta vez no tenía copiloto, cosa que a Clarke alegró mucho. Se acercó lentamente y esperó a que colgara el teléfono que llevaba pegado en la oreja.

-No Costa… será formal como querías… sí…no… ¿qué es lujoso para ti? …no empieces con eso otra vez…no es el momento…ya… –se giró y vio a una Clarke que levantaba su mano en señal de saludo –Costia, debo cortar…no…adiós. –parecía bastante molesta.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, princesa?

-Eso depende de tu definición de paraíso, rubia. –se mordió el labio y la observó completa, de pies a cabeza, muy detenidamente, haciendo que Clarke se sonrojara.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-No creo que necesites permiso para eso Clarke, suéltalo.

-¿Ya no crees que quiera algo con tu novia, verdad? –dijo divertida.

-Creo que entendí que Costia no es tu tipo –la miraba directo a los ojos como acostumbraba, con media sonrisa. _Esta chica me va a matar._

-No me vienen las locas –Lexa bajó la mirada. _Mierda._ -Lo siento Lexa, no quería… se que nadie se mete con tu chica-le guiñó un ojo. _Bien salvado._

-Vas de idiota –le volvió a regalar una sonrisa – además –se acercó dejando a Clarke contra su camioneta a lo que la rubia soltó las carpetas y papeles que llevaba en su mano- ya te dije que soy una chica soltera estos días.

-Eso no lo olvido, princesa –y con su nariz acarició la de la otra chica logrando estremecer a la morena. Ahí estaba ese nuevo brillo en la hermosa mirada verde. Lexa solo cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Clarke tomó sus cosas del suelo y sin decir más se encaminó a su primera clase, le encantaba producir esas cosas en la morena, se sentía deseada y eso era algo que no le había ocurrido antes, no de esa forma. La excitaba aún más.

La primera presentación de la mañana había salido de maravilla, parecía que a todos les había encantado el trabajo de Clarke y a pesar de no ser el mejor de todos porque dios, tenía compañeros realmente talentosos, se llevó gran parte de los elogios.

Estaba siendo, sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores días.

El primer receso fue para ir por un latte a la cafetería donde se volvió a encontrar con Lexa quien también esperaba por su café.

-Bien cargado y dos de azúcar- le dijo Clarke a la morena guiñándole el ojo y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Realmente estaba de buen humor. Lexa simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su café en señal de saludo.

En la segunda clase las cosas seguían de maravilla, su exposición salió a la perfección y la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, no pudo haber elegido mejor.

-¿Todo bien Clarke Griffin? –Zoe la pilló saliendo del salón.

-Todo de maravillas Zoe Monroe.

-Déjame adivinar, te follaste a la chica –Clarke soltó una carcajada.

-No todo en esta vida es follar, Monroe.

-¿Es acaso la misma chica con la que hablé hace unos días?

-Claro que sí, solo que hoy ha salido todo mejor de lo que esperaba y no, no hablo de Lexa, hablo de la carrera.

-Que aburrida eres, anciana. –Zoe lo soltó más que divertida – ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos?

-No. Sí. Está bien, bastante, pero no he decidido qué hacer aún así que no te esfuerces Monroe.

-La chica está muy buena, Clarke.

-Tú que sabes.

-¿Qué se yo? Que mi novia es la más buena de todas y luego le sigue Lexa Woods.

-¿Novia?

-Claro, Harper.

-¿Harper y tú?

-Dios Clarke, ¿en qué mundo vives?

-Te juro que no sé –rieron juntas.

-Como sea, cuando hayas dado el paso, avísame. Eres mi teleserie personal.

-Idiota.

-A tu servicio, rubia –la miró divertida y se fue camino al comedor común.

Tomó sus carpetas y se dirigió al salón de Pike para entregar sus últimos bocetos. Había sido un excelente día pero no pensaba en nada más que entregar rápido aquellos papeles para luego ir a casa con Raven y estar tirada el resto de la tarde buscando algo bueno en Netflix.

Apenas llegó al salón comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles, su bolso, libros, cuadernos. Había perdido una de las carpetas. _Mierda._

-¿Pasa algo señorita Griffin?

-No –la voz se le cortaba. –solo espere un segundo profesor, por favor.

No estaba, 50 de sus bocetos se habían perdido quien sabe dónde, no recordaba haberlos dejado en su habitación y menos en alguno de los salones. Había tenido muy presente las 3 carpetas con uno de los proyectos más importantes de fin de semestre, el trabajo de meses.

Cuando ya se dio por vencida se apoyó contra uno de los mesones con la mano en su frente, realmente no lo podía creer. Se sentía demasiado frustrada, ni aunque se apiadaran de ella y le dieran algo más de plazo podría volver a tener bocetos con la calidad que deseaba. Pike se acercó lentamente hacia ella sin querer sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Tu presentación de hoy fue impresionante, Clarke.

-Muchas gracias profesor, lamento decepcionarlo ahora. Solo traje dos carpetas –se las alcanzó y desvió la mirada triste.

-Eres una alumna increíble ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te daré un par de días más?

-No sé si debería…

-Tienes hasta el martes de la próxima semana, Griffin. Quiero ver realmente de lo que eres capaz y no dejaré ir la oportunidad.- Tomó las carpetas de Clarke y se giró dejando a la chica algo más tranquila. Seguía siendo un buen día después de todo.

Caminó hacia la entrada del campus donde había quedado con Raven, 10 minutos antes de lo acordado. Sacó su teléfono para pasar el rato hasta que le llegara algo de buena compañía, levantó la mirada y notó como Lexa caminaba hacía ella con decisión, una enorme sonrisa y lo más importante, una carpeta en su mano. Clarke respiró aliviada. Lexa se detuvo en seco.

Raven la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que Clarke diera un salto del susto y de pasada comprendiera por qué Lexa no siguió su camino.

La morena de ojos verdes levantó la carpeta, Clarke solo le sonrió y levantó los hombros en señal de que no se preocupase. Podría pedírsela el Lunes a primera hora y entregarla antes de su nuevo plazo. Aunque le encantaba la idea que Lexa se preocupara por entregarle sus trabajos sentía algo de vergüenza que pudiera haber visto sus bocetos.

-¿Qué pasa rubia?

-Nada, solo unos problemas con uno de los proyectos pero ya está todo bien –sonrió a Lexa una vez más de manera discreta para que Raven no lo notara. Se sentía una completa idiota ¿Qué tenía de malo decirle a su amiga que Lexa había encontrado una de sus carpetas y ahora se la entregaría?

Pero en el fondo sentía culpa, sabía que era algo que les traería problemas una vez más. Clarke sabía que lo de la de ojos verdes era mucho más que una simple carpeta encontrada en medio del estacionamiento. La había dejado caer cuando la morena la acorraló contra su camioneta y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a discutir con Raven.

-¿Tuviste un buen día, cariño?

Y así caminaron hasta su edificio mientras Raven no se perdía ni un solo detalle del maravilloso día que su amiga había tenido, compartía la alegría de Clarke y eso las hacía estar cada vez mas unidas.

-¿Vas a llevar ese vestido? No creo que causes una buena impresión con tanto escote, sucia –Clarke rió y se sentó sobre el caos de ropa que la morena tenía sobre la cama.

-¿Tú crees? Ugh, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Voy a matarme Clarke, te juro que me voy a morir.

-Ya, deja de exagerar. Ya empacaste la ropa necesaria, son solo dos días y medio, loca.

-Prefiero que sobre a que falte. Dios, como se nota que te falta una chica a la cual impresionar.

-Esta tarde solo impresionaré a Netflix y a esas cervezas frías que me esperan.

-Ya para que me aburres. –Clarke puso los ojos en blanco- prométeme que este fin vas a divertirte sin mí.

-Tuve una semana agotadora, Raven, solo quiero comer y dormir como condenada.

-Clarke hablo en serio cuando digo que te vuelves anciana. Puedes llamar a Octavia y salir a beber algo. Ve a un bar, líate a una chica, tráela a casa y follen hasta el amanecer ¡lo que sea!

-Prometo que intentaré hacer algo divertido, Raven, pero follar hasta el amanecer no está en mis planes, al menos este fin de semana –Pensó en Lexa. Rió.

-Más te vale. – escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Raven se apresuró a abrir, era Finn. Se saludaron un ligero beso en los labios y el chico le sonrió a Clarke.

-Supongo que ya es hora de irse –Clarke extrañaría a Raven esos días y se notaba en su tono de voz.

-Nos vemos el domingo en la noche, ¿si rubia? Te mantendré informada de todo, ni pienses que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente –le besó la frente y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreí -¿Me haces el favor de ordenar el desastre de mi habitación?

-Ni que tuviera opción Reyes-La empujó suave.

Bajaron juntos, Finn se fue adelante con la maleta de Raven dándole espacio a las otras dos para despedirse. Luego de llegar al auto del chico y que subieran el equipaje, las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo no sin que antes Clarke hiciera a Raven prometer que la llamaría apenas llegara a destino. La rubia esperó a que el automóvil se perdiera de su vista para dar media vuelta y entrar.

-¡Griffin! –era Lexa. Había estado esperando que Raven y Finn no estuvieran ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la miró extrañada pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Supuse que la necesitarías –Llevaba la bendita carpeta en una de sus manos.

-No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá, Woods, podías pasármela el Lunes por la mañana.

-Bueno pero ya estoy acá –estiró el brazo y procuró que sus manos se rozaran cuando Clarke tomara la carpeta.

-Gracias.

-¿No me invitas a subir? –Clarke se movió nerviosa.

-Claro, si quieres. Aunque no es como la mansión donde vives, lamento decirte.

-¿Acaso has ido a mi mansión? –Lexa dijo muy divertida, con una expresión que Clarke jamás había visto. Estaba bromeando con ella y le encantaba.

-Que idiota te pones, princesa.

-Y esto no es nada, rubia.

Subieron por el elevador sin decir palabra alguna, Clarke evitaba mirar a Lexa pero sabía que la morena la había estado mirando durante los 5 pisos. La incomodaba un poco pero le encantaba también. Abrió la puerta algo temerosa de lo que Lexa vería, sabía que la morena vivía de lujos y ese no era exactamente un piso de cuento de hadas.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? Tengo…-abrió la nevera, no había mucho que ofrecer- agua. –rió.

-Agua me parece fantástico.

Cuando Clarke se volteó con el vaso de agua en la mano se encontró con una Lexa de ojos preciosamente brillantes frente a ella, peligrosamente cerca, una vez más.

-Lexa…

-Clarke…

La morena tomó el vaso de agua y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina. Con su nariz acarició la de Clarke repitiendo lo que la rubia había hecho en la mañana, la tomó por sus caderas con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia ella con delicadeza. Clarke se sentía como un trapo, apenas se podía las piernas y Lexa podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya no se creía capaz de resistir.

La morena acercó sus labios levemente abiertos hacia los de Clarke mientras sentía ambas respiraciones algo agitadas, no quería ser ella quien diera el paso, necesitaba sentir que la rubia la deseaba tanto como ella y justo en ese momento Clarke rompió la distancia.

Esos labios sabían mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar aquellas noches en los que la morena se colaba sin permiso alguno en sus pensamientos.

El beso estaba siendo tan lento y sensual que no pudieron evitar gemir al unísono, la lengua de Lexa había salido en busca de la de Clarke encontrándose ferozmente, la rubia mordió los exquisitos labios de la morena que tenía ahora entre sus brazos y apenas Lexa sintió el pequeño mordisco bajó sus manos al trasero de Clarke, esta vez sin una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo y totalmente consciente de como esas nalgas encajaban perfectamente en sus juguetonas manos.

Clarke no pudo soportarlo más y llevó a Lexa sobre la mesa donde tantas veces había probado los mejores desayunos, esa tarde probaría a una sensual morena de ojos verdes y no se cansaría hasta probar cada rincón. Habían sido meses mojando sus bragas con esa chica y esa tarde al fin podría quitárselas solo para ella. Sus labios eran como imanes, por más que quisieran les era imposible parar ese beso que se había vuelto hambriento.

Lexa estaba sentada y con las piernas abrazando a la rubia quien no dudó ni un segundo más en sacar la molesta blusa que le impedía sentir esa piel, Lexa la siguió y desabotonó torpemente la de Clarke. La última se separó unos centímetros para ir con sus manos hasta los botones del también molesto pantalón el cual Lexa ayudó a bajar sin pudor alguno.

-Mierda… -Clarke estaba excitada a más no poder y ver a Lexa solo en ropa interior hizo que el mismísimo río amazonas amenazara con brotar de entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio y volvió a atacar feroz la boca de la morena quien seguía sobre la mesa dispuesta a que Clarke hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Lexa atacó la molesta prenda que le impedía acariciar completamente esos pechos y hábilmente dejó a Clarke semidesnuda, de los labios de la rubia bajó a su cuello, fue a sus hombros y al fin tomó hambrienta uno de los duros pezones que la esperaban.

-Sabes tan bien – Clarke tenía ambas manos entre el cabello de la morena invitándola a seguir pero necesitaba aún más, tenía la vista nublada, el calor de la boca de Lexa sobre sus pezones le estaba quitando la cordura.

La rubia tomó suave el rostro de Lexa para volver a besarla y ágilmente pasó una de sus manos bajo sus braguitas, la morena estaba tan mojada y eso hizo que a Clarke se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a acariciar ese clítoris con urgencia, moviendo sus dedos de forma circular cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de Lexa la tenían en otra dimensión, apenas eran capaces de mantener un húmedo beso, la excitación de la morena apenas la dejaba respirar.

Lexa se tensó por completo levantando sutilmente las caderas llegando a su primer orgasmo, una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo entero y el deseo que la consumía era demasiado.

-Cama, ahora – fue lo único que pudo soltar la morena. Clarke la tomó de la mano y apenas llegaron a su habitación la tiró sobre la cama, Lexa intentó incorporarse pero la rubia se lo impidió, terminó de desnudarse lenta y completamente mirando directamente a los ojos verdes que la miraban con deseo, ojos que bajaron la vista hacia el sexo desnudo de Clarke. Le encantaba provocar eso en Lexa.

Comenzó a gatear por la cama llegando hasta la entrepierna y sacando con sus dientes las bragas de Lexa mientras la morena se terminaba de desnudar dejando al descubierto los redondos pechos que Clarke no tardó en acariciar con ambas manos.

Lexa invitó con un caliente beso a Clarke para que se tumbara sobre ella y apenas sintieron como sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían completamente gimieron al unísono una vez más. Ágil, la morena se puso sobre Clarke bajando con suaves y húmedos besos hasta esa excitante entrepierna, con ayuda de sus dedos separó los pliegues de la rubia, la miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lentamente comenzó a usar su lengua para darle a Clarke el placer que tanto buscaba. Introdujo sus dedos en Clarke aumentando la velocidad del juego de su lengua, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar fuertes gemidos mientras Lexa la embestía una y otra vez con sus largos y hábiles dedos.

Sintió como el orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo y como Lexa aprovechaba para saborearla una vez más. Cuando la morena pensaba que eso sería todo, Clarke volvió a tomar el control y juntó su empapado sexo con el de Lexa, frotó de una manera que la morena no creía posible, se encontraron moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo mientras sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar hasta que juntas llegaban nuevamente al orgasmo, esta vez Lexa gritó en un fuerte gemido el nombre de Clarke, justo como la rubia se lo había imaginado tantas veces.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Going Nowhere

El cuerpo de Lexa era justo como se lo había imaginado. No. Era incluso mejor. Sin esos benditos pantalones parecía que su cuerpo tenía aun más curvas, sensuales y sutiles, pero realmente excitantes. La morena era su nueva debilidad favorita, justo por encima de las paletas heladas bañadas en chocolate y el latte con dos de azúcar.

Por un segundo pensó que con una tarde follándose a la chica que le quitaba el aliento y la hacía temblar hasta lo más profundo era suficiente, pero apenas vio como la morena se volvía a vestir y se marchaba radiante por la puerta de su piso, supo que se había vuelto adicta al sabor de la mujer de brillantes ojos verdes, porque esa era sin duda alguna, toda una mujer.

-Ya debo irme, linda- dijo Lexa apenas unos minutos después de llegar al último orgasmo que le regaló la rubia esa larga tarde.

-Se que sí –y mordió por última vez el labio de la morena. Algo en su interior se tranquilizó al saber que Lexa no quería ir más allá de simple sexo, caliente y maravilloso, pero solo sexo. No quería ataduras, no en ese momento de su vida, no con una chica que estaba en una relación, por más frágil que esta fuera.

Clarke sabía que acostarse con Lexa no era algo de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa, pero las sensaciones que esa morena le hacía sufrir eran indescriptibles y superiores a cualquier contra. Pero había algo más, algo en lo que Clarke ni siquiera se permitía pensar, algo había en Lexa que no le permitía desligarse de ella, en su mirada, en su esencia, hasta en su voz. Sabía que a pesar de lo que todo el mundo sabía y pensaba de Lexa, existía otra chica detrás de la coraza de rica y popular. Pero no, no se permitiría pensar en eso, no mientras fuera capaz.

-¿Vas a la fiesta de Miller? ¿O me dejarás con las ganas de verte otra vez? –Lexa levantaba su ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación de Clarke y bajo la mesa mientras lo últimos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas.

-¿Miller? No me han invitado a ninguna fiesta, princesa –Clarke seguía cómodamente desnuda sobre su cama siguiendo a Lexa con la mirada.

-Clarke, ¿no te enteras de nada?

-Me han preguntado eso más de las veces que quisiera –comenzó a vestirse también y rieron.

-Todos los de primero y segundo están invitados, será una fiesta a lo grande. –Terminó por ponerse su chaqueta.

-Supongo que si Octavia se apunta iré también –notó como cambiaba la expresión de Lexa -¿Pasa algo con Octavia?

-Da igual, avísame si vienes, luego te envío un mensaje para que guardes el mío. –le entregó su teléfono a Clarke para que anotara su número.

-¿Y qué si voy? –guardó el contacto y esta vez fue ella quien acorraló a la morena contra la muralla, solo llevaba ropa interior.

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas cuando te tengo así de cerca. –Lexa se estremeció cuando los dedos de Clarke entraron en contacto con su mejilla y la rubia lo notó.

-Apuesto a que sí, princesa.- no permitió que Lexa la besara alejándose rápidamente cuando la morena intentó sentir los labios de Clarke.

Clarke aún en ropa interior abrió la puerta para que Lexa pudiera irse y apenas la cerró tras ella, la sonrisa no se la podía borrar de la cara. Había sido una tarde perfecta, con la chica perfecta. Se sentía libre al fin, como si todo el peso de la excitación acumulada durante los últimos meses saltara de sus hombros.

Pero ahora sentía algo distinto, ahora que había memorizado el cuerpo de la morena y grabado en sus papilas su sabor a miel, no sabía si podría resistirse la próxima vez que la provocara y eso la atemorizaba, pero una vez más bloqueó sus pensamientos.

 **[Desconocido – 8:17p.m.]: Gracias por el vaso de agua, me supo maravilloso.**

Clarke apuntó la vista hacia el vaso con agua sobre la pequeña mesita de la cocina y volvió a recordar cada uno de los segundos que ocurrieron luego de eso.

 **[Clarke – 8:20p.m.]: La próxima vez podría ofrecerte una taza de café, a ver qué pasa.**

 **[Lexa – 8:20p.m.]: Habrá próxima vez entonces, me apunto al latte ¿dos de azúcar?**

Y Clarke se molestó un poco consigo misma, no quería ponérsela tan fácil a la morena, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto Lexa se derretía por ella también. El juego era de a dos.

 **[Clarke – 8:21p.m.]: Ya veremos.**

Decidió que iría a la, al parecer, famosa fiesta de Miller. Si Lexa quería verla otra vez, eso tendría. Pero solo eso. Tomó su móvil y buscó el contacto de Octavia en whatsapp.

 **[Clarke – 8:28p.m.]: ¿Sabes algo sobre lo de Miller? –** la morena no tardó en contestar ni medio segundo.

 **[Octavia – 8:28p.m.]: No puedo creer que Clarke Griffin me esté preguntando por una fiesta de sábado por la noche. –** así que era al día siguiente, tendría tiempo para bajar las revoluciones con Lexa.

 **[Clarke – 8:29p.m.]: No seas idiota que ya se me pasan las ganas.**

 **[Octavia – 8:29p.m.]: Jajajaja exagerada, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de ir sola. Paso por ti mañana a las 11. Ponte sexy, será noche para conseguir chicos…y chicas claro.**

 **[Clarke – 8:30p.m.]: Nos vemos O, hasta mañana.**

 **[Octavia – 8:31p.m.]: Hasta mañana rubia, cuídate.**

Vio como en la barra superior de su teléfono le indicaba un mensaje de Lexa, era una imagen.

 **[Lexa – 8:29p.m.]: Algo me dice que me puse las bragas equivocadas.**

La imagen era de su trasero con las bragas de Clarke, la rubia se inspeccionó a sí misma y notó que las que llevaba puestas eran las de Lexa. Tenían gatitos en todas partes. Soltó una carcajada.

 **[Clarke – 8:32p.m.]: Estas están lindas, me gustan los gatitos. Me las quedo.**

Tiró su teléfono sobre el sofá y se dispuso a arreglar el desastre que había dejado Raven en su habitación y de paso el que junto a Lexa habían dejado en la propia. Sentía el olor de la morena en cada rincón regalándole nuevas olas de placer.

Tomó una ducha caliente pensando en si realmente era una buena idea ir a esa fiesta, no había tenido lindas experiencias en las anteriores, ni siquiera lo había confirmado con Lexa. Pero ya había quedado con Octavia, no podía cancelarlo. Además Costia no estaba y Lexa estaría sola, quizá sin la compañía de su novia se comportaba algo mejor que aquella vez con Octavia.

Sería una noche que seguramente recordaría, para bien o para mal era el momento de saber quién era Lexa y qué papel jugaba Costia cuando la estaba rondando.

Para abandonar todo pensamiento tomó una cerveza y con su sábana de polar se acomodó sobre el sofá para ponerse al día con los capítulos atrasados de sus series favoritas. Antes de embeberse en su mundo de Netflix, revisó su móvil.

 **[Lexa – 8:40p.m.]: Estas están lindas también, pero no sé si quedármelas o ir por las mías un día de estos.**

 **[Clarke – 9:01p.m.]: Conseguirlas será más difícil de lo que piensas. Nos vemos mañana, princesa.**

 **[Lexa – 9:01p.m.]: Eso lo veremos también. Hasta mañana, linda.**

Aunque intentó contener la sonrisa no pudo hacerlo. _Linda._

Se despertó horas después y notó que ya se había hecho de día, miró la hora en su teléfono. Sábado. 11 de la mañana. Luego de luchar contra sí misma unos minutos se levantó y tomó desayuno, nada parecido a los de Raven y comenzó a extrañarla. No sabía si agradecer la ausencia de su amiga u odiar que la dejara sola todo un fin de semana. Seguía debatiendo en su cabeza si acostarse con Lexa era algo de lo que debía estar agradecida.

A quien engañaba. Esa tarde de Viernes no pudo ser mejor. Finn y sus padres merecen un puto altar.

El día avanzó lento y perezoso, le extrañó no tener ni la más mínima intención de hablarle a Lexa, Clarke tenía planes en mente para esa noche y definitivamente uno de ellos era disfrutar al fin y completamente de alguna fiesta con sus amigos y compañeros de la facultad, aunque no estuviera ahí Raven para darle el toque final y perfecto.

Terminó de ordenar algunos de sus trabajos para la semana que se aproximaba para luego disponerse a tomar una larga ducha, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para quitarse el pijama, se sentía cómoda y plena, a pesar de todo disfrutaba sus pequeños momentos de soledad.

Al entrar al baño vio tiradas sobre el mueble las bragas con gatitos, sonrió y las tiró a la lavadora, ya sabría qué hacer con ese temita luego. Se desnudó y entró a la ducha, tardó bastante más de lo necesario pero luego de esa larga semana era lo mínimo que merecía.

Encendió el reproductor y dejó sonar Adventure of a Lifetime, Coldplay. Al ritmo de la música y en ropa interior buscó entre su ropa algo que usar esa noche, debía ser distinto, algo nuevo y único. Nada. Fue a la habitación de Raven y vio estirado sobre su cama aquel vestido que decidió no llevar, no era exactamente el estilo de Clarke pero junto a su blazer se sentiría mucho más cómoda.

El reloj marcaba las 11 en punto y se miró en el espejo, le gustaba lo que veía, salió a relucir la Clarke llena de confianza, algo de maquillaje que resaltara sus labios, el cabello con un despeinado perfecto. Subió el volumen a la música. Cheap Thrills, Sia.

Abrió la puerta y Octavia llevaba puesto un vestido tanto o más provocador que el de la rubia.

-Sí que te esforzaste esta noche, Clarke Griffin –pasó y caminó al ritmo de la música. Bang my head.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Octavia Blake –rió- me pongo los zapatos y estoy lista.

-Venga, con rapidez rubia que me urge algo de fiesta.

Clarke supo perfectamente cuando se estaban acercando a la casa de Miller, la música sonaba tan fuerte que la sentía dentro de su pecho aún a cuadras de llegar. Vibró su teléfono.

 **[Lexa – 11:40p.m.]: Me muero por verte…y por otras cosas.**

Concluyó no contestar, no estaba de broma cuando decidió entrar en el juego y dejar que Lexa la buscara un poco más. Se sentía radiante esa noche y quería disfrutarla al máximo, con o sin la morena.

-¿Lista para matar rubia?

-Nací lista, Blake.

Estacionaron lo más cerca que pudieron y caminaron tomadas del brazo hasta la fiesta, se encontraron con decenas de chicos de todo el campus. Lexa no bromeaba cuando dijo que sería algo a lo grande. Y ahí estaba.

La morena de curvas preciosas lucía tan casual como siempre y estaba rodeada de una considerable cantidad de chicos y chicas, todos bebían y parecían más que divertidos con lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Lexa. Era como si esperaran cada movimiento, cada palabra de la chica.

-Prometo que nos alejaremos toda la noche de la escenita esa – Octavia la tiró del brazo y la llevó en otra dirección.

Se encontraron con Harper y Zoe que bailaban juntas y acarameladas al ritmo de la música y del alcohol. _Como no notarlo antes, había fuego entre las chicas._ Apenas cruzaron miradas, se acercaron a Octavia y Clarke regalándoles fuertes abrazos y ofreciéndoles todo tipo de tragos.

La noche había avanzado maravillosa y luego de unas cuantas copas, las suficientes para desinhibir a todos en el lugar, Ontari, una de las chicas de historia del arte se acercó a Clarke y nada tímida la invitó a bailar, por los parlantes vibraba Lush Life y luego de un pequeño empujón de Octavia, la rubia salió a la pista de baile.

No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero esa chica que parecía tan tímida en clases tenía unos movimientos realmente excitantes, evitaban el roce pero Ontari se esforzaba en acercarse más y más hasta que en un rápido movimiento tomó a Clarke por sus caderas levantando levemente su corto vestido.

No supo si fue el volumen de la música, el tequila, las juguetonas manos de la chica, sus movimientos o todo lo anterior pero le entraron unas enormes ganas de comerle la boca. No quiso analizarlo más de la cuenta, supo que, aunque fuera vaga, tendría la eterna y relativamente creíble excusa del alcohol. Además, no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Los labios de Ontari no le hacían justicia a su sensualidad, pero de todas formas Clarke lo estaba disfrutando, un beso es un beso y a esas alturas de la noche nada importaba mucho. La rubia se sentía deseada, sensual y nada le podía preocupar más. Era una sensación increíble.

Ontari la miró con una enorme sonrisa y luego de coger el teléfono de la rubia para guardar su número, le susurró una que otra cosa sucia al oído. Clarke simplemente le sonrió de vuelta y volvió con sus chicas.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –Zoe se aproximó rápido y se aceró lo suficiente para que, su voz no se perdiera en la música y que el resto de amigas no escuchara.

-¿Acaso la aburrida rubia no merece un poco de diversión? –dijo discreta también.

-Pensé que aburrida rubia tenía a otra chica en mente –y con la cabeza apuntó hacia Lexa que la miraba desde lejos con una expresión seria y ambas cejas levantadas.

-Claro que la tengo en mente. Y también la tuve en mi cama –Zoe abrió los ojos como platos –espero discreción, Monroe. –El alcohol le quitaba todo pudor, se arrepentiría de habérselo dicho, pero ese sería un problema de la Clarke sobria del futuro.

Caminó decidida y con el mejor equilibrio que pudo sobre esos zapatos que la estaban matando. Pasó por el lado de Lexa dirigiéndose a un lugar un poco mas privado lejos del gentío, la morena entendió el mensaje y la siguió.

-¿Estabas ocupada? –Lexa parecía algo molesta pero divertida a la vez, Clarke estaba bastante ebria, lo suficiente para no perder la alegría pero también para poder recordar aquella noche en su totalidad.

-Apenas llegué, la popular princesa del campus era la chica ocupada, así que busqué algo que hacer para pasar el rato –rió.

-No juegues conmigo, Ontari no es tu tipo de chica.

-¿Y qué sabes tú sobre mi tipo de chica?

-Lo suficiente para afirmar que no te mueve ni un pelo estando sobria.

-Hm, punto para la de ojos verdes. –Lexa tomo un poco de distancia y observó detenidamente a Clarke.

-Veo que viniste preparada para la ocasión –se mordió el labio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, princesa? –y volvió a acortar la distancia.

\- Me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo. –pasó un mechón de la rubia detrás de su oreja, a pesar de la excitación en que la subía Clarke, la miraba un con dejo de ternura.

-¿Sabes, Lexa? –dirigió su mirada al cielo como buscando las palabras exactas –Ontari y tú saben distinto.

-Claro que eso lo sé, Clarke. Sé también que mi sabor te vuelve loca.

-Qué engreída eres.

-Tal vez, pero no miento. Además, no vine esta noche solo para verte besar a alguien más.

-¿Y a que viniste, Lexa Woods?

-A recordarte que nadie te puede tocar como lo hago yo, Clarke Griffin –lamió deseosa los labios de la rubia y recibió de vuelta una sensual mordida en el suyo. Podían sentir el olor de la otra, y esos labios, el paraíso, esos labios si que eran un manjar de los dioses para Clarke.

Las manos de Lexa se colaron bajo el vestido de la rubia apretando suave su trasero, la rubia soltó un gemido sin dejar de besar húmedo a esa preciosa chica. El bolsillo de la rubia vibró y a pesar que no tenía muchas intenciones de mirar quién era, los mensajes eran incesantes, tomó a la morena por los hombros alejándola un poco para tomar aire.

 **[Octavia – 4:34a.m.]: Rubia ¿dónde estás?**

 **[Octavia – 4:34a.m.]: Clarke, contesta tu puto teléfono.**

 **[Octavia – 4:34a.m.]: Las chicas ya se fueron, no te encuentro por ningún lado.**

 **[Octavia – 4:35a.m.]: Clarke Griffin**

 **[Octavia – 4:35a.m.]: Te fuiste con Ontari?**

 **[Octavia – 4:36a.m.]: Dios mío, me voy al auto, si no llegas en 10 minutos me voy.**

 **[Octavia – 4:36a.m.]: Te odio.**

-Ya tengo que irme, princesa –Lexa pegó sus labios al cuello de Clarke.

-Pero estamos recién comenzando, podemos terminar esto en mi casa.

-Tentador –le costaba seguir hablando cuando la morena la lamia de esa manera.- Pero no.

-Dios Clarke, vas a matarme uno de estos días.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva Costia? –soltó seria y mirando fijo a los ojos verdes. Trató de disimular lo caliente que la había puesto.

Lexa no contestó, solo apretó fuerte los dientes y se marcó tosca su mandíbula.

-Eso pensé – Clarke se alejó firme tratando de mantener el equilibrio una vez más.

 _Nota mental: mucho tequila me hace olvidar el arte de caminar._


	9. Capítulo 9 - Struggle

**[Raven – 12:50p.m.]: ¿Ontari? ¿Es enserio? Bien hecho, tigresa. –** Octavia, claro que la chica no podía aguantar el chisme.

 **[Clarke – 12:52p.m.]: Solo fue un baile y un par de besos, odiosa.**

 **[Raven – 12:52p.m.]: Lo que te hace falta a ti es un buen polvo, como los mios con Finn, no un baile y un par de besos.**

 **[Clarke -12:53p.m]: No sé qué te hace pensar a ti que me interesa algo sobre tus polvos con Finn, cerda. Además la chica no me gusta, tampoco estaba tan borracha.**

 **[Raven – 12:54p.m.]: Qué amargada, al menos dime que te la pasaste bien.** –Clarke no pudo evitar pensar en Lexa y sus labios. Pero tampoco podía olvidar su reacción cuando le nombró a Costia.

 **[Clarke – 12:55p.m.]: De maravilla, Reyes ;) ¿a qué hora llegas?**

 **[Raven – 12:56p.m.]: Tipo 11 a la ciudad, paso la noche en el departamento de Finn así que nos veremos mañana en el campus, extráñame.**

 **[Clarke – 12:56p.m.]: ¿Otra noche sola y sin cervezas? Me matas, mujer.**

 **[Raven – 12:57p.m.]: Se que me amas, cariño, pero aprende a compartir.**

Clarke se despidió de su amiga y a pesar de la resaca encendió un cigarrillo, se sentó al borde de la ventana y disfrutó cada calada. Había muchísimas cosas que pasaban por su mente, pero no sabía en cual de todas detenerse para analizar. Los proyectos, Ontari, Lexa, Raven, lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres y el mal hábito que había agarrado de fumar tanto.

Pasó la tarde de aquí para allá, ordenando las carpetas de esa semana, organizando sus horarios, sacando cuentas de su dinero, revisando las cuentas del piso. Paró simplemente a darse una ducha fría, reponer el cuerpo y comer algo liviano.

Lexa. Volvió a pensar en los labios de esa morena pero también, en que se había vuelto una segunda opción, si Costia no estaba, Lexa iba a por ella. Quería escuchar a la morena decir que Costia era parte del pasado, que, si no la amaba, no tenía sentido seguir a su lado. Pero no, simplemente le regaló un crudo silencio.

Sí, habían pasado un par de cosas antes pero no era justo, tenía muy claro que, de entrar en el peligroso vórtice del cuerpo desnudo de Lexa alguien saldría lastimada, ni siquiera podría hablarlo con Raven, su mejor amiga, porque sabía que estaba mal, todo muy mal. Clarke no buscaba más que unos polvos de fines de semana por la noche y sacarse las eternas ganas de follar a esa mujer. Esa mujer que tenía novia y esa novia, era Costia.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas sacarse la vívida imagen de la morena desnuda, esos pechos, su trasero, Dios, toda parecía sacada del mismísimo Olimpo. Y Clarke la quería toda para ella. Pero no era ese tipo de chica, no quería serlo. No lo merecía.

 **[Lexa – 09:05p.m.]: Qué tal rubia.**

 _Qué tal._ Lexa tenía que estar de broma. _Qué tal._ ¿Qué tal, qué? ¿Qué esperaba Lexa que le contestara? La rubia no podía articular respuesta alguna. _Qué tal._ Y es que no había respuesta. Después de esa tarde de viernes, después de la fiesta… y antes de que volviera Costia. No, no había respuesta.

 **[Lexa – 10:01p.m.]: ¿Clarke?**

 **[Lexa – 10:23.m.]: Estás en línea…**

 _Eso es, Clarke. No prestes atención. Por favor._

 **[Lexa – 10:31p.m.]: ¿Estás sola en tu piso?**

 **[Lexa – 10:33p.m.]: Vamos, Clarke. Contesta.**

 **[Clarke – 10:35.m.]: ¿Eso debería importante por alguna razón?**

 **[Lexa – 10:35p.m.]: Claro que sí. Supongo que estás sola entonces, voy en camino.**

 **[Clarke – 10:38.m.]: ¿Acostumbras asumir cosas?**

 **[Lexa – 10:38p.m.]: Okey, si está Raven es problema tuyo. Ya verás que le dices.**

Clarke estaba totalmente segura de que Lexa no sería capaz de llegar hasta ahí. De estar Raven no sería preocupación solo para ella, si no que para la morena también. A pesar de lo que quería aparentar Lexa, no era tan ruda, Clarke lo sabía.

Tocaron la puerta y la rubia pensó por un segundo que podía ser la de ojos verdes. Pero borró el pensamiento de su mente. _Ha de ser Raven que vino a dejar su bolso._ Caminó perezosa a la puerta y la abrió.

Era Lexa.

 _De haber sido Raven, abría con sus llaves. Que idiota, Griffin._

No pudo soltar ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un respiro cuando la morena había dejado entrar toda esa perfecta anatomía al piso de Clarke. Se veía distinta, seria, inexpresiva quizá. ¿Molesta? La típica Lexa que Clarke había conocido hace meses atrás sus primeras semanas en el campus, había olvidado lo dura que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Clarke?

-¿Perdón? –Como la mayoría del tiempo cuando se trataba de Lexa, no lograba conectar qué estaba pasando.

-En la fiesta. Por dios, pudimos ir a mi casa. ¿Me dejas así y luego apenas contestas mis mensajes?-Clarke rió irónica, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Hey, para. –Fue lo más borde que pudo.- Está bien, tuvimos una muy buena tarde el viernes que pasó, todo fue…-bajó la vista y se mordió el labio. _No Griffin, vuelve.-_ increíble. Eres ridículamente sexy, Lexa, eso lo puedo aceptar porque es lo obvio pero, cielos, apenas te hablo de Costia no puedes soltar ni una palabra, no seré la chica a la que te tiras cuando tu novia se va de la ciudad ¿tan poco crees que valgo? No, Lexa. Eso fue todo, no confundas las cosas. Puedo entender que yo te valga mierda, pero no puedo descubrir con qué derecho vienes hasta acá para pedirme ese tipo de explicaciones, tan… tan idiotas.

-¿Que me vales mierda? Yo jamás he dicho eso Clarke. La que no tiene derecho aquí eres tú, no lo tienes para afirmar que es lo que pasa y que no por mi mente. Además ya te he dicho que lo de Costia es asunto mio ¿Acaso no crees que entre tú y yo puede haber algo muy… divertido? – Dio un paso hacia Clarke.

 _Divertido._ Y ahí estaba, la chica que lo quería todo, la novia, la amante, la diversión de fin de semana y la imagen de pareja perfecta de Lunes a Viernes. Por la mente de Clarke pasaron tantas cosas en un solo segundo que apenas podía juntar letras para decir algo relativamente coherente. Se sentía capaz de leer en esa mirada verde cómo le molestaba no obtener todo lo que quería. Bastó que la ignorara en lo más mínimo para que perdiera un poco el control.

Era una simple chica más en el registro de Lexa y sus amantes, no podía encontrar otra explicación coherente, por más hiriente que esa fuera. _Diversión._ Se había convertido en la simple diversión de una chica acostumbrada a los mimos.

-No quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie, Woods. Ahora vete de aquí, que suficiente culpa llevo ya sin necesidad de verte la cara. –Y lo que salió de su boca tuvo más sentido que nunca. No era justo para ella decir que acostarse con Lexa había sido un error, lo deseaba demasiado, pero solo 2 días y un "Costia" tuvieron que pasar para que se le aclarara toda la escena. No más Lexa, pero esta vez iba en serio.

-De verdad que no tienes idea de lo que hablas, si tan solo… –Y de lo que Clarke no tenía idea era a qué se refería Lexa con esas palabras, pero no quería escuchar más.

-Vete Lexa.

-Clarke.-Acarició la mejilla de la rubia, seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna pero Dios, sus dedos, eran tan suaves.

-No, Woods. –Abrió la puerta de su piso y se cruzó de brazos, no fue necesario nada más.

-De verdad espero que no te arrepientas de esto Clarke.- La rubia soltó una pequeña y molesta risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, cosa que hizo a Lexa fruncir el ceño.

-Fuera.

Apenas Lexa salió golpeando la puerta detrás de sí, Clarke recordó la última vez que había visto a la morena salir por esa puerta, hace dos días. No podía creer como cambiaban las cosas tan rápidamente, pero en el fondo estaba realmente agradecida de haber podido escapar de ese tormentoso lugar lleno de peligros que significaba una aventura con Lexa. Chicas habían muchas y aunque no siempre lo hacía, podía aprovechar perfectamente esos atributos que tenía como lo había hecho la noche anterior con Ontari.

Se preparó un café, latte con dos de azúcar, solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Se sentía extraña, un poco libre pero un poco decepcionada. Aunque le costara asumirlo, le hubiera encantado que Lexa la eligiera a ella por sobre la insípida relación con Costia.

Tal vez tenía razón, algo _divertido_ podía haber entre ellas pero no así, no ocultas, hasta podría soportar esos extraños cambios de humor, esas barreras que levantaba, aunque cada vez con menos ahínco, pero Lexa lo había decidido así.

Recordó aquel día semanas atrás que la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseó por un segundo poder preguntarle que era aquello que la hacía tan vulnerable. Pero a quién engañaba, acercarse lo más mínimo a la morena era algo sumamente peligroso, por lo menos por un tiempo. Era su debilidad, y ella era la de Lexa, le encantaba. Siempre sería así ¿Cómo no disfrutar provocar temblores en una chica guapa?

La puerta sonaba otra vez. Suspiró profundo, ya no le quedaban ánimos de volver a echar a la morena de su piso, decidió no abrir.

Escuchó como la llave entraba en la cerradura y una alegre chica de gran sonrisa y cabello recogido entró.

-¿En qué momento dejaron de abrirle la puerta a la diversión de este lugar? –Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella y con un fuerte abrazo notó lo mucho que había necesitado a esa chica. Distraerse con esas eternas conversaciones sobre Finn, cervezas, Netflix.

-Nada te impedía usar tus llaves, Reyes.

-Estoy agotada rubia, no te imaginas toda la actividad que tuve en un par de días – _Ni tú la que yo tuve en una tarde._ Ayudó a Raven con su bolso y se tumbaron una al lado de la otra sobre el sofá.

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesa saber las toneladas de sexo que tuviste con Finn. –Hizo una divertida mueca de asco. Raven rió fuerte.

-Venga, no me hagas odiarte mira que te extrañé montones.

-¿No que te quedabas en lo de Finn?

-Se suponía, pero ya no tenía más ropa para ponerme –rió- además juro que me muero de ganas de dormir a pierna suelta. Finn no tuvo problema en traerme acá pero me hizo prometerle que al menos una de las semanas de vacaciones de fin de semestre la pasaría con él.

-Vaya, si que van en serio –Clarke fue a la cocina para preparar un café a su amiga.-¿Qué tal sus padres?

-Son maravillosos, Griffin, no te imaginas. Pero oye, ¿qué hacía Lexa en el edificio? –Clarke aprovechó que Raven no podía verle la cara para abrir los ojos como platos. _Busca una excusa Clarke, que sea rápido, ahora._ Se giró y vio su carpeta, bendita y sensual carpeta.

-¿Qué? –revolvía el café más de lo necesario.

-La vi salir cuando yo venía llegando, iba casi corriendo a su monstruo.

-Ah sí ¿Recuerdas que tuve un problema con mi proyecto el viernes? Bueno, da la coincidencia que la chica esta encontró la carpeta en el estacionamiento. –Le entregó el café a Raven intentando parecer natural- vino a dejármela, dijo que parecía importante. – _Bien pensando Clarke._

-¿Lexa Woods siendo una chica amable? Pero, ¿por qué no te la entregó mañana? ¿O por qué no el mismo viernes? – _Mierda.-_ Espera ¿cómo sabe donde vivimos?

-Qué se yo, Raven. Estamos a menos de un kilómetro del campus, puede que nos haya visto antes venir hasta acá. Y … - _Di algo coherente, por favor-_ tal vez conducía cerca y decidió venir a dejarla.

-Oye, que bueno está esto –apuntó al café – bah, la gente no deja de sorprenderme.

-Bueno, entonces ¿piensas hablarme algo de tu fin de semana? No quiero pensar que solo follaron como leones.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a Raven, odiaba más que le saliera tan natural. Pero ¿qué hacer? Ya había comenzado con la mentira desde que se negó hablarle de las primeras situaciones con Lexa, los dramas de esas chicas con su amiga tampoco ayudaban mucho. La morena de mirada verde no se había mostrado exactamente como un pan de azúcar. Qué más da, era capitulo terminado.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Know You

Ya había pasado toda una larga y agotadora semana, al parecer Lexa había comprendido el mensaje a la perfección, no la había visto ninguno de esos días. Aunque no se sentía completamente bien haciéndolo, Clarke había estado viendo a Ontari, eso sí, negándose a cualquier iniciativa que diera la chica para ir a alguno de sus pisos. No tenía intención alguna de estar de esa forma con ella, se sentía cómoda, es verdad, pero no había esa chispa, esa química y atracción que Clarke necesitaba para ir más allá, como lo había sentido con Lexa, que aunque sabía que solo había sido una cuestión sexual, entre ellas había chispa. _No Clarke, olvídate de ella._

Quedaban solo cinco días del primer semestre, los exámenes los traían a todos vueltos locos, quizá por eso no se había topado con la morena, y como si eso fuera poco, Clarke y sus compañeros debían presentar una exposición, era muchísimo trabajo, pero no podía estar más agradecida que a pesar de estar solo en primer año les permitieran mostrar su arte de esa forma, aunque fuera solo a los chicos del campus.

La exposición estaba lista y luego del primer módulo muchos chicos de todas las facultades se pasaron a verla. Ahí estaban, Lexa y Costia, mientras la segunda se dedicaba a charlar con algunos de sus amigos de artes, totalmente desinteresada de su trabajo, la primera se detenía ver uno de los cuadros, era un paisaje estrellado, hermoso, firmaba _Griffin,_ sonrió pero Clarke no lo notó, no quiso mantener la vista en la morena. En el fondo, no quería ver como Lexa ignoraba su arte, que equivocada estaba.

Luego de muchos elogios de parte de sus compañeros, chicos desconocidos y profesores, Clarke sonrió satisfecha, sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, estaba totalmente plena, como si ese momento fuera el más importante de todos en la vida.

-¡Rubia! –La abrazó fuerte por el costado asustando a Clarke

-¡O! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Casi me da un infarto.

-Que exagerada Griffin, por cierto, está maravilloso –apuntó a la obra de su amiga

-Gracias Blake, supongo que estoy en el lugar correcto.

-Claro que sí –estaba con los ojos a apenas dos centímetros del cuadro, se separó un instante.- aunque no entiendo como mierda haces que se vea tan real, ¿es magia negra?

-Que idiota, Octavia –y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Vas por mí a la facultad en media hora? Así almorzamos con las chicas.

-Bien, nos vemos en media hora, O.- Octavia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió en el enorme campus.

Puntualmente Clarke se encaminó hacia Economía y Negocios, la facultad de Octavia, y aunque creyó imposible poder encontrársela cerca ya que era una de las facultades más grandes de toda la universidad, ahí estaba, en un grupo de chicos, con un gran libro en las manos, Lexa parecía totalmente embebida en el tema.

Uno de los chicos le hizo una pregunta que Clarke no logró comprender y como si fuera una catedrática de primer nivel, la morena comenzó a predicar sobre el análisis económico de dios sepa que cosa. Le pareció extraño ver como todos a su alrededor la escuchaban con atención, y es que esos chicos la miraban con real interés, no como los perritos falderos con los que se juntaba en el comedor común o en los recesos, no, Lexa sabía de que hablaba y a todos estaba ayudando a comprender. Se encontró con Octavia unos pasos más lejos y juntas se fueron junto a Harper y Raven.

-¿Acaso Zoe ya se aburrió de ti, rubia? –Clarke estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Zoe aburrirse de mí? Por favor Griffin, nadie se aburre de Harper McIntyre.

Se sentaron cómodas en el pasto, Octavia contra un árbol, Raven junto a Clarke y Harper dejando un lugar libre para su novia, sacaron sus almuerzos y aprovechando el módulo libre de todas, descansaron un rato más de lo normal, era lo único bueno de aquellas semanas de exámenes.

-¿Cómo va todo con Finn, tórtola? –preguntó Harper

-Supongo que bien, no sé.

-¿Supones? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo Raven? –Clarke estaba sorprendida.

-No rubia, solo que está algo extraño, tal vez es por los exámenes.

-Finn se preocupa mucho por las calificaciones Raven, es muy posible que eso sea-Octavia las interrumpió

-Eso espero, una de las semanas de vacaciones iremos juntos a la playa, espero que siga en pie.

-Ya verás que el chico vuelve a caer rendido a tus pies Raven, tranquila. –Harper intentó calmarla.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que el lugar comenzara a llenarse de gente, muchos estudiando como locos, otros simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos. Todo era calma hasta que escucharon unos gritos cerca, las chicas, a las que Zoe ya se les había unido miraron intrigadas.

-Te dije que me soltaras, Costia, ya para.

-Tú no me dices que hacer Lexa Woods, ahora dime qué hacía eso ahí.

-Nada que te importe por Dios deja de hacer escándalo, todos están mirando- Costia rió burlona.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que piense esta manga de idiotas? Estás muy equivocada.

-Me da igual Costia, suéltame que me haces daño –Costia tenía agarrado el brazo de Lexa muy violentamente, no parecía importarle.

-Primero respóndeme y luego veremos qué pasa.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, todos estaban prestando atención a la escena pero nadie hacía nada. Clarke pensó en intervenir pero supuso que empeoraría aún más las cosas. Raven y Harper miraban impactadas pero algo divertidas, Zoe no pudo evitar mirar a Clarke y Octavia había escondido su cabeza entre las piernas, las cuales tenía abrazadas con sus manos, Raven lo notó y se acercó a la chica.

-Que no, te dije. –Lexa movió fuerte el brazo dañándose aún más pero logró soltarse del agarre de su novia. Caminó en dirección al baño pasando por el lado de las chicas, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-¿El grupito disfrutando del espectáculo? –Octavia dejó su posición y se paró rápido en frente de Lexa. El resto de los chicos que habían prestado atención hace un rato siguieron en lo suyo.

-Al parecer la única que disfruta de eso eres tú, Lexa. –Raven y Clarke no comprendían absolutamente nada. Zoe y Harper parecían entender perfectamente.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Blake.

-¿De lo que no se? Eres tan hipócrita Lexa, puede que te hayas olvidado de muchas cosas pero no pretendas que yo lo haga también.

-No pretendo nada y menos contigo. –Octavia ignoró sus últimas palabras y continuó.

-Vas por ahí dándotelas de ruda, de dura, fuerte, no eres más que una chica que no ha sabido cómo afrontar las cosas en la vida, eres tan débil como cualquiera y no eres capaz de aceptarlo, dejas que esa idiota te pase a llevar como si fuera de lo más normal.

-De lo que sea o no capaz me preocupo yo, no hables tonterías, he sabido afrontar perfectamente todo en la vida. Mírame, aquí estoy, intacta.

-¿Intacta? Puede que eso te hagas creer, pero esta versión de ti es todo menos una Lexa Woods intacta –Enfatizó irónica la última palabra.

-Ya cállate-intentó seguir su camino pero Octavia se lo impidió.

-No, Lexa, por una vez intenta mirar más allá del mundo que te has construido, deja que alguien vea más allá de tus barreras e intenta, al menos por medio segundo, recordar la persona que eras antes. Jamás has logrado encontrar la forma correcta de superar tus problemas, te escudas en una chica que jamás ha hecho nada bueno por ti.

-¿Nada por mi? Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Okey, tienes razón, Costia ha hecho mucho, te convirtió en una persona de mierda –Lexa bajó la mirada- Sé que aún sigues ahí, Lex, lo vi los días que Costia no estuvo aquí, lo veo en tu pasión por los negocios. Vuelve, por favor.

-No me pidas lo imposible.

-No es imposible ser tú misma, no es imposible volver a empezar.

Lexa caminó con paso firme hacia el baño y Octavia se quedó unos segundos ahí parada sin reaccionar. Ninguna de sus amigas supo qué hacer pero antes de que cualquiera moviera un dedo, Octavia se fue hacia la salida del campus.

-¿Que mierda fue eso? –Raven miró a Zoe y Harper quienes se miraron confusas.

-No creo que eso sea algo que nos corresponda hablar a nosotras, chicas. Deberían hablar con Octavia.

-Zoe tiene razón, no queremos meternos donde no nos incumbe.

Clarke y Raven siguieron a Octavia lo más rápido que pudieron, la chicha estaba contra una muralla, llorando y sin consuelo alguno.

-Hey, cariño ven acá. –Clarke la abrazó fuerte y Raven también.

-Lo siento, no debieron ver eso.

-Está bien O ¿está bien si preguntamos que fue todo eso? –Raven seguía abrazada a su amiga.

-No aquí, no ahora, necesito espacio un momento, lo siento.

-¿Qué te parece ir esta noche a nuestro piso? Mañana es día de clases pero podemos hacer el esfuerzo de levantarnos temprano todas juntas.

-¿Está bien para ti, Raven? –Octavia pareció adorar la idea.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Tenemos cervezas para servir y regalar –Rieron.

-Las veo aquí luego del último módulo ¿Sí?

-Claro.- y ambas chicas le regalaron un tierno beso en la mejilla, se fueron no sin antes darle un último abrazo.

El resto de la tarde pasó lenta para Clarke, la exposición estaba siendo retirada pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo de Octavia con Lexa ¿acaso fueron novias? Dios, eso si que sería extraño.

El último módulo terminó y puntuales las tres chicas se encontraron en la entrada del campus. Octavia parecía más tranquila y sin tocar el tema en lo más mínimo se encaminaron hacia el piso de las otras dos. Le prestaron pijama a su invitada y se acomodaron, dos en el sofá y la rubia en el piso arropada con su manta de polar. Luego de charlar de cualquier cosa unos minutos Raven lo soltó.

-O, cariño, ¿necesitas hablar de lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana?

-Supongo que es necesario que lo sepan, es algo muy importante para mi.

-¿Tú y Lexa tuvieron algo?- Clarke no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué si tuvimos algo? Claro que sí, rubia.


	11. Capítulo 11 - All Your Walls

-¿Tú y Lexa tuvieron algo?- Clarke no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué si tuvimos algo? Claro que sí, rubia.

-Espera que me pierdo, ¿tuvieron algo? –Raven miró asombrada y Octavia rió.

-Sí, pero no como ustedes se están imaginando. Lexa era mi mejor amiga. –Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo, con lujo de detalles. –Raven estaba demasiado intrigada, Clarke también pero intentó disimularlo.

-Que chismosa, Reyes.

-Cállate Griffin, tu también quieres saber.-Octavia rió una vez más.

-La historia puede que sea algo larga.

-Hay tiempo de sobra y cervezas en la nevera, suéltalo.

-Está bien, aquí va. Verán, con mi familia nos mudamos a Los Ángeles cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi padre había sido contratado por una de las empresas más grandes del país y su nuevo jefe, de quien él sería su mano derecha, nos invitó a una cena en su casa, la casa de Ian y Mia Woods, fue ahí donde conocí a Lexa, sus padres convencieron a los míos que me dejaran entrar en la misma escuela que su hija. Lexa era muy distinta a como imaginé, era muy sencilla y humilde, apenas sabían que era hija de los empresarios más exitosos del país, su apellido era lo único que la delataba.

-Vaya, como cambia la gente… -La rubia golpeó a su amiga en el brazo para que Octavia pudiera continuar.

-¿Entonces? –Clarke estaba ansiosa por saber más

-Claro, los años pasaron y nos hicimos inseparables, ella estuvo ahí para mí en todo momento, apenas podíamos pasar un fin de semana sin vernos, éramos capaces de hacer todo la una por la otra. Cuando celebré mi fiesta de 15 ella y Bellamy, mi hermano mayor, que apenas habían cruzado palabras, se hicieron muy cercanos y a las semanas ya estaban saliendo, supongo que eso nos hizo estar aún más unidas, de verdad sentía que nada ni nadie podía arruinar lo nuestro, era mi amiga, mi hermana, algo así como mi alma gemela ¿saben? –Antes de que pudiera continuar Clarke la interrumpió intrigada

-Espera ¿Lexa es bisexual?

-Supongo, no fue hasta la universidad que se comenzó a sentir distinta en cuanto a las chicas.

-¿Fue cuando conoció a Costia? –Raven parecía interesada en toda la historia

-No –rió- lo de Costia fue algo después, ya llegaré a eso.

-No la interrumpas Raven –Clarke fue por otra cerveza. –Entonces, Lexa y Bellamy…

-Bien, ellos estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo pero luego rompieron, Bellamy estaba totalmente destruido, pero eso algo a lo que ya llegaré también. –bebió de su cerveza- la vida en Los Angeles era maravillosa, Lexa y yo pasamos las mejores noches, celebramos los mejores cumpleaños y compartimos todo tipo de experiencias, la escuela iba de maravilla y ambas nos interesamos por Economía y Negocios, ella era sin duda la mejor alumna de todas, supongo que influyó mucho el trabajo de nuestros padres, pasamos muchas horas en sus oficinas y nos encantamos de toda su labor.

Octavia hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

-La relación de Lexa y sus padres era maravillosa, a pesar de lo ocupados que siempre estaban jamás faltaron a ninguna premiación, cumpleaños, celebración de lo que fuese, no fue criada como una niña rica cualquiera, Ian y Mia se preocuparon hasta el último momento de que Lexa fuera una chica con valores, que comprendiera el valor de la amistad y el amor, todo lo que sus padres le transmitían a ella, Lexa me lo enseñó a mí, la persona que soy se lo debo en gran parte a Lex.

-Espera, dijiste que la relación con sus padres "era" maravillosa ¿Qué pasó? –Octavia bajó la mirada ante la interrogativa de Raven. Suspiró.

-Para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Ian y Mia estarían fuera del país así que decidieron tomar un vuelo dos días antes para darle a Lexa una sorpresa.-Hizo una nueva pausa, realmente parecía afectada- Yo estaba con ella cuando se enteró, dios, aún recuerdo como se negaba a lo que sucedió, no lo podíamos creer y de un momento a otro se derrumbó en mis brazos, el avión en el que habían viajado tuvo un desperfecto técnico y cayó al mar, no hubieron sobrevivientes.

-Dios mío- Raven y Clarke no podían soltar nada más, no pensaron que la historia tomaría ese rumbo.

Algo, dentro de todos los cables desconectados que había para la rubia, se conectó. Recordó aquella noche, la primera vez que se encontró con Lexa en el bar, cuando la morena la miró con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y recordó sus palabras en contra de la chica: _mami y papi vendrán a defender a la popular Lexa Woods, la niñita mimada._

Dios, que mal había estado. Sintió como su estómago se encogía, como su corazón latía más fuerte y la culpa la atacó. Pero no tenía como saberlo, jamás habría sido su intención. _Que tonta._

-Los Woods era mis segundos padres –Sonrió triste y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la limpió inmediatamente- fue muy duro perderlos de esa forma pero fue peor ver como el dolor consumió a Lexa tan rápidamente. Dejó de ser ella misma, se volvió prácticamente un robot, todo lo que conocía ya no estaba, mis padres quisieron hacerse responsables de ella pero ya que su tía Anya trabaja para su hermano, ella tomó el cargo de la empresa y de Lexa también, procuró que a su sobrina jamás le faltase nada pero había algo que no podía ser llenado por nada y eso era el amor que le daban Mia e Ian.

-Dios cariño, fue muy difícil para ti también, ¿no? –Raven se acercó a Octavia apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Claro que sí lo fue, y todo empeoró cuando Lexa se cerró completamente, terminó con Bellamy de un día a otro, ya llevaban dos años juntos, dejó de hablarme, no contestó jamás mis mensajes, ni a mis padres. Intenté de todas las formas llegar hasta ella, en la escuela, si antes era algo tímida, ahora estaba totalmente retraída, no hablaba, no la veía comer, era la sombra de la Lexa que conocí en algún momento. –Terminó su cerveza y Raven le alcanzó una nueva- Cuando llegó el tiempo de elegir universidad pensé que ni siquiera se preocuparía por eso, pero finalmente recibí un mensaje de ella, era una foto de su aceptación a la facultad de Economía y Negocios, yo le envié la mía, pensé que las cosas estarían mucho mejor, que en la nueva ciudad y haciendo lo que siempre habíamos soñado volvería la morena divertida e increíble que fue mi mejor amiga.

-Supongo que no fue como esperabas.

-Ya ven que no –rió sutilmente- volvimos a hablar pero jamás fue como antes, no era la chica que conocía, había perdido un par de kilos y su expresión era de constante tristeza, juro que intenté por todos los medios ayudarla, pero al parecer ella no quería ayuda, uno de esos días me dijo que la dejara en paz, que no me necesitaba. –sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.- Se que no era así, que necesitaba a alguien más que nunca pero ya había usado todas mis cartas.

-Dentro del segundo mes se acercó a mí, distinta, algo mejor, sonreía y eso me dio una alegría enorme, fue cuando me dijo que había conocido a alguien, Nylah. Lexa cayó perdidamente enamorada de esa chica, pasaban horas y horas juntas, pero escondidas. Aunque no lo crean, el campus ha cambiado muchísimo desde hace poco más de un año, era muy difícil para los homosexuales caminar por ahí sin que alguien les dijera algo, y esa presión terminó por destruir la relación entre ambas. Nylah era una buena chica pero jamás logró comprender la personalidad tímida de Lexa, apenas le dio tiempo para procesar que le gustaban las chicas, nadie lo sabía, solo ellas y yo, así que cuando Lexa le pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto un tiempo, Nylah la dejó argumentando que Lex era una niñata inmadura y sin duda alguna eso terminó por destrozar lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Clarke, aunque trató de contenerse, no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos. Celos de que alguien más hubiera ocupado así el corazón de Lexa y no lo hubiera sabido cuidar. Deseó ser un año mayor, haber conocido a la morena cuando estaba así, tan vulnerable. No fallarle como Nylah lo había hecho. Algo cambió dentro de Clarke, algo se encendió y notó como nacía un nuevo calor en su pecho. _Dos Lexas._ Lo había pensado antes pero no pensó que fuera así. Había una chica destruida dentro de esa coraza, ese brillo en sus ojos que perdía cuando Costia estaba cerca, esa mirada contra un libro, claro que había _otra Lexa._ La chica real y vulnerable.

-Por un momento sentí que lo podría lograr, cuando me contó de su ruptura con Nylah hablamos por horas, creí que la recuperaba al fin pero dios, si no hubiera sido por Costia…

-No me digas, la alejó de ti y la convirtió en su peor versión.

-Exactamente Raven, Costia entró al programa de Ingeniería el segundo semestre. La chica llegó haciendo escándalos, tenía problemas con todo el mundo pero no todo fue horrible, Costia no tenía miedo alguno de hablar de su orientación sexual, por su personalidad se ganó el miedo de todos, y simplemente ser homosexual se volvió lo que es: algo normal, Miller se confesó gay, Harper y Zoe hicieron pública su relación, algunos chicos mayores también siguieron con la iniciativa.

-¿Y qué pasó con Lexa? –Clarke no puso esconder su interés por la morena.

-Ya sabrán que Lexa es una chica muy guapa –Clarke sonrió- Costia se fijó en ella. Lex no tenía mucha personalidad pero Costia la convenció que a su lado nada la dañaría, que la respetarían y que ella le enseñaría como ser una chica con carácter y dura. Lexa cayó rendida a sus pies y sí, antes era una Lexa totalmente distinta, pero luego de Costia se volvió en su peor versión. Era cruel con las personas, conmigo y Bellamy lo fue muchas veces así que mi hermano simplemente dejó de buscarla. A Finn lo conocí en el club de tennis, él tenía amigos en común con Costia, para mí fue la única manera de mantenerme cerca de Lexa así que ahí he estado todo este tiempo. Bueno, hasta que las conocí a ustedes –sonrió.

-¿Jamás volvieron a hablar?

-Sí, una vez la encontré en el baño llorando. Tenía el brazo morado. Por más que se negó logré sacarle la verdad. Costia la golpeaba. Si antes lo había intentado, en ese momento me esforcé como nunca, necesitaba alejarla de su maldita novia. No lo logré. Es tan frustrante ver como la persona que más has querido está siendo dañada. Gracias a Dios Lexa logró tener su propia reputación, a Costia le temen, pero a Lex la respetan, es odiosa y una idiota, de verdad que sí –rió suave- pero formó su propia personalidad, enfrentó a Costia un par de veces y según me dijo ella misma, jamás volvió a tocarle un pelo.

-Por eso hoy te afectó tanto verlas. –Raven realmente no lo podía creer.

-Exacto. No entiendo como mierda sigue con esa chica, pero se me agotaron las fuerzas chicas, ha pasado un año y por más que intenté no lo logré, soy un puto fracaso –Se largó a llorar en los brazos de Raven.

Clarke no podía asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, se paró rápido al baño y apenas cerró la puerta se largó a llorar también. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Intentó recordar esa tarde con Lexa, recordar si había golpes en su cuerpo y respiró algo aliviada cuando concluyó que estaba, físicamente, intacta. Ahora entendía tantas cosas, ahora todo calzaba perfectamente, esa hermosa y rota chica de ojos verdes brillantes. ¿Que por qué no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza? Estaba claro, Lexa era especial, Lexa era única y había pasado por tanto en la vida. Sus actos no habían sido los mejores pero dios ¿quién te enseña cómo reaccionar cuando tu mundo se cae a pedazos?

Lexa seguía con Costia pero solo había una explicación, le temía, temía que pudiera hacerle daño otra vez y fue cuando Clarke se prometió a sí misma salvar a la mujer de ojos verdes del vórtice en el que ella misma había entrado. Lexa Woods, Clarke quería tirar todas sus barreras.

" _Si tan solo supieras, Clarke"_ y ahora lo sabía.


	12. Chapter 12 - Consequences

-Nunca imaginé que Octavia cargara con todo eso, rubia. Esperaba que la historia fuera algo más liviana. –Ambas chicas preparaban el desayuno y hablaban bajo para no despertar a la agotada Octavia recostada en el sofá de su piso.

-Pensé igual, dios, Lexa ha sufrido bastante estos últimos años.

-No puedo creer que Woods alejara de esa manera a Octavia, solo quería ayudar y mira como la dejó. –Dirigió triste su mirada a Octavia.

-La chica solo no supo cómo reaccionar Raven, imagina lo duro que fue.

-Lo dices como si para O no hubiera sido lo suficientemente duro, además Lexa ya no es una niña, ha de saber perfectamente qué es lo correcto y que no. –Comenzó a molestarse por como Clarke defendía a la morena de ojos verdes.

-No digo que Octavia no sufriera, claro que lo hizo es obvio, pero fue Lexa quien tuvo que cargar con la pérdida de sus padres, estuvo mal, claro. Pero no sé, no podría culparla del todo.

-¿Culparla por no tener el valor de alejarse de una chica que le hizo daño y que al parecer lo sigue haciendo? No hay justificación Clarke, la chica está mal y si velaré por el bienestar de alguien será el de Octavia, no el de Lexa.

-¿Acaso crees que no me importa lo que pase con Octavia? –Comenzó a subir la voz y Raven la hizo callar.

-Parece importarte más lo que pase con Lexa.-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No piensas que Lexa merezca una segunda oportunidad? Puede que las cosas se arreglen entre ellas y eso ayudaría mucho a Octavia, es obvio que aún la quiere muchísimo.

-Lo que ayudaría a Octavia es dejar de toparse con Lexa Woods, olvidarse de ella para siempre, ya se ha desgastado lo suficiente por esa chica, es tiempo que empiece a vivir por y para ella. No ser una sombra que siga los pasos de alguien que no quiere ayuda, Clarke.

-Lo siento Raven pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

-Da igual –Le dio la espalda a la rubia para seguir preparando sus famosos y contundentes desayunos- Deberías preparar algo de café para Octavia, si es que no te molesta, claro.

-Que pesada te pones Raven –negó con la cabeza.

La tensión entre ambas siguió hasta que una renovada Octavia despertara y las saludara con una enorme sonrisa, se sentaron a desayunar y, aunque a Clarke le hubiera encantado seguir discutiendo el tema para justificar sus enormes deseos de ayudar a Lexa, evitaron el tema a toda costa, si de algo Raven tenía razón era que debían velar por el bienestar de su amiga, no quería volver a verla de esa forma, pero tampoco podía vivir sabiendo que la chica que le quitaba el pensamiento sufría día tras día.

-¿Estás bien, Clarke?

-Si O, pero eso debería ser algo que yo te preguntara a ti –rió.

-Anoche parecías algo afectada luego de… ya sabes.-Clarke tragó saliva intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para no delatarse del todo.

-Supongo que la cerveza se me subió a la cabeza y bueno, lo tuyo con Lexa no era algo fácil de procesar.

-Gracias por todo, rubia. Desde que ustedes llegaron las cosas para mi han sido mucho más fáciles de llevar. Es duro verla día tras día.

-Aún la quieres.

-No podría dejar de hacerlo, Clarke, no pierdo las esperanzas –sonrió mirando directo a los ojos de la rubia. Eso era lo que Clarke necesitaba, si Octavia no perdía las esperanzas ella tampoco lo haría, no importaba que opinara Raven, ella iría a por la de brillantes ojos verdes. -¿Raven siempre tarda tanto en el baño?

-Sí, y más aún desde que sale con Finn. Pobre del chico cuando vea la triste realidad de la Raven malhumorada de las noches en vela.–ambas rieron.

-¡Eh! ¡Calla rubia que te escucho!

El campus seguía siendo un caos con todos corriendo de un lado para otro, solo unos cuantos días restaban antes de las tres semanas de vacaciones de fin de semestre y la tensión de los exámenes seguía intacta. Clarke y Octavia tenían libre el primer módulo, Raven tendría su examen de Introducción a la Física Newtoniana, si de solo escuchar el nombre Clarke parecía sufrir.

Se separaron cerca de la facultad de sociales, Raven cortó hacia los salones de exámenes, Octavia estudiaría con algunos de sus compañeros y Clarke decidió ir a la biblioteca para buscar una que otra bibliografía de Historia del Arte.

Justo antes de entrar a la enorme biblioteca central vio a Lexa con una café en sus manos, sentada sola en una banca alejada del lugar. Se pensó y se hizo. Caminó decidida a la morena para cruzar algunas palabras.

-Apuesto a que los que yo preparo saben mucho mejor. –Lexa no movió ni un solo dedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Clarke?- La rubia no esperaba tanta seriedad. Pero no se rindió.

-¿Cómo estás? –Se sentó a su lado.

-Bien. Ahora puedes irte.

-Woah, pisa el freno Woods, la pregunta iba en serio.

-Y mi respuesta también. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me echó de su piso hace unos días?-Miró a Clarke justo en los ojos, mantuvo la mirada firme, pero ese brillo que hacía a la rubia perder la razón no estaba. Era _aquella Lexa_ otra vez.

-Solo quiero saber cómo estás y no me mientas, por favor.

-Si lo dices por lo que pasó ayer con Octavia, estoy de maravillas.

-No, lo digo por lo que pasó ayer con Costia, Lexa. –La morena tensó su mandíbula como otras veces. Silencio.-Lo que sea que esté pasando puedes decírmelo, princesa.

-Lo que pase o no con Costia es…-Clarke no la dejó continuar.

-Es asunto tuyo. Sí, creo que ya he escuchado eso un par de veces antes. -Lexa frunció el ceño- Aunque quizá tengas algo de razón Lexa, hay cosas que puedes compartir, no tienes por qué pasar por este tipo de situaciones sola.

-¿Este tipo de situaciones? No entiendo a que te refieres rubia.

-Creo que Octavia tenía razón ayer, deberías dejar que…-y esta vez Lexa no la dejó continuar.

-Clarke, entiendo que te intrigue qué es todo esto que está pasando pero de verdad, no es asunto tuyo. Tú y Octavia son amigas, eso lo comprendo perfectamente, pero hasta ahí. Tú me pediste que me alejara y lo hice, ahora tú respeta mi espacio y por favor ya vete. No necesito nada de ti. No quiero nada de ti.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces no entiendo por qué no logro creer del todo esas palabras. Puedes confiar en mí, princesa. -Lexa rió burlona.

-Ya para, rubia. Es todo, déjame tranquila. –Dirigió la vista a un lado totalmente opuesto al de Clarke, como tratando de ocultar su mirada. Suavemente Clarke tomó su rostro e hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran una vez más, la rubia sonrió y Lexa intentó no hacerlo.

-Puedes sonreír Lexa, no es ilegal- Y finalmente la morena le regaló media sonrisa cambiando su mirada una vez más.

-Por favor, Clarke. No más.

-Considera lo que te dije Woods, no hay _nada -_ enfatizó esa palabra- que no puedas decirme.

-Creo haber escuchado que la chica te pidió te fueras de aquí –Costia. Clarke se paró desafiante frente a la novia de Lexa.

-Y yo creo que Lexa no necesita a nadie que hable por ella. Hasta donde sé, tiene voz propia – _Y una muy hermosa._

-Que tierna eres, rubita –Dijo totalmente irónica Costia- Aléjate de aquí ¿bien?

-Como usted ordene, su majestad Costia –Totalmente burlona, Clarke reverenció a la chica haciendo que esta última cambiara su expresión a una llena de furia. La rubia miró a Lexa que parecía algo divertida con su actitud, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Al terminar su examen Raven se encontró con Clarke, la morena parecía molesta pero la rubia no quiso prestar mayor atención, supuso que era por el examen, el cansancio, Finn, tantas cosas. Tan equivocada estaba Clarke que no lo notó hasta que Raven lo dijo sin más.

-¿Qué pasó con Costia y Lexa esta mañana?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, Clarke. Harper las vio. Primero me sales en defensa de Lexa al desayuno ¿Y ahora cruzas palabras con esas dos? Si algo está pasando solo dímelo.

-Raven, me encontré con Lexa, soltamos un par de palabras y luego Costia se volvió algo loca como siempre. Nada que no pueda manejar, dios, que exagerada.

-No entiendo que palabras deberías soltar tú con Lexa.

-Y no entiendo por qué debería darte explicaciones, Raven. Sabes lo que opino. Además suficientes problemas hemos tenido ambas por culpa de ese temita. ¿No crees que es suficiente?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Clarke. Por favor, si algo está pasando solo dímelo.

-Nada pasa, Reyes. Olvídalo ya.

No dejaba de odiar mentirle así a Raven, pero algo en el fondo le decía que si su amiga se molestaba de esa forma por solo un par de palabras cruzadas con Lexa, el darle detalles de todo lo ocurrido con la morena solo terminaría por romper su amistad. Y no estaba dispuesta a eso, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado a la de ojos verdes. Lo quería todo sin perder nada. Consecuencias, eso era lo único que le traería a Clarke. Tarde o temprano la rubia debería enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

 **Sé que este capítulo fue un poco mas corto pero he tenido muy poco tiempo y no quisiera dejar de actualizar. Una vez más gracias a todos quienes siguen el fic, a los que siguen la historia y a quienes leen entre las sombras. Volveré con más lo antes posible ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Secrets

Vacaciones al fin, el semestre había terminado luego de una agotadora última semana de exámenes y, cansada pero agradecida, Clarke solo deseaba reponer fuerzas para comenzar los nuevos desafíos que le proponía el nuevo semestre hacia el fin de su primer año.

Aquel último día de clases desearía no tenerlo grabado a fuego en su mente. No, no era aquel día. Era Lexa. Su mirada triste y ojos llenos de lágrimas escondidos por su cabizbaja mirada. Clarke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir hasta ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, tomarla de la mano y llevarla lejos, que olvidara todos y cada uno de los dolores y recuerdos oscuros que le consumían el alma.

Pero no podía.

Costia la rondaba segundo a segundo, como un guardaespaldas, como una vil sombra cargada de malas intenciones, como queriendo decirles a todos que Lexa era suya, que la poseía, tal y como si la morena fuera un mero objeto o trofeo del cual alardear.

Clarke no quería causarle más problemas, no quería entrometerse de esa forma, no si podría traerle consecuencias a Lexa. Esperó toda la jornada en el campus poder encontrar sola a la chica de ojos verdes, pero cada vez que Clarke se cruzaba, intencionalmente, en su camino, Lexa solo la miraba suplicante, llena de dolor.

Quería comprender que la tenía así exactamente ¿Costia estaría golpeándola nuevamente? ¿Sería por sus padres? O quizá un nuevo tormento la perseguía. Tantas veces la había mirado a los ojos, pero ese día, el último antes de poder verla nuevamente en tres semanas, era distinto, la inundaba la desgracia, la carcomía el dolor.

Parecía que el mundo estaba impidiéndole estar cerca de Lexa, como si no lo mereciera, quería protegerla, quería recomponerla, pero también estaban Raven, Octavia, dios, hasta Ontari. No había logrado cortar del todo el contacto con esa chica que simplemente se había vuelto una molestia, parecía gustarle realmente, pero no tenía espacio en su mente o en su corazón para algo más. Extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba las carcajadas con Raven, los tonteos con Lexa.

Lexa. Era imposible no volver a traerla a su mente.

-Clarke, se que las cosas han estado tensas desde el otro día, pero ahora tendremos las vacaciones para nosotras y te noto extraña ¿Pasa algo? Estás triste, perdida.

-No pasa nada Raven, solo estoy cansada. Además, te extraño.

-Y yo a ti rubia, pero necesito que confíes en mi. Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando por esa cabezota tuya, quiero ayudarte, vamos. –Clarke se moría de ganas de decirle todo, desde el principio, necesitaba una guía. Pero no era capaz. No podía. Suspiró y contó su verdad, o parte de ella.

-Extraño a mis padres, te necesito como la idiota que eres. Oh, y ya no me quedan cigarros. –Rieron.

-Tus pulmones ya han de estar negros de tanta mierda que les metes –se sonrieron sinceras- ¿No irás a casa en estas semanas?

-No, debemos ahorrar, ya sabes –el recuerdo de su familia, su hogar, le hizo tener un nudo en el estómago- el pasaje es muy costoso y no vale la pena si solo serán unos días. Quizá venga mi madre si alguno de mis tíos viaja pronto. ¿Tú viajas? ¿Qué sabes de Octavia? –Raven la observaba triste, se sentó a su lado y dejó que Clarke apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Octavia viajará a Los Angeles mañana, vuelve para la última semana, yo me voy la semana que ella llega, esta me quedaré acá y la próxima es el viaje con Finn a la playa.

-¿Todo bien con Finn?

-Sigue extraño, no sé. O quizá son solo alucinaciones mías, ya veremos qué pasa.

Hablar con su amiga, de lo que fuera, la reconfortaba a montones. Solo debía ocultarse a sí misma lo que le omitía a Raven y convencerse de que no era algo importante, después de todo, ya no estaba en plan de tener a la chica desnuda, si no, de reconstruirla y protegerla. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

Apenas volvió a estar sola en su piso, mientras Raven iba de compras con su novio, revisó sus mensajes. Lexa aún no respondía, ni siquiera lo había visto, aquel día decidió enviarle un mensaje, si no podía encontrarla sola entonces lograría que la chica se hiciera un espacio. Que de alguna forma se soltara de su novia.

 ** _[Clarke – 12:02p.m.]: ¿Necesitas hablar? A mí me encantaría que quedáramos un día de estos, hoy mismo si quieres. Solo avísame._**

Tres días habían pasado ya de eso. No quería insistir, no quería darle más problemas. Alguien tocó la puerta, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Lexa estuviera del otro lado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dios mío, pasa. –Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre quien no tardó en cogerla ente sus brazos.

-Tu tío John viajaba esta semana, no dudé en acompañarlo y darte una sorpresa ¡Qué guapa estás hija mía! –Clarke sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo dices solo porque soy tu hija –rió- ¿Papá no viene? –estaba emocionada.

-Lo siento cariño –cambió su expresión- No logró conseguir unos días libres en el trabajo, pero te envía un fuerte abrazo, te extraña muchísimo. Ambos lo hacemos.

-Oh bueno –Su voz se escuchaba triste y temblorosa- a la próxima será entonces –y forzó una sonrisa.

Luego de que Clarke le enseñara sus trabajos y calificaciones, se sirvieron algo para almorzar. Pasaron a temas menos placenteros, la renta del piso, cuentas, algunos problemas con el casero, problemas que Abby se ofreció a resolver para que Clarke y Raven pudieran aprovechar sus vacaciones y descansar.

-Necesito conocer a esa amiga tuya ¿Raven?

-Si –rió- Raven, también está Octavia pero fue a ver a sus padres así que no podrás conocerla, tal vez pueda presentarte a Finn-Su madre no la dejó continuar.

-¿Es tu novio? Pensé que solo te venían las chicas, fiera –le guiñó un ojo.

-Dios mamá, no –soltó una carcajada- es el novio de Raven.

-¿Y novia, no hay aún? ¿Quizá alguna chica con la que estés saliendo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de ese tipo de cosas contigo, madre? –pensó en Lexa- no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Por esa mirada tuya creo que sí hay alguien en mente.

-Es complicado.

-Nada puede ser tan complicado mi niña, eres un gran partido-sonrió.

-Tiene novia, mamá.

-Bueno, sí, parece ser complicado –rió suave.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero no hablar del tema ¿Quieres postre?

Abby se apresuró a comer su postre para ir a hacer ciertos trámites, algunos de ellos relacionados con el casero de Clarke y Raven, la rubia volvió a quedar sola, decidió no ir con su madre para poder terminar de ordenar las carpetas que había presentado hace una semana en la universidad, esperando ansiosa a que su madre o su amiga volvieran.

 **[Lexa – 3:54p.m.]: Perdón la tardanza, linda. Claro que me gustaría ¿puedes hoy?**

No podía creerlo, Lexa, después de todos esos días había aceptado a encontrarse con ella, el corazón se le aceleró aunque como tantas veces, intentó ignorarlo, comenzó a temblar sutilmente. Sí, quería ver a la morena pero jamás pensó que aceptaría realmente, solo podía imaginarlo pero no creía verlo concretarse. No tardó en responder.

 **[Clarke – 3:55p.m.]: De inmediato si así lo deseas, princesa.**

 **[Lexa – 3:55p.m.]: ¿Nos encontramos en el parque del centro en media hora?**

 **[Clarke – 3:56p.m.]: Claro que sí, hasta entonces!**

Ya pensaría qué decirle a su madre y Raven luego, ahora solo podía pensar en Lexa ¿estarían aún esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas? Cómo saludarla, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, un simple saludo con la mano, no. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sería encontrarse a solas con esa chica, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero ahora eran circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

Se arregló rápido, intentó ordenar su cabello, se miró al espejo unas cuantas veces, estaba nerviosa. Se dispuso a salir, tomó sus llaves y simplemente se fue camino al parque donde se encontraría con esa hermosa chica. Iba algo atrasada pero supuso que Lexa no llegaría hasta dentro de un rato.

Sin embargo se equivocó.

Apenas Clarke se adentró en el bello parque de la ciudad vio a la chica sentada en una banca no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, tenía los ojos clavados en un libro, el mismo de aquella vez, parecía totalmente consumida por la lectura, su expresión era seria pero calma. Clarke no quiso interrumpir, no sabía exactamente como acercarse, pero Lexa hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles.

La morena levantó la mirada como si supiese que Clarke la observaba, no le sonrió pero se levantó mientras guardaba el gran libro en su bolso, fue cuando la rubia supo que debía aproximarse. A Clarke le pareció verla distinta, quizá eran esos pantalones de jeans gastados o la ancha camiseta blanca que llevaba, tal vez la forma en que su cabello estaba algo desarreglado con más ondas de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Distinta. Hermosa.

-Perdón la tardanza princesa –Al fin Lexa le regalaba una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-Te ves… Linda- se sonrojó y Lexa terminó por sonreír completamente.

-Gracias, tú siempre lo estás.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –Dio un paso hacia Lexa sin saber qué hacer realmente. Comenzó a sentir una suave brisa golpeando sus cuerpos mientras unos cabellos rebeldes, empujados por el viento, tapaban parte del rostro de la morena. Clarke alzó su mano y lentamente dejó libre el rostro de Lexa, escondiendo ese mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –Tú también siempre lo estás, lo eres –Se corrigió.

-¿Te apetece caminar un rato?-Lexa apuntó el camino que seguía aquel gran parque.

-Claro, con gusto.

Cercanas, pero sin rozarse, anduvieron un par de metros sin soltar palabra alguna, Clarke estaba tensa, miraba de reojo a Lexa quien parecía estar realmente tranquila, disfrutando de la pequeña pero incesante brisa.

-¿Y bien? –Clarke paró en seco y Lexa lo hizo también algo extrañada.

-Y bien… ¿Qué?

-Pregunté si necesitabas hablar y aquí estamos. –Lexa soltó una pequeña y tierna risa. Clarke cambió su expresión, jamás la había visto así.

-La verdad es que solo me apetecía verte, Clarke. –La rubia contuvo una sonrisa y cambió su vista de dirección. –Tranquila, puedes sonreír. –Y finalmente Clarke lo hizo, volviendo sus ojos hacia Lexa.

-¿Cómo estás? La verdad es que esos últimos días…-Lexa la cortó.

-Bien, estoy bien. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Princesa, dime. –Buscó nuevamente esa mirada que tanto le encantaba de esos ojos verdes. La morena soltó un suspiro.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Clarke, ni te imaginas…

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –Su mirada cambió a una dura, seria. Clarke dudó si decirle o no la verdad, pero si quería ayudarla era totalmente necesario. No quería que Lexa tuviera que contarle esas partes de su vida que tanto dolor le causaban, no quería hacerla pasearse por esos recuerdos sin necesidad. Clarke lo sabía, sabía mucho más de lo que Lexa podría imaginar.

-Octavia…


	14. Chapter 14 - Princess

-Cualquier cosa que ella te haya dicho sobre mi es mentira, Clarke. Dios mío. –Estaba totalmente molesta e incómoda, fue cuando Clarke se arrepintió de haber soltado ese simple nombre.

Lexa se giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la salida del parque, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Su paso era firme pero Clarke la siguió.

-Nada de lo que me dijo Octavia sobre ti fue malo, Lexa. No debes estar avergonzada de nada. –La tomó suavemente del brazo, pero ese simple gesto hizo que Lexa se sobresaltara. Clarke dirigió su vista hacia el brazo de la morena, moretones.

-¿Es por lo que Costia te hizo el otro día? –La rubia estaba seria, molesta, sentía como si la sangre le estuviera hirviendo.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo Octavia? –Evadió la pregunta de Clarke.

-Lexa, respóndeme.

-Lo viste Clarke, me tomó del brazo y yo me zafé demasiado fuerte. Fue mi culpa.

-Es imposible que te estés culpando por eso Lexa. Por favor dime que no hay más que esto. –No soltó su mirada de la de Lexa, tragó saliva ansiosa por la respuesta de la morena.

-No, Clarke, es solo esto. No quiero que te preocupes, por favor. –Cerró los ojos.

-Me preocupo, princesa –Se acercó nuevamente, más de lo que pudo planear- Por favor, no me pidas que no lo haga.

-No deberías –Iba a continuar hablando pero Clarke le acarició la mejilla, Lexa suspiró otra vez mientras la rubia apoyaba su frente contra la de la otra chica. –Clarke…

-Lexa, confía en mí. Por favor. –La morena asintió suavemente, una lágrima caía por su mejilla y Clarke la limpió con su pulgar.

-Entonces, ¿qué tanto dijo Octavia?-Se separó lentamente de Clarke mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Lo suficiente, supongo.

-¿Suficiente para qué?

-Para saber que eres una chica muy fuerte, princesa. –Dijo Clarke y Lexa sonrió.

-Hablo en serio Clarke.

-¿Es necesario que hablemos de eso? De verdad Lexa, solo quiero estar aquí para ti, si necesitas hablar, distraerte, lo que sea.

-Hubiera preferido que lo supieras por mí. Entiendo que Octavia pueda estar molesta y no sé…

-Lexa, Octavia sigue estando preocupada por ti, le duele verte mal. Está molesta, sí, pero solo porque no te alejas de lo que te está haciendo daño, la alejaste y está dolida.

-La alejé, pero tengo mis razones.

-Muchas veces tenemos nuestras propias razones para actuar de tal o cual manera, princesa, pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto, no significa que sea lo mejor para nosotros mismos.

-He aprendido a vivir con las decisiones que tomé y ahora debo atenerme a las consecuencias, no lo hice solo por mí, Clarke.-Volvía a ponerse a la defensiva.

-Está bien, puede que hayas aprendido a vivir con tus decisiones pero no significa que las cosas no puedan cambiar, puedo ver justo detrás de esa expresión fría, siempre supe que había algo especial en ti Lexa.

-No tiene nada de especial ser una huérfana.-Se giró volviendo a darle la espalda a Clarke, la rubia tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos invitándola a mirarla nuevamente, Lexa no se movió ni un milímetro pero aceptó los dedos de Clarke entrelazándose con los suyos.

-Siempre has sido especial sin importar lo que haya pasado en tu vida, Octavia lo sabe, yo lo sé. Nadie nos enseña cómo reaccionar cuando el mundo se nos cae a pedazos. Tal vez tú no lo puedas ver, Lexa Woods, pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada brillante con la que tantas veces observas el mundo son únicas, eres distinta a como quieres mostrarte. Déjame conocerte.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables así de mí si apenas me conoces? –Se giró lentamente, sin dejar que la mano de Clarke soltara la propia.

-Eres una chica muy transparente Lexa. Solo es necesario poner un segundo de atención para notarlo y agradezco haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Soy un caso perdido linda, no quiero hacerte parte de algo que pueda dañarte.

-¿Acaso tú vas a hacerme daño? –Clarke preguntó divertida.

-No, idiota –rió- es común que lo arruine todo, además está…

-Costia –Lexa asintió- No temo de lo que Costia pueda hacerme, temo de lo que te pueda hacer a ti. No busco que algo suceda nuevamente entre nosotras, sigues teniendo novia aunque la chica sea una idiota, pero eso no quita que pueda pasar el rato contigo para ayudarte en lo que sea, cuando sea.

-¿Entonces ese mensaje no era porque quisieras desnudarme nuevamente en tu piso? –rió.

-No es que me falten las ganas, princesa –se mordió el labio y Lexa se sonrojó- pero debemos hacer las cosas bien, por ti, por ambas. –Y la morena asintió nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Solo una persona me había dicho princesa antes de ti.

-¿Nylah?

-Dios ¿acaso Octavia te dijo hasta cuando iba al baño? –Clarke pensó que Lexa estaría molesta, pero luego de mantener la expresión seria unos segundos la morena soltó una carcajada.

-Te dije que sé lo suficiente –Cambió la dirección de su mirada algo avergonzada.

-Ya veo –Lexa impidió que Clarke soltara su mano- Pero no, no era Nylah.

-¿Entonces? –Clarke bajó sus ojos hacia sus dedos entrelazados, se sentía tan bien.

-Mi padre. –la morena volvía a tener esa mirada triste pero se notaba como lo recordaba con amor.

-Dios Lexa, si quieres que no lo siga haciendo…

-No, Clarke, entendiste mal. Me gusta que lo hagas, se siente bien. –Clarke sonrió y notó la sinceridad en la expresión de Lexa.

Soltaron sus manos finalmente y decidieron seguir caminando juntas recorriendo el parque del que poco conocía Clarke, hablando de lo que fuese, la universidad, el clima, cualquier cosa parecía interesante si estaban juntas. Se tumbaron en el pasto, la rubia totalmente recostada y Lexa apoyada contra un árbol observando como la otra jugaba con unas ramas.

-Supongo que ya sabes suficiente sobre mí pero ¿Cómo es posible que yo sepa tan poco de la novata Clarke Griffin?

-Hey, ya pasé todo un semestre, dejé de ser novata. Vieja.

-Solo soy un año mayor, idiota –Rieron- y no dejarás de ser novata hasta que entres a segundo, lo siento pequeña.

-Engreída.

-Ya, entonces ¿Qué debo saber de ti?

-No sé ¿qué quieres saber? –dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba frente a Lexa.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-No, hija única ¿y tú?

-También, aunque tengo un primo pequeño que es como mi hermano –Clarke asintió- ¿Siempre quisiste estudiar Artes?

-Sí, desde que era una niña, aunque medicina también era una opción para mis padres.

-¿Medicina? Veo que tenemos una niña genio –rió- ¿Para ti no era una opción?

-Lo consideré un par de veces, pero jamás sentí pasión por eso ¿sabes? Para mi es importante pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo que amo, quizá se haga un poco más difícil vivir de eso pero me esforzaré por ello.

-Eres muy talentosa Clarke, ese cuadro y tus bocetos son… increíbles.

-¿Viste mis bocetos? – Estaba algo avergonzada

-Tu carpeta ¿recuerdas? – _Como olvidarla, bendita carpeta-_ No te avergüences Clarke, hablo en serio.

-Gracias –Volvió a clavar su mirada en los preciosos ojos verdes de Lexa.

-Y bien ¿No viajarás a ver a tu familia?

-Vino mi madre, yo no pude viajar, ya sabes, el dinero es algo que hemos aprendido a cuidar muy bien.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y tu padre?

-No pudo venir, mucho trabajo supongo –Ahora era Clarke la de mirada triste –No pienses que no es un padre presente, lo es y mucho, pero odio que tenga que trabajar extra solo por mí.

-Te aman Clarke, eso está más que claro.

-Lo sé, simplemente los extraño –Miró a Lexa quien dibujaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro, estaban hablando de padres, de extrañarlos. Clarke se sintió algo culpable –Lo siento Lexa.

-No, no te preocupes, de verdad. Me gusta que puedas hablar conmigo.

-Y a mí me encanta hablar contigo, de lo que sea. ¿Cómo es que no hicimos esto antes? –Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Lexa

-Supongo que estábamos muy ocupadas discutiendo en el comedor…

-O fuera de Mike's…

-O separando a Raven de Costia –Rieron.

-O bueno, ya sabes –Clarke levantó sus cejas haciendo alusión a todos esos momentos en que disfrutaron de las caricias de la otra. Lexa solo sonrió.

El teléfono de Clarke venía vibrando hace un rato pero ambas lo habían ignorado, no querían perder ese momento, no querían ser interrumpidas, pero los mensajes se volvieron incesantes.

 **[Mamá – 5:15p.m.]: Hija ya estoy de vuelta en el piso ¿Estás con Raven?**

 **[Mamá – 5:25p.m.]: Clarke iré donde tu tío John, si vuelves a cenar avísame.**

 **[Mamá – 6:32p.m.]: ¿Cocinarás o prefieres que lleve pizza?**

 **[Mamá – 6:05p.m.]: Llevo pizza. Contesta.**

 **[Mamá – 6:30p.m.]: No tengo llaves del piso Clarke ¿ya llegaste?**

 **[Mamá – 6:30p.m.]: Estoy llegando al edificio.**

 **[Mamá – 6:32p.m.]: Bien, creo que no estás, te espero un rato y si no llegas llevaré la pizza con John.**

Vio la hora, 6:45. Su madre estaría esperándola aún y rió divertida imaginando lo cabreada que estaría afuera del piso y sin llaves.

-¿Todo bien Clarke?

-Es mi mamá, está esperándome con pizza- rió

-Bueno, entonces supongo que es hora que te vayas.

-Me encantaría que fueras Lexa pero…

-Raven. –Clarke asintió- No te preocupes, quedé con Aden y Anya para cenar en el centro.

-¿Aden y Anya?-Lexa rió, lo dijo como si Clarke supiera exactamente quienes eran.

-Aden, mi primo y Anya, mi tia, vivo con ellos.

-Oh, comprendo ¿caminas afuera también?

-Claro.

Lexa se levantó primero ofreciendo su mano a Clarke para que se levantara también, con el impulso y gracias a un pequeño tirón de Lexa, la rubia quedó entre sus brazos. La morena la abrazaba con fuerza y Clarke pasó sus manos para abrazarla también, su rostro se escondió en el cuello de Lexa.

-Gracias por esto, Clarke. No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que fuese.

-Gracias a ti princesa.

Siguieron abrazadas unos segundos más hasta que Clarke se alejó lentamente. Marcó el número de su madre.

-Mamá!...Sí…Lo siento…No, no estoy con Raven…¡No te metas! –La forma divertida en que Clarke hablaba con su madre divertía a Lexa quien reía también.- No voy a llevarla a casa… ¿Tú que sabes? Es una amiga…Ya para o te dejo sola con una pizza afuera del piso… Voy en camino…También te quiero.

-¿Así que tu madre quiere una novia para su hija? –Clarke rió.

-Es una pesada.

-Ya veo a quien saliste entonces. –Clarke la empujó suave mientras caminaban juntas a la salida.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Claro que sí, no pienses que te librarás tan fácil de mi, Griffin.

-¿Mañana? –preguntó apresurada.

-¿Mañana mismo? – _Mierda, que vergüenza, eres toda una genio Clarke._

-Si tienes planes con…Costia o… Dios, con quien sea. Olvídalo –Lexa rió y volvió a abrazar a Clarke con fuerza.

-No tengo planes con nadie, mañana está perfecto. –Clarke se relajó y se dejó llevar por ese abrazo una vez más, estaba totalmente perdida en el olor de la morena, esa chica que estaba aprendiendo a conocer realmente, la dulce y divertida.

-Mañana entonces.

Y así cada una se dirigió a direcciones opuestas con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Clarke caminaba lento, como si no quisiera dejar ese lugar, no sabía si voltear y ver si Lexa se movía con la misma lentitud, pero lo hizo. Y ahí estaba, medio girada observando también, se regalaron una última sonrisa y siguieron su camino. Clarke sintió vibrar su teléfono.

 **[Mamá – 7:05p.m.]: ¿Te apuras por favor? Necesito ir al baño.**


	15. Chapter 15 - New Romantics

-Dios mío Clarke, ¿dónde estabas? –Clarke no podía parar de reír mientras abría la puerta de su piso y veía a su madre – Necesito tener llaves de este lugar.

-Te dije que estaba con una amiga mamá solo fuimos al parque y ya, apresúrate –Abby entró rápido al baño sin dejar de hablarle a su hija.

-¿La misma amiga de la que me hablaste al almuerzo?

-Mamá, no te metas –Agradeció que su madre no pudiera ver su rostro avergonzado

-¿No me dijiste acaso que tiene novia? –Abby salió del baño mucho más relajada de lo que entró.

-Exacto y solo salimos a caminar un rato, somos amigas – _Amigas,_ que raro era llamar a Lexa de esa forma.

-No quiero que entres en un campo minado mi niña, puedes tener muchos problemas.

-Tranquila mamá, se perfectamente que terreno estoy pisando –Ponía la pizza en el horno

-Pensé que estarías con Raven – _Mierda, Raven._

-No, pasó el día con Finn y oye, ya que hablamos de eso… Necesito que me hagas un favor –Abby la miró confundida.

-Claro, dime.

-Necesito que lo de mi salida con… ya sabes, no lo comentes delante de Raven.

-Hija me estás asustando ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

-Ellas dos no se llevan realmente bien –Tomó tres platillos y los colocó sobre la mesa intentando evadir la mirada de su madre.

-Venga, cuéntame qué está pasando aquí. –Clarke dudó un segundo si decirle a su madre, pero después de todo no había podido hablarlo con nadie y a Abby no había nada que no se le pudiera decir.

-Verás, el caso es que… -Escucharon como alguien hundía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

-¡Rubia, ya llegué! –Miró hacia la cocina y se encontró a Clarke y Abby quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Usted debe ser la madre de Clarke ¿no? –le regaló una sonrisa de vuelta.

-Claro cariño y tú debes ser Raven, ¡Encatada! –Se dieron un pequeño abrazo y Raven pasó a la sala para dejar su bolso y llaves.

-No me dijiste que vendría tu madre, Clarke. De haber sabido pasaba el día con ustedes. –Abby miró de reojo a Clarke.

-Llegó de sorpresa, Raven, tampoco tenía idea que vendría.

-¿Pasaron una buena tarde?

-Claro, cariño. Clarke me mostró los alrededores, el bello parque –volvió a mirar a Clarke quien la observaba agradecida. –Es una ciudad hermosa.

-Claro que lo es… esperen ¿Eso huele a pizza? –Caminó rápido a la cocina. Abby rió.

-Si cariño, es pizza.

-Usted es increíble señora Griffin.

Una vez que todo estaba listo para sentarse a comer, las tres y sobre todo Raven devoraban la pizza encantadas, Clarke observaba como su madre y su amiga hablaban largo y tendido como si se conociesen hace años, Abby había adorado a Raven y viceversa.

-¿Hasta cuándo estará en la ciudad, señora Griffin?

-Oh cariño por favor, dime Abby. Vuelvo este Viernes, John mi hermano solo tenía unos temas que arreglar para su trabajo y se está quedando donde unos amigos de la universidad.

-Dios Abby, ya te extraño –Dijo Raven mientras metía un gran trozo de pizza a su boca.

-Discúlpala mamá, acostumbra a ser una cerda –Rieron.

-¡Tú cállate! –Raven apuntó con su pizza a Clarke haciendo que Abby soltara una gran carcajada.

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si mañana me dan un paseo por la ciudad y vamos por un café?

-Pensé que Clarke ya le había enseñado la ciudad –Dijo Raven confusa. Clarke miró de reojo a su madre.

-Si claro, pero…

-Es grande, ya sabes y no pude enseñarle la cafetería cerca de Mike's

-Oh, esa es la mejor cafetería de la ciudad. Sí, definitivamente iremos ahí mañana. –Clarke respiró aliviada y su madre le tomó la mano regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Raven, es la única a la que hemos ido. –Rió la rubia

-Sí, pero todos dicen que es la mejor de la ciudad. O bueno, Finn lo dice.

-Espero que Finn sea un buen chico, lo mereces cariño –Clarke notó como Raven bajaba la mirada algo triste.

-Lo es –forzó una sonrisa. –¿Se quedará a dormir con nosotras? –Cambió rápido de tema.

-Oh, no. Iré con John, no quiero molestarlas chicas además allá tienen una pieza de invitados, no se preocupen.

Apenas terminaron la cena se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, Raven se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Abby y Clarke ordenaban, a la rubia le pareció una idea genial poder ir a C&B, la cafetería era de lo más hermosa, hasta había un sector para niños y el café, dios, ese café era increíble.

-Buena salvada con lo de tu amiga ¿no? –Abby le susurró a Clarke al oído

 _Mierda. Lexa. Había quedado con ella al día siguiente._

Clarke solo le dio una sonrisa agradecida a su madre y se disculpó excusando que debía cargar su teléfono, fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y buscó el contacto de Lexa.

 **[Clarke – 9:43p.m.]: Hola princesa.**

 **[Lexa – 9:45p.m.]: Hey! Hola Clarke ¿todo bien?**

 **[Clarke – 9:45p.m.]: Necesito hablar sobre lo de mañana.**

 **[Lexa – 9:45p.m.]: ¿Tan rápido de arrepientes? Mujeres…** -Clarke rió

 **[Clarke – 9:46p.m.]: Claro que no me arrepiento idiota, saldré con mamá y Raven por la tarde, no puedo faltar, hace mucho que no veo a mi madre y … de verdad lo siento**

 **[Lexa – 9:46p.m.]: ¿Puedo llamarte?** –Clarke no lo dudó ni un segundo, cerró la puerta de su habitación para no ser escuchada y marcó el número de la morena.

-Vaya, que rápida

-Lexa…

-Oye Griffin, no te preocupes, es tu mamá y tu mejor amiga, ya tendremos tiempo. –No parecía molesta, sino más bien alegre y tranquila.

-No pienses que no quiero verte princesa –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Estás ocultándote de alguien Clarke? –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo siento –rió también- No estoy sola en el piso.

-No es que sea un crimen hablarme

-Princesa yo…

-Hey tranquila, estoy bromeando. –Clarke sonrió- No quiero ser un problema, apenas puedas tú me avisas. Supongo que así puedo pasar la tarde con Aden.

-No eres un problema Lexa… ¿Aden? –Dijo Clarke un tanto… _¿Celosa?_

-Mi primo pequeño Clarke, que mala memoria –Soltó una carcajada- Así que tenemos una chica celosa

-Yo... no… no es que…

-Oye, estoy bromeando otra vez. Espero tu llamada Clarke y ahora te dejo para que dejes de estar encubierta –Rió nuevamente y a Clarke le sorprendió lo hermosa que era esa risa, deseaba verla reír así porque realmente hace unas semanas pensaba que esa chica no sabía ni como sonreír.

-Gracias por entender princesa, te llamo y, oye…

-Dime.

-Pasé un rato increíble esta tarde. –Presionó su labio inferior con el superior algo avergonzada pero ansiosa de saber que diría Lexa al respecto.

-Fue maravilloso Clarke. Gracias… Otra vez.

-A ti. Te llamo uno de estos días ¿está bien?

-Espero ansiosa, buenas noches y ten un lindo día mañana, Clarke –Y Lexa colgó sin dejar que Clarke le respondiera.

Clarke se recostó un segundo sobre su cama tratando de contener la sonrisa pero no pudo. Luego de unos segundos se levantó borrando todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde Raven y su madre hablaban de la carrera de la chica y de lo genial que era ser una de las pocas mujeres en sus clases.

-¿Acaso no ibas a cargar tu teléfono hija? –Clarke miró su mano y ahí estaba, su teléfono. _Que idiota. Piensa en algo Griffin, ahora._

-Mi cargador está averiado o algo, supongo que compraré otro mañana – _Así Griffin._

Cuando casi era media noche Abby se despidió de ambas chicas no sin antes darles un fuerte abrazo a cada una, se verían al día siguiente y se podía ver en el rostro de la mujer lo feliz que estaba de poder ver a su hija.

-Tu madre es increíble, rubia.

-Ya ves de quien tengo los genes, Reyes.

-Oh, ¿eres adoptada? –Clarke le lanzó un cojín a la cara riendo.

-Tú eres idiota…. Oye, Reyes.

-Dispara Griffin.

-Gracias por ser…

-¿La mejor amiga del universo? ¿La más guapa y divertida?

-Claro, como quieras –Rieron juntas- tan engreída siempre.

-Y así me amas rubia, no lo niegues.

-Idiota – Se regalaron una amplia sonrisa, Clarke agradeció que a pesar de toda la tensión que pudiera generar _ese_ tema entre ambas, fueran capaces de seguir riendo juntas, quería a Raven como si fuera su hermana, la chica le había demostrado que era capaz de sacarle los pelos a quien fuera por defenderla y deseó poder hacer lo mismo por ella.

-Oye ¿Pasa algo con Finn?

-Nada que pueda asegurar –Raven volvió a su mirada triste.

-Suéltalo.

-No se Clarke, a ratos lo siento distante, no es el mismo chico que conocí.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del viaje a la playa?

-Claro.

-Reyes, eres una chica increíble, divertida y guapa, eso ya lo dijiste tú –rió suave- si Finn no sabe valorarlo es su problema pero vamos, tal vez está nervioso por el viaje o tiene algún problema ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Tengo miedo Clarke, miedo de que realmente el problema sea yo –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró fuerte a su amiga, Clarke acariciaba su espalda.

-No eres el problema Raven, ten un poco de paciencia ¿está bien? Y si ese chico oculta algo le rompo las bolas. Apuesto a que Octavia también se apunta –Raven soltó una pequeña carcajada que tranquilizó a Clarke.

-¿Me prometes que se las patearás fuerte?

-Lo prometo por las cervezas y por Netflix, Reyes.

-Vaya, con eso me basta –Rieron juntas una vez más sin soltarse del abrazo, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que decidieron ir a dormir, se desearon las buenas con otro fuerte abrazo.

-Eres única Raven, no olvides eso.

-Gracias Clarke, tú eres increíble –Y cada una se fue hacia su habitación.

 **[Lexa – 1:25a.m.]: ¿Crees que algún día puedas regresarme mis bragas? Extraño a esos gatitos.**

 **[Clarke – 1:30a.m.]: Los extrañes o no, ahora son míos.**

La mañana había corrido rápido, tanto Raven como Clarke habían despertado algo tarde y decidieron saltarse el desayuno para almorzar algo antes de encontrarse con Abby afuera del edificio. Apenas terminaron el almuerzo estando en pijamas y aún algo adormiladas tomaron una ducha y salieron rápido a encontrarse con Abby.

Recorrieron la ciudad lentamente, Raven quiso que conociera el campus así que dieron un pequeño paseo por entre las enormes facultades ahora vacías, solo con uno que otro alumno recogiendo sus cuadernos o simplemente estudiando, había de todo.

Cuando ya se hizo algo más tarde y habían cubierto todos los puntos importantes de la vida universitaria de ambas chicas decidieron ir hacia C&B, Abby estaba maravillada, el buen clima parecía haber atraído a muchos pequeños con sus madres, la cafetería era un lugar grande y fueron atendidas inmediatamente.

-Yo quiero un café americano, tú ¿Un Latte? –Miró a su hija y ella asintió sonriente- ¿Raven?

-Un latte también, gracias –Se dirigió al camarero con una sonrisa.

-De inmediato les traigo su pedido –El chico les sonrió de vuelta, sobre todo a Raven y se giró camino a la cocina.

-Veo que alguien está robando las miradas –Dijo una Abby pícara a Raven.

-Yo le he dicho que es muy guapa y ella solo bromea con eso –Clarke le sonrió a su amiga recordando lo de la noche anterior.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que trajeran su pedido y las chicas solo se dedicaron a reír y contarle a Abby algunas de sus anécdotas más graciosas. En un segundo Clarke miró por sobre el hombro de Raven a quien tenía justo en frente y la vio, Lexa estaba arrodillada frente a un pequeño de uno años limpiándole las lágrimas dulcemente. Raven no notó la mirada de su amiga pero Abby sí dándole un pequeño golpe para que volviera a la realidad.

-Me encantaría conocer al resto de sus amigos, a ese tal Finn o a … ¿Octavia?

-Si mamá, Octavia, también están Zoe y Harper, pasamos mucho tiempo con ellas.

-Y a Clarke le gusta pasar ratos con Ontari, ¿no? –Raven miró a Clarke riendo, sabía que no quería nada con la chica pero solo lo hacía por cabrear a su amiga. Abby miró a Clarke intrigada ¿era esa la chica a la que estaba viendo su hija? La rubia negó sutilmente a su madre quién comprendió perfectamente el mensaje, amaba poder comunicarse así con ella.

-Ontari es solo una amiga, Raven y lo sabes. No, ni siquiera una amiga. –se corrigió y Raven la ignoró mirando a Abby.

-Debe saber que su hija trae loca a esa chica desde una fiesta de hace un tiempo, es toda una tigresa- Le guiño el ojo.

-Clarke, ¿tú y esa chica…?

-Mamá por Dios no. Nada ha pasado entre Ontari y yo, no de esa forma. Raven que idioteces dices –Trató de parecer seria pero no pudo.

-A mi no me consta y lo sabes, rubia.

-Palabra de chica scout, nada ha pasado con Ontari.

-Tú no eres scout- Dijeron Raven y Abby al unísono sacando una carcadaja a las 3.

Clarke volvió la mirada hacia Lexa, ahora el pequeño estaba sonriente y se colgaba del cuello de la morena dándole un fuerte abrazo. A Clarke se le llenó el corazón de ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír bajando la cabeza para ocultarlo. No amaba las coincidencias pero esta le encantaba.

El teléfono de Raven sonó.

-Es Finn, ¿me perdonan un segundo? Saldré a atender.

-Ve cariño.-Abby esperó a Raven estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿La chica con el pequeño es tu misteriosa amiga o la famosa Ontari? –Clarke sonrió, no lo pudo contener ni tampoco despegar su vista de aquella escena, ahora el pequeño jugaba con otros niños y Lexa lo observaba sonriente.

-Lexa, su nombre es Lexa.

-Ya veo, así que es la amiga misteriosa. –Intentó captar la mirada de su hija pero le fue imposible.-Es muy guapa Clarke.

-Claro que lo es y ese pequeño es su primo, Aden.

-Vaya, parece ser una chica muy dulce. –A Clarke le encantó que su madre la percibiera así. _Si tan solo todo el mundo pudiera ver a esta Lexa._ Pensó la rubia. –Haré una locura hija, no me detengas.

-¿Ah? –Al fin miró a su madre quien se paró rápido y caminó hacia la chica con su pequeño primo.

Comenzó a caminar lento y Clarke se cambió a una mesa más cercana para lograr escuchar algo, Abby, haciéndose la despistada tropezó y chocó contra Lexa quien había estado pendiente de Aden. La morena tomó a la madre de Clarke por el brazo para evitar que cayera.

-Oh linda, lo siento. No fue mi intención pasarte a llevar.

-No se preocupe, está todo bien –Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Clarke sonrió también.

-Vaya ¿el es tu hermanito? –Aden se acercó a la escena aferrándose a la pierna de su prima.

-No, él es mi primo. Saluda Aden. –Le revolvió el cabello.

-Hola señora –Era un pequeño tímido pero realmente hermoso, Clarke no podía parar de sonreír y miraba nerviosa. Que Lexa no la viera y que Raven no llegase.

-¿Estuviste llorando Aden? –Abby preguntó dulcemente y el pequeño se escondió tras Lexa.

-Es algo tímido al principio, luego es un pequeño diablo –Lexa soltó una sutil carcajada.

-Es muy lindo que lo acompañes… -La miró como preguntando su nombre.

-Lexa, soy Lexa. ¿Usted no es de aquí? No la había visto antes en C&B con este pequeño venimos muy seguido –Clarke se intrigó, jamás la había visto antes en ese lugar.

-No, solo estoy visitando a mi hija un par de días.

-¿Aprovechando las vacaciones, eh? Me parece fantástico. –La rubia no lo podía creer, la Lexa que era fría con todos en la universidad, la que apenas sonreía y llevaba a una tropa de idiotas tras de ella, era una chica adorable cuando estaba con su pequeño y adorable primo Aden, sonrió nuevamente, esa era la Lexa que quería ver siempre.

-Sí, es lindo verla después de tanto, ya sabes es difícil tenerla lejos- _Dios mamá, no vayas por ese lado, no. Por favor, no quiero ver como Lexa se entristece._ –Bueno, los dejo. Tengan una linda tarde y nuevamente, lo siento querida.

-No se preocupe, disfrute sus días en la ciudad.

Abby se dirigió hacia el baño y Clarke volvió a su asiento, miró por la ventana y notó que Raven seguía hablando con Finn, a los pocos minutos Abby volvió y la miraba divertida.

-Estás loca, mamá.

-Solo quería conocer a la chica que trae loca a mi hija. –Clarke se sonrojó

-No me trae loca mamá, solo es mi amiga.

-Bah, te conozco hija. ¿Decías que tiene novia?

-Sí, la tiene, pero las cosas son complicadas, es un tema largo.

-¿Complicadas en qué sentido?

-Digamos que esa chica no trata bien a Lexa, supongo que solo están juntas por costumbre o… miedo. Qué se yo.

-Vaya ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

-Ella solo me dijo que no está enamorada pero de verdad mamá, es un tema largo y complicado.

-Oh bueno, ya sabrás que hacer. Por el momento solo te digo que la chica es un dulce, tiene unos ojos hermosos y se nota que ama a ese chiquito. –Clarke solo asintió sonriendo. -Déjame decirte que si el destino se pone a tu favor, encantada acepto a esa chica en la familia.

-Mamá, que tonterías dices.

-Si la quieres y ella no es feliz con quien está…

-¿Quererla? Esas son otras palabras.

-Te preocupas por ella y…

-Ya mamá, déjalo.

Raven volvió unos momentos después, pagaron y salieron de la cafetería. Clarke volvió a mirar hacían donde estaba Lexa y en ese momento la morena dirigió su mirada a la rubia también, como si supiera que Clarke quería sus ojos en ella. Cuando Lexa notó que aquella mujer estaba con Clarke la miró confusa, pero esta última solo sonrió y encogió los hombros haciendo que Lexa sonriera también, hubiera podido estar horas mirándola pero Aden tiró a su prima de la polera robando su atención.

-Hey rubia ¿Vienes?

-Si Raven, ya voy.


	16. Chapter 16 - But this moment is ours

La semana pasó rápido, más de lo que Abby o Clarke hubieran querido, entre las visitas al piso de las chicas, los paseos por la ciudad y las salidas a cenar, los días pasaron prácticamente volando y había llegado el momento para Clarke de decirle adiós a su madre y a la primera semana de sus vacaciones.

La rubia le prometió a su madre que la visitaría lo antes posible aunque en el fondo supiera lo difícil que sería para ella encontrar unos días dentro del ajetreado calendario que le traería el semestre entrante, pero muy en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, ver a su padre, estar en su pueblo, volver a ser la niña de secundaria sin tantas responsabilidades.

Un abrazo y un te quiero no eran suficientes para dejar ir a su madre, una vez vio alejarse el automóvil con su tío John y Abby, recordó la enorme falta que significaba no estar con su madre, su amiga y confidente.

Pero no solo debía decirle adiós a su madre, Raven llevaba días pensando en qué llevaría para su viaje con Finn, Clarke logró convencerla que aquella salida sería el momento perfecto para saber qué ocurriría con su relación, la morena pudo relajarse y dejar los miedos de lado para volver a ser la chica que necesitaba al menos tres cambios de ropa para cada día.

-Entonces ¿Te veo en dos semanas?

-Dos semanas, rubia ¿podrás vivir sin mí?

-La pregunta es si tú podrás vivir sin mí, Reyes –Ambas chicas rieron y se dieron un último y enorme abrazo antes que Raven se subiera una vez más al automóvil de Finn. –Cuida a mi chica Collins.

-No te preocupes Clarke –Finn tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro –Primero a la playa y luego directo a la casa de sus padres para dejarla sana y salva.

-Así me gusta –Se dieron un abrazo ellos también y la pareja subió al auto. –Llámame Reyes.

-No lo dudes.

Apenas vio como aquel automóvil se perdía pensó en Lexa, en cómo la última vez que presenciaba esa escena la morena aparecía pocos minutos después con aquella carpeta en las manos, subieron a su piso y luego pudo acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo durante horas. No se había vuelto a permitir pensar en eso, pero los últimos días habían transformado esa tarde en algo especial, mucho más que sexo con una chica guapa.

Los mensajes de texto con Lexa no habían cesado, ya sea para un simple buenos días o cortas conversaciones sobre lo que fuera, Clarke temía que la morena estuviera molesta por lo de su madre pero apenas lo mencionó.

Hablar con Lexa se había vuelto parte de su día a día y saber que, mientras siguiera con Costia, no se permitiría a sí misma acercarse a la morena con otras intenciones que no fuera conocerla realmente o hacerla sonreír, le destruía un poco por dentro, la necesitaba con ella, necesitaba acariciar ese cuerpo tantas veces dañado que cubría aquella alma rota. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien, lo necesitaba, por Lexa, por ambas.

Miró por la calle como esperando a que la morena apareciese una vez más, hace una semana, siete días que estuvo resguardada en el cálido abrazo de Lexa, hace siete días que necesitaba su calor. Cada noche cuando pensaba en aquello, Clarke se removía inquieta ¿Cómo fue que esa chica dura podía ser tan adorable? La misma que conoció hace meses atrás era aquella que durante esos días le había estado regalando unos _buenos días_ cada mañana, haciéndola sonreír.

No quería cuestionarse sobre lo que Lexa significaba para ella, no podía. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos fueran más allá de lo que pudiera controlar, pero es que había conocido una Lexa tan distinta, tan única, esos ojos brillantes que gritaban por ayuda, esa sutil y sincera sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquellos labios tan apetecibles. La forma en que bajaba la mirada cuando temía mostrar sus sentimientos.

Recordó también cómo aquel pequeño de 5 años se aferraba a su prima con tanta fuerza, como si fuera su único pilar en esos momentos y como Lexa lo miraba justo a los ojos prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

En parte Clarke deseaba que todo el mundo conociera esa chica que se escondía tras la morena popular, pero quería también que _esa Lexa_ fuera solo suya, se sentía tan egoísta pero tan completa.

Decidió subir al edificio, los cinco pisos arriba del ascensor se debatió en si debía o no llamar a Lexa, solo habían sido mensajes ¿Y si una llamada era demasiado? ¿Y si estaba con Costia?

 **[Clarke – 10:04a.m.]: Buenos días, dormilona.** –Sonrió al solo imaginar a Lexa dormir, quería escuchar su voz, su risa, pero no fue capaz.

 **[Lexa – 10:04a.m.]: ¿Dormilona? Eres tú la que despierta después de las 11 cada mañana. Buenos días, linda.**

 **[Clarke – 10:05a.m.]: Hoy es la excepción supongo.**

 **[Lexa – 10:06a.m.]: Ya se fueron Raven y Finn?**

 **[Clarke – 10:06a.m.]: Sí, haré audiciones para una nueva mejor amiga ¿te apuntas?**

 **[Lexa – 10:06a.m.]: ¿Mejor amiga por dos semanas?**

 **[Clarke – 10:07a.m.]: Claro, luego puedes volver a ser una engreída, ya sabes.**

Lexa no contestó y Clarke esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y dirigirse a ordenar su habitación además del típico caos que dejaba Raven cada vez que elegía ropa. Pensó que había ido muy lejos con lo de Lexa, tal vez la morena no quería pasar su tiempo con ella, ¿o había sido por lo de engreída? Da igual, simplemente no debió hablarle.

Sonó su teléfono.

Era Lexa.

-¿Princesa?

-Claro que soy yo, quién más –Rió Lexa lo que hizo a Clarke soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo siento, que tonta –rió una vez más - ¿Pasa algo?

-Por supuesto que pasa algo Clarke, dijiste que me avisarías apenas estuvieras libre y supongo que ya lo estás ¿no? –Clarke sintió como una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo acunándose finalmente en la boca de su estómago, Lexa quería verla, Lexa quería pasar su tiempo con ella, Lexa no lo había olvidado. Dios. Lexa.

-¡Sí! –Sonó mucho más emocionada de lo que planeaba – Tenía pensado pasar todo el día bebiendo cerveza y mirando Netflix, pero pareces ser un mejor panorama.

-Yo puedo acompañarte a beber cerveza si quieres, no tenemos para que ir a otro sitio, si no te incomoda claro está –Electricidad una vez más, Lexa quería ir a su piso.

-¿Incomodarme? Claro que no, nunca están demás unas cervezas y buena compañía.

-Así que soy una buena compañía…

-Digo… Me refiero a que… Ya sabes…

-Hey Clarke, solo estoy bromeando ¿acaso siempre vas a caer? –Rió y Clarke sonrió avergonzada, esa risa podría escucharla por horas.

-¿Te espero esta tarde? –No quiso seguir humillándose así, simplemente estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a la morena.

-Claro que sí, nos vemos Clarke. Hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces.

Todo parecía totalmente irreal, Lexa y Clarke se habían convertido en amigas, amigas que hablaban cada día, amigas que quedaban a beber cervezas, amigas que reían juntas. La rubia sentía que todo lo que había deseado desde el momento en que conoció a _aquella Lexa_ se estaba volviendo realidad, estaba llegando a aquella chica que se esforzaba en ocultar. Podía ver justo a través de ella y eso le encantaba.

Clarke sentía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, quería adelantarlo, llegar al punto en que Lexa tocaba su puerta pero parecía que los segundos iban más lentos y que las horas definitivamente no estaban avanzando para nada. Tomó una ducha lo más larga posible, limpió su piso, le habló a Raven por mensaje, pero no, nada parecía ayudar.

Cuando había acabado su almuerzo y estaba completamente lista, revisó su heladera, había suficientes cervezas, miró el reloj una vez más que marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Estaba totalmente ansiosa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y su corazón se aceleró, intentó controlarlo, intentó explicarse a sí misma que Lexa era solo una amiga a quien estaba aprendiendo a conocer mejor, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Apenas abrió la puerta el mundo se detuvo, si aquella vez en el parque Lexa se veía distinta y hermosa esta vez se había superado con creces. Llevaba pantalones de jeans sueltos y claros, zapatillas y una polera simple y corta que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, su cabello ahora totalmente lleno de ondas y revuelto lo llevaba tomado en una cola que dejaba dos mechones deslizarse perfectamente por sobre su hermoso rostro, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Clarke fueron los lentes que llevaba, eran del tamaño perfecto para su rostro y se le veían hermosos, y detrás de ellos esos ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-¿Tan horrible estoy que me miras así? Traje cervezas si sirve de algo –Dijo Lexa levantando la bolsa con alcohol que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Horrible? No, estás loca que es distinto. Te ves… Hermosa –Clarke bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y se movió para dejar pasar a la morena.

-Veo que estuviste ordenando –Dejó las cervezas sobre la mesa. Clarke no contestó, solo se quedó apoyada sobre la muralla observando cómo Lexa sacaba las botellas de la bolsa. La morena, al terminar, se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Clarke. -¿Pasa algo? De verdad me asustas -rió.

-Te ves distinta, Lexa

-¿Es por los anteojos? Si quieres puedo ponerme los de contacto la próxima vez.

-No, te ves mucho mejor así, no miento. Y tampoco es por los anteojos, no sé, es extraño.

-Tal vez es que hoy estoy de buen humor.

-¿Ah sí?

-Te extrañé, linda. –Lexa se acercó lentamente a Clarke haciendo que la última suspirará fuertemente.

-Te extrañé princesa. –Clarke dio un paso hacia la morena para finalmente quedar innecesariamente cerca.

Lexa le sonrió, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa sutil, fue una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver aquella dentadura perfecta, parecía estar feliz y tranquila. Tomó lentamente a Clarke por los brazos e hizo que se fundieran en un abrazo, la rubia no se pudo resistir y la abrazó fuerte también.

No supieron cuantos segundos o minutos estuvieron así, se sentía tan bien que no necesitaban nada más, Clarke fue quien se separó del abrazo mientras miraba a Lexa a los ojos, ambas sonreían, ambas tenían la vista clavada en la otra. Cuando la morena intentó romper la distancia pero esta vez entre sus labios, Clarke movió suavemente su rostro dejando un beso lento en la mejilla de Lexa y volviendo a fundir sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Cerveza? –Dijo Lexa, tomó a Clarke de la mano invitándola a sentarse sobre el sofá mientras tomaba dos cervezas y entregaba una de ellas a la rubia. –Espero que la tarde pase lenta.


	17. Chapter 17 - Pretty Little Secrets

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Soltó Clarke sin más mientras jugaba con los largos y suaves dedos de Lexa.

-Claro que sí. –Lexa le dio un sorbo a su cerveza sin dejar de mirar como su mano libre encajaba a la perfección con la de Clarke.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-¿Cómo así?

-Sé que, aunque tenía mis razones, no fui la más amable cuando te hice salir del piso hace unos días –sonrió algo avergonzada - La última vez que hablamos antes de terminar el semestre seguías algo molesta y no pensé que quisieras volver a saber algo de mí, menos verme.

-Estaba molesta, eso es verdad Clarke, pero no contigo –Subió su mirada al fin y la dirigió a los ojos de la rubia quien la miraba confusa –Estaba molesta conmigo misma, de no haber podido decirte lo que sentía, quería… necesitaba –se corrigió- pasar mi tiempo con alguien que realmente me hiciera sentir… ya sabes, cómoda. Jamás quise jugar contigo, jamás quise que fueras un segundo plato, si solo te buscaba cuando Costia no estaba es porque tenía miedo de…

-No es necesario que lo expliques Lexa, ahora lo sé.

-Y me hubiera encantado haber sido capaz de ser yo quien te hiciera ver esa parte de mi, linda, lo tenía acumulado en el pecho, en la garganta como esperando a salir, pero simplemente no pude, fui una cobarde como siempre.

-Tal vez si te dejaba hablar hubiera sido más fácil para ti –Bajó la mirada y rió.

-No, tenías razón Clarke, no tenía derecho a buscarte de esa forma sin ninguna explicación, pero eres increíblemente guapa –Lexa cerró los ojos y sonrió como buscando las palabras exactas para seguir hablando- y no sé, siempre pensé que eras distinta a todas las chicas, lo supe desde aquel día en el comedor cuando intentaste robarme la novia –rió.

-Que idiota te pones Lexa –Rió también.

-Pensé que eras adorable, lo sigo pensado –se corrigió rápido- y creí que la única forma de llegar a ti era… bueno…

-¿Seduciéndome? –Dijo Clarke divertida y la miró pícara haciendo reír a la morena.

-Exacto, fui una idiota, lo sé. Hablo en serio Clarke, jamás quise hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Raven –paró de hablar en seco y tragó saliva – Menos a Octavia.

-Sé que no Lexa, ahora lo sé pero… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en ser una completa idiota cuando todos están mirando? Estoy segura que si conocieran a esta chica que tengo al frente las cosas serían totalmente distintas.

-No es que sea tan fácil Clarke –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, bajó su mirada nuevamente a sus dedos entrelazados con los de la rubia y sonrió sutilmente cuando notó como Clarke acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar en señal de consuelo.

-¿Es posible que seas aún más hermosa cuando estás triste? –Soltó la mano de Lexa solo para llevarla a la mejilla de la morena, retirar sus anteojos y acariciarla mientras limpiaba una lágrima que caía sin permiso alguno.

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes? –Presionó su mejilla contra la mano de Clarke como buscando protección.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, princesa.

-Todo es distinto cuando se trata de ti, apenas me conoces y te preocupas por mí, nadie lo había hecho así antes.

-Apuesto a que mucha gente estaría dispuesta a apoyarte si lo permitieras, puedes ser bastante testaruda si te lo propones. -Rió y Lexa lo hizo también.

-En aquel momento me sentía débil y una completa inútil, Costia me hizo pensar que siendo dura con todos quienes me rodeaban podía ser fuerte y como una idiota le creí. Octavia tenía razón, simplemente me escondí de mis miedos.

-Yo no te culpo por eso Lex, estabas destruida e hiciste lo que parecía mejor para ti.

-Pensé que si alejaba mis dramas de Octavia ella podía continuar con su vida sin una carga como yo lo significaba.

-Déjame decirte que si esperabas que Octavia dejara de preocuparse por ti, no lo lograste ni en lo más mínimo.

-Ya te lo dije, soy una idiota. Tuve la oportunidad de continuar con mi vida pero lo arruiné todo Clarke –Esta vez no pudo contener sus lágrimas, ambas habían dejado sus cervezas en el piso justo al lado del sofá, tapó su rostro con sus manos y lloró como si no lo hubiera hecho hace meses.

Clarke se acomodó para que Lexa quedara justo entre sus brazos, la cabeza de la morena se apoyaba en el pecho de la rubia quien acariciaba su cabello, no cabían palabras, no eran necesarias porque Clarke comprendía que Lexa guardaba demasiados sentimientos que jamás se había permitido demostrar ni ante ella misma.

Pasados unos minutos Clarke invitó con un gesto a Lexa para tumbarse una al lado de la otra en el sofá, la morena siguió acomodada en el pecho de la rubia y aferrada a su camiseta como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en este mundo, sus lágrimas cesaron y poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando llevándola a un sueño profundo.

Clarke no durmió, no se lo permitió. Deseaba proteger a esa hermosa morena que ahora descansaba tranquila a su lado, llevó uno de sus brazos a la cintura de la chica para tomarla con fuerza, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pudieron ser horas, supuso que así fue puesto que los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban la habitación.

-¿Clarke? –La rubia solo podía ver la silueta de Lexa gracias a le tenue luz que iluminaba sus hermosos rasgos.

-¿Descansaste princesa? –Acarició el cabello de la morena quien volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Claro que sí, eres muy cómoda –Rió –Dios, ¿Cuánto fue que dormí?

-Un par de horas supongo, lo necesitabas.

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato –Lexa comenzó a acariciar suavemente el abdomen de Clarke por sobre su ropa, aún así provocó que a Clarke se le erizara la piel y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-¿Perdón? Si que estás loca Lexa, no pidas perdón por eso.

-Hace mucho que no lloraba así frente a alguien, que vergüenza –Se aferró aún más a Clarke como escondiéndose de sus propias palabras.

-Hay tanto que no te permites demostrar princesa. –Lexa no contestó, mas siguió acariciando a la rubia que seguía acunándola en sus brazos. –Es algo tarde, dime que aún no tienes que irte.

-Aún no tengo que irme linda. –Lexa se incorporó lentamente y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Clarke para luego regalarle una sonrisa –Gracias Clarke, por esto… Por todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer –Sonrió también y unas ganas enormes de besarla en los labios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero necesitaba ser fiel a sí misma, se lo había prometido. Se incorporó y ambas quedaron sentadas nuevamente una frente a la otra.

-Clarke.

-Lexa.

-Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo –La rubia sintió como su corazón explotaba y como su estómago se consumía en un mar de emociones.

Lexa no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos como tantas veces antes, su mirada era sincera y pura, no habían más barreras entre ellas, los ojos de la morena seguían algo vidriosos y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro solo hizo que Clarke se preguntara si eso era un sueño o realmente esa hermosa chica sentía cosas por ella también.

-Y tú a mí, me gustas más de lo que puedo comprender pero…

-Entiendo Clarke, no espero nada más que esto, solo quería que lo supieras. –Lexa se puso de pie e invitó a Clarke también, quitó unos cabellos que cubrían el rostro cálido de la rubia y tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. –Daría todo por que las cosas fueran distintas.

-Que no sean como quieras ahora ni significa que no puedas cambiarlas, Lex.

-No quiero dañarte.

-No lo harás. Y no hablo solo de esto, de nosotras – _Nosotras._ Que bien se sintió decir eso para Clarke –Me refiero a ti, que seas quien quieres ser y no la imagen que te has inventado.

-Juro que lo intento linda, pero supongo que ya me acostumbré a ser una idiota –Rio suave y Clarke la acercó a ella.

-Escucha, lo haremos juntas ¿está bien? –Lexa asintió sonriendo- No voy a dejarte sola princesa, pero por ahora podemos simplemente cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes que tema me encanta?

-¿Qué tema te encanta, Lexa Woods?

-Tus ojos, Clarke Griffin.

-Quien iba a decir que la sexy conductora del monstruo negro podía ser tan cursi. –Lexa puso los ojos en blanco intentando estar seria, pero no lo consiguió.

-Y quién iba a decir que la dulce chica de pueblo podía ser tan pesada.

-Soy una pesada con ojos que te encantan –Se acercó aún más a Lexa sin soltar sus manos.

-Con unos ojos que me encantan, una sonrisa que me mata, un cuerpo precioso –Y sus últimas palabras salieron de su boca sin ningún dejo de sensualidad, lo decía en serio, Lexa adoraba el cuero de Clarke y eso hizo a la rubia estremecer. -¿Qué me hiciste Griffin?

-No había querido decirte Woods, pero fue magia negra.

-Hm, eso explica mucho –Rieron apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra. –Me muero de ganas de besarte Clarke, pero no haré nada que no quieras.

-Sabes que lo deseo también Lex, pero no está bien y eso también lo sabes.

-Al menos dime que no debo soltar tus manos, es que se siente tan bien.

-No, no debes hacerlo. No lo hagas por favor.

-Juro que intenté resistirme Clarke, pero de una u otra forma mis pensamientos terminan en ti, siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-Ya te lo dije, desde aquel día en el comedor común. Te había visto un par de veces antes, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres hermosa –sonrió –pero no fue hasta ese momento en que noté algo especial en ti.

-Bueno, ese día parecías bastante cabreada por lo de Costia.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera? –Clarke asintió – Solo hice lo que parecía correcto.

-En esos días me dirigías miradas que no lograba comprender, me intrigabas demasiado y para qué negarlo princesa, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras la chica más hermosa y sexy que vería en la vida.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, no podía evitarlo… mirarte. Me molestaba conmigo misma cada vez que lo hacía, ya sabes, Lexa Woods no es ese tipo de chica. –Rió irónica.

-¿Y ahora te molestas contigo misma cuando me miras?

-No, ahora disfruto cada segundo –Acercó su rostro al de Clarke buscando el contacto que tanto deseaba, la rubia cerró los ojos pero finalmente Lexa desvió sus labios cerca su oído. –Eres tan hermosa.-susurró.

Pasaron unos segundos para que se separaran finalmente, Clarke sabía que había llegado la hora en que Lexa debía irse pero no sabía si soportaría verla alejarse, todo había sido más de lo que pudo imaginar en algún momento.

Clarke Griffin había logrado derribar cada barrera de Lexa Woods y Lexa Woods había logrado llegar a lo más profundo de Clarke Griffin. ¿Qué era lo que nacía en su pecho? Ella podría pasar muchas tardes como esa, podría ver a Lexa dormir por muchas más horas, pero como lo había hecho millones de veces antes, decidió no pensar en eso, no quería darle tantas vueltas a algo tan débil, lo que ella y Lexa estaban construyendo era algo dentro de cuatro paredes ¿Qué pasaría luego? Sabía que Costia significaba un obstáculo para ambas pero ya lo había prometido, lo harían juntas, no la iba a dejar sola, ni ahora ni nunca mientras Lexa se lo permitiera.

 **¿Demasiada azúcar para un solo capítulo? jajajaja es que luego del 3x16 necesitaba escribir algo así. Gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia, a quienes dejan sus comentarios (Alex y** **kaotikaskull sobre todo) y a aquellos que leen entre las sombras. Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado, por ahora la historia estará algo calma, iremos conociendo algo más a Lexa pero no duden en que ya llegará el drama. Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo! No duden en dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - I'm Giving Up

Lo quisieran o no, luego de esa tarde Lexa tuvo que irse, por más que desearan pasar mucho más tiempo juntas sabían perfectamente que lo que sentían la una por la otra no era algo que podrían controlar por más tiempo, solo una sonrisa bastó para decir adiós y al cerrar la puerta Clarke cayó rendida deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo, sonriente y con el corazón bombeando como nunca.

Sí, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Lexa tenía algo especial, en su mirada, en su voz, en su esencia y no era algo que se estuviera inventando para justificar sus deseos por la morena, tenía toda la razón, no era que Lexa simplemente tuviera algo especial, Lexa era especial.

Y estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera necesario, a ocultarse cuantas veces lo necesitaran, a controlar sus deseos más fervientes, de todo era capaz en esos momentos si de Lexa se trataba. O eso creía.

Esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes y mirada cansada era suave, dulce, frágil y completamente sincera si así se lo proponía.

¿Cómo no caer a sus pies? Clarke ya no quería controlarlo, al menos no esos días, no esas dos semanas en que no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie, podía pasar días enteros con Lexa en su humilde piso y estaría bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir la debilidad de la relación que estaba construyendo ¿Qué pasaría después?

Los días avanzaban y entre ellas nacía algo cada vez más especial, Lexa descubrió en Clarke un sentido del humor único y Clarke descubrió una Lexa que luego de un par de palabras cruzadas no era capaz de detener sus historias, cada que se embebía en algún tema comenzaba a gesticular de una manera que a la rubia le parecía graciosa y tierna.

La forma en que movía sus manos y miraba al cielo buscando palabras con las cuales continuar, la manera sutil en que entrecerraba sus ojos cuando algo le parecía cómico y ese momento precioso en que los abría de par en par justo cuando se sorprendía por algo imprevisto.

De cierta forma crearon un diálogo con sus miradas, sabían cuando la otra estaba bromeando o cuando sus palabras iban en serio. No quisieron evitar esos momentos llenos de tensión, cuando simplemente se miraban fijamente a los ojos sabiendo lo mucho que deseaban ir más allá, disfrutaban las chispas y la electricidad que las recorría y en silencio, se demostraban todo lo que sentían pero no eran capaces de reproducir en voz alta.

Parecía una historia sacada de un cuento de hadas, ya evitaban aquellos temas llenos de dudas y tristeza, ahora reían, jugaban. Estar juntas significaba un momento de total desconexión para ambas. Clarke tenía toda la intención de hacer olvidar a Lexa cada uno de sus dolores pero, y sin previo aviso, Lexa la estaba haciendo olvidar también los suyos.

-No seas cobarde Clarke, es solo un insecto –Lexa apenas podía contener la risa.

-Un insecto asqueroso, ya sácame esa cosa del brazo Lexa por favor –Clarke tenía los ojos cerrados y hablaba con total desesperación.

-Ya pero no te muevas, pequeña bebé llorona.

-No me digas así, idiota, ya verás cuando me saques esta mierda de encima.

-Entonces dejaré que te coma. –Rió y se alejó de la rubia.

-Lexa dios mío, por favor –Intentaba estar seria y parecer molesta con la morena pero verla reír así se lo impedía completamente.

-Está bien, está bien. –Lexa se acercó a Clarke y tomó al pequeño insecto. –Sé libre pequeñito, no dejaré que esta loca te asuste otra vez. –Sopló sobre su mano y lo hizo volar.

-Te odio tanto, Lexa Woods –Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Venga, no te pongas celosa de ese pequeño insecto, a ti también te puedo proteger pequeña bebita –Rodeó a Clarke para ponerse justo por detrás de ella y abrazarla por la espalda regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No soy una bebita, Lex. –Luego de ese sutil contacto de su mejilla con los labios de Lexa solo pudo sonreír –Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso.

-¿Qué cosa? –Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Clarke sintiendo su olor sin soltarla de entre sus brazos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero princesa –Acarició los brazos de Lexa que la mantenían firme contra ella

-No sabía que mis abrazos te molestaran tanto. –Volvió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Clarke.

-Sabes que me encantan, todo esto me encanta más de lo que puedes imaginar y justamente por eso no debes hacerlo.

-Aunque te mueres de ganas de estar así lo que resta del día, ¿no? –Lexa hablaba cerca del oído de Clarke, con una gran sonrisa y disfrutando lo que provocaba en la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Quizá, no es que seas tan irresistible, Woods.

-Vamos, dilo una vez más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –Soltó suave a Clarke haciéndola girar sobre sus pies para ahora tenerla justo en frente.

-Eres idiota ¿Lo sabías? –No dejaba de sonreír.

-Me lo has dicho un par de veces, sí. Venga Clarke. –Levantó ambas cejas invitándola a hablar.

-Me gustas Lexa. –La morena se mordió el labio y observó a Clarke con una expresión de suficiencia. –Sabes que es así, no entiendo porque me pides que lo diga tan seguido. –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me recuerda que no puedes resistirte a mi –Le guiño un ojo divertida.

-De hecho –Clarke rió suave y ahora fue ella quién escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena unos segundos para luego separarse nuevamente –No es que nadie te lo haya dicho antes, engreída.

-La verdad es que no, nadie me lo había dicho antes –Clarke la miró confusa.

-Vamos, tienes novia –Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- Tuviste otra hace poco más de un año, un novio también… -Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Con Bellamy éramos unos niños, Clarke, simplemente nos dimos un beso torpe y comenzamos a tomarnos de las manos –Tomó las de Clarke- Cuando ya fuimos algo mayores llevábamos un tiempo y no era necesario.

-¿Y Nylah?

-Con ella todo fue bastante rápido, nos acercamos con claras intenciones de algo más que una amistad, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido antes con Bellamy y solo solté un _te amo_. No sé si ella estuvo realmente enamorada de mí alguna vez. –Sonrió algo triste y Clarke acarició su mejilla – Y bueno, Costia es tema aparte, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Tranquila hermosa, no es necesario –Sonrieron juntas.

-Es la primera vez que siento como las cosas avanzan a su ritmo. Me gustas tanto Clarke y no sé si pueda controlar los sentimientos que sigan luego de esto.

-Yo tampoco sé si pueda hacerlo, pero tendremos que hacer el esfuerzo Lexa. –Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque, se había vuelto su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo, se sentían protegidas por los frondosos árboles y el cálido ambiente.

-Me gustaría pensar que las cosas pueden cambiar. –Soltó Lexa sincerándose más para ella misma que para Clarke.

-Ya te lo dije Lex, si así lo quieres eso puede pasar.

-Lo dices como si yo no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Clarke se detuvo en seco e hizo que Lexa la mirara, su expresión era seria lo que descolocó a la morena.

-No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, no puedo volver a herir a nadie. Octavia ha sufrido lo suficiente y sé que Costia no se detendrá hasta sentirse satisfecha y arruinar la vida de quienes me rodean. Créeme, todo es mejor así… todos están mejor así.

-A cambio te haces daño a ti, Lexa. –La rubia desvió la mirada, estaba molesta. –Y te equivocas, no todos estamos mejor así. –Su molestia cambió a decepción.

-Quiero protegerte, Clarke.

-Y yo a ti. –Miró a Lexa como apuñalándola con la mirada, sentía impotencia. Odiaba saber que Lexa estaba con una chica a la que no amaba, una idiota que la dañaba cuando Clarke podía estar con ella día y noche, quería darle todo lo que tenía, pero no podía.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro solo es posible si no hay nadie más alrededor. Dime Clarke ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Raven vuelva?

-Lo mismo que ocurrirá contigo cuando estemos de vuelta en la universidad.

-No tengo idea que ocurrirá conmigo cuando eso pase. –Dijo Lexa firme.

-Exacto, Lexa. Das por hecho que tiraré todo esto a la basura cuando Raven vuelva pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea que va a ocurrir, y tú tampoco.

-Odio esto.

-Yo también, lo odio y me duele. No le dejo de dar vueltas al asunto ¿Volverás a ser la chica superficial que va a bares con sus amigos y todos beben "a cuenta de su servidora"? –Hizo el gesto con las manos.

-Solo estás celosa porque jamás has bebido gratis en un bar gracias a mí. –Tomó suave el rostro de Clarke y le sonrió. A pesar de lo mucho que Clarke lo intentó evitar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ya para Lexa, por favor para, no es justo.

-¿Sabes qué no es justo Clarke Griffin? Tener a la chica más hermosa del mundo justo frente a mí y no poder besarla, no poder desearla sin culpa, no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que me tienes loca.

-¡Hazlo Lexa, por el amor de dios, hazlo! ¡Deséame sin culpa, bésame sin serle infiel a nadie, grita conmigo al mundo entero que nos volvemos loca la una a la otra! Yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a Raven, a Costia, a quien sea pero ¿Y tú?

-¿Acaso no entiendes que tengo miedo? Tengo miedo que Costia te haga daño, tengo miedo de no ser quien crees que soy, me espanta el pensar que puedo romper tu corazón. Siento pánico cada vez que me doy cuenta de que… de que…

-¡De qué Lexa habla de una vez!

-Que me estoy enamorando de ti, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te pienso estoy más cerca de perder la razón por tus ojos, por tu boca, por ti Clarke Griffin.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Era acaso amor lo que estaba sintiendo? No podía negarlo, las palabras de Lexa se colaron sin permiso en su corazón, le temblaban las piernas, todo era tan confuso. Por un segundo quiso besar a la chica así sin más, quería decirle que se estaba enamorando también pero ¿Qué sentido tenía si Lexa no estaba dispuesta a luchar por ambas?

-Si eso fuera cierto al menos serías capaz de enfrentar tus miedos y darnos una oportunidad, Lexa Woods –Las lágrimas brotaron sin permiso alguno, Lexa intentó limpiarlas pero Clarke dio un paso atrás abrazándose a sí misma. –Entiendo que tengas miedo pero si lo permitieras encontraríamos la forma de confrontar cada uno de tus demonios y vencerlos, juntas.

-Es cierto. No podría mentirte con algo así.

-Termina con Costia.

-No puedo.

Clarke se dirigió furiosa y con lágrimas incontrolables hacia su edificio, Lexa la siguió en silencio como cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, la rubia sabía perfectamente que la chica la estaba siguiendo pero ya no tenía fuerzas como para gritarle que se alejara. Fue un camino que les pareció eterno y con cada metro avanzado Clarke sentía que se desmoronaba un poco más. Lexa se estaba aferrando a su sufrimiento y la rubia no lograba entender el por qué.

Los días juntas habían sido maravillosos, sus caricias y abrazos, las miradas juguetonas de Lexa y esas expresiones tan exageradas que Clarke amaba, pero esa chica no se estaba permitiendo ser feliz.

-¿Por qué? –Clarke estaba dentro de su piso y Lexa la miraba desde la puerta sin saber si entrar era una buena idea, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y con ella las esperanzas ocultas que tenía Clarke de estar con Lexa… Simplemente se desvanecían.

-Puedo soportar los abusos de Costia pero no podría soportar que te hiciera daño.

-No dejaré que lo haga. No lo hará.

-No la conoces.

-Como yo lo veo hay solo dos opciones Lexa –La morena decidió entrar, cerrar la puerta justo detrás de sí y acercarse a Clarke.

-¿Cuáles?

-Terminas con Costia y nos damos una oportunidad, cuidando la una de la otra, protegiéndonos en cada segundo o…

-¿O qué?

-O simplemente te vas por esa puerta y nos olvidamos que esto –Se apuntó a sí misma y luego a Lexa- alguna vez pasó.

-No me pidas eso. No Clarke, por favor. –Ahora era Lexa quien no podía contener las lágrimas. –Te necesito. –Dijo desesperada.

-Lexa si no sales del dolor y sufrimiento en que te estás ahogando ahora no lo harás nunca. Entiende que puedo ayudarte, podemos hacerlo… pero juntas. Si no estás dispuesta a arriesgarte entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. –Su voz se quebró y las palabras que soltó a continuación estaban mezcladas con dolor puro. – ¿No entiendes que me mata saber que en cualquier momento esa idiota puede hacerte daño? ¿No ves que me destruye el sólo pensar que lo nuestro no es más que una ilusión?

-Te dije que terminaría haciéndote daño, Clarke.

-Ha sido tu decisión, solo vete. -La voz de Clarke estaba ahogada en llanto, sus lágrimas apenas la dejaban ver con claridad el rostro de la chica que tenía en frente.

-Preciosa –Lexa se acercó intentando captar su mirada- Clarke, mi amor. –Al fin pudo acariciar el rostro de la rubia quien cerró sus ojos ante el contacto dejando caer nuevas lágrimas -¿Es acaso esto una ilusión? –acarició su labio –Jamás pensé que podría querer así a alguien, desear a alguien como te deseo a ti conmigo, siempre.

La rubia no articulaba palabra alguna y ante su silencio Lexa se rompió completamente, se alejó de Clarke ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la muralla, los sollozos comenzaron a ser mucho más fuertes de parte de ambas hasta que la morena volvió a romper el silencio.

-La última vez que intenté romper con ella sus dedos estuvieron marcados en mi cuello durante semanas. Si la dejo será solo por ti y si ella llega a tocarte uno solo de esos cabellos de ángel…

-Te amo –Y un silencio contradictoriamente ensordecedor llenó la habitación mientras sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas volvieron a encontrarse en una mirada poseída por sentimientos que ya no se sentían capaces de contener. Ya no más.


	19. Chapter 19 - Even If The Skies Get Rough

**Antes de comenzar quisiera pedir disculpas por los retrasos, intento actualizar lo más seguido posible pero por las clases se me ha vuelto algo difícil, también agradecer a quienes se han unido a los seguidores del fic y sobretodo a aquellos que dejan algún review. Pido perdón de antemano por este capitulo, se que para algunos el tema de la violencia puede ser algo delicado pero prometo que lo escribo desde el mayor respeto y sin la más mínima intención de pasar a llevar a ninguno de los lectores. No duden en dejar sus comentarios que son lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo, saludos y disfruten!**

Lexa se incorporó lentamente sin perder de vista a la bella rubia que tenía en frente, no dudó mucho en que debía hacer luego, levantó sus manos y tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica entre ellas.

-Clarke…

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la morena mientras que la expresión de Clarke se mantenía helada, apenas comprendía si lo había dicho en voz alta realmente, ante la reacción de Lexa supuso que sí.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lexa y esta última la atrajo a su cuerpo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se separaron un instante y la una a la otra limpiaron sus lágrimas.

Quizá fue la forma en que los labios de Lexa se separaron sutilmente apenas Clarke la miró directo a sus ojos, tal vez, era la mirada vulnerable y suplicante de la morena, no sabía qué, pero Clarke necesitaba, como si fuera una de las necesidades más grandes que sentiría en toda su vida, tener los labios de esa chica contra los suyos.

Tenía sed de esos besos, de las manos de Lexa recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos dorados, ahora más que nunca.

Ya habían esperado demasiado.

Ninguna supo cuantos segundos pasaron exactamente ni cuantas cosas habrán pasado por sus mentes en ese instante, Clarke tragó saliva sin saber cómo podría reaccionar Lexa ante el amor incontenible que estaba llenando su pecho, y es que habían creado una unión especial entre ellas que no quería perder por nada del mundo, pero dios, si tan solo pudiera ser racional cuando la mujer más preciosa que se había cruzado por su vida la miraba, tan hermosa, tan especial, tan ella.

Fue Clarke la que tomó a Lexa suave justo por la nuca y la atrajo a ella juntando finalmente sus labios en un suave beso, como si tuvieran miedo de romperse la una a la otra, apenas sintió cómo la morena respondía al beso su piel se erizó por completo.

Si alguna había pensado que conocía lo que era sentir el cuerpo de la otra estaba realmente equivocada, lo que estaba recorriendo sus cuerpos era completamente distinto a cualquier otro momento, ya no era lujuria, era amor.

Así siguieron sin comprender cómo podían contener tanto deseo, tanta inquietud, el mundo corría en cámara lenta. Tímidas, como si nunca hubieran besado antes, como si nunca hubieran sentido a la otra, apenas eran capaces de dejar jugar sus lenguas una contra otra. Pero así se sentían en un estado de perfección máxima.

Lexa fue quien pidió permiso sutilmente para llevar ese beso un poco más allá, lamiendo el labio de Clarke de una forma tan suave e íntima que la rubia sentía que se desmoronaba en ese mismo lugar. Clarke lo permitió y apenas sintió como Lexa saboreaba cada rincón de su boca imitó a la morena, su morena, llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Lexa alejándola lentamente.

-No sé cómo pude esperar tanto por esto, princesa. –Lexa sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke.

-Ni yo, linda. Tus labios… son exquisitos. –dijo una tímida y totalmente vulnerable Lexa bajando la mirada y soltando una pequeña risa, acto seguido una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

–Te amo, Lexa Woods

-Clarke yo… -Había cierto temor en sus palabras pero a Clarke no le importó, le regaló una sonrisa finalmente.

-Shhh, no es necesario que digas nada amor, no ahora. – _Amor_. Ya no podía negarlo más.

Clarke tomó su mano y la llevó a su habitación, Lexa la invitó a recostarse sobre la cama quedando sobre la rubia y volviendo a pegar sus labios contra los de Clarke. Se sentían totalmente frágiles, desnudas y no, no de una manera física, el amor que se tenían era tan inmenso que en cada roce, en cada caricia, en cada mirada, se decían más de lo que podrían explicarse con palabras.

La rubia llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Lexa, acariciándolo suavemente y haciendo que la morena soltara sutiles gemidos que quedaban ahogados en el sonido de sus labios contra los de su chica, esos besos profundos pero calmos, porque aunque no fuera real, sentían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para darse todos los besos y caricias que habían reprimido tantas veces.

Lexa quitó la polera de Clarke viendo como solo su sujetador escondía esos pechos que tanto saboreó alguna vez, la rubia la imitó y dejó a la morena en igualdad de condiciones. Sus miradas se llenaron de deseo, deseo y una ternura inexplicable, cada una significaba para la otra un tesoro que debían cuidar con cada parte de su ser, pero esta vez realmente no se sentían capaces de ser quedas, ahora nacía un hambre voraz que les carcomía el deseo y sin esperar ni un segundo más Lexa se dirigió al cuello de Clarke.

La rubia soltó un gemido que no fue reprimido por nada haciendo que la morena sonriera contra su piel con suficiencia, no podían negar lo bien que se sentía provocar tanto en la otra. Mientras Lexa seguía reconociendo cada centímetro del cuello y pecho de Clarke con sensuales besos y lamidas, Clarke desabrochó el pantalón de la morena y acto seguido dirigió sus manos a los cabellos de Lexa, enredándose entre ellos, pegándola más a su cuerpo, invitándola a seguir su camino.

La morena besaba con frenesí entre los pechos de su chica y con una de sus manos y sin pedir permiso alguno bajó un lado del sujetador de Clarke lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto el duro pezón que rogaba por el contacto con su boca, no esperó más y luego de mirar deseosa a la rubia lamió con suavidad erizándose la piel de ambas.

No tardaron mucho más en decidir retirar ambas prendas que tanto parecían incomodar, en un rápido movimiento Clarke hizo que ambas quedaran de costado frente a la otra con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus pechos desnudos reposados contra los de Lexa, se besaban con ímpetu y casi sin respirar.

Fue Lexa quien ahora desabrochó el pantalón de Clarke bajándolo torpemente haciendo reír a la rubia la cual terminó por sacarlo moviendo sus piernas como pudo hasta que cayeron al suelo para luego ayudar a Lexa a repetir la operación intentando separar sus labios lo menos posible.

Nuevamente Clarke dirigió el cambio de posición quedando sobre Lexa en un movimiento que parecía estudiado para quedar en la posición perfecta en la que sus sexos se encontraron frente a frente, ambas dirigieron la vista hacia esa zona de contacto y sonrieron deseosas al notar que ambas estaban lo suficientemente mojadas.

No había mucho tiempo que perder y sin siquiera terminar de desnudarse Clarke comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, con una mano se apoyaba contra Lexa y la otra la pasó por su cabello mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos disfrutando del roce que ella misma provocaba mientras sus pechos bailaban al ritmo de sus cuerpos.

Esa sensual imagen trajo a Lexa una ola de calor y excitación que le poseyó el cuerpo, con sus dos manos tomó las caderas de Clarke invitándola a moverse con más fuerza y con su mirada rogó el contacto de sus labios, petición a la cual Clarke accedió.

El juego de sus lenguas era un terreno conocido pero no lo suficientemente explorado y en ese instante se dieron el tiempo para conocerlo a fondo, lamiendo y chupando sus labios y sus lenguas mientras sentían como la única prenda que las cubría a ambas molestaba ferozmente.

Lexa decidió tomar el control de la situación y giró su cuerpo para volver a quedar sobre la rubia, era una amigable lucha por la posesión del poder en esa cama. Miró, como tantas veces, directo a esos cristales que Clarke poseía como ojos en los cuales aún se podía evidenciar las fuertes emociones que habían tenido momentos antes.

Besó su nariz y llevó nuevamente sus besos al cuello de Clarke, bajó salvamente hasta sus pechos devorándolos uno a uno y continuó su camino para dibujar círculos alrededor del ombligo de Clarke con su lengua. La rubia fue quien le rogó con la mirada que retirase su ropa interior a lo que la morena no tardó en responder, tomó las bragas de Clarke con los dientes y las bajó lo suficiente como para poder observar su sexo empapado, mordió sus labios y sintió como se secaba su boca.

Terminó por retirar tan incómoda prenda con sus manos y besó de manera lenta y húmeda entre las piernas de Clarke, cerca de su sexo.

-Hazlo ya Lexa por el amor de dios –Tomó el cabello de la morena invitándola a seguir.

-Que impaciente –Mordió juguetona su labio.

Con sus dedos separó los pliegues de la rubia y pasó su lengua lentamente saboreando a Clarke de la manera más íntima, poseyó su clítoris con su boca y disfrutó profundamente los gemidos para nada sutiles y cada vez más excitantes que le regalaba Clarke.

-Más Lex, más…

Y la morena obedeció, penetró a la rubia con dos de sus dedos sin dejar de sentirla con toda su lengua, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas al sentir como el cuerpo de Clarke apenas podía contenerse ante la excitación, la rubia susurraba su nombre mientras empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Lexa aunque cada vez con menos fuerza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a flaquear y sentía como el orgasmo comenzaba a inundarla pero no quería que ese placer terminara, se estaba conteniendo y Lexa lo notó.

-Déjalo ir, tenemos toda la noche solo para nosotras Clarke–Y así lo hizo, con un sonido gutural y desgarrador dejó a su cuerpo caer ante el orgasmo dejando a Lexa sentir como las paredes se tensaban alrededor de sus dedos los cuales quedaron completamente empapados. La morena lamió suevamente un par de veces más causando suaves espasmos en la rubia.

Clarke sintió como Lexa subía hasta la altura de sus labios y la besaba lenta pero sensualmente, le encantaban esos besos llenos de deseo junto a su sabor mezclado al de su chica, acomodó sus piernas para dejar su muslo entre las de Lexa y volver a frotar suavemente.

-Si sigues haciéndole eso a mi entrepierna no me iré jamás de esta cama.

-Entonces anda haciéndote la idea. –Tomó aliento y volvió a tomar el control sobre Lexa quedando sobre ella –Porque esto –Bajó su mano para acariciar el sexo de la morena por sobre la empapada ropa interior –Es ahora todo mío.

La cara de Lexa era un poema, le sorprendía lo sexy que podía llegar a ser Clarke y a esta última le encantaba dejar sin palabras a la morena.

Clarke pasó su mano para poder sentir el clítoris de Lexa directamente y comenzó a mover sus dedos mientras iba en busca de los labios de la morena, apenas Lexa intentaba besarla Clarke retiraba sus labios dejando derrotada a la otra chica quien apenas podía articular palabra con los aparentemente expertos dedos de Clarke tocándola de esa manera.

Entre ambas terminaron de desnudar a Lexa y finalmente Clarke la besó salvaje y de la misma forma en que sus dedos entraron en la morena envistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza. Sabía que Lexa no resistiría más y justo en el momento que los músculos de la morena comenzaban a tensarse, bajaba la velocidad de sus dedos y la humedad de sus besos. Mantuvo a Lexa de esa forma uno o dos minutos que para la morena se hicieron eternos.

-Vas a matarme Clarke Griffin.

-Te prometo que esa no es la intención –Le sonrió y mordió su labio.

Bajó sus besos rápidamente hasta el clítoris de la morena para saborearlo suavemente, de un segundo a otro volvió a introducir sus dedos en Lexa y junto al movimiento de su lengua la morena ya no lo pudo resistir más. Soltó un grito lleno de placer junto al nombre de Clarke, la rubia miró hacia arriba y observó como el pecho de Lexa subía y bajaba, estaba agotada y Clarke totalmente satisfecha.

La rubia subió hasta la altura de esa bella chica para besarla suavemente y acariciar su rostro, Lexa había mantenido sus ojos cerrados y su expresión sonriente. Clarke fue hacia el oído de la morena y luego de morder suave su lóbulo le susurró palabras que significaron el mundo entero para ambas.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonriente Clarke.

-Te amo – besó suave a la rubia.

-No tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes realmente princesa, entiendo si no…

-Te amo –Volvió a besarla.

-Lexa…

-Te amo Clarke –Esta vez no la besó sino que mantuvo firme su sincera mirada y media sonrisa.

-Te amo Lexa.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras dulces la acción y pasión volvieron a llenar la habitación, fue un orgasmo tras otro hasta que sus cuerpos apenas podían resistir un movimiento más, aprendieron como y donde tocar exactamente a la otra para darle el placer que buscaban.

Su olor y sabor estaban impregnados en la otra al igual que el sonido de sus gemidos, no les importaba nada más, estaban juntas y gracias a la luz del pasillo podían observar perfectamente el cuerpo de la mujer que amaban. El cansancio terminó por derrotarlas y en un fuerte abrazo decidieron dormir el resto de la noche, Lexa cayó primero que Clarke en los brazos de Morfeo y esta última las arropó suavemente para no despertar a la chica que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, jamás había conocido el amor o por lo menos no con esa intensidad, sentía como en su estómago revoloteaban millones de sensaciones, cada una más hermosa que la anterior, Lexa reposaba como un ángel y se aferraba a ella como la primera vez que durmió a su lado solo que esta vez estaba hermosamente desnuda.

Lexa despertó cuando aún la luz del sol no iluminaba la habitación y sintió como esa bella rubia la abrazaba con fuerza resposada sobre su pecho, acarició suavemente su cabello rubio y sin quererlo despertó a la chica.

Clarke acarició de vuelta a la morena sobre su desnudo abdomen bajo las sábanas y sonrió cuando la morena pasó sus caricias a su espalda pegándola aún más a ella.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Clarke sin abrir los ojos, Lexa miró hacia el pequeño reloj digital sobre el mueble de la rubia.

-6:30 linda, puedes seguir durmiendo.

-No quiero hacerlo –Comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Lexa provocando cosquillas en la morena.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir buenos días? –Dijo la morena, Clarke rió y subió hasta quedar a la altura de Lexa.

-No –La besó lenta y suavemente –Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días preciosa.

-¿No tienes que irte aún, verdad? –Hizo un puchero que provocó risas en Lexa.

-No Clarke, no tengo ni quiero irme –La besó -De todas formas aún es muy temprano.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar ¿no? –Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación pero no la de Lexa.

-¿Podemos solo disfrutar ahora?

-Tienes razón, podría acostumbrarme a esto. –Volvió a besar a Lexa.

-¿A besarme o a despertar conmigo? –La morena levantó una ceja divertida poniendo nerviosa a Clarke.

-Besarte, solo besarte –Dijo rápido y apenas pudiendo articular palabras. –Quiero decir… despertar contigo también…o no… es que…

-Oye, siempre caes, estoy bromeando –Rió Lexa y Clarke escondió su rostro en la almohada – Aunque yo también podría acostumbrarme a besarte cada mañana.

Volvieron a dormir, esta vez más arropadas debido al frío de la mañana lo que les permitió también estar mucho más juntas, pasaron un par de horas hasta que la rubia volvió a despertar pero ahora por la suave voz de Lexa a quien no sintió a su lado provocando que abriera los ojos de manera rápida.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas… Estoy bien, solo pasé la noche donde una amiga –Clarke la tomó por la cintura besando su cuello, por un segundo pensó que podría ser Costia y quería hacerle saber que la apoyaría sin importar qué- Estaré ahí… Claro que sí… Okey Anya, nos vemos, dile a Aden que llevaré helado… Adiós.

-¿Acostumbra a contestar el teléfono estando desnuda señorita Woods? –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Acostumbra a despertar tan alegre señorita Griffin?

-Solo cuando he pasado una buena noche –Le guiñó un ojo.

Lexa tomó sus bragas y volvió a colocarlas en su lugar, sacó una camiseta de un cajón de Clarke y se la puso sin pedir permiso alguno a lo que la rubia sonrió y levantó un dedo excusándose y perdiéndose en la habitación contigua a la suya.

Al salir de ella llevaba puesta una enorme camiseta la cual levantó para que Lexa pudiera ver aquellas bragas que llevaba puestas.

-Gatitos –Dijo Lexa sin más.

-Gatitos –Rió Clarke.

Decidieron tomar desayuno juntas, apenas se sentaron una frente a la otra sabían lo que vendría, debían hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido aunque así no lo quisieran.

-Odio lo que provocas en mí –Soltó Clarke.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo Lexa algo divertida mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café –Oye, esto está muy bueno.

-Lo sé –Sonrió –Juro que ayer no quería verte ni un segundo más pero de un momento a otro… No sé Lexa, simplemente haces que todo lo que sienta sea demasiado intenso.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Me pasa igual contigo, Clarke. ¿Crees que no estuve pensando cada minuto en el mensaje que me enviaste para juntarnos la primera vez? Tenía miedo pero tú haces todo distinto en mi, si no contesté de inmediato fue porque no tenía idea de cómo comportarme cuando te tenía cerca.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que si no salgo de esto ahora no lo haré nunca, pero no miento cuando digo que temo de lo que pueda pasar contigo.

-Si algo pasa conmigo, ¿acaso no vas a estar ahí para mí?

-Claro que sí, en cada momento.

-Justo como yo lo estaré para ti. No tendremos que temer de nada si estamos juntas.

-¿Y Raven?

-Estará molesta, pero tendrá que comprenderlo Lexa, no puedo controlar lo que siento, estoy enamorada de ti –Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada – Ni ella ni yo podemos contra eso.

-Dejaré a Costia. –Lexa lo dijo firme a lo que Clarke volvió a levantar la mirada, seria y sorprendida.

-No dejaré que vuelva a dañarte, de ninguna forma princesa. –La mirada de Lexa expresaba miedo y Clarke lo notó por lo que estiró su mano acariciando la de la morena.

-Has de pensar que soy una idiota por dejar que hiciera eso conmigo todo este tiempo.

-Lo único que puedo pensar es que ella es una idiota, pero... –Tomó un sorbo de su café- ¿Cómo fue que lo permitiste en un comienzo?

-La primera vez que lo hizo fue porque no estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué, debió ser una estupidez. Me tomó de sorpresa cuando su mano estaba en mi mejilla, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, en sus ojos había ira podía notarlo.

-¿Te dijo algo luego de eso?

-Cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas me obligó a besarla y dijo que de esa forma aprendería a defenderme. Cuando volvió a golpearme fue mucho más violenta y me gritaba para que me defendiera de ella.

-Dios princesa… -Se cambió de asiento para estar al lado de Lexa acariciando su espalda y mirándola justo a aquellos ojos que no lograba leer.

-Supongo que con el tiempo aprendí –Rió irónica- y comencé a levantar la voz si ella lo hacía también. Fue cuando me volví fría y Costia me tenía casi convencida de que así mi vida sería mejor, obvio que yo, la muy idiota, le creí.

-¿Dejó de hacerlo entonces?

-No completamente, si yo estaba con la guardia baja y ella perdía el control entonces caíamos en lo mismo, aunque gracias a Dios logré hacer que cada vez fuera menos.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Le dije que estaba enamorada de ella –Bajó la vista avergonzada- y que estaba también agradecida de todo. Fue mi pase a la tranquilidad.

-Mi primer día –Recordó Clarke- Cuando te vi por primera vez te veías realmente enamorada de ella, o al menos pensé que le deseabas muchísimo.

-Era parte de la costumbre, de la imagen, lo que creía correcto ¿sabes? Así lo hacían las parejas _normales_ y además así me sentía segura con… –paró en seco- Espera –sonrió- ¿Tu primer día?

-Sí, mi primer día casi muero porque una loca en una camioneta enorme estuvo a punto de atropellarme –Rió

-¿Eras tú?

-Lexa Woods, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –Lexa soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Vi un par de chicas con buen trasero y quise jugarles una broma –Su risa aumentó con la expresión de Clarke.

-Al menos crees que tengo buen trasero –Soltó derrotada Clarke.

-Me gustó más el de la morena. ¿Era Raven?

-¡Lexa! –La morena se acercó a Clarke estando aún sentadas y besó su mejilla rápidamente antes que pudiera reaccionar y evitarlo.

-Solo bromeo, me encantan las rubias –Ahora la besó en los labios.

-¿Rubias? –Enfatizó el plural de su expresión.

-Que celosa, Griffin. –Clarke negó con la cabeza y volvió a tener una expresión seria. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hablas enserio cuando dices que terminarás con Costia?

-Sí, no voy a negarte que muero de miedo pero esta vez no permitiré que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cómo fue cuando quisiste romper con ella?

-Costia puso droga en el trago de O –Clarke levantó ambas cejas- Tranquila, nada malo pasó con ella gracias a Finn que la notó extraña y la llevó a casa.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Habían discutido días antes y Octavia le habló sobre mí, Costia se sintió expuesta y luego de intentar golpearme, cosa que esa vez no logró, salió con la estupidez de la droga.

-¿Y entonces?

-Cuando supe estaba hecha una total furia, y le grité un par de cosas que obviamente a ella no le gustaron, también grité que no estaría más con ella… -Cerró los ojos- Aún recuerdo como se puso, en ese momento si que se volvió loca y en mi volvió el temor de tantas veces antes, volví a ser la chica débil y tímida de las primeras semanas de universidad. Cuando pude notarlo ella ya me tenía contra la muralla, sus manos… mi cuello…

-Princesa ya, no es necesario que sigas –Clarke abrazó fuerte a Lexa y acarició su espalda –Lo siento Lex, no debí preguntar.

-No Clarke, quiero que sepas, quiero que entiendas el por qué de tantas cosas.

-Ya se lo suficiente como para comprender por qué actuaste como lo hiciste tantas veces princesa, ahora quiero que desde este punto en adelante nada ni nadie te dañe, lo prometo.

-¿Lo intentaremos cuando termine con Costia?

-¿Intentarlo princesa? No, yo no quiero intentar algo entre nosotras, quiero estar contigo, sin condiciones. –Lexa sonrió y se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo.

-Debo cuidar de Aden estos días Clarke –Dijo triste Lexa.

-Existen las llamadas ¿Sabías eso?

-No será lo mismo preciosa. Aunque… -Clarke la miró intrigada. -¿Me acompañas y pasas la tarde conmigo y con Aden? Podemos venir a dejarte cuando ya se haga tarde. –Parecía realmente emocionada con la idea.

-¿Hablas enserio? No quiero molestar Lex.

-¿Molestar? apuesto a que Aden termina adorándote… y oye, no creas que te libraste de una explicación sobre lo del otro día en C&B

-¿Ah?

-No te hagas la tonta, esa mujer era tu madre ¿No? –Clarke rió dándole la razón a las palabras de Lexa.

-Lo único que debes saber de todo eso es que cree que eres adorable.

-Bien –Tenía esa expresión de suficiencia que Clarke adoraba- Con eso basta por ahora. –La invitó a pararse y abrazó a Clarke con fuerza- ¿Vienes conmigo a casa?

-¿Crees que me perdería la oportunidad de conocer la mansión de Lexa Woods? Ni loca.

-Eres idiota.

-Y así te encanto.


	20. Chapter 20 - I Run To You

El desayuno lo terminaron entre risas y miradas cómplices, para ambas había sido un momento realmente especial, la promesa de un futuro juntas y el apoyo mutuo incondicional. Decidieron tomar una ducha pero separadas, sabían que si querían un buen resultado de todo aquello debían hacer las cosas bien.

Además Lexa había prometido helado a Aden y de estar con Clarke en la ducha aquel postre se habría retrasado un par de horas.

-Recuérdame por qué este tiene que ser nuestro último beso

-No será nuestro último beso, idiota

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Clarke.

-Princesa, lo quieras o no sigues teniendo novia –Lexa bufó y se cruzó de brazos poniendo los ojos en blanco- y ya te lo dije, debemos hacer las cosas bien, confía en mi ¿sí?

-Claro que confío en ti, solo no confío en el resto de las personas.

-¿Costia?

-Ajá, Costia, Raven, Octavia. Haces que todo parezca muy simple, linda, pero sabes perfectamente que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas una vez que termine con Costia.

-Vamos paso a paso Lex, primero termina con Costia y luego, juntas –enfatizó esa palabra- seguiremos adelante.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, Clarke Griffin?

-No, Lexa Woods, pero prefiero que me lo demuestres.

Clarke tomó por la cintura a la morena pegándola fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras que la otra retiraba un mechón de cabello rebelde que estaba impidiendo ver uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, se sonrieron mutuamente y de manera lenta, como tratando de estirar el tiempo y eternizar ese momento, acercaron sus labios.

Una vez más no fue un beso hambriento sino calmo, saboreando los labios de la otra y mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban acariciándose suavemente, se regalaban sonrisas entre suspiros. Se separaron dejando sus frentes pegadas y teniendo ambas los ojos cerrados, ninguna quería dejar ir aquel momento, ninguna quería dejar ir a la otra.

-Entonces ¿Podré volver a besarte cuando sea una chica totalmente soltera?

-Podrás besarme, y otras cosas –sonrió pícara Clarke- cuando seas una chica totalmente soltera.

-Explícame cómo pasaré esta tarde contigo sin poder besarte.

-Hay algo que se llama fuerza de voluntad Lexa.

-Sí claro, esa que pierdo cuando te tengo cerca. –Acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

-Paciencia princesa, solo te pido un poco de paciencia.

Con un fuerte abrazo y reprimiendo unas ganas enormes de volver a besarse se despidieron, Lexa volvería por Clarke luego del almuerzo y la última debía ordenar el piso y prepararse para la emocionante tarde que le esperaba.

Clarke estaba ansiosa por conocer la casa de Lexa, nerviosa también por saber que tan lujosa era la vida de esa chica que era demasiado humilde como para creerse la fortuna que había heredado y las facilidades de las que se había rodeado toda su vida.

Lavó los platos, ordenó su habitación, preparó un almuerzo simple y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación para escoger la vestimenta de esa tarde. Era extraño para Clarke estar insegura de cómo se vería para encontrarse con Lexa, la morena ya la había visto desnuda, en pijama, con vestido y en el mejor de los estilos hogareños pero aún así se sentía con la necesidad de verse arreglada para esa hermosa chica que la pasaría a buscar en un par de horas.

Se decidió por unos pantalones claros que se ajustaban a sus piernas y una blusa simple pero que resaltaba sus ojos, el cabello decidió llevarlo suelto y con lo que ella llamaba _un despeinado perfecto._ Le pareció que maquillarse sería demasiado y simplemente tomó una cazadora negra lo suficientemente gruesa para el frío de la noche cuando ya fuera hora de volver.

 **[Lexa – 15:05]: Estoy en tu edificio en 20 minutos, linda.**

 **[Clarke – 15:06]: Te espero abajo princesa, muero por verte.**

 **[Lexa – 15:06]:** **¿Ya me extrañas? Vaya, soy más irresistible de lo que pensé.**

 **[Clarke – 15:07]: Engreída, eres tú la que no se resiste a mí.**

 **[Lexa – 15:07]: Touché ;)**

Clarke esperó 15 minutos antes de tomar sus llaves y salir de su piso luego de cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar, apretó el botón del ascensor y ansiosa esperó los 5 pisos hasta llegar a la primera planta.

Una vez en la calle volvió a tomar su teléfono, según la hora que había dicho Lexa debería estar por llegar, se entretuvo un momento revisando las aplicaciones y actualizaciones hasta que sintió vibrar su móvil viendo en la barra superior el nombre de Lexa.

 **[Lexa – 15:26]: ¿Es cosa mía o estás aún más hermosa que esta mañana? Esos pantalones te quedan perfectos.**

Clarke sonrió levantando su vista y encontrándose a la morena justo a un lado de su enorme camioneta negra con las llaves en su mano, le divirtió verla vestida justo como aquel primer día, la única gran diferencia era que llevaba sus gafas y el pelo tomado en una cola alta, ambas cosas la hacían ver mucho más atractiva si cabía.

-Veo que no soy la única que se preocupó por lucir atractiva –Dijo Clarke mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-¿Esto? Venga, si solo tomé lo primero que encontré. –Le regaló esa expresión de media sonrisa que dejaba a Clarke helada cada vez que la veía.

-Si claro –Clarke dejó un beso en la mejilla de Lexa.

-Está bien, quizá me esforcé un poco.

-Eres hermosa princesa.

-Mira quién habla, chica rubia y de ojos azules. –Lexa levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Clarke acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

-¿Vamos? –Dijo Clarke algo nerviosa a lo que Lexa sonrió y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Adelante, señorita Griffin.

Anduvieron un par de minutos por calles que Clarke ya no reconocía, los edificios se sustituyeron por casas y aquellas casas se volvían cada vez más grandes hasta que la morena se detuvo.

-Espera aquí Clarke, iré por helado.

-Pensé que lo habías llevado hace un rato.

-El chico tiene 5 años y come como uno de 20, créeme, ni este será suficiente.

Mientras Lexa iba a comprar Clarke recibió una llamada, era Raven. Los últimos días habían estado hablando montones por whatsapp pero solo un par de veces se llamaron la una a la otra, Clarke comprendía que su amiga estaría ocupada con Finn y luego en casa de sus padres, además la rubia había encontrado buena compañía.

-¡Raven Reyes!

-¡Clarke Griffin! –Rieron ambas.

-¿A qué se debe tan grata llamada?

-¿Acaso una chica no puede llamar a su solitaria y anciana mejor amiga?

-Siempre tan graciosa Rae ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Muy bien Griffin, ansiosos por conocerte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ya les hablaste de tu maravillosa compañera de piso?

-Les hablé de mi compañera de piso, sí. Lo de maravillosa lo podemos negociar.

-Que idiota, Reyes.

-Por favor dime que no estás en el piso con un cigarrillo en la mano viendo alguna película horriblemente melosa.

-No, esas ya las vi todas. –Bromeó.

-Me hago vieja de solo escucharte, me deprimes. –Clarke soltó una carcajada y en ese momento sintió como Lexa se sentaba nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba la puerta.

-Compré lo suficiente para los tres, espero que no…-Se detuvo de hablar en seco cuando Clarke abrió los ojos como platos indicando su teléfono.

-¿Estás con una chica, Clarke Griffin? –Raven parecía divertida y emocionada.

-No te metas Reyes –Clarke no quitaba la vista de Lexa quien le pedía perdón con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Es Ontari? Oh sí Griffin, es Ontari y follaron toda la noche ¡te descubrí!

-Claro que no es Ontari y no follé con nadie toda la noche, Raven. –Lexa miró a Clarke divertida por esa pequeña última mentira.

-Al parecer tenemos mucho de qué hablar cuando vuelva pequeña Clarkie.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí Raven, hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo cuando vuelvas –Le regaló media sonrisa a Lexa quién le sonrió de vuelta comprendiendo la razón de aquellas palabras.

-Esto es increíble Clarke ¿Al fin eres una chica normal y tienes una novia?

-No, no tengo una novia –Bajó la mirada- Solo no seas una pesada y déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir cuando llegue el momento.-Dijo algo más seria de lo que esperaba.

-Pero que densa Clarke, está bien, pero no dejaré que te escapes de esa conversación.

-Pobre de tus padres que tienen que soportarte el resto de la semana. –Dijo algo más tranquila y con un dejo de diversión en sus palabras.

-Pobre de mí que debo soportarte al menos otros tres años y medio más.

-Sí claro, como si no te encantara vivir conmigo.

-Sabes que te adoro Clarke y ya debo dejarte, le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con el jardín.

-Ve por esas flores Reyes, nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto rubia rompecorazones.

Apenas cortaron, Clarke soltó un fuerte suspiro reposando su cabeza sobre el cómodo asiento mientras Lexa acariciaba una de sus manos.

-¿Todo bien Clarke?

-Sí Lexa, solo vamos. –La rubia estaba preocupada y Lexa lo notó.

-Hey, mírame –Tomó suave a Clarke de la barbilla- Todo estará bien, tú misma lo dijiste preciosa, lo que sentimos la una por la otra no es algo que podamos controlar y Raven lo comprenderá, te adora.

-Odio mentir, odio mentirle a Raven, odio tener que ocultar esto que siento por ti Lexa.

-Lo que hay entre nosotras lleva un tiempo, es verdad, pero no fue hasta estas semanas que tú y yo aprendimos a conocernos mejor, Clarke.

-Aún así, princesa. Raven me preguntó cientos de veces si algo pasaba contigo y yo lo negué una y otra vez. No estaba enamorada de ti en aquel entonces pero obvio pasaban cosas entre nosotras y simplemente no pude ser sincera.

-Eso ya va a acabar Clarke, no más mentiras, no más engaños, estamos juntas en esto ¿no? –Y al fin Clarke logró sonreír nuevamente.

-Juntas princesa –Mantuvo firme la mirada con los ojos algo vidriosos unos segundos -¿Qué decías del helado?

-Oh, que espero que Aden no se lo acabe él solo –Rió.

Lexa volvió a encender el motor y siguió conduciendo un par de calles más hasta que bajó la velocidad y entró a una de las enormes casas del lugar. A pesar de lo lujosa que parecía, no era ni la mitad de lo que Clarke se imaginaba, aún así era realmente hermosa.

-¿Decepcionada Clarke? –Dijo Lexa riendo entre dientes.

-Idiota. Decepcionada no, sorprendida tal vez.

-Solo somos Anya, Aden y yo. Es verdad que podría ser aún más grande pero sería innecesario, tener dinero no significa que tengamos que gastarlo todo ¿no crees?

-Supongo que he visto demasiados ricos en televisión como para hacerme una muy mala imagen de ustedes. –Rieron ambas.

-Mis padres me enseñaron esto, el dinero de la herencia solo lo uso para pagar la universidad y ayudar a Anya con algunos gastos de la casa a pesar de que ella se niega rotundamente.

-¿Ella está a cargo de la empresa de tus padres?

-Sí, y parte del dinero insiste en apartarlo para mi futuro.

-Trabajarás ahí una vez termines de estudiar, supongo.

-Claro, Anya y yo hablamos bastante de aquello, tengo muchas ideas y entre más aprendo en las clases, más ansío llevarlas a cabo, pensamos en dividirnos el trabajo una vez yo tenga mi título y ampliar los horizontes de la empresa. –Si Clarke pensó que en esos momentos no podía sentir más por Lexa estaba muy equivocada, el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de algo que claramente le apasionaba le hacía ver mucho más atractiva y hermosa haciendo que el calor que sentía Clarke en el pecho fuera muchísimo más placentero.

-No conocí a tus padres Lex, pero estoy segura que están muy orgullosos de ti en estos momentos donde sea que estén.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –La ternura en los ojos de Lexa era enorme y una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en ellos.

-Claro que sí, yo que apenas te conozco hace unos meses estoy maravillada con tu talento y ahora mismo muy orgullosa de quién eres, imagínate como lo estarían ellos.

-Gracias Clarke –Y simplemente depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Se bajaron finalmente de la camioneta y Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke para invitarla a entrar, la rubia estaba maravillada, el lugar era realmente acogedor y hasta estaba algo desordenado, claramente ahí vivía un pequeño de 5 años.

-Disculpa el desorden, Anya no hace que Aden ordene mientras esté de vacaciones, ese chico es un consentido.

-No te preocupes princesa, ya sabes que no soy la más ordenada del mundo.

-Vamos Clarke si siempre estás ordenando tu piso.

-Claro, porque siempre lo termino desordenando aún más que la vez anterior –Rieron ambas.

-Hey Lex que bueno que llegaste, Aden está esperándote en su habitación y yo… -Aquella mujer quién Clarke supuso era Anya, dejó de hablar apenas vio que su sobrina traía compañía, no parecía molesta sino mas bien sorprendida.

-Pensé en invitar a una amiga –Miró cómplice a Clarke- así Aden se divierte más, ¿no te molesta?

-Oh cariño claro que no me molesta, nunca invitas a nadie a casa. –Se acercó a Clarke para saludarla- ¿Tú eres…?

-Clarke, un gusto.

-Ya veo, ¿van juntas a la universidad?

-Clarke estudia Arte Contemporáneo, es de primero.

-¿Arte? Eso es increíble, me hubiera encantado seguir esa carrera. Luego podrías llevarla al estudio Lexa, no soy una profesional y quizá Clarke pueda darme consejos de una mirada algo más experta. –Clarke miró sorprendida y confusa a Lexa.

-Anya tiene un estudio donde dibuja, pinta y hace esas cosas de artista –rió- es bastante buena, luego podrías pasar a mirar.

-Tampoco es que sea una experta pero me encantaría poder ver su trabajo señora.

-Oh por favor cariño dime Anya, solo tengo algunos años más que ustedes. –Clarke asintió con una sonrisa- Y algo me dice que eres demasiado modesta.

-Lo es, Clarke tiene muchísimo talento –Lexa miró a Clarke con una gran sonrisa.

-Puesto a que sí. Bueno chicas, diviértanse que ya debo irme. –Tomó su bolso y antes de salir se volvió a ambas- No dejen que Aden duerma tarde ni que vuelva a comer tanto helado –rió- oh y Lexa, deberías invitar a Clarke más seguido, parece ser una novia mucho más agradable que la pesada de Costia Stone –Les guiñó un ojo y sin dejar que soltaran palabra alguna salió rápido hacia el estacionamiento.

-Nadie parece ser gran admirador de Costia Stone ¿eh?

-No, pero al parecer Clarke Griffin tiene una gran fanaticada –Lexa le guiñó un ojo a Clarke mientras tomaba una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Lexa? –Un pequeño rubio bajaba las escaleras muy emocionado hasta que vio a la chica de ojos azules, en ese momento cambió su expresión a una tímida y se escondió rápido detrás de la morena haciendo que se soltara del agarre de Clarke

-Hola otra vez pequeño, ella es Clarke. Vamos, saluda. –Clarke se agachó para quedar a la altura de Aden y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Aden, Lexa me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Juegas _Monstruos y hechiceros_? –El pequeño pareció ignorar totalmente lo que había dicho Clarke hace un segundo lo que hizo a la rubia soltar una pequeña carcajada

-Vamos Aden ¿es una broma? Podría destrozarte en menos de cinco turnos, y eso si tienes suerte. –Lexa rió sorprendida por la respuesta de Clarke y el pequeño entrecerró sus ojos desafiando a la rubia.

-Está bien, iré por el tablero, espero que no apestes como Lexa.

-Oye, es que tú eres demasiado bueno en esa cosa –Dijo pareciendo ofendida Lexa.

-Sí, soy muy bueno, pero tú apestas de todas formas.

-¿Muy bueno? –los interrumpió Clarke- Eso lo veremos, trae el tablero que ya te quiero ver perder pequeño Aden. –No se dijo más y el rubio corrió sonriente a su habitación.

-Clarke, es realmente bueno jugando esa cosa.

-Lexa Woods, primero que todo no es una _cosa_ es _Monstruos y hechiceros-_ Ese simple comentario hizo reír fuerte a la morena- y segundo, yo también soy realmente buena jugándolo.

-No sabía que eras una rarita de juegos de mesa.

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi- Le guiñó un ojo y se sentaron en el sofá esperando a Aden, esa sería, sin duda alguna, una tarde que ninguno de los tres olvidaría jamás.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Storyteller

-¡Clarke eso es hacer trampa!

-Claro que no enano, es estrategia, no trampa. –La rubia guiñó un ojo e hizo su siguiente movimiento.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. –Lexa no había soltado palabra hace un rato, Aden y Clarke estaban tan concentrados en su lucha a muerte que la morena apenas tenía lugar en la conversación.

-Te dije que soy realmente buena jugando. –Clarke miró a Lexa con una enorme sonrisa lo que hizo que la última sonriera también.

Siguieron jugando otro rato que se hubiera hecho bastante largo para Lexa de no ser lo divertido que era escuchar a los rubios desafiarse en cada momento mientras decían cosas que ella realmente no entendía, la morena era una simple espectadora pero adoraba infinitamente ver tan divertido a su pequeño primo, más aún si era con la chica que le quitaba el aliento.

-Sabía que no podrías ganarme Clarke. –Dijo Aden con la misma suficiencia que mostraba Lexa tantas veces, haciendo que la rubia le mostrara su lengua.

-¡Estabas a punto de perder enano! Al menos acepta que fui una buena contrincante.

-Mejor que Lexa –rió el chico.

-Venga Aden, soy muchísimo mejor que Lexa, ella ni siquiera entiende el juego.

-Hey, dejen de hacer como que no estoy escuchando –Se sentó justo entre ellos- Son un par de raritos.

Solo bastó una mirada entre Aden y Clarke para que acordaran la travesura que harían a continuación, fue la de ojos azules quién tomó a Lexa mientras la morena la miraba confusa y sorprendida, no fue hasta que Aden se lanzó sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas que comprendió todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego de luchar unos segundos con el agarre de Clarke, la rubia la soltó para atacarla con cosquillas también, Lexa no podía evitar gritar y reír lanzando manotazos y patadas controladas para no golpear a ninguno de sus atacantes.

-¡Ya paren! –Ninguno le hizo caso - ¡Aden Smith detente! –Caso omiso -¡Aden basta o no te diré donde dejé el helado!- Solo eso bastó para que el pequeño lo meditara un segundo.

-No te preocupes enano, yo sé donde lo dejó. –Dijo Clarke sin dejar de mirar a Lexa a los ojos quien le devolvía una mirada suplicante y divertida.

-Ya verán par de odiosos –Lexa se levantó rápido haciendo que el pequeño Aden corriera hacia el patio trasero saliendo por un gran ventanal invitando consigo a Clarke para escapar de su prima.

-¡Eres una anciana Lexa Woods!

-¡Y tú una infantil Clarke Griffin!

Aden y Clarke separaron sus caminos en aquel enorme patio trasero evitando que la morena pudiera atraparlos a ambos. Lexa decidió ir por el pequeño de los rubios a quién logró atrapar y tomarlo en brazos para luego ir por Clarke, rubia que no estaba dispuesta a ser atrapada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una agotada Lexa dejó a Aden en el piso.

-¡Okey Griffin! Me rindo, tú ganas. –Estaba medio torcida con una de sus manos presionando su abdomen respirando agotada.

-¡Eso es! –Clarke chocó los cinco con su nuevo compañero de travesuras –Esa chica jamás podrá con nosotros, enano.

De un segundo a otro Aden saltó a los brazos de Clarke para darle un fuerte abrazo, la rubia apenas logró reaccionar cuando los pies del pequeño ya no tocaban el piso y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Lexa los miraba con ternura y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, expresión que la rubia logró ver sonriendo de vuelta y dejando al pequeño en el suelo nuevamente.

-Clarke, hay algo que debo enseñarte pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie –Aden miró a Clarke con una seriedad que le sorprendió demasiado, la rubia miró a Lexa quien parecía comprender de que hablaba su pequeño primo, aún así veía sorpresa en su rostro.

-Claro que lo prometo. –Se agachó para quedar a su altura y regalarle una sonrisa junto con un guiño lleno de complicidad. Aden la tomó de la mano e hizo que caminaran hasta el fondo del patio invitando a Lexa con la mirada.

-Woah, me encantan las sorpresas –Soltó Clarke más emocionada de lo que realmente estaba solo para alegrar aún más a su nuevo amigo.

-Este es mi refugio, es secreto y sólo lo conocen Lexa y tú –Clarke logró ver una pequeña casa de madera como si fuera una casa del árbol pero al estilo de Aden, estaba rodeada por cajas que parecían hacer de barreras y dentro habían cojines y dibujos por todas partes.

-¿Son de él? –Dijo Clarke entrando y apuntando a uno de los dibujos y mirando a Lexa mientras Aden parecía ordenar algunas cosas.

-Sí, le encanta dibujar. Supongo que lo hace bastante bien para su edad.

-Tiene mucho talento, supongo que lo heredó de Anya ¿no?

-Claro, siempre pasan tiempo juntos en su estudio, yo no heredé esa veta artística –Dijo divertida Lexa.

-Siempre podría enseñarte un par de cosas –Clarke le guiñó un ojo.

-Y algo me dice que esas cosas van mucho más allá del arte ¿O me equivoco? –Le sonrió coqueteando con la rubia hasta que Aden las sacó de aquel momento.

-Aquí Lex y yo tenemos nombres ultra secretos. –Se sentó en el piso sobre unas mantas seguido por ambas chicas.

-¿Ultra secretos? –Miró a Lexa con media sonrisa

-A mi no me mires, el es el amo y señor de este lugar.

-Yo soy Natblida y Lexa es Heda. –Dijo Aden casi en un susurro cerca del oído de Clarke.

-¿Heda? –La rubia miró nuevamente a Lexa con expresión interrogativa.

-Comandante –Sonrió la morena levantando ambas cejas. –Natblida ¿No crees que Clarke deba tener un nombre ultra secreto también?

-Claro que sí –Soltó rápido Aden para luego mirar fijamente a Clarke- Pero primero debes conocer y aceptar las reglas de _Tondc_ –Clarke asintió sin comprender del todo pero parecía ser realmente importante para Aden.

-Dispara.

-Nuestros nombres ultra secretos solo se pueden utilizar dentro de Tondc –Clarke supuso que _tondc_ era aquel refugio- absolutamente nadie más puede escucharlos y menos saber sobre este lugar.

-¿Ni siquiera Anya?

-Ni siquiera mamá. –Clarke asintió mientras Lexa observaba divertida la escena pero con una expresión seria siguiendo el juego de Aden- Para entrar a este lugar debes golpear tres veces y luego dos, es el código secreto –Clarke asintió nuevamente- y para finalizar, cada nuevo miembro debe traer helado en la siguiente asamblea. –La rubia quiso reír pero Aden no parecía estar bromeando, debía llevar helado la próxima vez.- ¿Comprendido?

-Totalmente enano.

-¡Aquí no puedes decirme enano Clarke!

-Está bien, está bien –dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de disculpa- lo siento Natblida, pero si es así yo también necesito mi nuevo nombre ultra secreto –Dijo intentando parecer molesta.

-Wanheda. –Soltó Aden sin más.

-¿Wanheda?

-Comandante de la muerte –Dijo riendo Lexa.

-Exacto –Aden parecía triunfante.

-¿Debo preocuparme porque esté la palabra _muerte_ en mi nombre? –Le susurró a Lexa.

-Claro que no, todos quieren el poder y fuerza de Wanheda –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Heda –las interrumpió Aden- creo que será necesaria una asamblea extraordinaria en estos momentos.

-Claro que sí Natblida, es el primer miembro que se une a Tondc desde me aceptaste como embajadora. –Clarke no podía dejar de observar a Lexa o no maravillarse con sus palabras, hablaba de aquello con total soltura, era obvio que ella y Aden llevaban aquello por un tiempo y le pareció realmente hermoso que entrara en aquel juego con tanta naturalidad.

Aquella asamblea extraordinaria se extendió unos minutos, Clarke estaba maravillada y algo confundida con todas y cada una de las reglas que debía seguir de ahora en más, Aden y Lexa se tomaban aquello muy enserio, el pequeño de los primos lideraba aquella reunión mientras que la mayor asentía y apoyaba cada una de las palabras de su líder.

-Debes dejar de mirarme de esa manera, Lexa- Clarke acusó a Lexa mientras Aden terminaba su helado atento la televisión ya adentro de la casa una vez más.

-Es solo que me impresiona –Hablaban bajo para no interrumpir al pequeño quien parecía embobado con el documental de extraterrestres.

-¿No habías visto estos documentales? Si todos son iguales Lex –La morena rió suave.

-No me refiero a eso Clarke, es Aden.

-¿Aden?

-Sí, jamás le había enseñado el fuerte a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amiguitos. De verdad le agradas, siempre es tan tímido que me impresiona verlos tan amistosos.

-Ustedes son como uña y carne ¿no?

-Algo así –Sonrió mirando al pequeño- Llegué aquí cuando estaba por cumplir 4 años, Anya es una madre excelente pero es poco el tiempo que está en casa.

-¿Y su padre? –Preguntó Clarke temerosa de meter la pata.

-Anya y Gustus fueron padres muy jóvenes, apenas tenían unos años más que nosotras. Su padre trabaja en el extranjero, pasan juntos gran parte de las vacaciones de verano.

-Ha de ser duro para Aden.

-Si es así no lo parece, es la única realidad que conoce, ya sabes. Además es un pequeño muy especial aunque aún le cuesta mucho hacer amigos.

-Es hermoso lo que tienen ustedes dos.

-Lo amo Clarke, simplemente es mi hermano pequeño, daría la vida por él si fuera necesario. Me alegró verlo sonreír tanto esta tarde, cuando Anya sale un par de días solo somos él y yo.

Aden salió disparado hacia la cocina a lo que ambas se miraron asombradas, el programa al parecer había terminado y las chicas notaron su intención de ir por más helado a la cocina, Lexa lo siguió dejando a Clarke divertida en el sofá.

-¡Te atrapé!

-¡No Lex! ¡Sal de aquí! –Aden empujaba suave a su prima.

-Hey, sabes que te dejaré comer todo el helado que quieras pero no todo de una vez, yo te serviré pero en un rato.

-No es para mí Lexa, ¡ya vete! –Lexa le sonrió notando las intenciones del rubio.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte, venga. –El pequeño negó con una enorme sonrisa. –Está bien, está bien –Dijo Lexa levantando ambas manos. –Ya verás tú qué hacer cuando se te caiga todo ese helado encima.

-¡Que te vayas! –Soltó riendo Aden a lo que Lexa aceptó finalmente caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose junto a Clarke nuevamente.

-¿Batalla perdida? –Dijo Clarke al ver caminar a Lexa derrotada.

-Con ese chico es imposible ganar, sale con unas que no te las crees. –Fue cuando Aden apareció frente a ellas con dos pocillos llenos de helado pero no tanto como el que tenía en las manos y su camiseta.

-De Vainilla para Lexa y… Clarke –Bajó la vista el pequeño algo avergonzado y nervioso- Supuse que preferías chocolate- estiró ambas manos ofreciendo el helado a las chicas.

-Chocolate es perfecto, de hecho es mi sabor favorito, galán –Clarke guiñó un ojo al pequeño rubio quien la miraba sonriente y con brillo en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Aden, te conviertes en todo un caballero- Dijo Lexa revolviendo el cabello de su primo-Ahora ve a lavar esas manos y a cambiarte la camiseta ¿está bien? Luego la pongo a lavar. –El pequeño asintió y corrió subiendo las escaleras.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién es el primer amor de Aden –Lexa fue por unas servilletas y levantó ambas cejas mirando a Clarke.

-Venga, no te pongas celosa princesa. –Ahora el guiño fue para la morena.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Debería? Si solo somos amigas –Lexa dijo en una sutil risa.

-No, no deberías. –Probó su helado- Solo somos amigas y además –tomó otra cucharada- Ya me gusta alguien más, lo siento.

-Que va, Aden estará decepcionado –Lexa tomó de su helado también. –Aunque entiendo al enano de todas formas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti, habría que estar ciego. –Ya no habían bromas, Lexa lo decía en serio y miró fijo a los ojos azules que la penetraban también.

-Dicen que Aden tiene una prima que está muy buena, quizá me consiga su número. –Rompió Clarke aquella burbuja con el único fin de aguantar las ganas de besarla.

-Eres idiota. –Rió Lexa.

Aden bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se sentó entre ambas chicas pero claramente mucho más cerca de Clarke.

-No agobies a tu novia, Aden.

-¡No es mi novia Lexa! –Se tapó la cara con ambas manos –A las novias hay que besarlas y eso es asqueroso. –Dijo Aden con total seguridad lo que hizo a ambas chicas soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, pero si no tuvieras que besarla te encantaría que fuese tu novia ¡admítelo!

-Hm sí –No parecía avergonzado en lo más mínimo – ¡Podríamos jugar tardes enteras Clarke y… me traerías helado!

-¿Sólo serías mi novio para que te trajera helado? –El pequeño solo rió ante la expresión molesta de Clarke.

-No le rompas el corazón a esta rubia, Aden.

-Lo dices porque te gusta también, Lexa. –Dijo Aden sonriente y firme.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me gusta Clarke? –Lexa estaba realmente sorprendida ante las palabras de su primo.

-Te pillaron Lexa –Rió Clarke triunfante.

-Y a ti te gusta Lex, Clarke. Yo las pillé a ustedes, ya no soy un niño pequeño. –Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa expresión de suficiencia.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, luego de dejar lavando la camiseta llena de helado de Aden y ayudarlo con el baño, Lexa lo envió a ponerse ropa limpia, era ya hora de dormir lo que significaba que era también hora de que ambos fueran a dejar a Clarke a su piso, al volver leerían juntos una historia e irían a la cama, al menos el pequeño de los primos.

-Ven conmigo un momento Clarke. –Lexa tomó fuerte la mano de la rubia y la llevó por los pasillos de su casa.

-¿Qué haces princesa? –Clarke parecía nerviosa y no recibía respuesta alguna. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que entraron a una de las habitaciones. -¿Es tuya?

-Sí. –Abría algunos cajones como en busca de algo.

-Lexa, es hermosa. –Aquella habitación era bastante grande, muy ordenada, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Clarke fue la enorme colección de libros que ahí habían, no solo de economía como imaginó en un primer instante, novelas de todo tipo, libros de historia, enciclopedias, hasta libros sobre arte.

-Puedo prestarte algunos, la mayoría ya los leí –Dijo Lexa sin darle mayor importancia.

-Sabía que leías, ya sabes, por aquel libro que tenías esa vez, pero nunca imaginé esto. –Pasaba sus dedos por sobre aquellos libros tan bien cuidados.

-La piedra de los encuentros perdidos

-¿Ah? –Dijo confusa Clarke.

-El libro que estaba leyendo, La piedra de los encuentros perdidos. –Clarke la miró interesada lo que la invitó a seguir hablando. – Mezcla algo de historia y fantasía, tiene algo de romance, ya sabes, infaltable –rió suave-Narra la historia de una mujer a través de las épocas, en algunas de ellas vive solo hasta la adolescencia pero en otras se vuelve anciana, cada vez es una persona distinta, desde una guerrillera, comerciante, medico, hasta fue una duquesa algunos años. Pasa sus días en busca de su verdadera identidad, a pesar de no ser realmente consciente de quién es ni como se ha ido desenvolviendo a lo largo de la historia sabe que existe esta parte de ella que no encaja correctamente con la sociedad, fue activista de la primera oleada feminista pero también, en alguna vida pasada, fue muy dura con las esclavas debido a su machismo y al de su esposo con quien vivía un amor sumiso.

-¿Ahora es cuando me explicas lo de la piedra y los encuentros perdidos?

-Oh –soltó una pequeña carcajada la morena- Está este lugar, ya sabes, la piedra en aquel lago, es un paisaje que la cautiva no importa en qué momento de la historia se encuentre, siempre sin importar qué termina dibujándolo una y otra vez como una obsesión, tiene una conexión íntima que la obliga a pasar horas en ese lugar. Es como si en esos momentos todo encajara en su vida pero de una manera muy extraña, lo que no comprende es que en cada una de esas vidas encuentra una parte de aquel puzle en el que se ha convertido su propia existencia, pero no lo recuerda, porque ya sabes, jamás es consciente de sí misma en el pasado. Lo interesante es que cada vez que muere es en aquel lugar y su sangre termina derramada en esa piedra, siempre muere en brazos de alguna persona.

-¿Es siempre la misma persona?

-Es un misterio a lo largo de todo el libro.

-Vamos dime, ya lo leíste. Y espera… ¿Llega algún momento en que recuerda todas esas vidas? ¿En algún momento muere definitivamente?

-¿Es esta tu única vida o estás aquí para encajar los encuentros perdidos de las pasadas? –Lexa tenía una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-No vas a decirme como termina el libro ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, tendrás que leerlo Griffin –Le guiño un ojo mientras que la otra los ponía en blanco. –Pero no vinimos acá para eso –Lexa levantó una llave que llevaba en su mano, era lo que buscaba en sus cajones.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos.

Llegaron a lo que Clarke asumió era el despacho de Anya, tanto o más ordenado que la habitación de Lexa parecía ser el lugar más acogedor de todos, la decoración era maravillosa y eso si lucía costoso.

-Hey, por acá. –Lexa sacó a Clarke de su inspección llamándola desde el fondo de la habitación mientras abría una puerta.

-Ya voy. –Caminó lentamente y entró siguiendo a Lexa. Aquel lugar era sin duda alguna el estudio de Anya, un lienzo enorme estaba justo en medio de la habitación y algunos caballetes se acomodaban a los costados del lugar, las murallas estaban llenas de cuadros, el piso estaba en gran parte cubierto por una enorme tela llena de colores. Se acercó maravillada a cada una de las obras que supuso eran creación de la misma Anya, analizaba cada detalle y vibraba al recorrer cada metro de esa habitación llena de arte, una gran mesa se apoyaba al fondo, había un sinfín de bocetos, carboncillo por todas partes, hojas en el suelo, dibujos terminados y muchos a medio terminar.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Lexa sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Es maravilloso, todo es tan…Dios, mataría por tener un lugar así solo para mí.

-Algún día será así Clarke, estoy más que segura. Y no solo eso, todo lo que crees en ese lugar luego estará en prestigiosas galerías. –Lexa se acercó a Clarke abrazándola por la espalda, era el primer momento de la tarde que estaban tan cerca nuevamente.

-Eso espero princesa, esto es mi vida. –Su voz parecía temblorosa. –No me imagino la vida vibrando con algo que no sea el arte. –Lexa besó la mejilla de Clarke y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo Clarke, amo todo de ti.

-Te amo princesa, cada parte de ti. –Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, sin movimientos, sin palabras, no querían romper aquel momento pero sabían que de continuar así no podrían detenerse y ese no era el plan.

-¡Las pillé! –Aden corría hacia ellas desde la puerta.

-¡Aden! Sabes que no puedes correr en este lugar.

-Lo sé Lexa, siempre estoy aquí con mamá. –Rió tomando la mano de su prima. –Vamos, quiero que Clarke y tú me lean un cuento.

-Aún no es hora de cuentos pequeño, sabes que debemos dejar a Clarke en su piso primero.

-¡Es solo uno Lexa! Por favor, apuesto a que Clarke quiere también, ¿no es así?- Dijo ahora dirigiendo su vista a la rubia y soltando a su prima del agarre.

-Bueno, si es solo uno no veo el problema… -No pudo terminar cuando el pequeño la llevaba de la mano hasta su habitación. Lexa la miró con ternura.

-No te preocupes, yo cerraré aquí, voy en un momento. Sé un buen chico Aden. –Miró severa a su primo quien simplemente la ignoró.

Clarke apenas podía caminar bien con lo rápido que Aden estaba moviéndose entre la casa, al llegar a su habitación el pequeño le entregó un pequeño libro de cuentos infantiles y se acostó en su cama tapándose con una manta lo suficientemente gruesa. Clarke se recostó a su lado y hojeó aquel tomo buscando algún cuento que le llamara la atención, de detuvo en un clásico mientras que Aden se apoyaba en ella dispuesto a escucharla, la rubia casi por inercia rodeó a su enano con un brazo y con la mano que quedaba libre sostuvo el libro, comenzó a leer embebiendo al pequeño en su voz ronca y melodiosa hasta que, y sin haberlo planeado en lo más mínimo, fue vencida por el sueño casi al mismo instante que Aden.

-Justo cuando pensaba que no podía amarte más, Clarke Griffin. –Susurró Lexa mientras extendía la manta para cubrir a su rubia, tomó cuidadosamente el libro de su mano, apagó la luz de la habitación para encender la de la mesita de noche, dejó un beso en la frente de Aden y uno cerca de los labios de Clarke, se dirigió a su habitación por algún libro que la entretuviera y volvió para recostarse en el puf de Aden justo a un lado del par de rubios que al parecer dormirían ahí toda la noche, había sido un día completamente hermoso y agotador.

 **Lo sé, y es que hace un rato no hay drama del bueno, pero el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo medio escrito y se viene lleno de emociones ¿será la hora de que algunas verdades salgan a la luz? He querido escribir este último de puro placer y ternura que me daba el pensar en la relación de Aden con Clarke a pesar que la historia no tuviera un gran avance, aunque no lo olviden porque algunos detallitos de este cap estarán en el futuro de la historia. No duden en dejar sus opiniones e ideas para lo que siga en el fic, saludos a quienes lo siguen, los que siempre dejan su comentario y a los que leen entre las sombras, hasta la próxima :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Whats Next?

-¿Que acaso Raven no se puede callar ni un solo segundo? –Dijo Clarke mientras Octavia soltaba una risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Venga Clarke, estamos hablando de Rae, claro que no se puede callar ni un solo segundo. –Clarke bufó.

-Y para que quede claro no estaba con Ontari.

-¿Ah no?

-No, O.

-¿Entonces con quien estabas rubia rompecorazones?

-¿Qué? Dios, estás pasando muchas horas hablando con Raven, eso no está bien Octavia Blake, terminarás siendo una Raven _dos punto cero_ y nadie saldrá beneficiado de eso. –Clarke quería evitar a toda costa que su conversación se centrara en la _chica misteriosa._

-La verdad es que la única perjudicada serías tú Griffin –Rió Octavia- Sabes perfectamente que eres el tema favorito de Raven.

-La humanidad no lo merece Octavia, y yo tampoco.

-Está bien rubia pero solo dime, ¿estás pasando buenas vacaciones?

-Claro. –Clarke soltó a secas y algo más tranquila. -¿Todo bien en Los Ángeles?

-De maravillas, ayer llegamos de Maricopa y ya estoy a unos días de volver a Oregon.

-¿Maricopa?

-Oh sí, Glendale, Maricopa, pensamos que sería una buena idea echarle un vistazo a los Woods.

-Ya veo –Clarke tuvo una sensación extraña ¿cómo reaccionar? Eran los padres de la chica que amaba pero Octavia no tenía ni una mínima idea sobre aquello, decidió parecer indiferente y nada más, sin preguntas, sin interés.

-Supongo que Lexa estuvo en Arizona también, habían fotos de sus padres y el cuidador dijo haber recibido una buena suma de dinero para mantener el lugar lo más arreglado posible, dudo que su tía lo hiciera puesto que aquel hombre caracterizó a la chica del dinero como una jovencita de ojos verdes muy guapa. –Rió suave y continuó hablando sin dejar a Clarke decir palabra alguna lo que la rubia agradeció para sus adentros.- No sé para que te digo todo esto, no ha de importarte en lo más mínimo. –Soltó una risa avergonzada.

 _Claro que me importa, me importa demasiado._

-No te preocupes Blake, sé lo importante que eran ellos para ti también, ¿cómo estás con eso?

-Fue duro volver a ese lugar, no lo visitábamos desde el funeral, supongo que ninguno de nosotros se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerlo aunque me alegró saber que Lexa había reunido el valor suficiente.

-Ha pasado poco tiempo de todas formas, no me imagino lo duro que debió ser para Lex – _Mierda-_ Digo, Lexa.

-Y yo –Hubieron un par de segundos vacios que incomodaron profundamente a la rubia.- Pero ese será tema para otro momento Griffin, disfruta estos pocos días que quedan con tu chica.

-¿En qué momento volví a hablar con Raven Reyes? Estaba segura de haberle marcado a Octavia Blake, tendré que llamar a la compañía.

-Lo haces bien evadiendo el tema Clarke, punto para ti. –Rió la castaña haciendo a Clarke reír también.

-Que pesada Blake. Te quiero de todas formas.

-Hey Clarke.

-Dispara Octavia.

-Gracias por todo, hablo en serio.

-¿Y a que se debe tanta dulzura? –Soltó divertida la rubia.

-No lo sé Griffin, es solo que las he extrañado, a ti y a la pesada de Raven.

-Ahora que le dices pesada a Raven te quiero muchísimo más. –Soltó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes- Eres increíble Octavia, desde el primer momento has sido…

-Ya déjalo Griffin o me harás poner más sentimental aún. –Rió Octavia.

-Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos pronto Blake. –Fue cuando Lexa abrió la puerta del piloto y se sentó suave al lado de Clarke intentando no interferir en la llamada de la rubia.

-Sé una buena chica.

-Hablas con Clarke no con Raven, O. –Rieron ambas para que luego Clarke sonriera a Lexa.

-Y aquí está Griffin evadiéndolo otra vez, lo haces bien rubia, lo haces muy bien.

-Adiós, idiota.

-Nos vemos en unos días.

Ambas, tanto Lexa como Clarke permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, la rubia sabía perfectamente que para la de ojos verdes no podía ser algo fácil saber que estaba hablando con quien fue su mejor amiga y solo quiso esperar a que Lexa soltara las primera palabras.

-¿Era Octavia? –Clarke asintió y Lexa solo tomó el volante con ambas manos y apretó con fuerza.-Supongo que estará en Los Ángeles ¿no?

-Claro. - ¿Sería buena idea decirle a la morena que Octavia y su familia estuvieron en Maricopa? – Llegó hace unos días de Arizona. –La expresión de Lexa cambió drásticamente, fue cuando Clarke se arrepintió de soltarlo.

-¿Sabes qué hacía ahí?

-No. –Mintió la rubia y Lexa sonrió cosa que extrañó a Clarke.

-Glendale, Maricopa, ¿No es así? –Clarke asintió mirando directo a los verdes y cristalinos ojos de Lexa.-Mis padres se conocieron ahí, vivieron toda su infancia en ese lugar de hecho. -Clarke solo se removió incómoda en el asiento del copiloto mirando impaciente si Aden salía por la puerta.- ¿Pasa algo Clarke?

-Dios…-Suspiró la rubia.- Claro que me dijo que fueron a ver a tus padres, princesa.

-Lo imaginé –Sonrió aunque sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

-¿Estuviste ahí aquel mes que faltaste a la universidad? –Soltó Clarke sin más.

-¿O te dijo eso?

-Sí.

-Sí, estuve ahí luego de casi tres años. No puedo creer que esperé tanto tiempo para eso.

-Nadie puede controlar el tiempo que tarda en tomar el valor para hacer aquello que nos lastima, que no fueras a Glendale no significa que no pensaras en ellos o que no los amaras, Lex. De seguro que están contigo en cada momento.

-¿Acaso siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor? –Lexa le regaló una sonrisa llena de sinceridad a Clarke que hizo al estómago de la última revolverse.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz. –Sonrió la rubia de vuelta.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, linda?

-Claro princesa, dime.

-¿Tú le preguntaste a Octavia sobre mi o ella te lo dijo sin más?

-Ella me lo dijo, Lex. De verdad que O estaba feliz por ti, no miento.

-¿Acaso soy su tema favorito? –Dijo divertida Lexa.

-El mío sí que lo eres. –Soltó Clarke con picardía- Pero en serio Lexa, Octavia siente muchísimo cariño por ti, te adora.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es obvio princesa, se nota como necesita hablar de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, siempre se ha preocupado por ti. No lo dejó de hacer ni un solo segundo.

-Te mentiría si dijera que no sentí algo de celos cuando vi que tú y Raven estaban tan unidas a Octavia, aunque ahora que lo pienso me alegra que tenga amigas como ustedes. –Sonrió melancólica.

-Que seamos amigas de Octavia no impide que ustedes vuelvan a ser lo que eran hace un tiempo.

-En un mundo ideal Octavia y yo somos las mejores amigas, tú y Raven hacen lo suyo y nosotras dos somos novias ¿no?

-Nadie dice que será fácil ¿o esperas ser mi novia sin tener que toparte jamás a Octavia?

-Creo que eso no lo había pensado. –Sonrió Lexa con algo que Clarke podría decir era esperanza. –Iré a ver por qué Aden tarda tanto, solo iba a escoger un juguete. –La morena parecía agotada de aquella conversación, soltó un suspiro y bajó de la camioneta.

-¿No puede Clarke quedarse a almorzar con nosotros Lex? –Dijo Aden una vez Lexa ya conducía al edificio de Clarke.

-Claro que puede pequeño, pero ella prefiere no hacerlo. –Lexa miró de reojo a Clarke desafiante con media sonrisa.

-Es solo que no quiero agobiarlos, además cierto enano tiene un desastre del que preocuparse en casa. –Miró por sobre su hombro a Aden que se cruzaba de brazos en la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¿Al menos podemos pasar al C&B? Quisiera jugar con Clarke un rato. –El pequeño comenzó a removerse molesto.

-Nada de pataletas Aden, ya podrás jugar con Clarke otra vez.

-¡Mientes! Fue como cuando prometiste no llevar a esa Costia, iba de todas formas. –Aden subió el volumen de su voz y Clarke miró divertida a Lexa.

-¿Así que Costia iba mucho a casa, Aden? –Soltó Clarke y la morena la fulminó con la mirada.

-Más de las que quisiéramos con mamá.

-Es un exagerado, solo fue tres veces.

-Y la odié la primera vez.

-Lo dices porque no sabía jugar a esas cosas que juegas tú.

-Lo digo porque eras una pesada cuando esa Costia estaba en casa.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos al C&B? –Dijo Clarke con una sonrisa para eliminar la tensión entre los primos

Lexa estacionó justo afuera de la cafetería y Aden bajó corriendo para encontrarse con algunos pequeños amigos que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea.

-¡Con cuidado Aden! –gritó a su primo.

-Lo siento por eso Lexa, no pensé que Aden se pondría en ese plan, no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes, tiene razón de todas formas. –Negó con la cabeza y suspiró nuevamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde ha estado Costia estas semanas?

-Con su familia supongo, no hay nadie a quien impresionar con nuestra perfecta relación en vacaciones ¿qué sentido tendría pasar el rato juntas? –Dijo Lexa irónica.

-Lo siento princesa, otra vez.

-Está bien Clarke –Sonrió a la rubia- No es que estuviera sola en mis vacaciones. –Guiñó un ojo.

-Idiota. –Clarke tomó una mano de la morena para entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Clarke Griffin? Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí –Ontari se acercaba a las chicas justo por detrás de Lexa.

-¿Ontari? –Dio una mirada fugaz a la chica y luego a Lexa quién soltó la mano de Clarke como un acto reflejo.

-Claro, ¿quién más tonta? –Rió Ontari hasta que notó a Lexa en la escena- ¿Woods? ¿Estás saliendo con Lexa Woods? –Volvió a dirigirse a la rubia.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. –Dijo Lexa sin más.

-Solo… solo nos encontramos y cruzábamos unas palabras. –Clarke sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo.

-Sí claro –Bufó Ontari –Supongo que ahora entiendo un par de cosas. –Levantó ambas cejas.

-No sé qué estás imaginando Ontari pero…

-Pero nada Lexa, no soy idiota. –No la dejó terminar, iba a seguir su camino pero se detuvo para hablar por sobre su hombro- Por cierto Woods, Costia _tu novia_ , no está nada mal en la cama-Guiñó un ojo y se perdió entre el resto de la gente que pasaba por la calle.

-¿Ontari Jones acaba de intentar ponerme celosa por acostarse con Costia? –Lexa parecía confundida y hasta algo divertida.

-¿Costia y Ontari?

-Vamos Clarke, no creerás que Costia no se acuesta con otras chicas.

-¿Costia y Ontari? –Preguntó nuevamente Clarke realmente sorprendida.

-No veo que te sorprende.

-Oh no sé –Dijo Clarke como si fuera obvio- Quizá que no solo he besado a la novia de Costia –Apuntó a Lexa haciendo todo más obvio aún- ¿Sino que también besé a uno de sus ligues? No puedo creerlo, esa Costia Stone siempre un paso delante de Clarke Griffin. –Lexa soltó una fuerte carcajada contagiando a Clarke.

-Eres idiota Griffin.

-Sí, y apuesto a Costia lo fue antes que yo –Dijo Clarke como rematando su chiste.

-Olvídalo ya –Negó sonriente Lexa- Ahora dime qué va a pasar cuando Ontari le diga a media universidad.

-No sé Lexa, aunque esa fue una buena bienvenida a la realidad. –Bufó la rubia- De todas formas no vio nada.

-No es lo que vio Clarke, es lo que dirá. –Clarke frunció el ceño sin entender realmente la enorme preocupación de Lexa- ¿No lo ves? ¿Y qué si Raven y Octavia lo escuchan primero de un rumor? O… -Cerró fuerte los ojos- ¿Si Costia sabe de esto antes de que termine con ella?

-¿De verdad crees que dirá algo?

-Estaba molesta Clarke ¿Qué no viste como reaccionó? Si que la tenías colada.

-¡Clarke! ¡Lexa! –Aden corría hacia ellas.

-¡Epa enano! Con cuidado, obedece a Lexa. –Clarke le dijo severa y el pequeño asintió resignado.

-¿Qué pasó pequeño? –Lexa se puso a la altura de su primo.

-Es Cory, quiere que vaya a su casa mañana por la tarde. Di que sí, vamos. –Lexa miró sonriendo a Clarke como pidiendo consejo a lo que Clarke revolvió la cabellera de Aden.

-Déjame hablar con su madre ¿está bien? –Ahora se dirigió a la rubia- ¿Puedes acompañarlo dentro mientras hablo con la señora Andrews?

-Claro princesa. –Dijo Clarke bajo para que solo Lexa pudiera escucharla. La rubia se sorprendía cada vez más con la actitud protectora de la morena con su primo, una vez dentro y cuando dejaba de observar a Aden giraba la vista hacia su chica quien hablaba con quien supuso debía ser la madre de Cory, intercambiaron números de teléfono y Lexa anotó quien sabe qué en un papel.

-¿Así que te gustan las maduras? –Soltó divertida Clarke empujando a Lexa con la cadera.

-Que tonta Clarke –Rió- Aden irá a su casa mañana y Cory irá a la nuestra el sábado, solo me daba algunas indicaciones de su hijo.

-Quién iba a decirlo, Lexa es toda una profesional con los niños.

-¡Arriba! –Pidió Aden, Clarke lo tomó en sus brazos y lo dejó sobre un pequeño resbalín para que pudiera seguir el juego con sus amigos.

-A ti no se te da nada de mal Clarke –Le guiñó un ojo. Clarke se quedó mirando unos segundos a Lexa sin soltar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, nada. –Clarke bajó la mirada avergonzada y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Aden para ayudarlo a entrar a otro juego mientras Lexa se acercaba también como queriendo decirle algo a la rubia. -¿Qué pasa Lex?

-Es Ontari, de verdad me preocupa, no quiero que todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora…

-Hey, tranquila ¿sí? Podemos hablar de esto luego, puedo llamarte en la noche y…

-¡¿Clarke?! –Una cabellera castaña clara se acercaba entre los pequeños niños.

-¿Zoe? –Clarke miró a Lexa de manera penetrante y esta última se dio media vuelta para estar con Aden y pasar desapercibida.

 _¿Acaso podía encontrarse a más personas ese mismo día?_

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi, Griffin –Le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras la rubia aprovechaba de asegurarse que Lexa estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

-Claro que no Monroe ¿Cómo podría? –Rieron.

-Supe que Raven y Octavia se fueron a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, ¿cuándo vuelven? No estaría mal tomar unas cervezas antes de entrar a clases

-Ambas deberían estar de vuelta el sábado, quizá si llegan temprano tú y Harper podrían ir a nuestro piso, saben que nunca nos faltaran unas cervezas –Rieron.

-¿Lexa irá también? –Zoe levantó ambas cejas y estampó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué…qué?-Clarke abrió los ojos como platos, ya ni podía disimular.

-Las energías cósmicas o algo. –Rió Zoe- siempre me las encuentro cuando tratan de esconderse, aunque si me dejas darte un consejo rubia –Se acercó al oído de Clarke –este no es un buen lugar para tener un romance secreto.

-Dios Zoe no, no es lo que estás imaginando.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez, sabes que no es necesario que escondas esas cosas conmigo Clarke. Si te deja algo más tranquila, soy una tumba. –Clarke suspiró resignada y Zoe miró por sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a la morena que estaba a unos metros jugando con su teléfono- ¿Todo bien Woods? –Dijo algo alto para que lograra escucharla.

El rostro de Lexa era un poema, no le quedó más que dirigir una mirada interrogativa a Clarke quien se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que ya no había nada que ocultar.

-¿Al menos ha sido buen sexo?

-No... No ha sido solo sexo Zoe. –Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Oh no. –La chica separó levemente sus labios y abrió sus ojos de par en par.- ¿Te gusta Lexa? ¿De gustar… gustar? –Clarke solo asintió sin mirarla a los ojos. -¿Y ella te corresponde?-Ambas dirigieron su mirada a Lexa quien ahora hablaba con Aden.

-Sí –Y sonrió, una sonrisa enorme sin dejar de observar aquella escena.

-Sigue con Costia, ¿verdad?

-Todo ha sido muy rápido, Raven tampoco lo sabe y…-Se detuvo de hablar, con aquello supuso que Zoe tendría un claro panorama.

-Hey Griffin -Buscó la mirada de la rubia- No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de ustedes dos, pero cuenta con mi apoyo ¿sí? Nadie puede determinar cuándo, cómo ni de quién se enamora. Solo procuren hacer las cosas bien, ya todos conocemos a Costia y Raven no es una gran fan de Lexa Woods, a mi me da igual _descubrirlas,_ pero ya sabes, es distinto.

-Lo sé y gracias –Le dio un abrazo a su amiga- Ontari nos vio.

-¿Ontari? Oh no, eso no es bueno.

-Supongo que no. –Bufó- Las vacaciones no podían durar para siempre ¿No es así? –Sonrió resignada.

-Deberías hablar con Raven apenas llegue, una vez tengas eso solucionado el tema Costia será mucho más fácil, sabes que Reyes se vuelve una salvaje con Stone cerca. –Rieron ambas.- Ya debo irme Griffin-Sonrió sincera a Clarke- Harper me pidió café y galletas y a esa mujer nada puedo negarle.

-Saluda a Harper de mi parte Monroe –Volvió a darle un fuerte abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Una vez que Aden decidió era hora de terminar con los juegos de C&B subieron a la monstruosa camioneta de Lexa y se dirigieron hasta el edificio de Clarke.

-¿Todo bien? –Fue lo único que preguntó Lexa una vez Zoe se había perdido de vista.

-Todo bien princesa, confío en Zoe.

Lexa se bajó para ayudar a Clarke bajarse de su vehículo en una simple señal de complicidad, le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la vez que Aden se bajaba y jalaba de Clarke para que esta bajara a su altura y se dieran un tierno abrazo de despedida también.

-Te llamaré Lex, todo estará bien. –Susurró mientras volvía a besar su mejilla.

-Todo estará bien. –Repitió la morena como tratando de convencerse.

-Adiós enano, fue un gusto conocerte. –Le dio un tierno beso sobre su cabello para luego revolverlo dejando una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-Gracias Clarke. –Y volvió a colgarse del cuello de la chica en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire- ¿Volverás a casa, verdad?

-Claro que sí. –Sonrió a Aden y luego a Lexa sabiendo que la próxima vez que volviera a ver al pequeño las cosas serían muy distintas, para bien o para mal.

Cuando la noche ya caía en la ciudad, se encendía un nuevo cigarro entre los dedos fríos de Clarke. Sentada sobre el respaldo del sofá y soltando el humo por la ventana solo podía pensar en cómo articular un plan donde todas las piezas encajaran, ahora sumándole a Ontari, quien era un simple misterio.

Con el segundo cigarrillo solo podía pensar en Lexa, como en algunas semanas todo había cambiado drásticamente, rió al pensar que ella solo buscaba tener sexo con una chica guapa, como odió a Lexa tantas veces y como ahora esa chica era una totalmente distinta, real y maravillosa.

Apenas terminó aquel segundo, tomó su teléfono y marcó a Lexa. La llamada se les fue de las manos, más allá de hablar sobre lo que realmente era el fin de aquella conversación, terminaron haciendo un recorrido de sus encuentros desde el primer día de clases y hasta ese último.

-Y créeme, sigo sin entender por qué Costia me siguió hasta el baño.

-Quizá le gustas. –Rió Lexa al otro lado de la línea.

-O quizá está loca.

-Loca no –Aseguró Lexa- perdida quizá.

-Eufemismos Lex.

-¿Crees que podremos estar juntas y tranquilas si Costia sigue rondando?

-Eso espero princesa.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu voz?

-¿Mi voz? No tiene nada de especial Lexa.

-Me encanta, la primera vez que te escuché hablar fue cuando ibas cerca de las aulas de ingeniería con Raven, quedé embobada.

-¿Ah sí? –Clarke, que estaba recostada en su cama se incorporó interesada.

-Claro ¿o piensas que pasaste desapercibida novata?

-¿Novata? No dijiste eso cuando te tuve desnuda en esta misma cama, Lexa Woods.

-No me tientes Griffin.

-¿O qué? –Rió.

-Debes agradecer que no puedo dejar solo a Aden o ya estaría tocando tu puerta.

-Te amo Lexa y quiero estar contigo, quiero poder tomarte de la mano donde sea y no tener que esconderme o mentirle a medio mundo.

-Paciencia, ¿no es eso lo que me has dicho tú Clarke?

La conversación no se alargó mucho más, decidieron que sería una mejor idea si luego de dejar a Aden en casa de Cory, Lexa fuera al piso de Clarke ,así podrían tener una conversación sería y honesta además de aprovechar el último día en que estarían solas, el último día en su pequeña burbuja de amor.

-Buenas tardes señorita Griffin.

-Buenas tardes señorita Woods. –Clarke abrió la puerta con entusiasmo, vio a Lexa del otro lado con una bolsa en su mano, recorrió el cuerpo de la chica notando ese look desarreglado que tanto le encantaba en la morena. Zapatillas blancas, jeans claros y desgastados y aquella camiseta blanca al menos dos tallas más a la suya, si aquello le parecía encantador el cabello recogido de mala gana y los anteojos grandes de marco rojo solo podían ser la guinda del pastel. Y qué pastel.

-Entonces ¿piensas hablar con Raven mañana mismo? –Dijo Lexa una vez estando sentada al lado de Clarke en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el sofá.

-Aháp –Articuló Clarke mientras se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Hablaré con Costia el lunes, no creo que pueda verla antes.

-¿Estás segura cariño? Podemos hacerlo juntas, no tienes porque pasar por aquello tú sola.

-Segura… _cariño-_ Ambas chicas sonrieron y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco- Necesito hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

-Si algo pasa, si necesitas ayuda Lex…

-Hey, tranquila. –Lexa se acercó a la rubia acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-No hagas eso princesa. –Cerró los ojos Clarke disfrutando del roce.

-¿Por qué no? –La morena se acercó un poco mas golpeando su respiración en los labios de Clarke.

-Lo que hablamos Lex… no deberíamos… -Apenas podía articular una oración completa.

-Es el último día de vacaciones que pasaremos juntas, Clarke, al menos déjame sentir tus labios una vez más.

-Hace apenas unos días nos dimos aquel _último beso antes de…_

-Hace unos días no te amaba tanto como ahora. –Y sin pensarlo un segundo más Lexa, primero, lamió el labio inferior de Clarke y luego, comenzó a besarla suavemente.

Clarke invitó a Lexa a tumbarse sobre el sofá quedando sobre la morena, acarició su rostro y esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso, se separó un segundo simplemente para acariciar la nariz de Lexa con la suya y regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que pierdo la fuerza de voluntad cada vez que estoy contigo? –Dijo Clarke y Lexa solo sonrió triunfante.

-Te amo Clarke Griffin.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, Clarke bajó al cuello de Lexa con besos suaves que provocaban cosquillas en la morena para luego volver y morder su labio inferior, acto seguido profundizaron aquel beso.

Suaves gemidos salían desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas a la vez que Lexa recorría el cuerpo de Clarke lo más que podía hasta posicionarse sobre su trasero atrayéndola más hacía ella.

-A la mierda. –Dijo Clarke y se sacó la camiseta, Lexa imitó la acción de la rubia y la tomó por la nuca para seguir besándola con hambre, pasión y amor mientras sentía su piel ardiente chocar con la acalorada Clarke.

Las caderas de la rubia comenzaron a moverse a aquel ritmo que parecía creado simplemente para darle placer a la morena, lo hacía lento, sin prisa, los gemidos que salían de ambas chicas eran ahora algo más fuertes y con mucho más deseo que hace unos minutos, como cada vez que estaban juntas el tiempo comenzó a correr más lento, se sentían invencibles estando juntas, y lo eran…

Casi.

De un portazo volvieron a la realidad aunque les costó un par de segundos comprender que estaba pasando pero aquellas voces, aquellas inigualables voces terminaron por no solo reventar si no que destruir aquella burbuja.

-¡¿Clarke?! –Octavia dejó caer su bolso provocando un fuerte ruido.

-¿Lexa? –Raven aparecía justo por detrás de Octavia.


	23. Chapter 23 - Please Come Back Home

-¿Esta era la chica con la que pasaste tus vacaciones? –Dijo Raven casi gritando descolocando más aún a Clarke y Lexa si cabía.

-Raven, esto no es lo que estás pensado- Y sí, apenas soltó esa frase Clarke se dio cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba ¿Cómo Raven iba a creer aquello? Era verdad, no era lo que las chicas podrían estar pensando pero sí, había otras formas de explicarlo.

-Clarke esto no es gracioso –Octavia habló de manera suave.

-¡¿Al menos podrías salir de encima de la chica esta?! –Raven estaba perdiendo paciencia, fue cuando la rubia cayó en cuentas que Lexa aún seguía recostada sobre el sofá bajo su cuerpo.

-Raven, Octavia –Soltó al fin Lexa mirando a cada una de las chicas mientras decía sus nombres deteniéndose unos segundos al momento de conectar su mirada con la de Octavia. –Sé que esto puede ser confuso pero lo fue para nosotras también, no es solo una aventura, Clarke y yo…

-¿Han estado follando todo este tiempo? –Raven la interrumpió

-Rae ya, al menos déjanos explicarte –Se dirigió Clarke luego a Octavia – explicarles, por favor.

-Será mejor que se vistan y que nosotras llevemos esto a la habitación de Raven. –Octavia no perdía la calma como lo hizo su amiga pero su expresión denotaba confusión y quizá algo de tristeza.

Raven tomó sus bolsos y junto a Octavia caminaron a su habitación, Clarke y Lexa tomaron sus camisetas y las pusieron en su lugar, en silencio levantaron la caja de pizza y las latas de cerveza del piso para llevarlas al basurero, una vez estando ambas en la cocina y luego de haber sentido la tensión hasta entre ambas Lexa terminó por hablar.

-¿Sabes que todo estará bien, verdad Clarke?

-Ya no sé Lex, Rae está… -Pasó su mano por el cabello -Está furiosa.

-Lo siento, habíamos acordado que esperaríamos a que…

-Oye no te culpes por nada de esto, le he estado ocultando lo nuestro a Raven desde hace un tiempo, la única culpable aquí soy yo.

-Mírame –Lexa tomó a Clarke de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara justo a aquellos ojos verdes que la rubia tanto adoraba- Estamos juntas en esto. –Clarke simplemente sonrió con dolor y caminó hasta el pequeño salón seguida por la morena, ninguna quiso tomar asiento, simplemente se apoyaron contra la muralla esperando a que las otras dos chicas regresaran.

-¿Puede irse Woods? Creo que esto es algo que debemos hablar entre nosotras. –Raven mantenía la mirada y las palabras duras pero se encontraba claramente más calma seguro gracias a Octavia quien solo miraba el piso. Lexa puso su mano en el hombro de Clarke en señal de apoyo como haciéndole saber que ella no se largaría de ahí si lo necesitaba.

-No te preocupes Lexa, ambas sabemos que esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta –Le dijo bajo a la morena –Estaré bien. –Lexa solo asintió y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que fue abierta por Octavia donde una vez más cruzaron una mirada llena de un sinfín de palabras por decir.

-¿Hace cuanto? –Soltó Raven sin más.

-Algunas semanas. –Clarke cerró los ojos buscando las palabras exactas. –No es lo que crees Raven, solo déjame explicarte.

-Pues empieza ya que estoy impaciente por saber hace cuanto te tiras a Lexa Woods en nuestro piso sin que yo lo sepa. –Volvió a subir la voz.

-El fin de semana que fuiste a conocer a los padres de Finn…

-Oh ya veo, esperaste a que me fuera.

-Raven –Le llamó la atención Octavia.

-Gracias O. –Continuó Clarke- Ella vino a nuestro piso y sí, me follé a Lexa Woods esa tarde, pero lo que han visto ahora es totalmente distinto, siento algo por ella chicas, aquella primera vez fue solo sexo y no, no me siento realmente orgullosa de eso pero dios, ahora es totalmente distinto, se los prometo. –Comenzó a caminar por el salón de un lado hacia otro justo como lo haría un león enjaulado.

-¿Sigue con Costia? –Octavia lo preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí. –Clarke lo dijo bajo como si fuera el mayor de los secretos.

-Te has estado tirando a una chica que tiene novia, ¡te felicito Griffin! –Dijo Raven irónica y poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

-No me la he estado tirando –Soltó con ironía también Clarke perdiendo algo la paciencia –Solo fue un par de veces y nada más.

-¿Solo un par de veces? Oh entonces déjame felicitarte Griffin –Raven tenía una sonrisa llena de molestia, ironía y decepción. –Ahora dime cómo mierda te vas a sacar a la loca de Costia de encima cuando se entere, porque déjame decirte que ya no perderé ni un solo cabello por ti.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras!

-Que idiota fui al pensar que podías confiar en mí. –Raven arrugó la nariz y su voz se quebró antes de terminar la oración.-Ni siquiera pensé que fueras ese tipo de chica.

-¿Qué tipo de chica perdón? –Clarke se acercó a Raven desafiante.

-No sé, dime tú. –La desafió de vuelta retornando la dureza a su expresión. -¿Cómo llamar a una mentirosa que se tira a chicas con novia?

-Quizá deberías juzgarte a ti antes de hacerlo conmigo Reyes.

-¿Y a mí por qué si puedo saberlo?

-Siempre te dejas llevar por lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, eres una impulsiva que no mide sus actos.

-¡Ya paren! Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado –Octavia quien había guardado silencio y tomado asiento en el sofá se paró como un resorte entre ambas chicas. –Tú Raven no vas a lograr nada gritando como loca y Clarke –miró duramente a la rubia- de haber llegado mañana quizá cuánto tiempo más hubieras estado ocultando este romance con Lexa –Clarke iba a hablar pero Octavia no la dejó terminar –Tuviste mil y una oportunidades para hablarlo con Raven y conmigo, te hubiéramos ayudado ¡por todos los cielos! pero tuvimos que sorprenderte así para enterarnos de todo.

-No te desgastes Octavia, ya tengo claro qué tipo de persona es esta chica.

-Raven ya –Octavia subió la voz por primera vez- Tu tampoco puedes dar cátedra de madurez, insultar a Clarke no ayuda a nada, cometió un error lo entiendo pero ya ha sido suficiente. –Raven y Clarke no dejaban de mirarse, hasta se podían ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos.

-Les explicaría sobre todo mañana cuando llegaran a la ciudad, no miento pero si no quieren creerlo allá ustedes.

-Sí, te daríamos una sorpresa llegando un día antes pero ¡vaya que considerada! la sorpresa nos la diste tú. –Fue lo último que logró decir Raven antes que Clarke entrara a su habitación y golpeara la puerta ahogando toda la discusión en aquel ruido ensordecedor.

-Lástima que pensé que éramos amigas, Clarke Griffin.

No aguantó mucho más hasta que toda la tensión que tenían en su interior salió como lágrimas ahogadas en una respiración entrecortada y descontrolada. Su amiga, quien había sido prácticamente su hermana durante todos esos meses la había tratado como si fuera una chica cualquiera y ¿lo era? Fue cuando supo que cometió el error más grande al no confiar, al no hablar y dudar de la amistad de aquella chica que la recibió con un desayuno exquisito la primera mañana de clases.

La misma chica que la acompañó día tras día en la universidad que perdió la cordura solo para defenderla, la cordura y unos cuantos cabellos, esa que la hacía reír cada tarde y la misma que se bebía sus cervezas. Consecuencias, habrían consecuencias y ahora las estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Escuchó movimiento en el piso, conversaciones que no logró terminar de comprender ya que ambas chicas hablaban lo suficientemente bajo. El sonido de una puerta cerrarse seguido por un total silencio terminó por devastarla, estaba sola, sola en el piso que había sido su hogar tanto tiempo y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora si había perdido a las dos mejores amigas que había tenido jamás? Lexa, fue en quien pensó en primer lugar, ella sabría hacerla sentir mejor pero el tener a aquella morena en su mente la hacía recordar también cada vez que la negó frente a Raven, cada mentira y cada momento omitido. La realidad la había golpeado de frente justo como un automóvil a toda velocidad y no sabía si podría salir airosa de esta.

Se negó a sí misma el llamar a Lexa en esos momentos, simplemente se quedó tumbada en la cama esperando quién sabe qué. No pasaron más que un par de minutos hasta que sintió como vibraba el teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 **[Raven – 08:34 p.m.]: Me quedo en lo de Octavia.  
** **[Raven – 08:35 p.m.]: Al menos esta semana.**

Decidió no contestar, al menos en ese momento nada realmente bueno o coherente se cruzaba por su mente, tiró el teléfono al piso y una vez más se largó a llorar hasta que finalmente Morfeo se apiadó de sus lágrimas y la acogió entre sus brazos.

Las conversaciones con Lexa habían sido preguntas con respuestas monosílabas, el nerviosismo recorría a ambas chicas y el miedo se apoderaba rápidamente de Clarke, la incertidumbre acerca de todo lo que pensó sería uno de los momentos más felices la estaba carcomiendo desde el interior cada vez con menos piedad.

El lunes llegó rápidamente, ese era el día acordado para que Lexa hiciera lo suyo con Costia y luego, juntas como lo habían prometido, encontrarían alguna manera de resolver el gran embrollo que se había convertido todo aquello, con Raven poco y nada, Octavia era quien se preocupó de enviar un mensaje a Clarke diciendo que estaba más calma.

Octavia, esa chica de hermoso aspecto y preciosa personalidad que guardaba silencio cuando era necesario y sacaba la voz cuando más se le necesitaba estaba siendo de gran ayuda para contener a la morena Raven Reyes y a la vez mantener la paz que tanto necesitaba Clarke en aquellos momentos.

Por primera vez la rubia caminó completamente sola el corto pero esta vez eternizado recorrido hasta la universidad, necesitaba ver a Lexa, al menos un segundo frente a esa sonrisa y esos ojos que tanta tranquilidad sabían otorgarle.

 _Todo estará bien_ , repetía Clarke como un mantra, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener la cabeza en alto reordenando cada uno de sus pensamientos para lograr generar otro plan donde cada pieza encajara, un plan donde Raven lograra perdonarla y comprender, donde Octavia pudiera encontrar la sinceridad de sus palabras, un plan en el cual Costia quedara fuera de la ecuación y Lexa entrara para dar un sistema de ecuaciones con infinitas y encantadoras soluciones.

Se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento donde acostumbraba encontrar a la hermosa morena de ojos verdes pero esta vez había algo distinto, la enorme camioneta estaba en su lugar y la conductora se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, pero no hacía movimiento alguno, observó a Clarke por el espejo conectando sus miradas, la rubia estaba apenas a unos pasos con media y triste sonrisa esperando por otra media sonrisa que le diera las fuerzas.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Lexa Woods, la chica dulce y encantadora, la mujer de la cual se enamoró y con quién hizo el amor en su propia cama, aquella con la que compartió tardes únicas…simplemente puso los lentes de sol en su lugar, abrió la puerta y en un rápido movimiento bajó de vehículo para simplemente caminar en dirección a su facultad.

Sin una mirada cómplice, sin una sonrisa y sin siquiera un saludo frío caminó con paso firme, Clarke la miró perpleja casi contando cada uno de los pasos que la alejaban de aquel lugar, esperando un amague que le hiciera volver la vista hacia atrás, pero nada recibió a cambio de su atención.

Perpleja y con un nudo en la garganta fue la rubia quien ahora iba hasta su facultad para comenzar el cual en algún momento pensó sería un gran semestre. Decir que revisó su teléfono cada dos minutos sería quedar cortos, esperó por una llamada o un simple mensaje pero una vez más nada recibió a cambio.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo y después de una eterna y dolorosa mañana comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor en el estómago, un vacío justo en el centro de su abdomen que se expandía hasta su pecho secando su garganta y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Vio a lo lejos la imagen de Raven y Octavia quienes comían compartiendo apenas algunas miradas y contadas palabras; algo más cerca de aquella escena se encontró con la mirada burlona de Costia quien quitó su atención de Clarke apenas unos segundos después.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, un extraño frío recorrió desde sus piernas y hasta su espalda regalándole una punzada en la nuca, su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a sudar rápidamente, buscó a Lexa en aquel grupo con la mirada, rostro por rostro, risa por risa, el solo imaginarla nuevamente en ese lugar luego de tantas promesas le rompía el alma.

No estaba ahí, pero tampoco en algún otro lugar. Tomó su teléfono pensando finalmente que algo había hecho Costia con la morena, entró a WhatsApp e inmediatamente notó que el contacto de Lexa no tenía imagen, tampoco última conexión y finalmente supo que su estado era algo que tampoco podría ver, contra todo pensamiento envió un simple mensaje _-¿Todo bien?-_ Solo una marca al lado de aquel terminó por corroborarlo, Lexa Woods la había bloqueado sin previo aviso.

Una por una recorrió sus redes sociales para notar que la morena la había eliminado completamente de su vida virtual ¿Era esto obra de Costia o simplemente la vuelta a la realidad era demasiado para la chica de ojos verdes?

Sea como fuese Clarke estaba sola, sola en ese mar de personas donde su única esperanza en esos momentos era que el mundo se la tragara de una vez por todas, el apetito se lo llevó su tristeza y tanto aquel lunes como los tres días siguientes caminó como un alma en pena entre los estudiantes que vagamente se percataban de su presencia para simplemente llegar al salón de artes donde tomó el pincel y lo hizo recorrer el lienzo con los colores mas opacos y las creaciones más oscuras que guardaba en su mente y su corazón.

Nada había sabido de Alexandra Woods, ni una simple mirada había cruzado con Octavia o Raven, vagas expresiones regaló a sus compañeros en el salón y decenas de mensajes sin responder de Zoe y Harper que se acumulaban en su barra superior.

Ya todos sabían de su _aventura con Lexa Woods_ y las miradas burlescas en el pasillo no podían importarle menos, Clarke Griffin, la novata de Artes había intentado quitarle la novia a Costia Stone, la misma que junto a Ontari se había dado el trabajo de hundir la antes casi desconocida imagen de la rubia novata de Arte Contemporáneo pero ya no cabía lugar para aquello en sus arrebatados pensamientos. 

**Repetitivo es pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero la época de exámenes me tiene agotadísima; aún así no dejaré de actualizar semana a semana así que paciencia por favor, tengo algunas ideas para lo que siga de la historia y según esas ideas el fic tiene para más pero de ustedes dependerá si esto lo acabamos pronto o si le damos rienda suelta al drama que tengo en mente, dejenmelo saber en sus comentarios!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Every Broken Heart

**Reitero que cada tema delicado que pueda llegar a tocar durante el fic es escrito con el mayor de los respetos y les aseguro que, bajo aquel mismo respeto, no podría permitir que actos como la violencia queden a medio condenar, les pido paciencia una vez más ya que como todo toma su tiempo y he querido hacer esto lo más real posible. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no quiero hacer de esta una historia con poco argumento donde todo se solucione así sin más, como lo escribí ya, quiero hacerlo lo más real posible dentro de lo que mi creatividad me lo permita. Disfruten!**

Decidió llamarla, si no podía enviarle un mensaje que efectivamente pudiera leer, al menos tenía la seguridad que el teléfono de Lexa sonaría, podría ver el nombre de Clarke en su pantalla y de no ser así al menos tendría la llamada perdida. Era ese su último recurso y el último intento que haría para comunicarse con la chica que le había robado primero el corazón y ahora todas las esperanzas.

Se sentó en el piso justo al lado del lienzo y tomó su teléfono, buscó el contacto de la morena y presionó justo donde daba la opción de llamar.

Sonó el tono una vez, dos veces, tres veces y la llamada cortó. No simplemente Lexa dejó de contestar su llamada sino que se dio el trabajo de cortarla, una clara señal para Clarke que esa chica no quería saber nada de ella. Dejó el móvil a un lado y reprimió las fuertes ganas de romper en llanto una vez más como la hacía cada vez que llegaba a su piso, su piso vacío.

¿Había vuelto Lexa a aparentar ser la idiota que todos creían que era? ¿O simplemente había aparentado ser la chica encantadora de la que Clarke se enamoró? No, eso no tenía sentido ¿por qué fingir de esa forma? Y aunque así hubiera sido frente a la rubia no pudo haberlo hecho frente a Aden. Nada tenía sentido.

Cuatro días y medio habían pasado de la última vez que la vio y seis desde la última vez que la besó, su cabeza era un caos. Como cada cosa en su vida que tenía relación con Lexa cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz, un día sí y al otro no, un día bien y al otro mal, un día se sentía segura en los brazos de la chica que amaba y al otro…

Ya nada más quería pensar, ordenó todo el desastre que dejó en la sala de artes y salió de ahí con el solo afán de terminar la cajetilla prácticamente nueva que guardaba en el pequeño velador de su habitación.

Casi inconscientemente caminó por el estacionamiento justo por el lugar donde Lexa estacionaba su monstruo y ahí estaba aquel pero no la chica, pensó en esperarla pero el solo pensar que simplemente se ganaría un desprecio ahora en la vida real le hizo encoger el corazón y decidió continuar su camino.

Decidida a dedicar su tarde para estudiar o cualquier otra actividad que le llevara la mente a otro lugar que no fuera el caos que se había convertido en esa última semana entró al ascensor y esperó impaciente los cinco pisos, abrió la puerta de su piso y se sorprendió al verla ahí, la mirada baja y el pelo recogido.

-¿Vienes a buscar más ropa o a dejar tus cosas?

-Clarke –Dijo Raven en un hilo de voz- Pensé que llegarías más tarde, iba saliendo de vuelta al campus y luego al piso de Octavia.

-Ya veo- Terminó de entrar y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? Te he visto poco en el campus. –El volumen de su voz era baja, demasiado tal vez, cada palabra la arrastraba más que la anterior como si estuviera pensando tres veces cada una de ellas antes de decirla.

-¿Todo bien? –Repitió Clarke con una triste sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies –He estado mejor.

-¿Y Lexa? –Preguntó Raven casi con miedo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo. –Puso los ojos en blanco endureciendo su expresión- No creo que quieras escuchar mis lamentos sobre ella. –Notó como Raven tragaba saliva.

-Lo que sí he escuchado son los rumores que Costia echó a correr sobre ti.

-Costia y Ontari –Le corrigió Clarke.

-Sé que hay mucho que no sé sobre lo que ocurrió en tu vida los últimos meses Clarke, pero estoy segura que no hay nada de lo que digan que sea verdad.

-Rae, es verdad que te oculté algunas cosas pero créeme que no es como si hubiera estado viviendo una vida paralela y tienes razón, nada de lo que dicen es verdad.

-Supongo que es mejor que ya vaya saliendo. –Dijo como si hubiera ignorado las palabras de Clarke.

-¿Vas a volver? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Claro que sí –Dijo Raven y al segundo Clarke volvió a levantar la mirada- Mis padres pagan la mitad de la renta, me matarían si no estoy viviendo acá.

-Oh, claro –Volvió Clarke a bajar la mirada decepcionada de las palabras de Raven.

-Solo necesito un tiempo para reordenar mi mente y supongo que tú también, sea lo que sea que esté pasando por esa cabezota tuya –Sonrió triste al igual que Clarke.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con reordenar tu mente?

-Clarke tenías razón, soy completamente impulsiva y muchas veces no mido mis palaras o mis actos pero… -Suspiró.

-¿Pero? –La invitó a continuar Clarke.

-Eras mi hermana, todo lo compartía contigo y jamás dudé de ti ¿por qué tú lo hiciste conmigo?

-Tenía miedo Raven, eras tan tajante cuando de Lexa se trataba que tenía miedo de perderte.

-¿Sabes que involucrarte Lexa viene acompañado de Costia?

-Claro que lo sé y Lexa también lo sabe pero estamos –Se detuvo en seco y suspiró antes de seguir- estábamos –se corrigió- dispuestas a enfrentarla.

-¿Solas? Sabes que hubiera sido imposible Clarke, está bien, yo soy una impulsiva pero tú fuiste tremendamente irresponsable. –Dijo duramente Raven.

-¿Irresponsable? –Clarke comenzó a subir la voz.

-Sí, ¿te importa Lexa en lo más mínimo?

-Claro que me importa Lexa, Raven, más de lo que me gustaría ahora mismo.

-La pusiste en peligro Griffin, a ti y a ella ¿Acaso no pusiste atención a todo lo que nos contó Octavia? La loca de Costia es violenta, es peligrosa Clarke.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –La conversación ya había subido peligrosamente de nivel a una discusión.

-Pues no se nota en lo más mínimo ¿Sabes que Costia anda diciendo que las encontró desnudas en su propia habitación? –Clarke abrió los ojos de par en par- De haber sido así no estarías aquí exactamente y quién sabe qué le hubiera pasado a Woods. –Clarke se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras y se odió a sí misma por no haber ido a la propia casa de Lexa para verificar que Costia no le había tocado ni un solo cabello.

–Hey –Raven la hizo volver a la realidad. -¿Imaginaste al menos por un minuto lo destruida que hubiera estado Octavia si a Lexa le pasaba algo?–Su voz se quebró en ese preciso instante-¿Sabes lo que hubiera sentido si Costia te hacía algo, si te hacía daño? -Respiró hondo para gritar con todas sus fuerzas la frase que continuó- ¡¿Qué acaso solo pensaste en ti y en tus putas ganas de follártela?! –Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Raven al igual que ocurrió con Clarke.

-No fue solo sexo Rae –Clarke apenas podía hablar, sus palabras se ahogaban en sollozos y su mirada se perdía entre las lágrimas.

-Y aunque solo hubiera sido eso Clarke, pusieron demasiado en riesgo. –Su respiración estaba agitada y el llanto amenazaba con no cesar- Cuando las vi en el sofá solo pude imaginar que no éramos nosotras quienes las sorprendíamos así, si no Costia. Cada vez Clarke…–Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo un sollozo- cada vez que se me pasó por la mente que sentías algo por Lexa me moría de miedo por lo que la idiota de su novia pudiera hacer contigo.

-Yo no lo hubiera permitido…No, no lo hubiera permitido –Dijo más para sí misma que para Raven.

-Apuesto a que Lexa se prometió no permitirle a Costia que la golpeara más de una vez. –Clarke no respondió volviendo a pensar en lo que Costia pudo haberle hecho a Lexa- Yo… yo noté como la mirabas Clarke, noté como hablabas de ella ¿Acaso crees que no vi lo afectada que estabas cuando Octavia nos contó sobre aquello?

-¿Ya sabías?

-Lo suponía Clarke, no soy idiota. Pero supuse también que de haber entrado en ese juego me lo habrías dicho, por eso era tan tajante cuando tocábamos el tema, no quería que entraras en un vórtice de violencia del que no pudieras salir. No tienes la fuerza para defender a Lexa por ti sola y por más molesta que hubiera estado jamás habría dejado sola a mi mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento tanto. –Clarke pasó sus manos frías por sus mejillas húmedas.

\- Olvídalo ya Clarke, que vivamos juntas no nos obliga a ser amigas.

\- Pero Raven…

-Supongo que simplemente tú y yo tenemos conceptos distintos sobre lo que significa la amistad, Clarke –Se encogió de hombros y tomó el bolso que estaba sobre la silla para caminar hasta la puerta, tomó la manilla y se detuvo soltando un suspiro –No seas una idiota y… cuídate Griffin, hasta el Lunes. –Abrió la puerta –Oh, Zoe y Harper están preocupadas por ti, deberías contestar sus mensajes. –Clarke no soltó palabra alguna y Raven terminó por salir del piso cerrando suavemente la puerta volviendo a dejar sola a la rubia.

Clarke se dirigió a su habitación y de un golpe abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaba sus carpetas con trabajos, las tiró sobre la cama y justo en el fondo había una libreta de tamaño mediano algo desgastada. Se sentó en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la muralla y abrió aquel cuaderno ojeando hasta llegar a la mitad.

Esos ojos perfectamente dibujados la dejaron sin aliento como si de verdad se tratase de Lexa quien la estaba mirando, comenzó a avanzar y a saltar de hoja en hoja, de dibujo en dibujo, Lexa Woods era su paisaje favorito y cada noche de cada tarde que pasó a su lado dejó que el lápiz recorriera el papel dando vida a la morena una y otra vez, plasmándola de una forma que nadie conocía, dejando registro con su arte de la hermosa mujer que ocultaba detrás de la mirada fría que todos conocían.

Y fue cuando lo decidió, sin dudarlo ni un segundo más salió disparada del edificio camino al campus, la camioneta estaba y por lo tanto Lexa también, acamparía en el estacionamiento de ser necesario pero no dejaría que esos casi cinco días se convirtieran en seis porque no había forma alguna que esa chica le hubiera mentido, no había forma alguna que Lexa se hubiera olvidado de cada uno de esos días, de esas miradas, de esas promesas.

Y si así había sido, si todo había sido una mentira, si fueron promesas vacías entonces quería escucharlo de su boca, no podía seguir viviendo de suposiciones ni destruyéndose con ideas vagas.

Caminó con paso firme inventándose mil y una formas de dirigirse a Lexa, mil y una maneras de mirarla a esos ojos y obligarla a soltar cada palabra.

Entró al campus tan nerviosa como jamás lo había estado pero también total y completamente decidida de detener todo de una vez por todas, no más mentiras, no mas omisiones. Se dirigió al estacionamiento con los ojos aún vidriosos y el rostro con claras señales de haber estado desconsoladamente llorando. Le temblaban las piernas y el mentón, sentía sus mejillas arder y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Si pensó que las sensaciones en todo su cuerpo eran demasiadas lo que le ocurrió al ver a Lexa subiéndose a su camioneta era completamente inexplicable e incontrolable, caminó con rapidez casi en trote al ver como la morena ya había avanzado unos metros hacia la salida.

En un acto prácticamente suicida se puso justo en frente de la camioneta golpeando el capó con ambas manos llamando la atención de Lexa y agradeciendo que fuera a la velocidad permitida y no acelerara como una loca.

-¡Lexa! –Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la morena la escuchara desde dentro del vehículo. La chica llevaba lentes de sol una vez más pero Clarke tenía total claridad que la estaba observando fijamente a los ojos sin hacer nada más que apretar sus labios contra sí mismos. -Lexa Woods baja ahora mismo.

-Clarke sal de ahí no quiero herirte. –Dijo Lexa fríamente sacando levemente su cabeza por la ventana.

-¿No quieres herirme? Pues déjame decirte que ya lo hiciste. –Acto seguido Lexa puso marcha atrás dejando la camioneta a un costado y lejos de las pocas personas que quedaban. -¿Al menos vas a bajarte? –Dijo Clarke al ver que la morena apagaba el motor pero seguía estática en su asiento.

-No deberías estar aquí Clarke.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dime dónde ¿Esperando a que me contestes las llamadas o llorando como idiota sola en mí piso? -Silencio- Lexa por favor si no quieres verme más entonces dímelo pero no me hagas esto.- La morena bajó lentamente del auto y una vez puso sus dos pies en el suelo le dio la espalda a Clarke.

-Estarás bien.

-Claro que no lo estaré, no si no me explicas qué es lo que está pasando ¿Fue demasiado volver a la realidad? ¿Es Costia? –Dijo Clarke tomando a Lexa suavemente por el hombro invitándola a que se girara –Vamos Lex, no todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras puso ser una mentira. –No recibió respuesta. –Lexa mírame.

Y como un balde de agua fría comprendió lo que estaba pasando, de un segundo a otro sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Tomó nuevamente a Lexa pero esta vez de su mano para girarla suavemente, surgió efecto pero la morena torció su cabeza escondiendo su rostro.

-Sácate los anteojos. –Inquirió la rubia logrando simplemente que Lexa diera un paso atrás. –Lexa, sácate los anteojos, déjame verte. –Endureció la mirada y lo siguiente que soltó fue con un volumen más alto que el deseado y un todo demasiado duro -¡Alexandra Woods por el amor de Dios déjame ver lo que te hizo esa loca de mierda!

Lexa al fin hizo caso y dejó ver su ojo derecho golpeado ya tomando un horrible color amarillento, el golpe era casi perfectamente hecho para que con las gafas de sol no se viera lo más mínimo, Clarke recorrió ese lado de su cuello viendo algunos otros pequeños moretones que se escondían por debajo de la americana estratégicamente cerrada por sobre ellos.

-Sácatela. –Su voz quebrada había perdido fuerza. –Lexa por favor.-rogó.

Y así lo hizo, parte de su cuello, hombro y pecho habían corrido peor suerte que el algo hinchado ojo de la morena, Clarke se acercó lentamente y levantó un costado de la camiseta observando el abdomen maltrecho pasando suavemente sus dedos fríos por los golpes que había recibido esa chica que ahora tomaba sus manos para evitar que siguiera observando.

-¿Dónde está?

-No hagas una locura Clarke, te lo ruego.

-¿Locura? Lexa, locura es lo que te ha hecho esa mierda de persona, no dejaré que salga airosa de esta.

-Clarke no, no lo hagas.

-Dime dónde está. –Miró duramente a Lexa quien cerró los ojos rendida y suspiró.

-Afuera de la biblioteca.


	25. Chapter 25 - You said you'd be here

-Costia –Gritó Clarke como si nadie más las estuviera viendo, como si la chica no estuviera rodeada de al menos una decena de personas, Ontari entre ellas.

-¡Novata Griffin! –Contestó Costia con una sonrisa sacando más aún de sus cabales a la rubia que caminaba hacia ella con paso firme.

-No te hagas la idiota, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

-¿A darme una explicación sobre el por qué te acostaste con mi novia, quizá? –La petulancia de Costia pudo haber sacado de quicio a cualquiera que supiera la oscura razón de la presencia de Clarke.

-No vengas con juegos ahora Costia, no ahora.

-Clarke, nada sacas enfrentando a Costia, eres tú quien se interpuso en su relación. –Ontari dio un paso desafiante a la rubia.

-Ontari, tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que está pasando aquí –Retrocedió- ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre la terrible persona que esta idiota es! –Gritó a los chicos del lugar apuntando a Costia.

-Hey Griffin –Dijo la apuntada acercándose a Clarke –Para ya este escándalo, no lograrás nada, ya todos saben que quisiste destruir mi noviazgo con Lexa.

-Eres la peor persona que podría conocer en mi puta vida, Costia Stone, una mentirosa y arrogante que lo único que hace es tirarle comida al piso a sus perritos falderos para que la sigan como idiotas –Se aceró peligrosamente a la chica- Vales mierda, Stone, ¿acaso alguien alguna vez te ha querido realmente? Venga, ambas sabemos perfectamente que Lexa no te ama ni un ápice.

Al escuchar esas palabras la expresión de arrogancia de Costia cambió totalmente a una de ira, su mirada se endureció y ferozmente empujó a Clarke dejando a más de uno de los espectadores atónito, fue justo en el momento que levantó su mano empuñada dispuesta a golpear a la rubia que otra chica entró en escena.

-¡Costia ya para! –Gritó Octavia posicionándose justo entre ambas –Como una idiota permití que dañaras a mi mejor amiga pero no dejaré que dañes a ninguna otra persona más, menos a Clarke ¿me estás escuchando o quieres que todos tus amiguitos sepan realmente quien eres cuando tu novia no hace lo que tú quieres?

-Se acabó el espectáculo –Dijo fríamente Costia para que todos se retiraran del lugar mientras daba un paso atrás sin dejar de conectar su mirada con los furiosos ojos de Octavia.

-Deja que me ocupe de Octavia, Costia. –Dijo Ontari poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de manera cómplice.

-Vete ya, Ontari.

-Pero cariño…

-Que te vayas. –Y la morena le hizo caso a regañadientes sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras ni la razón de la amenaza de Octavia. -¿Algún día podrás defenderte sola o siempre tendrán que llegar tus amiguitas para salvarte, Clarke?

-No vine hasta acá para hablar de mí, Costia, sabes perfectamente que esto es por Lexa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lexa? –Dijo Octavia dirigiéndose a Costia sin recibir respuesta alguna -¿Qué le hizo a Lexa? –Miró con ruego a Clarke.

-¿Qué más pudo ser? –Clarke se dirigió con ira a Costia mientras le contestaba a Octavia –Es una loca cobarde que no sabe controlarse y volvió a golpearla.

-Lexa y yo somos novias, que te la hayas follado un par de veces no te da ningún derecho a …

-Lexa no es tu novia, Costia. No más. –Le dijo Clarke con un empujón.

-¿Eso crees? Vamos Clarke, Lexa jamás fue capaz de enfrentarme, no te hagas una imagen de esa chica que no corresponde, es débil y una simple cobarde.

-No hables así de Lexa, no más. –Ahora fue Octavia quien empujó a la castaña.

-¿Con qué cara dices eso Blake? Tantas veces que pudiste acercarte a Lexa y tú…tú ni siquiera lo intestaste, te rendiste cuando todo se puso difícil, solo yo estuve ahí para ella.

-No sé en qué mierda de mundo vives –Dijo Clarke tomando a Octavia con fuerza evitando que golpeara a Costia. –Tú lo único que hiciste fue alejar a Lexa de todos quienes la aman, de todos a quienes ama. La destruiste hasta convertirla en una chica totalmente distinta.

-Yo la hice fuerte, popular, yo le enseñé a enfrentar el mundo con confianza ¿Acaso no vieron que ella era feliz? Tenía amigos, novia, una reputación increíble hasta cuando era una novata como tú, Griffin.

-No intentes convencernos de esa mierda. –Dijo Octavia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿No? Veamos, cuando sus padres murieron Lexa se desplomó y eso tú lo sabes a la perfección Blake, la chica no tenía idea como enfrentar la vida y tú no supiste ayudarla ¿Acaso tu amistad le ayudó en algo? Claro que no, lo intentaste y todo siguió igual, una vez estuvo a mi lado al menos dejó de ser la chica que se dejaba derrotar por lo que fuera. –Miró por sobre el hombro de Octavia y soltó una carcajada. –Mírenla, por favor.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia aquel lugar, estaba Lexa abrazada a sí misma con la mirada fría y sin expresión alguna.

–Es débil, inútil así como la ven, un pedazo de nada, todo estaba bien para ella antes de que llegaras tú, Clarke.

-Lexa siempre ha sufrido a tu lado. –Dijo Clarke con un nudo en la garganta sin soltar la vista de la morena de ojos verdes.

-¿Sufrió en un comienzo? Sí, lo admito, fui dura pero funcionó, luego todo fue perfecto, ella estaba bien, pero tenías que llegar tú y meterle ideas tontas en la cabeza. Tú me obligaste a golpearla nuevamente, tú Griffin –La tomó fuerte por una de sus muñecas obligándola a mirarla –Tú le cagaste nuevamente la vida a Lexa, no me culpes por eso.

Las palabras de Costia no tenían sentido alguno, no lograban conectar en la cabeza de Clarke pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentirse culpable ¿Estaba Lexa realmente tranquila siendo aquella chica popular? Miró a Octavia quien parecía completamente afectada, luego de la muerte de los padres de Lexa la chica hizo todo lo posible por ayudarla pero jamás lo logró y Clarke sabía que Octavia aún no se había logrado perdonar del todo él no ser suficiente para sacar a Lexa del sufrimiento.

Su vista se cambió a Lexa nuevamente quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, escuchó cada una de las palabras de Costia y no intervino en lo más mínimo ¿era acaso el miedo? No lograba entender como de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto tan confuso, no lograba explicarse a sí misma como Costia había logrado ponerla en esa situación llena de dudas.

-Escúchenme, par de súper heroínas, esa chica que ven ahí no es la Lexa que todos en este campus conocen, ella estaba bien, bien luego de que tú –miró a Octavia- no supieras como ayudarla y antes de que tú –volvió a tomar a Clarke por la muñeca- Le prometieras el mundo entero sabiendo perfectamente lo imposible que era, si hasta te quedaste sola porque tu par de amiguitas saben que eres una idiota.

-Eso no es lo que… -Quiso hablar Octavia.

-Créeme que no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, Blake, solo sé que todos estábamos mejor antes de que Clarke llegara como la tierna salvavidas de Lexa. –Iba a largarse del lugar pero se dirigió a Octavia- Y Octavia, que pena me da saber que cada nueva amiga que tienes termina destruida, vaya amistad la tuya. –Intentó secar una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Clarke quien golpeó su mano molesta y dolida, Costia sonrió con suficiencia y soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de darse media vuelta, tomar su bolso y caminar con paso firme hacia la facultad.

-Octavia ¿estás bien? –Dijo Clarke acercándose a su amiga la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, Clarke, claro que no lo estoy. Costia tiene razón, mierda –Apretó los ojos dejando rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas- cuánta razón tiene, lo siento, lo siento Lexa –Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- Lo siento Clarke –Miró ahora a Clarke y justo cuando la rubia quiso abrazarla se alejó rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. –Dijo con media y triste sonrisa dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde.

-Clarke yo…-Quiso hablar Lexa mientras se acercaba pero simplemente se tensó su mandíbula sin soltar alguna otra palabra.

-Nada de lo que dijo Costia es verdad y lo sabes, nada sobre ti ni sobre Octavia, no caigas en su juego tú también Lex.

-No pude decir nada Clarke, no pude defenderte, no pude callarle la boca de una buena vez, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Princesa, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-No me llames más así Clarke, no lo valgo.

-Hey no –Endureció su expresión- No quiero que caigas en su juego Lexa, ya te lo dije, nada de lo que dijo Costia tiene sentido, lo vales para mí, lo vales todo. –Dijo intentando que Lexa le dirigiera la mirada.

-Te hizo daño. –Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke aludiendo a su muñeca enrojecida.

-Sí, lo hizo ¿y? No es nada comparado con lo que has sufrido tú.

-No intentes bajarle el perfil comparándolo conmigo, no es justo para ti. Nada de esto te hubiera pasado de no haber estado a mi lado.

-Lexa, sabíamos que esto sería difícil pero prometimos que lo superaríamos juntas.

-Sí, lo prometimos y fallé. –Lexa desvió su mirada a un costado evitando que sus ojos se cruzaran con el azul de los ojos de Clarke.

-Pero ahora podremos cumplir nuestra promesa, ¿verdad? –Clarke sonrió con tristeza buscando esos ojos verdes. –Sabes que podemos hacer algo contra Costia, lo que ella hace es ilegal, Lexa.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender?

-Nada de eso la detendrá, Clarke, conoce gente, tiene contactos –Dijo Lexa y Clarke frunció el ceño. –Sí, es tan aterrador como suena.

-Solo estás viendo lo negativo, aún así hay mucho que podemos hacer, no estamos solas. No estamos solas. –Repitió dándole fuerza a sus palabras.

-Costia dijo que todos estábamos mejor hasta que llegaste a mi vida pero dios, eras tú la que estaba mejor antes de conocerme, jamás debí permitirlo, jamás debí…

-Lexa, yo te amo. –Acarició la mejilla de la morena. –Te amo y eso no puedes evitarlo.

-Quizá soy yo la que no te ama lo suficiente.-Dijo Lexa dándole la espalda a Clarke.

-No vengas con eso Lexa, no voy a creerlo. –La rubia intentó contener la impotencia y el dolor que esas palabras causaron en ella, le temblaron las piernas y se le apretó el pecho pero se convenció a sí misma que Lexa estaba mintiendo.

-Créelo, Clarke. –Se giró esta vez mirando por sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora que todo lo que vivimos juntas fue una mentira?

-¿Todo lo que vivimos Clarke? Fueron apenas dos semanas, dos semanas donde solo éramos tú y yo pero esto… esto es completamente distinto.

-Todas esas promesas…

-Las promesas son solo palabras. –La voz de Lexa era oscura y fría.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras ahora Lexa pero cada vez que nos decíamos lo que sentíamos la una por la otra, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada beso, mi amor, eso no pudo ser falso. –Intentó descifrar la expresión de Lexa mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecer y sus piernas a temblar.

-Ya te lo dije, no te amo lo suficiente.

-Lexa tu no entiendes, solo te tengo a ti, por favor no puedes hacerme esto.

-Estarás bien, Clarke.

-No, no lo estaré ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Todo estará bien, pero debemos dejarnos ir.

-Lexa, no.

-Es lo mejor Clarke, necesitas a alguien que te ame como tú lo haces y yo necesito alejarme.

-Yo te amo a ti y eso no cambiará, princesa por favor.

-No, Clarke.

-¿Al menos podrías hablarme mirándome a los ojos? –Dijo Clarke dolida y molesta, confusa y con un volumen más alto del que esperaba.

-¿Lo ves? –Lexa sonrió pero sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo. –Soy una cobarde. –Tomó aire como preparándose para lo que seguía y miró directo a los ojos azules de Clarke, ojos llenos de lágrimas y de un ruego incesante, una punzada atacó justo en la boca del estómago de la rubia al notar la frialdad de Lexa. –No te amo, Clarke.

Ahogó un sollozo sin dejar de mirar fijamente el verde ahora oscuro en los ojos de Lexa, la tranquilidad de sus palabras, la voz suave que utilizó para arrastrar cada letra de esa frase terminó por destruir lo poco que quedaba de sí.

 _No te amo._

Y parecía tan creíble, sí, pudo ser todo una mentira ¿Pudo? El mundo a su pies caía y junto con él lo hacía Clarke también.

-¿Fue todo una mentira?

-Dije lo que creía en el momento, lo siento.

-¿Creíste que me amabas? ¡¿Lo creíste?!

-Lo siento, solo… no me busques más. –Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta para caminar de vuelta al estacionamiento.

Clarke no tenía claridad de qué hacer, el mundo corría en cámara lenta, y ver como Lexa daba pasos firmes sin siquiera parar un segundo para mirar atrás la hizo caer de rodillas en medio del lugar cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo como entre sus dedos se resbalaban sus propias lágrimas, el pecho dolía y un profundo dolor se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba sola, de un momento a otro notó como la desdicha la carcomía desde lo más profundo de su ser y hasta las lágrimas.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo en esa posición, en ese lugar donde desconocidos pasaban mirando y susurrando, riendo y preguntándose qué ocurría con aquella chica, pudieron pasar horas y hasta días sin que Clarke lo notara realmente pero todo volvió a la normalidad, o algo así, cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido acomodarse en el suelo justo a su lado atrayéndola hacia sí.

Deseó por un segundo que fuese Lexa, que esa morena hubiera vuelto arrepentida por cada una de esas mentiras, esas palabras que deseaba fueran mentira, pero ese no era su olor, no era su calor, no eran sus manos acariciando su cabello.

-Hey Clarke, ven conmigo. –Dijo suavemente Zoe.

-La cagué Zoe, perdí a Raven, perdí a Octavia, Lexa me dejó, Lexa me dejó –Su voz se quebró nuevamente –Lexa me dejó. –Repitió como intentando convencerse que no era un simple mal sueño.

-No has perdido a nadie, cariño, las chicas te adoran. –Decidió quedarse justo ahí con Clarke.

-Es demasiado, no puedo…no puedo.

-Ya, linda ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu piso? –Preguntó Zoe y la rubia asintió. –Todo estará bien, ya verás, pero ahora no queremos ser arrolladas por alguna bicicleta o un transeúnte furioso ¿no es así? –bromeó la chica sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Clarke.

Ambas chicas caminaron lentamente hasta el edificio de Clarke, la rubia intentó como pudo explicar a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido la última semana, notó que Raven y Octavia poco y nada habían hablado del tema, según Zoe ninguna se veía con ánimos de hablar, apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con alguna de ellas. La chica escuchaba atenta a cada palabra de la rubia, sin interrumpir y asintiendo cuando fuera necesario para invitarla a seguir con aquella triste historia.

-¿Quieres hablar algo más de… eso? –Dijo Zoe una vez abrieron la puerta y entraron.

-No, la verdad. –Soltó una melancólica Clarke.

-Quisiera decir algo antes de que cambiemos de tema, rubia.

-Dime –Dijo desganada y algo resignada.

-Honestamente no creo que Lexa haya estado fingiendo durante las vacaciones, y tú cariño, necesitas despejarte realmente, ha sido demasiado en poco tiempo y hay muchísimas ideas que ordenar, eres una cabezota y eso ahora mismo puede jugarte en contra. ¿Cerveza? –Preguntó tomando dos botellas del refrigerador.

-Por favor –Dijo mientras abría la ventana y encendía un cigarro. –Tienes razón, es muchísimo lo que debo comprender aún –Dio una calada y miró hacia la enorme ciudad que se dejaba ver desde la ventana- ¿Sabes si Raven volverá pronto?

-Domingo en la noche, pero no digas que lo comenté –Guiñó un ojo y le entregó la cerveza fría a Clarke.

Ese fin de semana fue completamente distinto a cualquier otro, tuvo una larga conversación con su madre por teléfono donde evitó completamente su vida personal enfocándose en el inicio de semestre y en los nuevos proyectos para terminar aquella charla en la finalidad de la llamada.

Tal y como Zoe lo dijo Raven abrió la puerta del piso el domingo, eran algo así como las siete con treinta minutos de la tarde cuando pocos rayos se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de Clarke quién dormía plácidamente hace algunas horas, no era mucho más lo que hacía, dormir y dejar que el carboncillo hiciera su magia justo hasta el momento en que notaba que sus trazos se convertían nuevamente en Lexa, era cuando se detenía en seco y volvía a la cama.

La rubia se despertó con el movimiento dentro del piso y deseó seguir durmiendo, dormir hasta el día siguiente y no tener que cruzar miradas o palabras con nadie más. Su cuerpo le impidió continuar con su larga siesta a pesar del letargo y como si cada una de sus células hubiera estado en su contra comenzó a sentir incomodidad al estar acostada y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse lenta y silenciosamente mientras la morena dejaba su bolso en su habitación y entraba al baño.

-¿Volverás a tu habitación o apago la luz? –Preguntó nerviosa Clarke.

-Oh –Levantó la vista Raven quien llevaba el cabello recogido –Apágala por favor.

Clarke se dirigió ahora a la cocina para preparase un café, era como si sus músculos estuvieran programados para aquello, cada movimiento era preciso y sin más demora el café estuvo listo, dudó si debía preparar dos tazas pero finalmente decidió hacerlo, tomó la suya para dirigirse a su habitación y dejó la segunda sobre la mesa.

-Gracias –Soltó Raven asomándose por la puerta entreabierta de Clarke.

-No es nada –Dijo la chica.

-¿Clarke? –Dijo algo tímida Raven -¿Estás bien? Supe lo de…

-¿Lo de Costia o lo de Lexa?

-Ambas, lo siento mucho.

-¿Sí? ¿Lo sientes? –Dijo suavemente Clarke pero con un dejo de ironía, realmente no quería nada de aquello.

-Sí, Clarke, realmente lo siento.

-Esto no era un cuento de hadas ¿no es así? Debí saberlo.

-¿Necesitas hablar? –Preguntó Raven dubitativa. -¿Quieres?

-Claro. –Mintió la rubia. –Pero ahora no, necesito terminar sola este café.

-Está bien, hablamos al desayuno ¿sí? –Y aún con duda en cada uno de sus movimientos Raven, al no recibir respuesta alguna cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando sola a Clarke.

La mañana siguiente llegó mucho más rápido de lo que la rubia hubiera deseado pero ahí estaba y no podía evitarlo, sin decir palabra alguna tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, el reloj marcaba las 5 en punto de la mañana y el silencio volvió a inundar el pequeño departamento.

Raven se levantó apenas sonó el despertador justo a las 7, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se dirigió hasta la habitación de Clarke nerviosa pero dispuesta a ser honesta con quien había sido la persona más importante todo aquel primer semestre. Se dirigió luego al salón donde vio una nota que llevaba su nombre en letras grandes.

 _Raven:_

 _Lamento no haber sido honesta contigo ayer por la noche pero sabía que no me dejarías marchar así sin más, quizá ya no seamos amigas pero te conozco lo suficiente aunque no lo creas. Hablé con mamá hace unos días así que me quedaré con ellos algunas semanas, no creas que no quiero hablar contigo, aún no he podido ordenar mi mente, lo necesito, necesito paz. Perdón, Rae, perdón por todo. Da un abrazo a Octavia de mi parte, a Harper y Zoe les bastará con que les regales una cerveza,_

 _Hasta unas semanas más_

 _C.G._


	26. Chapter 26 - Let it go, let me be

-¿Y entonces se fue así sin más? –Preguntó Harper más que sorprendida.

-Les dije, dejó una nota diciendo que volverá en unas semanas, cuando desperté ya no estaba. –Raven apenas había tocado su almuerzo.

-Pero espera –Insistió Harper. -¿Fue por la discusión que tuvieron ustedes?

-No exactamente –Apretó los labios pensativa Raven –O sea sí, también –Cerró los ojos buscando las palabras –Fue demasiado, Costia, Lexa, nosotras –miró de reojo a Octavia quien comía de mala gana –Todo. –Concluyó Raven.

-No pensé que fuera a hacerlo realmente. –Dijo Zoe.

-¿Tú sabías? –Frunció el ceño Raven.

-¿Cómo que no dijiste nada? –Soltó Harper.

-Claro que sabía –Dijo Zoe como si fuera obvio –Les comenté que la vi luego de su discusión con Lexa.

-O sea que sabes qué fue lo que hablaron. –Dijo Raven

-Solo lo que Clarke me comentó. –Las chicas la miraron como insistiendo en que siguiera hablando.- ¿En resumen? Lexa cortó todo lo que tenían.

-Pero ¿por qué? –Habló Harper.

-No creo que ni Lexa lo tenga claro, le dijo a Clarke que no la ama, pero obvio –Dio un sorbo a su bebida- eso no se lo cree ni ella. –Rió.

-Lo dices como si fuera obvio. –Dijo Raven.

-Lo es. –Volvió a dar otro sorbo a su bebida. -Chicas, se que todo este temita de Clarke y Lexa ha traído sus problemas, pero ellas iban en serio.

-¿Tú crees? –Dijo bajo Raven.

-Estoy segura, las vi en las vacaciones, Clarke se enamoró de esa chica y Lexa lo hizo también de la rubia, temblaban de solo pensar qué hacer para decirles. –Se encogió de hombros mientras Raven apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con culpa en su expresión.- Clarke estaba completamente destruida luego de hablar con Lexa, pero insisto –Terminó de beber la bebida poniendo nerviosas a las chicas- Esas dos están locas la una por la otra, en serio.

-Y entonces por qué Lexa terminó con Clarke, no entiendo Zoe. –Harper interrogó a su novia.

-Qué se yo, solo conozco la versión de Clarke.

-Es lo que hace Lexa. –Interrumpió Octavia hablando por fin ganándose la mirada de todas las presentes. –Su forma de proteger a las personas es alejarse de ellas, quiere arreglar todo por su cuenta pero no tiene idea cómo. –Dijo mirando hacia la nada.

-¿O sea que Clarke está sufriendo por su bien? Pensando con la lógica de Lexa, claro. –Intentó comprender Harper.

-Con la lógica de Lexa, exacto. –Dijo Octavia bajando su mirada al plato de comida.

-Qué idiotez. –Bufó Zoe. –Podrían estar juntas de todas formas, la unión hace la fuerza y esa mierda. –Agitó sus manos haciéndolo obvio.

-¿Idiotez? –Harper golpeó el hombro de su novia. –Claro que no era la mejor forma pero se negó a sí misma estar con la mujer que ama para protegerla, Lexa ha de estar sufriendo también, yo creo que es romántico. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Obvio que Lexa está sufriendo también, la chica está sola ahora mismo pero en vez de haber una pareja feliz –Zoe levantó el dedo índice- hay dos chicas infelices –Marcó el dos con sus dedos- son simples matemáticas cariño.

-Hablo de la intención Monroe.

-Te lo digo McIntyre, esas chicas están enamoradas y se habían prometido permanecer juntas.

-Pero –La apuntó con su tenedor –Ponte en el lugar de Lexa un segundo, su novia es la más loca y mala de toda la galaxia, de un día a otro se encuentra con una chica rubia de ojos azules que le quita el aliento y le roba el corazón…

-No es una película de Hollywood mi amor… -Dijo Zoe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Calla –La apuntó ahora con su dedo. –Conoce a esta chica de la cual se enamora perdidamente, se le pone el mundo de cabeza y de un momento a otro debe volver a la realidad, _no se hace buena literatura con buenas intenciones_ –citó- fue mucho más de lo que pensó, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-De todas formas son puras suposiciones. –Dijo Octavia interrumpiendo aquella discusión y volviendo a ganarse la mirada atenta de todas las presentes. –No sé realmente por qué Lexa hizo lo que hizo, no estoy en su cabeza, son solo suposiciones –reiteró levantándose de la mesa y tomando su bolso. –Las cosas están como están, no hay mucho que hacer ya. –Su expresión era fría, se excusó con una sonrisa y se alejó del lugar.

-¿No pensaron que hablar sobre Lexa frente a Octavia es tener muy poco tacto? –Las retó Raven.

-Ups. –Soltó Harper encogiendo los hombros y mirando con culpa a Zoe.

-¿Tú qué opinas Rae? –Dijo Zoe restándole importancia. – ¿Idiotez o romance?

-No voy a hacer un análisis de doctora corazón ahora chicas. –Pasó sus manos por su rostro algo agotada. –Además O tiene razón, ya no hay mucho que hacer. Debí escuchar a Clarke en su momento –Suspiró- Hablé con su madre y aún no sabe cuándo estará de vuelta, supongo que solo queda esperar.

-Costia manipuló las cosas para hacer a Octavia sentirse culpable, eso ya lo sabes Raven. Tú, Clarke, O, Lexa, cada una se siente más culpable que la anterior, eso no tiene sentido y al parecer ninguna hará algo realmente útil para mejorarlo. –Zoe parecía algo molesta.

-Ya cariño, no hay que complicar más las cosas. –Intentó calmarla Harper.

-Las cosas se complican más con cada día en que nadie reacciona, Lexa ha de estar sufriendo sola por los pasillos, Clarke de seguro se está gastando una cajetilla de cigarrillos diaria, Octavia apenas ha soltado palabra estos días y tú –Apuntó a Raven. – a ti ya ni te reconozco Reyes.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer? Clarke no contesta, Octavia no quiere hablarlo y Lexa… -dudó- Apenas he hablado con ella un par de veces.

-Quizá si le das la oportunidad de explicarte lo que Clarke no pudo… -Agregó Harper.

-¿Crees que quiera hablar después de todo? No he sido la más amable con ella y no sé, tal vez esté intentando pasar de Clarke y no quiera hablar.

-¿Pasar de Clarke? –Bufó Zoe- ¿Acaso no me has puesto atención? Rae yo las vi, las vi cuando babeaban al verse y cuando les salían corazones hasta por las orejas, Lexa aún ama a Clarke, créeme y –puso los ojos en blanco- quizá la guionista de The Vow –apuntó a Harper- tiene razón y la idiota esa hace todo esto por protegerla entonces bien, háganlo juntas –Suspiró- ¿Crees que la cagaste con Clarke? Lexa lo hizo también, ahora soluciónenlo por Dios.

-Odio darle la razón a esta loca, Rae –Dijo Harper suavemente acariciando su hombro y apuntando con el pulgar a Zoe quien sonrió triunfante.- Pero nadie lo está pasando bien con esto, Costia manipuló los pensamientos de Octavia y lo hizo por meses con Lexa –Arrugó la nariz en una tierna expresión. –No es tu responsabilidad totalmente pero si puedes al menos intentarlo sería de gran ayuda para todos.

-Además –Ablandó su trato Zoe tocando la punta de la nariz de Raven- Ninguna de nosotras había estado tan bien en este campus hasta que llegaros ustedes par de novatas. –Tomó a Harper por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. –Raven, tú y Clarke son increíbles por separado pero lo son mucho más cuando están juntas y –Dudó antes de seguir. –Lexa parece agradable, no estaría mal si se une al grupo, podríamos beber gratis en Mike's –bromeó pero sin sacar ni una sola sonrisa de Raven quien estaba pensativa.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer y si lo supiera, no sabría cómo. –Dijo algo resignada Raven.

-Al menos intenta hacerle entender a Octavia que lo que dijo Costia sobre ella es una real estupidez. –Se volvió a escuchar la tranquila voz de Harper y Raven asintió finalmente.

Sobre Clarke apenas cruzaron palabras los días que siguieron, sin haberlo pactado verbalmente cada una de ellas acordó para sus adentros dejar que si Raven u Octavia decidían algo debía ser por iniciativa propia, como la rubia lo había dicho en aquella nota, se necesitaba algo de paz.

Avanzada la semana y como cada día Lexa bajó de su camioneta ahora sin usar los ya comunes lentes de sol, por primera vez dejó de preocuparse por lo que podrían preguntar e imaginar por su ojo maltrecho, había una y solo una verdad que ya no podía ser ocultada: Costia. Lo que se había vuelto común también era el nuevo estilo despreocupado que llevaba al campus cada día, su mirada era cansada y su rostro estaba pálido, el cabello apenas iba mal recogido y era necesario quizá mirar dos veces hacia ella para asegurar que esa era Lexa Woods y no otra.

Fue hacia la cafetería con determinación, pidió un café tradicional y agregó dos de azúcar justo como lo hacía Clarke con su latte, respiró profundo y caminó entre las áreas verdes del campus, sabía perfectamente que ese era el día y aquel era el momento, no podía dar paso atrás a sus pensamientos, se lo prometió a sí misma y era hora de comenzar a cumplir sus promesas pero aquella en específico se la debía a la chica que veía cada día en el espejo.

 _A las 9 en el auditorio de ingeniería._ Y debía cumplir porque ella misma lo pidió así.

Apuró su paso como intentando llegar ahí antes de arrepentirse, acortó camino subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia de la facultad contigua a la de ingeniería, Historia y Geografía tal vez, no lo recordaba, iba en sus pensamientos pero una imagen abrumadora cortó su rollo en un microsegundo, dudó un momento pero era innegable, ese era Finn y la chica a quien besaba definitivamente no era Raven ¿Habían terminado en su viaje a la playa? No, Clarke lo habría comentado, o quizá no. Mierda.

Pero ¿eso a ella no le incumbía, o sí? Deseó desaparecer en ese instante pero fue justo cuando la chica la quedó mirando y Finn se volteó frunciendo el ceño algo nervioso, definitivamente no esperaba que nadie más usara esas escaleras, Lexa levantó ambas manos como diciéndoles que ella no tenía nada que ver ahí y ambos chicos asintieron con duda, pasó rápidamente por el lado de ambos y se detuvo en seco ¿Debía preguntar? No, no lo haría.

Siguió su camino, avanzó entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino _Auditorio Fi201_. Miró por el gran ventanal y sí, ahí estaba de espaldas quizá revisando su celular. La imagen de Finn y esa chica se apoderó de sus pensamientos un segundo pero se negó a pensar en algo que no fuera Costia Stone. Iba a acercarse a la puerta pero se encontró con Ontari quien parecía extraña.

-Lexa.

-Ontari ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó suave invitando a la chica a responder con sinceridad.

-He tenido mejores días –Bajó la vista y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Estabas con Costia? –Apuntó Lexa al auditorio.

-Sí, te está esperando. –Conectó su apagada mirada con la de la morena.

-¿Te hizo daño? –Preguntó con decisión.

-Entra ya Woods, no querrás que se moleste. –Evitó Ontari responder.

-Créeme que ya me da igual lo que Costia piense ¿A ti no? –Encauzó la conversación.

-Claro y ya, voy tarde. –Y como una bala salió disparada del lugar con incomodidad y la cabeza baja.

-Llegas tarde mi amor. –Habló primero Costia al momento en que Lexa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Claro que no, y no me digas así. –Sonrió irónica acercándose a Costia. –Yo no soy más tu novia. –Y Costia rió.

-Venga Lexa, sabes que no eres nada sin mí. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Resultó ser que soy mucho sin ti. –Dejó su bolso sobre una silla. –Muchísimo –Le regaló media sonrisa.

-Puedes repetir eso las veces que quieras para convencerte cariño, pero jamás dejarás de ser una niñita cobarde sin personalidad.

-La que debe convencerse eres tú, Costia, acepta que ya todo se acabó –se cruzó de brazos- pero ¿sabes? No vine a eso exactamente.

-¿Entonces por qué pediste vernos? Ya sé, me extrañas bebé –Intentó acariciar la mejilla de Lexa pero la morena la apartó con un fuerte golpe sorprendiendo no solo a Costia quien endureció su expresión sino que a ella misma.

-Ya para con esto Costia, tú y yo no estamos juntas, no más. –No apartó su mirada dura de los ojos oscuros de la otra. –Solo quiero asegurarme que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír con burla.

-Me prometiste que si me alejaba de Clarke nos dejarías en paz. –Dijo Lexa y Costia frunció el ceño como si estuviera confundida -¿No lo recuerdas? Fue justo después de que me dieras la última paliza.

-¿Paliza? Ay cariño que dramática te pones, y sí, claro que lo recuerdo pero dios Lexa… –Ahora fue la morena quién estaba confundida, pero de verdad –promesas…promesas –suspiró y se acercó al oído de Lexa llenándola de miedo lo que la hizo contraer cada músculo de su cuerpo – están hechas para romperse –susurró- ¿O acaso no le prometiste a Clarke amor eterno y esas cosas? Pobrecilla, si ni siquiera la he visto por el campus estos días, ha de estar tan destruida como tú, mírate –la recorrió con la mirada- ¿no te enseñé a vestir mejor que eso? Arréglate, santo cielo.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas como tantas otras veces cuando Costia comenzaba a humillarla y terminaba golpeándola, manipulándola, cambiándola, pero no esta vez. Cerró los ojos dejando caer esas lágrimas rebeldes y cerró los puños con fuerza sintiendo como la ira recorría su cuerpo, recordó a Clarke rogándole que no la dejara, imaginó sus lágrimas luego de eso, imaginó su dolor que debía ser tan parecido al de ella misma.

-¡NO ERES MI DUEÑA STONE! –La empujó haciendo que la chica se golpeara con una de las mesas del lugar –Escúchame –se acercó –No eres mi dueña y no vas a volver a tratarme así, no vas a golpearme nunca más y no vas a dañar a Clarke ¿Me escuchas? –Fue cuando Costia la tomó de las muñecas presionando con fuerza pero eso no la detuvo –No vas a tocar ni un solo cabello de Clarke.

-Estás cavando tu propia tumba Lexa –Siguió presionando las muñecas de la morena quien sentía como sus manos comenzaban a enfriarse. –Aún puedes pedirme perdón por este arrebato y haré como que nunca pasó. –Soltó al fin a la morena quien se alejó rápido, con miedo y le dio la espalda. Su respiración estaba completamente agitada.

-No. – Se volteó y repitió –No.

-No sé que ideas tan idiotas te metió Clarke en la cabeza Lexa pero…

-Pero nada. –Se irguió y tomó aire con fuerza. –Lo único que hizo Clarke fue darme lo que tú nunca.

-Oh ya veo –Volvió a sonreír con burla. –Te folla mejor que yo ¿es eso? Cariño, si querías que las cosas en la cama cambiaran entre nosotras solo debías decirlo. –Tomó a Lexa con fuerza por la cintura con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de la morena, acto seguido llevó sus labios al cuello de la chica quien comenzó a forcejear para salir del agarre de quien fue su novia, sentía asco, asco era la única palabra que recorría su mente.

-Costia no, para –empujaba su cuerpo intentando zafar –Para, mierda Costia, Para. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

-Eso es mi amor, di mi nombre ¿Hace cuando que no me tocas? Venga, hazlo –Tomó la mano de Lexa llevándola a su trasero.

-No, por favor. –Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el sonido de sus sollozos se mezclaban con los gritos que provocaba al intentar alejarla de sí. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas ni como de un segundo a otro Costia estaba en el piso con el rostro completamente lleno de ira. Se paró con la rapidez que el golpe le permitió y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Lexa plantó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Costia. –Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. –Dijo Lexa.

-Oh querida, no sabes en la que te has metido.

Lexa retrocedió hasta chocar con la muralla, Costia se quedó parada un segundo, su mano se empuñó y su rostro se desfiguró totalmente adquiriendo esa expresión que tenía cada vez que la golpeaba, se acercó a Lexa en dos zancadas.

-¿Qué sacas con esto Costia? –Por primera vez en meses fue capaz de soltar alguna frase coherente justo antes que la chica dejara su cuerpo marcado -¿Vas a golpearme? Bien, hazlo, golpéame otra vez, es más, hazlo aquí –Se levantó su polera en el lado que aún tenía sin rasguños –Así puedes emparejar el trabajo ¿no? Golpéame Costia –Avanzó hacia la chica quien retrocedió medio paso –Es más ¿Por qué no me matas? Así todo sería más fácil ¿verdad? Mátame de una buena vez.

-Quizá debería hacerlo –Dijo Costia con un tono que Lexa apenas pudo reconocer pero aún así sintió temor ante la frialdad con la que soltó esas palabras.

-Claro que no lo harás –Dijo Lexa aunque no estaba completamente segura y volvió a temer- No lo harás –Afirmó con fuerza intentando convencerse a sí misma- Es todo Costia, se acabó. Se acabó porque no voy a ser más tu juguete, se acabó porque me cansé, se acabó porque he aprendido a amarme, sí –Sonrió – Me amo, Costia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hago y es por eso que no te permitiré que sigas cagándome la vida. Deberías agradecer que no te exponga frente a toda la facultad.

-So.. solo quedarías como una idiota, no tienes –tragó saliva- no tienes las agallas.

-¿Ah no? Créeme que pensé lo mismo pero mírame, vine hoy a terminar con esto y lo estoy haciendo. Además _cariño_ –Dijo con burla- Sabes que no te conviene para nada, apuesto a que Murphy y Cole solo necesitan un pequeño empujón para que le digan a Miller la verdad ¿O crees que no sé que fuiste tú quien los envió a darle una paliza a Bryan? O espera –Volvió a avanzar hacia Costia quien volvió a retroceder – Tal vez podría hablar con Kane sobre tus transacciones con Emerson. Dios, hay tanto que podría decir sobre ti, Costia.

-No te atreverías, hija de puta –Abofeteó a Lexa con fuerza.

-Claro que lo haría. –Dijo la morena limpiando un hilo de sangre que corría por su rostro. –Pero si tu prometes alejarte de mí y de todo lo que me rodea para siempre –Enfatizó aquello- podría pensar si todo eso sigue siendo un secreto. –Sonrió aunque por dentro temblaba a cada segundo.

-Lexa, Lexa –Dijo Costia – Podrías destruir mi vida pero sabes perfectamente que yo terminaría haciéndola con la tuya también, si tu caes, yo caigo, no permitiré que digas nada de eso.

-Mi vida ya la destruiste.

-Entonces –Miró al cielo como si estuviera pensando –Podría hacerlo con la de Clarke ¿Qué te parece? –Y el cuerpo de Lexa volvió a tensarse.

-Con Clarke no te metas. –Se aceró peligrosamente a Costia golpeando su respiración en el rostro de la chica. –Lo que teníamos ella y yo ya se acabó –sintió como una punzada atacaba su corazón. –Tú solo aléjate de mí y todo estará bien para ti. –Dijo con decisión. -Pero con Clarke no. –Tomó aire y la empujó con mucha más fuerza de la que tenía planeado - ¡CON CLARKE NO! –Gritó y Costia volvió a caer al piso.

Lexa tomó su bolso y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta tomando el picaporte con fuerza como queriendo correr de ahí a máxima velocidad y esconderse del mundo entero, tragó saliva y volvió a respirar con fuerza.

-Y por cierto Costia –Dijo sin mirar a la chica que seguía en el piso –Clarke me dio amor, amor –repitió y sonrió – Oh espera –se giró para ver a Costia –Tú no sabes lo que es eso ¿Verdad?

Salió rápido del auditorio y casi corriendo se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento mientras sentía como poco a poco cada músculo de su cuerpo quitaba kilos y kilos de encima de sí, las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas y la vista se nubló casi completamente, cerró los ojos intentado mitigar el agua de sus ojos, al abrirlos cruzó su mirada con la de Raven quien estaba a al menos diez metros de ella observándola con una mirada totalmente difícil de descifrar, quizá eran sus lágrimas o el enrojecimiento de su mejilla ¿O tal vez quería decirle algo? Pero no ahora, no habían fuerzas.

Subió a la camioneta apoyando sus brazos y posteriormente su cabeza sobre el volante, lloró desconsoladamente mientras una caricia llena de amor recorría su cabello desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo hice Anya, lo hice. –Y el sonido de su llanto ahogó el vehículo mientras Anya llevaba la cabeza de Lexa a su hombro y pegaba a la morena a su cuerpo lo más que la incómoda posición les permitió.

-Se acabó cariño, todo se acabó ya. –Besó su cabeza en un gesto protector. –Pudimos detenerlo antes mi niña. Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste… -Repitió sin cesar mientras el llanto ahogó sus palabras también.

 **Sé que muchos ya me odian desde hace unos capítulos pero bueno, es lo que hay! Espero más que ansiosa sus comentarios, no duden en dejar todo lo que quieran, amor, odio, sugerencias, reclamos.  
Nos vemos la próxima que espero tarde mucho menos que esta, estoy ansiosa por seguir con esto.**


	27. Chapter 27 - ¿Hope?

-¿Clarke, estás ahí? –Dijo Jake saliendo de la casa y comenzando a buscar a su hija con la mirada en el pequeño y ya oscuro patio trasero que era solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

-Acá pa –Soltó lo suficientemente fuerte la rubia mientras dejaba caer la colilla de su cigarro y lo pisaba.

-Y ¿entonces? - _¿Entonces? Entonces qué._ Jake acercó una silla plástica igual a la de Clarke y se sentaba a su lado, al ver la expresión confusa de su hija decidió continuar –Venga Clarke, soy hombre y ya no soy un joven pero no soy idiota, ¿o acaso crees que me tragué lo de _me vine a casa unas semanas porque extraño a mis padres?_ –Intentó imitar la voz de la rubia haciéndola reír.

-Sí es por eso papá, dios –Intentó parecer molesta, y no, no lo logró – a mamá apenas la vi un par de días y a ti no te veía hace meses. –Encendió otro cigarrillo.

-Hey, has estado fumando demasiado –Quitó el cigarrillo encendido de la mano de Clarke y comenzó a fumarlo él –Pudiste venir en las vacaciones y no lo hiciste, qué curioso es que decidieras viajar justo al inicio del segundo semestre. –Dio una calada. –Y ya llevas acá más de dos semanas.

-Sí querías uno solo debías pedirlo. –Dijo aludiendo al cigarro y sacó otro de la cajetilla. –No es nada, de verdad.

-¿Nada? ¿O nada de lo que quieras hablar? – _Padres._ Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, dio una calada a su cigarrillo sin soltar palabra alguna y de un momento a otro ciertos ojos verdes y brillantes se colaron en sus pensamientos regalándole una punzada en su pecho y un extraño dolor en el estómago.

-Ese _nada_ tiene nombre, claramente. –Dijo una voz cercana a ambos, era Abby. _Justo lo que necesitaba, terapia paternal. No ahora, por favor._

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? –Clarke estaba algo molesta pero a la vez tranquila, sus manos frías tomando el cigarrillo, la luna regalándoles su brillo, sus padres, el hogar de toda una vida, no sabía si algo en la vida podría arruinar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres cariño? –Dijo Jake dirigiéndose a su esposa -¿Le contaste todo a tu madre y no quisiste decírmelo a mí? –Justo como lo hacía su hija intentó parecer molesto.

-Yo no le he dicho nada. –Soltó una inocente Clarke mirando confidente a su madre sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a la chica que conoció en C&B.

-Soy una mujer enamorada pero también sufrí por amor alguna vez en mi vida y esa cariño, es una mirada triste por un amor perdido ¿O estoy equivocada? –Tomó asiento junto a su esposo e hija quien bufó resignada.

-En parte sí –Se quedó pensativa mientras miraba a su padre quien parecía sorprendido de que su pequeña hija tuviera penas de amor -pero te lo dije mamá, eso siempre fue complicado, me trajo algunos problemas. –Le dio la última calada al cigarrillo y la dejó caer para pisarlo también.

-O sea que finalmente sí pasó algo entre ustedes ¡yo sabía, era obvio! –Dijo triunfante Abby haciendo a Clarke reír.

-¿Me quieren decir que alguien quiere quitarme a mi hija? ¿Cuándo te di a ti permiso para crecer? –Soltó Jake con nada de humor en sus palabras haciendo que sus dos mujeres sí rieran.

-Vamos Jake –Dijo entre carcajadas Abby –No creerás también que Clarke es virgen. –Eso le dio a Clarke algo de vergüenza pero que va, esa era su madre. Jake estaba dando una calada en ese instante y al parecer lo que era una sorpresa para él hizo que comenzara a toser regalándole más carcajadas a ambas.

-Bien –Dijo al fin Jake luego de que los humores volvieran a la normalidad. -¿Vamos a hablar de lo que sí nos compete? –Puso los ojos en blanco tirando al fin el cigarrillo al piso junto a los de Clarke.

-Sí hija, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea –Sonrió Abby acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- Además, a este paso te quedarás en casa todo lo que resta de semestre y la renta del piso debemos pagarla igual. –Dijo y sonrió contagiando a Clarke quien ya había vuelto a estar seria y pensativa.

-Bien. –Suspiró la rubia. –Ya saben, está esta chica… Lexa… -Y con cada palabra de la historia su corazón se iba encogiendo más y más, intentó ser clara sin ahondar en muchos detalles para no hacer que su padre muriera de un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo. Intentaba no decir su nombre, _Lexa,_ le dolía cada vez que salía desde sus cuerdas vocales y por su boca, porque realmente ese nombre salía desde su corazón, corazón que en ese mismo instante estaba completamente roto.

Explicó las discusiones con Raven, la relación de Octavia con la morena de ojos verdes, la forma en que se enamoró de esa chica, lo mucho que había sufrido por Costia y lo rota que estaba luego de la muerte de sus padres; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y muchas de ellas se escaparon sin permiso bañando sus mejillas las cuales eran secadas rápidamente aunque sin lograr mucho.

El rostro de los padres de Clarke se llenaba de dolor al ver como su hija se quebraba cada vez más pero era como si no quisieran detenerla porque de algún modo notaron como su ya no tan pequeña rubia necesitaba sacar todo de su pecho.

Por su parte estaba Lexa quien día con día caminaba con esperanzas por el campus de ver a su rubia simplemente para verla sonreír, simplemente para saber si estaba bien. No, no era el momento de buscarla porque sabía que la había dañado, sabía también que le había mentido, _no te amo,_ que mentira tan grande había salido desde su boca. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Buscar a Clarke para que lo suyo continuara era una jugada peligrosa, en parte ya no temía por lo que Costia le pudiera porque dios, esa chica sí que tenía mucho que perder y ahora con el apoyo incondicional de Anya todo se veía mucho más claro.

Pero no podía olvidar la amenaza de esa idiota en contra de Clarke, eso la hacía estremecer, no podía estar con ella a cada segundo, no podía proteger siempre a la rubia, su rubia, _¿lo seguía siendo?_ Aunque sabía que Clarke era una chica fuerte seguía temiendo y lo odiaba, odiaba que su felicidad dependiera del temor por una idiota que había intoxicado todo a su alrededor, quizá así todo estaría mejor, quizá si Clarke podía olvidarla y seguir con su vida lejos de ella y los estragos que Costia había dejado en su vida podría ser feliz.

¿Y qué había con la felicidad de Lexa? Bien, para la morena nada más era necesario que la tranquilidad de la chica a la que amaba y en esos instantes estaba segura, amaría para toda la vida.

Raven, ahí estaba otra vez observándola con esa expresión indescifrable, ya nada importaba porque Lexa debía acercarse y hablar, no podía seguir guardándose para sí lo que vio de Finn, Clarke hubiera querido que se lo dijera y además… esa morena de rasgos latinos era quién podía decirle dónde y cómo estaba la rubia de ojos azules. Se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme aunque temblaba por dentro y más aún cuando notó que la otra chica se acercaba también con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey Lexa ¿tienes un segundo? –Habló primero Raven desarmando todo el guión que la de ojos verdes había planeado para esa conversación.

-Claro que sí Raven, necesito hablar contigo también –Pensó un segundo. –Debo hablar contigo.

-Si es sobre Clarke entonces estamos en la misma página. –Dijo y con un gesto la invitó a caminar hasta la sombra.

-¿Ella está bien? –Soltó Lexa con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-No lo sé, supongo. –Dijo Raven bajando la vista y haciendo que Lexa tuviera una expresión llena de confusión y preocupación. –No he hablado con ella.

-¿Qué? Pero… -Pasó su mano por su cabello mientras retiraba sus gafas de sol dejando al descubierto su ahora mejor pero aún colorido ojo. Raven la observó sorprendida llevando la vista desde el ojo de la chica a sus muñecas también heridas.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Con sus padres pero… -La miró fijamente. –He… he hablado con su madre, ella… ella está… estará allá un par de semanas…no… no sé cuánto más pero…

-Raven ¿todo bien?

-Fue Costia ¿No? –Soltó sin más pero arrepintiéndose al segundo.

-Oh –Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Sí, pero no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme ya. –Observó a Raven con media sonrisa.

-Perdón si te incomoda pero es que te vi… te vi hace unos días y ahora yo… solo… lo siento.

-No… no lo sientas Raven, yo… yo siento haber entrado en la vida de Clarke de esa forma, siento haber… ya sabes… causado que ustedes… -¿Cuál estaba más nerviosa que la otra? Si ya parecía una competencia donde por un segundo Raven llevaba la delantera, era aquella quizá la primera vez en que hablaban de aquella forma, sin una fiesta a su alrededor o un incómodo encuentro donde la de ojos verdes estaba a medio desvestir.

-Oye, si algo he aprendido estas semanas es que nadie puede atribuirse la culpa de todo, cada una de nosotras ayudó un poco y no reaccionamos como debimos en los momentos adecuados. No es tu culpa, no lo es –Wow, ¿todo eso había salido sin titubear? Raven bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras Lexa se quedaba sin palabras.

-Solo –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. –Solo quiero que Clarke esté bien, Raven, es todo lo que quiero ahora mismo.

-¿Deberíamos comenzar esta conversación otra vez, no crees? Estaba siendo algo… extraña. –Rió y lo hizo Lexa también, extrañamente de un segundo a otro el reír juntas se volvió natural para ambas, después de todo las dos entraron en algún momento en la vida de Clarke, debían tener algo en común ¿no?

-Pero antes –Suspiró Lexa preguntándose nuevamente si debía entrometerse en la relación de Raven, es que ¿quién era ella para hacerlo? Pero recordó que Clarke lo hubiera querido así. –Hay algo que debo decirte y si no lo suelto ahora no podré hacerlo luego.

-Venga, dispara. –Sonrió Raven, _esperen ¿dispara? eso solo lo uso con las chicas, ¿es que acaso Lexa era realmente agradable? Qué tonta Reyes._

-Es sobre…sobre Finn. –Dijo al fin Lexa y la expresión de Raven cambió drásticamente. –Verás, hace unos días yo iba… iba a… da igual, la cosa es que pasé por las escaleras de emergencia y vi a Finn. –Tomó aire esperando juntar la valentía. –con otra chica.

-¿A qué te refieres con otra chica? Lexa, explícate. –Demandó.

-Raven, estaban besándose. –Vio como los ojos de la otra chica se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No… mierda. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. –No, no, no… -Repetía incesantemente mientras Lexa se acercaba intentando consolarla sin estar segura de que hacer ¿La abrazaba?

-¿Lexa qué es esto? –Llegó Octavia mientras abrazó sin dudar fuerte a Raven quien ahora comenzaba a sollozar.

-Finn…Octavia… Finn puto idiota… Dios, O…. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir Raven a lo que Octavia miró interrogante a Lexa.

-Vi a Finn besando a otra chica. –Dijo suave Lexa aclarándole el panorama a Octavia.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura Lexa? –Habló duramente Octavia.

-No lo diría de no estar segura O, los vi, eran ellos, los vi.

-Pero… -Dijo Raven separándose de Octavia un segundo y limpiando sus lágrimas mientras otras seguían brotando- ¿Cómo… cómo fui tan… tan idiota? Yo… mierda, yo sabía que algo andaba mal y ese… ese hijo de puta me dijo… ¡Me dijo que me amaba! ¡Idiota! –Llevó sus manos a su boca y volvió a ahogarse en su llanto pero esta vez y contra todo pronóstico cayó en los brazos de Lexa quien la recibió confusa pero con calidez mientras observaba a Octavia quien tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. La manera en que Raven se aferraba a su camiseta le hizo entender que su mundo estaba derrumbándose y en ese instante decidió tomarla con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo como haciéndole saber que no la dejaría caer.

-¿No te sentirías mejor si fueran a tu piso? Necesitas… necesitas calmarte Raven y pensar con claridad. –Todo lo que dijo lo hizo mirando a Octavia justo a los ojos.

-Todo estará bien cariño –O acarició con suavidad el cabello de Raven quien seguía en llanto entre los brazos de Lexa. –Ese idiota no te merece, no.

-Octavia tiene razón, además una chica como tú merece algo muchísimo mejor. –La voz de Lexa era tan cálida como nunca cosa que hizo sonreír a Octavia quien siguió observando la escena con intriga. -Según me han dicho eres una chica increíble Reyes y eso lo sé de una fuente muy confiable, además –siguió intentando borrar esos ojos azules de su mente. – Eres guapa, qué digo guapa, guapísima y eso lo digo yo que me gustan las chicas. –Sonrió y sintió como Raven soltaba una pequeña y suave carcajada contra su pecho. –Finn no es ni tan guapo, ¿has visto su cabello? Un chico no debería preocuparse más de su cabello que de su chica. –Dijo en tono divertido haciendo que Raven decidiera separarse de ella y se secara nuevamente las lágrimas aunque esta vez no seguían cayendo.

-Lo siento. –Dijo casi en un susurro Raven sintiéndose avergonzada de haber estado tan cerca de la morena de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres ir a casa cariño? –Octavia retiró un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro.

-No quiero que pierdan clases por mi culpa. –Y Lexa sintió un extraño calor en su pecho ¿estaba Raven diciendo que ella también iría a su piso? _No quiero que pierdan clases, pierdan, sí, dijo pierdan._

-Ahora no tenemos ninguna clase importante, ¿No te molesta perder el de formación general, verdad? –Dijo Octavia mirando a Lexa sin sonreír pero con una expresión realmente agradable.

 _Esto es enserio, iré al piso de Raven, con Octavia y Raven, sin tener que ocultarme de Raven. Wow._

-No… claro que no. –Sonrió y Octavia lo hizo también, Raven observó la escena con ¿ternura? Sí, eso podía ser.

-Gracias chicas. –Sonrió tímida Raven por un segundo para luego suspirar y contener las lágrimas.

Raven y Octavia comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del campus mientras Lexa seguía parada ahí aún algo confusa mirando hacia ellas.

-Hey, ¿vienes? –Insistió Raven y al fin Lexa comenzó a caminar en un pequeño trote para alcanzarlas y luego ponerse a un lado de Raven dejándola en el centro, iba algo recargada en Octavia quien de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lexa, las tres estaban claramente nerviosas.

El camino al edificio fue medianamente lento y silencioso, Raven parecía ir algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras que Lexa revisaba su teléfono a cada segundo sabiendo perfectamente que nada llegaría pero ¿Oh, vieron eso? La hora se volvía extrañamente interesante.

-Piso 5 –Dijo Raven apenas entraron al ascensor quedando Lexa cerca de los números.

-Sí, lo sé. - _¿Era necesario decir eso, genia?_ Tragó saliva completamente nerviosa sintiéndose idiota y fuera de lugar, Octavia soltó una pequeña carcajada, la chica sabía perfectamente que la morena no había pensado sus palabras.

Entraron aún en silencio y fue cuando Lexa notó que esa no había sido una buena idea, cada centímetro de ese lugar le recordaba a Clarke, miró hacia su habitación y notó que la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Acaso a Raven le dolía verla abierta sabiendo que Clarke no estaba ahí? Claro, quizá ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, miró el sofá y la mesa, mesa donde se acariciaron antes de haberse visto desnudas por primera vez, donde saboreó por primera vez a la rubia y el pecho se encogió dolorosamente, un dolor que parecía quitarle el aliento.

-¿Muchos recuerdos Woods? –Habló al fin Raven sacando a Lexa de sus pensamientos.

-Claro. –Dijo incómoda.

-Hey, solo bromeaba. –Soltó Raven algo arrepentida y avergonzada de su broma fallida.

-Okey chicas ¿qué les parece hacer esto menos extraño? –Tomó unas cervezas y se dirigió a la habitación de Raven seguida por ambas chicas. –Salud, y que los errores, y los hijos de puta, nos hagan crecer. –Sonrió.

Desde ese momento en adelante la conversación fluyó cada vez con más naturalidad, principalmente entre Raven y Lexa, y Raven y Octavia, ambas, quienes habían sido mejores amigas alguna vez evitaban mirarse y por sobre todo intercambiar palabras. Raven contestaba las preguntas de las chicas sobre sus dudas acerca de Finn y como el muy idiota había confesado su –falso- amor. Lloró, sí, lo hizo unas veces más, veces en las que fue dulcemente consolada por las otras dos chicas que se sentaban a sus costados, sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y como poco a poco las lágrimas parecían ir agotándose.

-Ya, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no puedo.

-¿Sabes qué? Ese idiota no puede llevárselas fácil. –Dijo Octavia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Lexa dirigiéndose al fin a la otra chica.

-Lex –Eso hizo que a la aludida se le revolviera el estómago, _Lex,_ que familiar era ese sonido con la voz de Octavia. -¿Recuerdas lo de Mila y Kurt? -a Lexa se le dibujó una gran sonrisa haciendo que Raven se extrañara.

-No estarás pensando en…

-Oh, claro que estoy pensando en eso.

-Chicas, no estoy entendiendo y creo fervientemente que yo debería ser quien entienda, ¿no? –Dijo al fin divertida Raven.

-Kurt era un chico de nuestra secundaria –Comenzó a explicar Lexa –novio de Mila, a quién engañó durante meses…

-Voy entendiendo… -Suspiró Raven.

-La cosa es que cuando Mila se enteró lo expuso delante de toda la secundaria.

-Y cuando Lexa se refiere a toda, es toda. –Miró a Lexa y rieron juntas. _Vaya, que bien se siente esto._

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Oh cariño, ya verás, pero debemos planearlo muy bien. –Se mordió el labio Octavia como una niña traviesa. Raven iba a hablar para seguir indagando pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y en la pantalla mostraba _Abby Griffin._

-Disculpen un momento. –Se paró rápido y fue hasta el sofá dejando a Lexa y Octavia solas en su habitación.

-Fue… fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste a Raven, Lex. –Se observaron a los ojos fijamente.

-Es una gran chica, Clarke la adora. –Sonrió con tristeza. –Además no sé, por alguna razón sentí que era lo correcto, me dolió verla así fue… extraño.

-Eso es porque tú también eres una gran chica, Lexa Woods. –Sonrió pero sin mirarla.

-¿Es loco, no? Que estemos aquí.

-Muy loco, sí. –Se dirigió a Lexa notando su ojo. –Lex.. no me digas qué… -retiró cabello que cubría ese lado de la cara.

-Oh esto –tocó su ojo dejando ver su muñeca morada nuevamente y al notarlo la tapó con su otra mano rápidamente- Nada de lo que preocuparse, no más.

-No me digas eso ahora Lexa, por favor, esa idiota… yo no sé como sigues con ella. –Se paró de la cama algo decepcionada.

-No, Octavia, no sigo con ella. –Dijo firme y algo triunfante haciendo que Octavia se girara mirándola.

-¿No? No me mientas, por favor.

-No lo hago O, de alguna forma, de algún lugar saqué el valor para enfrentarla, la enfrenté O, ¿puedes creerlo? –Dijo con emoción y moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba. -¡Lo hice al fin! La miré justo a esos ojos de zorra que tiene y lo hice. –Soltó Lexa extrañamente feliz, por un segundo se sintió como la chica que vivía en Los Ángeles contándole todo a su mejor amiga.

-Oh no, ¡no puedo creerlo! Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! –Dijo aún más emocionada Octavia sentándose nuevamente al lado de Lexa y tomando sus manos entre las propias.

-Fue… fue… Dios, estaba muy nerviosa, moría de nervios pero es que por primera vez vi miedo en sus ojos, iba a golpearme, iba a hacerlo otra vez pero se detuvo apenas hablé. Yo, O, yo levanté la voz contra esa idiota, yo la empujé, yo fui quien puso los puntos sobre las íes. Dios, sí que estaba nerviosa pero lo hice, ¡lo hice al fin! –repitió.

-Es increíble, Lex, es… completamente genial.

-Hablé con Anya y ella me dio el empujón final –Sonrió y encogió los hombros sin soltar sus manos de las de Octavia. –lo hice. –Y sin saber cómo de un segundo a otro estaba entre los brazos de Octavia quien sollozaba contra su hombro, el abrazo era tan cálido que por primera vez estando sin Clarke se sentía estando en su hogar. Octavia se separó con la misma rapidez y se secó esas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Estoy… -cambió la dirección de su mirada. –Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Lex cariño, tan orgullosa. –Volvió a mirarla y ambas se quedaron en silencio y sonriendo nuevamente.

-Aún no me lo creo, ni sé de donde saqué el valor para hablar con Anya y luego encarar a esa zorra. –Rió suave.

-Oh, yo creo que esa valentía tiene nombre –Lexa frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Octavia–nombre, un bello cabello rubio y unos increíbles y brillantes ojos azules.

-Clarke. –Comprendió Lexa y una nueva sensación se apoderó de ella, la extrañaba tanto que dolía pero además estaba total y completamente agradecida de que esa preciosa chica se hubiera cruzado en su camino. –Clarke. –Repitió y sonrió mientras el rostro de la rubia se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

 **¿Cómo creen que va a continuar esto? Tengo lo que queda de historia armado en mi cabeza pero quisiera saber qué imaginan ustedes. Creo que sería genial seguir explorando el tipo de relación que nazca entre Lexa y Raven ¿qué opinan? Espero, como siempre, más que ansiosa sus comentarios, no duden en dejar lo que sea que se les venga a la mente.**


	28. Chapter 28 - No Doubt

-¿Qué tanto has estado escuchando detrás de esa puerta, sucia espía? –Preguntó Octavia riendo al notar que Raven estaba ahí sin entrar en su propia habitación.

-¿Qué? No, yo... Yo no... - dijo Raven mientras entraba a su habitación y las otras dos chicas reían - está bien, solo un poco pero no quería interrumpir - río junto con ellas.

-¿Cómo sigues? - Preguntó Lexa restándole importancia.

-Mejor, supongo - dudó - pero hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que sufrir por un idiota con buen cabello.

-¿Hablarás con él? - Preguntó con cuidado Octavia.

-Chicas, prometo que no miento con lo que vi. - Dijo apresuradamente Lexa.

-Lo sabemos Woods, tranquila - le regaló Raven una sonrisa sincera - pero sí, quiero saber qué tanto más puede llegar a mentir. - Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y ante la incomodidad Lexa se terminó al fin su cerveza. - Pero ahora debemos hablar de esas cosas que son más importantes.

-Clarke. - Dijo con firmeza Octavia.

-Clarke. - Afirmó Raven y acto seguido Lexa tragó saliva sin saber bien por donde continuar esa conversación.

Decidieron ponerse algo más cómodas, Octavia y Lexa se movieron al sofá mientras Raven se sentaba en el suelo no sin antes volver a darles a cada una, una nueva lata de cerveza.

-¿Acaso siempre hay cerveza en este lugar? - Dijo Lexa intentando relajarse.

-Todo es culpa de Clarke, esa idiota adicta al cigarro y a la cerveza que me dejaba en casa todos los viernes viendo series en Netflix. - Río Raven contagiando a Octavia mientras Lexa solo forzaba una sonrisa incómoda, recordar a Clarke justo en ese lugar hacia que su corazón la volviera a necesitar y de paso que su pecho doliera fuertemente.

-Supongo que deberíamos comenzar aclarando un par de cosas. - Soltó Octavia. - Pero con una condición. - agregó.

-¿Cuál? - Dijo Lexa sin dejar de mirar su cerveza distraídamente.

-Ya basta de pedir perdones, basta de culparnos a nosotras mismas o las unas a las otras y comencemos a buscar soluciones, dejemos de crear problemas. - Dijo Octavia mirando a Lexa y Raven en partes iguales mientras hablaba.

-O tiene razón Lexa. - Dijo Raven ante la expresión seria de la morena. - Cometimos muchos errores pero esto es por Clarke. - La expresión de Lexa se relajó - por esa rubia es que estamos aquí.

-Sin ella quizá seguiría con Costia y jamás hubiera vuelto a hablar con Octavia de esta forma. - Lexa lo dijo más para sí misma que para las otras dos chicas pero eso le regaló una amplia sonrisa a Octavia quien la miraba atenta y de paso a Raven.

-¿Y entonces? Supongo que eres tú quien debe explicarnos la historia desde un principio. - Dijo Octavia mirándola aun con una sonrisa.

-Fui una idiota al no permitir que Clarke me lo explicara aquella vez pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, quiero saberlo todo. - Raven lo dijo de una manera tan suave que Lexa sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de calor. - Bueno, quizá no todo. - Río poniendo expresión pícara distendiendo más el ambiente e intentando relajar a Lexa.

-Bien. - Dio un sorbo a su cerveza - la verdad es que no sé por dónde comenzar - rió.

-Por el principio quizá - Octavia lo dijo quitando toda la obviedad de la frase.

-La primera vez que vi a Clarke fue quizá el segundo día de clases, ella iba contigo - señaló a Raven con su lata de cerveza. - no puedo negarlo, su sonrisa me dejó mirándola como idiota y desde ese momento esperé ansiosa cada día poder encontrármela otra vez, no tenía planeado hablarle, ni siquiera acercarme, con Costia cerca sería imposible pero me bastaba eso, solo... Observarla. - Suspiró con los ojos cerrados reviviendo en su mente aquellos primeros días, a pesar de su pausa ninguna de las otras chicas la interrumpió. -Ustedes saben casi mejor que yo lo que ocurrió aquel día en el comedor común. - sonrió y las miró con algo de culpa. - Fui a enfrentarla porque no sé, eso parecía lo correcto si estaba con mi novia y sentí celos, muchos celos pero... - río llevándose la cerveza fría a la frente - No porque Clarke estuviera con Costia, si no celos de que alguien más hubiera estado cerca de Clarke de la forma en que yo quería hacerlo, pero ya saben, soy una idiota y la cagué, Costia quería eso, conflicto, y como tantas veces ella lo logró.

-Es increíble como esa mujer manipula todo. - Dijo Octavia con culpa por haber sido víctima de aquello también.

-Sí, lo hace -Lexa acarició el hombro de Octavia.

-¿Y entonces? - Raven estaba impaciente.

-Bien. - rió Lexa. - de cierta forma sabía que Clarke se sentía atraída hacia mí, sexualmente hablando ya saben, no me comportaba como una chica de la cual te puedas enamorar. - Volvió a reír pero esta vez con tristeza. - Supongo que me aproveché de eso para poder acercarme a ella.

-Y yo supongo que lo lograste. – rió ahora Octavia.

-Sí, aunque ella me odió un poco, sentía que jugaba con ella al seguir con Costia pero no dejar de buscarla.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? - Habló Raven.

-Tenía miedo. - Las chicas la observaron con intriga. - Sabía que Clarke quería algo conmigo, pero se los dije, sabía también solo la atraía sexualmente y si esa era la única forma de tenerla relativamente cerca no quería arruinarlo mostrándole quien era realmente ¿y si mi verdadera yo solo la espantaba? Venga, un _hola, soy Lexa y no termino con mi novia porque si lo hago va a darme una paliza_ no es lo más atractivo, tenía miedo de perder ese poco de atracción que sentía por mí, jamás en la vida pensé que ella podía sentir lo que yo por ella.

-¿Que sentías tú? –Volvió a preguntar Raven.

-La quería, la quería de todas las formas. Está bien, no la conocía realmente pero... - rió suave- ¿creen en el amor a primera vista, almas gemelas o no sé, el hilo rojo? - comenzaba a acompañar sus palabras de movimientos con las manos como lo hacía cada vez que se sentía en confianza.

-No lo hacía hasta ahora. -Dijo divertida Raven levantando ambas manos.

-Era como si supiera que esa chica rubia de ojos azules sería algo bueno en mi vida, lo que necesitaba, lo sentía, lo sentía con tantas fuerzas.

-¿Y cómo fue que cambió todo? - Preguntó Octavia al ver que Raven se quedaba embebida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Clarke se acercó a mí, fue ella quien cambió, ella volvió a buscarme.

-Fue luego que le contara sobre ti... Sobre nosotras - se corrigió Octavia - Bueno, sobre todo.

-Y me equivoqué sobre ella, siempre supo que había algo más en mi, por más que intenté ocultarlo, ella lo sabía, lo sabía y cuando supo aún más no se alejó - sonrió de medio lado mirando a la nada. - intentó acercarse más y fue cuando temí que ella pudiera salir lastimada, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que todo lo que yo significaba, Costia incluida, podía dañarla y... Lo hizo.

-Vamos Lexa, sin culpas ni perdones. - Habló Octavia.

-Sin culpas ni perdones - repitió Lexa. - Y es por eso que ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Y ustedes dos tuvieron sexo, ¿no? - preguntó Raven sin vergüenza.

-¡Rae! - la increpó Octavia. - no es necesario que lo diga, ya eso no importa.

-Si Reyes, tuvimos sexo una vez e hicimos el amor en otra oportunidad. - Dijo Lexa tranquila.

-Explícate Woods. - Demandó Raven ignorando a Octavia.

Con la misma soltura y sinceridad de todas sus palabras recordó aquellos momentos, la primera vez cuando esa carpeta la llevó al piso de las chicas y al fin pudo saborear el cuerpo de esa rubia a la que ahora le pertenecía su corazón y luego, sin saltarse de contar sus tardes juntas en esas vacaciones, cuando se sinceraron la una con la otra sobre su amor y la especial manera en que volvieron a conectar sus cuerpos por última vez hasta ese momento, habló sobre como intentaron ser solo amigas, ella necesitaba a Clarke y Clarke estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, intentó ser clara al explicar cómo evitaron llevar aquello a otro plano pero se les hizo imposible, tan imposible que con solo unos días Clarke se había enamorado de ella, tan imposible que Lexa por su parte había reafirmado los sentimientos que venía madurando desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Y créeme por favor cuando te digo Raven que ella quería contártelo, lo necesitaba, pero todo cambió tan rápido, de un momento a otro éramos ya una pareja, una pareja que solo prometía darse amor. - bajó su mirada triste. - Hablaríamos con ustedes y luego lo haría con Costia pero todo se salió de nuestras manos y yo... Bueno, yo volví a caer ante las amenazas de Costia y terminé haciendo lo que siempre quise evitar, dañar a Clarke.

-Me siento tan pero tan idiota Lexa. - Raven tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿La sigues amando?

-Más que nunca, y es por eso que ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Dime por favor que vas a buscarla, que no dejarás que lo suyo acabe de esta forma. - Dijo Octavia apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla de Lexa.

-Costia amenazó con...

-No, Costia no va a impedirnos nada. - Dijo Raven levantándose del piso. - Por su culpa ustedes dos se distanciaron, por su culpa tú sufriste horrores, por su culpa, por miedo a que pudiera dañar a alguien yo me negué a que ustedes dos pudieran tener algo, y mierda, que mal estuve al no dejarme comprender lo real que es lo que tienen con Clarke.

-Pero... - Lexa intentó hablar.

-Debe haber alguna forma de detenerla. - Dijo con un tono más suave Octavia. - no sé en qué otras cosas anda esa chica pero no me pinta nada bueno.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón pero dios chicas - Se paró también Lexa moviéndose por aquel pequeño piso. - no saben cuánto me costó enfrentarla una vez, yo no sé si tenga las fuerzas, no sé si ahora que ha pasado tan poco yo...

-Lo haremos juntas, por ti, por su amistad, por Clarke. - Dijo Raven mirando a los ojos de Lexa con decisión. - Juntas.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Clarke. - volvió a bajar la mirada. - Y la cagué.

-Entonces es hora de que aprendamos de nuestros errores. –Sonrió Raven.

-Ya no estás sola cariño, no lo estarás nunca más, de eso me encargaré yo. - Dijo Octavia tomando las manos de Lexa y regalándole su más sincera sonrisa.

-Okey. –Cambió Raven su expresión. –Es hora de que alguna de ustedes dos tome su lujoso auto y nos lleve ahora mismo a la casa de Clarke.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron al unísono las chicas de ojos verdes.

-Sí, iremos a la casa de Clarke y tú –apuntó a Lexa. –Vas a decirle todo, que sí la amas, que sí lucharás por ambas y que tendrán muchos hijos y un gato, venga vamos. –Comenzó a moverse por el piso buscando por sus cosas.

-¿Siempre es así de impulsiva? –Preguntó Lexa divertida a Octavia.

-Ella prefiere definirse como pasional, pero sí, siempre es así de… _pasional._ –Rió Octavia junto a Lexa.

\- Raven… Raven… ¡Raven! –Al fin logró Lexa llamar su atención. –No lo haremos, no así, no ahora.

-¿Qué? Lexa, así y ahora. –Raven tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Si Clarke se fue es porque necesita espacio, ella perdió mucho en muy poco tiempo, no es justo que ahora lleguemos a su casa así como así esperando… ¿Qué? ¿Que se abalance a mis brazos perdonándome por lo idiota que fui?

-Sí, me lo imaginaba justo así. –Dijo aún confundida Raven. –Además, fui una idiota también y me arrepiento, la necesito Lexa y tú mentiste al decirle que no la amas.

-Eso no quita el daño, Raven, ella estaba destruida cuando la dejé ese día, dios, me rogó que no la dejara porque estaba sola, sola Raven, había perdido a sus mejores amigas en el mundo. No puedo esperar que olvide eso, no puedo ser así de egoísta.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero reparar su corazón, quiero demostrarle que sí la amo, no solo decirlo así como así, quiero que me perdone porque de verdad lo siente, no porque se sienta presionada con nosotras en la puerta de su casa.

-Bien, quizá tienes algo de razón, yo tampoco puedo presionarla a nada…no, no es justo. –Se sentó sobre la mesa.

-¿Al menos vas a decirnos qué hablaste con su madre? –Octavia se sentó en el sofá nuevamente invitando a Lexa con la mirada.

-Oh sí, ¡eso! –Raven volvía a dejar el bolso en su habitación. –Abby y su esposo…Jake, sí, Jake, hablaron con Clarke ayer por la noche, ella les comentó sobre todo y… no está bien chicas –Su voz se volvió algo más grave y su volumen disminuyó. –Teme volver porque siente que en esta ciudad no tiene a nadie –Las tres chicas tenían una expresión triste en sus rostros. –Abby quiere cerciorarse que cuando vuelva su hija estará bien, le hablé sobre lo idiota que soy y lo arrepentida que estoy, le prometí que todo estará bien para Clarke, para todas.

-Lo estará. –Afirmó Lexa.

-Sí, lo estará. Es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, no puedo permitir que vuelva a pensar lo contrario.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverá? Ya van casi tres semanas. –Agregó Octavia.

-Dentro de la próxima semana, se lo prometió a sus padres.

No faltó tema del cual hablar para terminar la tarde, Lexa y Octavia decidieron ponerse al día con sus familias y Raven las escuchaba atentas, la conversación cambió luego a Zoe y Harper a quienes Lexa no conocía realmente más que por algunas palabras cruzadas quién sabe cuándo. Algunas otras preguntas surgieron para Lexa sobre su relación con Clarke y ella las contestó con total sinceridad, no pudieron evitar volver a Costia aunque cada vez costaba menos olvidarse de ella.

El día siguiente hasta parecía estar un poco más soleado, Octavia estacionó justo al lado de Lexa quien aun no bajaba de su camioneta, caminaron juntas hasta su facultad encontrándose con Raven en el camino, fueron por un café para volver a separarse luego y entrar a sus respectivas clases, luego de muchos meses Octavia y Lexa se sentaron juntas. De la clase supieron poco, intentaron poner atención pero parecía que jamás acababa el tema entre ellas, Lexa preguntó por todos los Blake quienes fueron en algún momento su segunda familia y Octavia por Aden a quien vio por última vez cuando el pequeño tenía apenas 2 años.

-Déjenme comprender ¿Ahora somos amigas de Lexa Woods? –Preguntó Zoe una vez llegó a la mesa del comedor común con su bandeja del almuerzo.

-¡Zoe! ¿No sabes lo que es tener tacto? –Harper golpeó el hombro de su novia. –Perdónala Lexa. –Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-Deberías saber mejor que nadie que no tengo tacto cariño, además de un día para otro aparece la única e incomparable Lexa Woods en nuestra mesa ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Ser sutil quizá? -Harper y Zoe seguían con su discusión mientras Lexa las miraba divertida, Raven y Octavia no soltaban palabra alguna dejando que la chica nueva conociera cómo eran las cosas en esa mesa.

-Te amo Harper, no te imaginas cuánto pero jamás entenderé por qué eres tan cuidadosa al hablar.

-Y yo te amo Monroe, tú si que no te imaginas cuánto pero no puedo comprender cómo es que eres tan desubicada a veces.

-Y yo las adoro a ambas pero al menos podrían dejar que Lexa diga hola. –Habló por fin Raven haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Hola chicas, es un gusto conocerlas, espero que no les moleste que esté aquí. –Dijo Lexa acompañando su saludo con el gesto de su mano.

-Lexa, eres una leyenda ¿Cómo podría molestarnos? –Dijo Zoe.

-Además has sido el blanco de nuestros análisis psicológicos del último mes. –Agregó Harper.

-Ah sí, olvidé decirte. –Habló Octavia. –En sus tiempos libres se las dan de doctoras amor, psicólogas, comentaristas de espectáculos, y todo lo que puedas imaginar.

-Y no solo en nuestros tiempos libres. –Le guiñó Zoe un ojo a Lexa.

-Son una pareja… interesante. –Rió Lexa.

-Chicas, se que Harper volverá a odiarme por preguntar esto pero ¿Qué hay de Clarke? Digo, Lexa y Clarke… ya saben, además Clarke se fue y Lexa llega… no, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Te equivocas cariño, no voy a odiarte porque yo también estoy confundida como la mierda. –Dijo Harper y junto a su novia escuchó atenta la resumida explicación que le daban las otras tres chicas.

-Si necesitan ayuda con lo de sepultar a Costia en su propia mierda yo me punto. –Dijo Zoe algo sorprendida.

-Y yo, no lo duden. –Harper rodeaba los hombros de su novia.

-Supongo que necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de personas de nuestro lado y al tanto de la situación. –Dijo Raven con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí y yo sé quien más nos puede ayudar –Pensó en Ontari. -pero si queremos que esto resulte necesitan saber un par de cosas. –Habló Lexa.

Atentamente las cuatro chicas escucharon como Lexa confesaba todo lo que había visto de Costia, la paliza que pagó para que le dieran a Bryan, la droga que vendía a Emerson, el estúpido guardia, el tipo de gente con la que se relacionaba los fines de semana y así tantas otras cosas que dejaron a las chicas cada vez más perplejas.

-¿Sabes todo eso y jamás lo dijiste? –Soltó Octavia. –Lex, eso sí que enterraría a Costia en su propia mierda.

-Siempre pensé en decirlo pero moría de miedo, esa gente extraña de la que obtiene sus estúpidas drogas sí que es peligrosa, me sentía endemoniadamente débil y vulnerable.

-¿Y ya no más? –Preguntó Zoe.

-Sí, pero debo hacerlo, ahora no es solo por mí.

-Piénsenlo chicas. –Las interrumpió Harper. –Si todo el mundo se entera de lo tóxica que es esa Costia Stone no se atreverá a hacer nada.

-No estoy tan segura Harper. –Dijo con tristeza Lexa.

-No, no entiendes, si algo llega a pasarte a ti o a cualquiera de las chicas o… ¡a Clarke! Será obvio que fue Costia y de esa sí que no podrá salir. Además no somos solo nosotras, supongo que está tu familia apoyándote y de seguro las nuestras lo harán también. –Se acercó Harper a Lexa con ternura. –Somos amigas ahora ¿no? –Sonrió con la misma dulzura en su mirada y Lexa lo hizo también mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.


	29. Chapter 29 - The End of Heartache

-Dios, esta chica sí que es la dulce del grupo. –Dijo Lexa secando una solitaria lágrima de felicidad que corría por su mejilla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía parte de algo, sentía que al fin las personas a su alrededor eran importantes para ella.

Lo hizo, Lexa se acercó a Ontari con el mayor cuidado que pudo y luego de unos minutos intentándolo logró que la chica le dijera la verdad, Costia había sido violenta con ella también, había bastado ganarse un poco de su confianza para que al primer desacuerdo la chica la golpeara logrando tener en sus manos la situación nuevamente.

-Debemos hacer esto Ontari, no podemos permitir que lo siga haciendo.

-Tengo miedo Lexa.

-Lo sé, yo lo tuve también y por muchísimo tiempo, demasiado… pero no permitiré que pases por lo mismo que yo. –Le sonrió a Ontari con honestidad.

-Perdóname, Lexa por el amor de dios perdóname, jamás debí decirle a Costia que tú y Clarke estaban juntas, fui una idiota celosa y manipuladora, perdóname por favor. –Ontari comenzó a llorar y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-Tranquila. –Acarició su cabello. –Olvida eso ahora, necesito que me ayudes a hacer esto.

-Lo haré Lexa. –La miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrima pero de manera firme.

-Lo haremos, no estamos solas, jamás lo estaremos debes saberlo. –Le sonrió Lexa y se sintió completamente feliz al escucharse decir eso con tanta seguridad.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo, a las ocho quince junto a la entrada del campus detrás de recepción.

-Es cuando se junta con el guardia ese… ¿Emerson? –Ontari la miró confundida.

-Sí, si vamos a hacerlo que sea cuando está con las manos en la masa ¿No? Y lo prometo, no estaremos solas, encuéntranos a las ocho en punto en los estacionamientos, estaremos esperándote. –Ontari solo asintió y sin haberlo planeado cerraron el trato con un fuerte abrazo el cual la de ojos verdes sentía jamás olvidaría. –Esto es por ti, por mi y por todos quienes han sufrido por su culpa ¿Bien?

-Bien. –Ontari respondió sin soltarse del abrazo.

Más temprano que tarde amaneció nuevamente, Raven despertó minutos antes que lo indicara su despertador y como un resorte comenzó su rutina matutina, se preparó un gran desayuno como lo hacía cuando estaba Clarke, _diablos rubia cuanto te extraño,_ estaba nerviosa, más de lo que pensó, este sería un gran día no solo para Lexa quien enfrentaría a Costia por segunda y última vez, sino también para Octavia y para ella misma, ese día marcaría el inicio de algo nuevo, donde todo lo que ocurriera de ahí en más sería para mejor porque no iba a permitir que fuera de otra forma. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Finn pudo arruinar esa mañana, simplemente rió con melancolía preguntándose cómo fue a caer en los brazos de un idiota como ese, _pero no voy a permitir que me arruine la vida._ Con la ayuda de cada una de sus amigas y en espera de la mejor de ellas todo volvería a ser como antes, no, mucho mejor que antes. Solo deseaba poder encontrar las palabras justas para hablar con Clarke cuando la tuviera justo en frente y no ser la chica impulsiva que hablaba de más.

Pero no estaba sola, ninguna de ellas lo estaba y saldrían juntas adelante, luego de guardar las espaldas de Lexa esa mañana serían capaces de ir contra todo. Al fin.

El ascensor estaba tardando más de lo que deseaba y a pesar de que de todas formas llegaría antes de lo acordado decidió bajar por las escaleras casi al trote. Apenas llegó al primer piso y mirar hacia las puertas del ascensor para averiguar por qué tardaba tanto en subir, se encontró con una imagen que no planeaba ver en al menos unos cuantos días más, una rubia de ojos azules que se quedó tan helada como ella.

-¿Ahora usas las escaleras? –Dijo Clarke de una manera tan tímida que fue casi irreconocible.

-Tenía prisa. –Dijo Raven con la misma timidez y luego miró su reloj de pulsera. –Aunque no debería, aún es temprano. –Rió suavemente y Clarke lo hizo también pero sin soltar ninguna otra palabra, simplemente bajó la vista y dejó que el ascensor cerrara las puertas frente a ella sin haberlo abordado. –No esperaba verte hoy, pensé que llegabas dentro de la próxima semana.

-Así iba a ser pero no sé… -bajó la vista. –Ya no podía seguir evitando ya sabes… la realidad. –Volvió a subir la mirada encontrándose con la de Raven, la morena estaba completamente asombrada por ese momento, quería decirle tantas cosas a esa chica, quería estrujarla en un abrazo y pedirle perdón, quería abrir mil latas de cerveza y beberlas con ella, regañarla por fumar tanto, obligarla a salir un viernes por la noche y rogarle por que se pusiera algo más atrevido, sonrió y sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho.

-¿Clarke? –La aludida la miró con interrogación. -¿Podría abrazarte? –Preguntó con todo firme pero temblando al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo. –Sonrió nerviosa y aunque seguiría hablando Raven la atrajo contra sí haciendo que la pequeña maleta de la rubia cayera al piso. No fue un abrazo largo pero al menos para Raven estaba significando medio mundo.

-Perdóname, mi rubia. –Dijo en un susurro Raven.

-Raven… yo…

-Debo irme ahora. –Dijo Raven soltándose del abrazo y mirando su reloj nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Vas al campus luego?

-Claro, me saltaré la primera clase. –Soltó Clarke casi como si fuera una respuesta robotizada.

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos luego. –Volvió a sonreír Raven y comenzó a caminar, unos pasos más tarde se detuvo en seco y se giró. –Siempre sabrás donde encontrarnos, necesitamos hablar. –Y sin dejar que Clarke respondiera salió del edificio con paso rápido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Clarke sobre la integrante de ojos verdes que se unía a ese inigualable grupo de amigas? _me amará por eso o me mata al instante, bien pensado Reyes, eres una idiota._

Las chicas se reunieron puntualmente justo donde habían acordado, los nervios en el rostro de Lexa eran evidentes y en un acuerdo jamás hablado nadie más que Octavia estaría a su lado dándole las últimas palabras de aliento, Harper y Zoe como siempre estaban en su mundo donde nadie más que ellas y sus propias teorías existían, Raven observaba como Ontari también se unía a ellas mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Clarke al saber que en los últimos tres días Lexa se había convertido en una más, que había estado en su piso bebiendo sus cervezas y que ahora ella misma sería quien la ayudaría a reconquistarla. Deseó que la rubia estuviera ahí para ver cómo Lexa había encontrado el valor, deseó que se sintiera tan orgullosa de esa chica como ella misma lo estaba a pesar de los pocos momentos que habían compartido.

-¿Una mañana muy ocupada Costia? –Dijo casi en un grito Lexa al notar la llegada de Costia y sacándolas a todas de sus asuntos, haciéndoles saber que ya había comenzado.

-¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí? –Costia estaba claramente sorprendida y nerviosa mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Emerson. -¿Ontari?

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que te sorprende. –Dijo con media sonrisa Lexa sorprendiéndose a sí misma de la seguridad que sentía. –Buen día Carl. –Miró con suficiencia al guardia.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz, idiota? Sabes perfectamente que esto no es un juego Lexa. –Costia se acercó a ellas hablando casi en un susurro.

-No puedo creerlo chicas, ¿Acaso Costia Stone tiene miedo de un grupito de chicas? –Dijo Zoe riendo e invitando a que el resto lo hiciera también.

-No sé a qué quieres jugar Woods pero será mejor que te vayas. –La castaña se acercó peligrosamente a la chica pero un fuerte brazo lo impidió, era Raven. -¿Reyes? ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? –Costia seguía hablando con un susurro.

-La que al parecer no ha tenido suficiente aquí eres tú, zorra. –Las chicas hablaban fuerte a propósito logrando que algunas personas que comenzaban a llegar al campus se dirigieran a ese lugar.

-Ontari, tú menos que nadie debería estar aquí. –Costia ignoró a Raven.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? –Ontari lo dijo fuerte y firme, su voz era grave y fácilmente se reconocía la ira en sus palabras, fue cuando Harper puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-Cállate. –Retrocedió un paso. –Cállense todas. –Dijo más fuerte de lo que planeaba. -¿Acaso no ven que están montando un espectáculo? ¡Idiotas!

-¿Un espectáculo? –Volvió a hablar Raven. –Chicos, ¿Quieren un espectáculo? –se dirigió a la masa de personas que ya se reunía a su alrededor.

-¡Lo queremos! –Gritó un chico. -¡Ya digan qué ocurre! –Gritó un segundo chico del otro extremo.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que vayan sacando sus celulares, abriendo sus cámaras porque ha llegado el momento en que esta chica de aquí. –Raven apuntó a Costia. –Pague por todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho en este campus.

-¿Nerviosa Costia? –Habló nuevamente Lexa.

-¡Maldita Lexa Woods! –Costia volvía a acercarse a la morena, Octavia iba a impedirlo pero Lexa la detuvo, decidió seguir hablando. -¿Vas a golpearme nuevamente Costia? ¡O podrías hacerlo con ambas! –Apuntó con su pulgar a Ontari. –Porque si no lo sabían chicos, esta idiota que tengo en frente pasó meses y meses golpeándome, lo hizo cada vez que se le dio la puta gana. –Cada palabra la dijo mirando fijamente a Costia, todos estaban en silencio, perplejos y expectantes a qué podría responder la castaña.

-Costia, será mejor que me vaya. –Dijo Emerson con la voz completamente temblorosa.

-Oh Carl ¿Te vas tan pronto? –Habló nuevamente Zoe. –Y yo que pensé que habías traído el dinero para comprarle drogas a Stone ¿O me equivoco? –El rostro de ese hombre se desfiguró y se escuchaba un constante murmuro proveniente de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que observaban la escena, jamás nadie esperó que la cosa fuera por ese lado. –Chicos, las drogas son malas para su salud, así que si ustedes también han estado comprándole a esta loca, deberían dejar de hacerlo. –Dijo Zoe con burla.

-Y por si no lo sabían, ya que estamos hablando de esto… -continuó Lexa. –Costia está ganando muchísimo más de lo que debería con la venta de su maldita droga, lamento decirle a todos sus clientes que han sido estafados durante meses, la mierda que les vende es cualquier cosa. –Emerson salió disparado del lugar con furia, su caminata era torpe, ese hombre se había metido en una grande.

-Esto ha sido demasiado, . . –Demandó Costia en el oído de Lexa.

-No. –Dijo firme la morena. -¿Quieren saber más? –Se dirigió Lexa a la multitud de donde se escucharon miles de _sí._ Por más que Costia lo hubiera querido era imposible salir de ese lugar, habían formado prácticamente una muralla y no la dejarían irse hasta que Lexa lo decidiera así.

-Quizá es hora que Bryan y Miller sepan algo importante. –Dijo Octavia mientras ambos chicos avanzaban hasta ponerse en primera fila.

-Todos supimos el accidente que tuvo Bryan hace algunos meses. –Dijo Lexa mirando al chico. –Y todos nos enteramos también que Murphy había sido uno de los responsables. –Tanto Bryan como su novio tenían una expresión dura y una mirada fría. –Bien, deben saber que fue Costia quien lo envió a hacer su trabajo sucio. Ha manipulado a ese chico por más de un año bajo amenazas.

-¡Voy a matarte, maldita! –Miller iba a avanzar pero algunos chicos lo tomaron con firmeza evitando que hiciera alguna tontería de la cual se arrepentiría luego. Costia simplemente retrocedió con miedo y tragó saliva sin dejar de cambiar su vista hacia cada una de las personas que la observaban con odio y rencor en esos momentos.

-Realmente lo lamento chicos. –Dijo Lexa. –Debí decirles hace muchísimo tiempo pero no solo Murphy ha actuado bajo amenazas de esta idiota.

-Muchos lo han hecho y sabrán ustedes mismos si es así, a quien sea que le quede el saco. –Dijo Ontari sabiendo que ella era una de esas personas.

-A penas conocen a Costia –Habló Lexa.- han salido a beber con ella tantas veces, han ido a tantas fiestas en su nombre pero les aseguro que ella no tiene idea de quienes son, es una engreída que solo necesita gente a su alrededor para sentirse importante. Emma, Linds –Las aludidas se acercaron también.- ¿recuerdan la droga en su trago aquella noche? Pues ya imaginarán quien fue.

-No, Lindsey, Emma, no es como ella lo dice. –Habló al fin Costia, mintiendo. –No le crean, yo jamás les haría eso chicas, ¡Lexa es una mentirosa! ¡Lexa y este grupo de idiotas miente! Ella me engañó y con eso no le bastó, Emma, Linds –Se acercó. –No le crean, amigas, por favor.

-¿Costia? –Dijo Octavia. – ¿Podrías decirme cuál de esas chicas es Emma y cual es Lindsey? –La retó.

-No me tomes por idiota, Blake. –Dijo nerviosa Costia.

-¿Entonces? –Dijo Emma, la chica pelirroja.

-Entonces nada Lindsey, solo hablan mierda. –La real Lindsey puso los ojos en blanco mientras Emma simplemente reía.

-Maldita idiota. –Dijo la rubia.

-Púdrete. –Habló la pelirroja.

-Sé que habrán escuchado muchas cosas sobre Clarke Griffin últimamente, sé también que la mayoría de esas cosas las escucharon de Costia. –Habló Lexa nuevamente. –Deben saber que todo es una puta mentira. –Sintió como Raven se ponía justo a su lado. –Clarke Griffin, la novata de Artes solo llegó para ayudarme, lo hizo porque yo estaba atascada de un hoyo de mierda junto a esta chica y necesitaba que alguien me sacara de ahí, eso es todo lo que hizo. Es verdad, ella y yo tuvimos algo y sí, me enamoré –Le sonrió con suficiencia a Costia. – Costia es una chica violenta, que me dañó psicológica y físicamente todo el tiempo que duró nuestro noviazgo, noviazgo que ya se acabó. –Costia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión parecía vacía, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar.

-Esta loca hizo lo mismo conmigo y no me cabe duda que lo ha hecho con muchos de ustedes. –Dijo Ontari. –Es por eso que deben saber que esto se acabó. –Ahora se dirigió a Costia. –Tu reino de poder y violencia se acabó, Stone.

-Al parecer la chica estrella de ingeniería no era tan genial como todos creían. –Habló ahora Harper en un todo de burla que jamás había salido por su boca. – Pobre de ti Costia, vales mierda. –Dijo con rabia.

-¿Chica estrella de ingeniería? Vamos. –Dijo Ontari. –Si se acostó con la profe de Microeconomía para pasar el curso. –Y eso desató una carcajada en todos los chicos presentes, se estaban burlando de Costia, muchos de ellos jamás habrían imaginado lo cruel que había sido esa chica, pero muchos otros sentían que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era también parte de su propia venganza, esos chicos que alguna vez habían sido duramente pasados a llevar por Costia Stone sin piedad.

-¡Está bien, se acabó el espectáculo! ¡Todos a clase que ya van tarde! –Grito Kane quien estaba quizá desde qué punto en aquel lugar. –Y usted señorita Stone, acompáñeme por favor. –Los chicos presentes se alejaron rápidamente del lugar evitándose algún problema pero no sin antes haberle gritado unas cuantas cosas a Costia Stone.

Costia le regaló una última mirada vacía a Lexa quien la miraba triunfante, Raven la abrazó con fuerza susurrando un _eres increíble Woods,_ todas se dieron entre sí sonrisas y un fuerte abrazo, el peso que inevitablemente todas sentían sobre sus hombros esa mañana desapareció y aunque la tensión había sido enorme, sentían que habían hecho algo muy grande, por Lexa, Ontari, Clarke, Octavia y tantos otros. Luego de unas cuantas palabras cruzadas y mientras Octavia no quitaba su brazo de sobre los hombros de Lexa quien apoyaba cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, comenzaron a separarse, algunas fueron a clase y otras decidieron ir por un café prometiéndose encontrarse luego.

-Con Lex iremos a caminar un rato ¿Vienes Rae? –Habló Octavia.

-No se preocupen chicas, yo ya voy tarde a clase. –Les sonrió, sabía que podía perder ese módulo pero sintió que ese momento sería especial para sus, ahora, dos amigas.

-Está bien, hasta el almuerzo Reyes. –Dijo con una sonrisa Lexa y acto seguido Raven abandonó el lugar.

-Si ya estaba orgullosa de ti, hoy no sé si cabe más en mi pecho, Woods. –Octavia la tomó de las manos.

-Esto lo hicimos todas, O. –Sonrió. –Gracias por eso, gracias por todo. –Se miraron unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna porque nada era necesario más que dos amigas y ese momento.

-Gracias a ti por permitirme estar cerca de ti nuevamente, te extrañé muchísimo idiota. –Le revolvió el cabello y le dio un nuevo y corto abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Blake, te extrañé demasiado. –Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró. –Todo ha sido tan… extraño. Tan extraño pero se siente tan bien. –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar. -¿Quedo como una idiota si te digo que me preocupa un poco lo que pueda pasar con Costia ahora?

-Sí, una gran idiota. –Rió Octavia. –Una idiota con un corazón enorme. –Sonrió. –Pero lo que ahora importa es que… -Iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo apenas miró hacia un costado. -¿Te parece se hablamos luego?

-¿Qué? –Dijo confundida Lexa.

-Creo que querrán que las deje solas. –Sonrió al ver como Clarke ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Lexa. –Te ves bien, rubia. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa feliz de volver a ver a esa chica que se había perdido por tres semanas pero ese definitivamente no era el momento para reencuentros, al menos no para el de ella. Acarició la mejilla de Lexa quien seguía perpleja y se alejó sin decir más.

-¿Clarke? –Dijo Lexa con una enorme y temblorosa sonrisa.

-Hola, Lexa. – _Mierda, cuanto había extrañado mi nombre en sus labios._

 **Doble capitulo porque se que todos extrañábamos a Clarke! No sean tímidos y déjenme sus comentarios ¿Qué creen que pensará Clarke sobre la nueva amistad de Lexa con las chicas? y ¿Llegó Clarke dispuesta a perdonar y comenzar desde cero? Sé que algunos me siguen odiando pero deben saber que yo los amo a todos :')3 Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Capítulo 30 - Let me Love You

**Y porque Clexa es lo mejor del mundo aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que es corto pero no pude soportar no subirlo, solo Clexa, al fin.**

-Que sorpresa. –Dijo Lexa esbozando una sonrisa que no permitía dejar salir completamente porque los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro. –Estás… hermosa. - Clarke bajó la mirada evitando que la morena pudiera conocer su expresión.

-Algo me dijo que debía volver antes, y al parecer no me equivoqué. –Retiró unos cabellos rebeldes que sin permiso cayeron por su rostro. –Estás hermosa también, Lexa.

-Gracias. –Sonrió finalmente la morena sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía gritándole que tomara a esa chica entre sus brazos y la besara como lo hizo alguna vez. No fue capaz de decir nada más.

-Me alegra verte bien con Octavia, eso sí que es una sorpresa. –Le regaló una sonrisa débil pero sincera. –Creo que muchas cosas pasaron aquí en menos de un mes.

-Supongo que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes impedir que ocurran. – _Como nosotras. –_ Octavia siempre ha sido y será una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, quizá solo todo está tomando su lugar finalmente.

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste. –Volvió a bajar la mirada haciendo que Lexa lo comprendiera finalmente, Clarke la había visto enfrentar a Costia. –Fui una tonta al pensar que necesitarías ayuda para lograrlo, estoy… orgullosa de ti. –Hizo un amago de sonrisa pero su rostro se llenó de melancolía contagiando también la expresión de Lexa.

-Clarke. –La tomó por la barbilla invitándola a cruzar sus miradas. –No creas que lo hubiera logrado sin ti, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a luchar por lo que… -dudó. –por lo que amo.

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato a Costia… sobre haberte enamorado de mi… ¿Fue una mentira también? –La voz de Clarke estaba temblorosa y eso hizo a Lexa sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho, justo en su corazón acelerando sus latidos.

-Dios mío Clarke. –Buscó su evasiva mirada. –Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es haberte dicho eso hace unas semanas, fui una idiota como siempre, quería protegerte de…

-¿Acaso tu única forma de protegerme es alejándome de ti? –Su expresión era tan fría y dura como un glaciar. Lexa parpadeó un par de veces y separó sus labios amagando una frase coherente.

-Ya no más, Clarke. –Dijo al fin. -Ya no tengo miedo, no quiero que lo nuestro siga dependiendo de alguien más.

-¿Lo nuestro, Lexa? –Frunció el ceño. –No, no es justo que lo digas.

-Lo sé, no puedo esperar que me perdones luego del daño que te hice, debí cumplir nuestras promesas. –Cerró los ojos dejando caer una lágrima solitaria. –Debí… debí amarte mejor.

-Estuve tres semanas lejos intentado convencerme que lo nuestro no había sido más que una felicidad pasajera, día tras día me decía a mí misma que no debía amarte, que no debía sufrir por una chica que me dejó de lado cuando más la necesité. –Comenzó a subir la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Repasé una por una tus palabras, tus miradas, _. ._ no podía sacarme tu imagen de la cabeza diciéndolo una y otra vez con tanta seguridad que me partía el alma, Lexa.

-Clarke yo…

-No, ahora me dejas hablar a mí. –Lexa simplemente bajó la mirada y asintió con tristeza al ver como Clarke tomaba una gran bocanada de aire mientras su mentón tiritaba, esto iba a doler para ambas. - No es justo que desde que todo esto comenzó fueras tú quien decidía cuando y donde, primero porque tenías novia, luego porque tenías miedo y al final porque querías protegerme, ¿de qué, Lexa? Si habíamos planeado todo, me enamoré de ti como una idiota, como una niña pequeña que entrega todo su corazón y apuesta todas sus fichas pero eso lo ignoraste, entiendo, lo que tú viviste al lado de Costia fue un total infierno y me duele cada centímetro de mi ser no haber podido ayudarte como lo quise desde el segundo en que supe todo, pero no es justo Lexa, no lo es. Decidiste amarme, comenzar algo juntas y luego decidiste que yo estaría mejor sin ti ¿Con qué derecho? ¡¿Con qué derecho, Lexa?!

-Te equivocas, yo no decidí amarte Clarke, simplemente pasó y es que no lo pude evitar. –La voz de Lexa era queda, en su interior sentía que Clarke estaba cada vez más lejos y no de una manera física, casi resignada cerró sus ojos esperando por más, quería que la rubia sacara todo lo que llevaba en su interior.

-Pasé tres putas semanas preparándome para el momento en que te tuviera frente a mi nuevamente, tres semanas diciéndome que tú y yo no estamos hechas la una para la otra pero… -Lexa levantó su vista con una luz de esperanza. –Te vi enfrentar a Costia, estabas tan centrada, tan segura y confiada de cada una de tus palabras, Lexa Woods. –Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su voz seguía teniendo rabia y dolor, entre sollozos continuó hablando. –No podía dejar de sonreír, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir porque estabas siendo la chica fuerte que siempre he sabido que eres, pensé en lo orgullosos que estarían tus padres, mierda… Lexa… -Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Me dije una y otra vez que no debo amarte y lo sigo pensando porque una parte de mi te sigue odiando, porque una parte de mi no me deja avanzar, y aquí estoy Lexa ¿Qué esperas de mi? –Lexa iba a contestar pero Clarke simplemente continuó. – ¿Que mire a esos ojos hermosos y brillantes que tienes para seguir enamorándome de ti? ¿Qué quieres de mi después de todo esto? ¿Acaso quieres que pierda el aliento con tu mirada penetrándome? ¿Quieres que me tiemblen las piernas porque no soporto el hecho de no estar besándote ahora mismo? ¡Te odio Lexa, te odio porque no puedo dejar de necesitarte! Es que te amo tanto que duele ¿acaso no lo ves? No puedo dejar de amarte por más que lo intente porque eres jodidamente hermosa y perfecta, porque eres una impulsiva que me quita el sueño, no importa que tantas estupideces hagas siempre lo haces intentando protegerme aunque seas la idiota máxima cuando lo haces, mierda Lexa dime cómo es que debo hacer para no amarte más, porque en el fondo no quiero que así sea, en el fondo quiero amarte para siempre pero ya no sé si tengo la determinación para hacerlo, me dueles Lexa, me dueles en el fondo de mi ser pero siempre la forma en que te amo será mas fuerte.

-Clarke, sé que te hice daño. –Sus palabras chocaban unas con las otras por la rapidez en que salían de su boca.-Sé que fui la idiota más grande de la tierra dejando ir a la mujer que amo, porque te amo Clarke, te amo y no quiero que lo dudes nunca más, te amo tanto, tanto que me duele también…

-Ya para Lexa…

-No, es mi turno de hablar ahora. Te amo y no, no espero que simplemente me perdones y volvamos donde lo dejamos, no, quiero conquistarte nuevamente, quiero volver a ganarme tu corazón y tu confianza, quiero que las palabras _te amo_ salgan de tus labios con ternura y pasión, quiero volver a tocar tu cuerpo como lo hice la última vez, quiero ganarme el derecho a hacerte feliz cada día porque ese es mi plan, podría seguir siendo una cobarde que tira la toalla y simplemente dejarte ir ahora alegando al daño que te hice pero no, voy a repararlo, mi amor, voy a…

-No me digas así Lexa, no lo soporto más, por favor no.

-Lo siento, Clarke, es que no puedo pensar en ti de otra forma, quiero que me des otra oportunidad, necesito que me des otra oportunidad, está bien, quizá no lo merezco pero te lo ruego, te lo ruego Clarke Griffin, mírame. –Volvió a tomarla por la barbilla. –¿Acaso no ves que soy sincera esta vez? Tú me conoces, tú sí sabes quién soy, dime ¿Estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que te amo? –Sus miradas estaban estáticas en los ojos de la otra, Lexa la miraba con esperanza y Clarke no tenía expresión alguna. –Por favor, Clarke.

-No, no mientes y es por eso que no quiero permitirme lo nuestro Lexa, contigo no puedo controlar lo que siento.

-No lo hagas, escucha. –Tomó sus manos y ambas sintieron como les recorría una llama por el cuerpo. –Déjame conquistarte. –Sonrió con más esperanza que nunca. –Déjame hacer las cosas bien esta vez y si al final decides que esto no es para nosotras entonces lo entenderé y rogaré con todas mis fuerzas que encuentres a alguien que te haga inmensamente feliz como lo mereces, pero Clarke, Clarke Griffin, la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, linda, déjame hacer las cosas como me hubiera gustado de haber estado soltera cuando llegaste, quiero que sepas todo lo que habría hecho para ganarme tu atención y tu amor desde un principio cuando la novata más hermosa se cruzó en mi camino.

-Lexa. –Cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto y la melodiosa voz que ahora estaba escuchando. -¿Cómo es que nos fue a pasar todo esto? –Limpió sus lágrimas.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, novata Griffin. –Sonrió y contagió su destello de felicidad a Clarke. –Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez y… para siempre.

-Dios, no sé. –Dijo pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa.

-Di que sí, por favor dime que sí y me harás la chica más feliz de todo el campus… ¡no! De toda la universidad, que digo universidad… ¡De la tierra Clarke Griffin!-Dijo riendo y con alegría para luego suspirar y volver a tener algo de seriedad. -Insisto, sé que quizá no lo merezco pero al menos acepta que si mi conquista resulta y comenzamos algo más formal me vería adorable con el gato que adoptaremos. –Y ahí se fue toda la seriedad que había en sus palabras.

-Eres idiota, Lexa Woods. –Acarició su rostro con un tacto tan suave que para ambas pudieron haber pasado horas y no lo habrían notado, Lexa simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella suave piel sobre sus facciones. –Pero no estoy lista para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, necesito tiempo, Lex. –Volvió su expresión triste aunque esta vez no dejó de observar con amor el rostro de la morena. –No será tan fácil.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí. –Sonrió y acompañó su respuesta con el movimiento de su cabeza. –Sí. –Repitió y sonrieron juntas al fin.

-Está bien, espera. –Lexa se separó y retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que Clarke frunciera el ceño, volvió a caminar hacia la rubia. –Hey, soy Lexa, Lexa Woods ¿eres nueva aquí? Por cierto, eres la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, no pude evitar acercarme, lo siento. –Clarke se mordió el labio evitando sonreír aunque sus ojos la delataron.

-Sí, soy novata de Artes, un gusto Lexa…soy Clarke, por cierto y… gracias. –Sonrió con real timidez y recibió gustosa la mano amiga que la saludaba en un gesto casi formal.

-Un gusto, Clarke. –Lexa se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla. –Espero encontrarte pronto, novata. –La miró unos segundos.-Dios, sí que eres hermosa–Y así, sin más, dejó sola a la rubia mientras se alejaba casi al trote con una sonrisa que iluminaba no solo su rostro, si no que todo su ser.

 _La conquista comenzó._

 **¿Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos? Ya saben donde dejarlos.**


	31. Capítulo 31 - Going Through The Motions

Clarke simplemente decidió caminar hasta su facultad, las emociones seguían recorriendo su cuerpo célula por célula y ciertamente las piernas le temblaban porque primero, no esperaba encontrarse con Lexa en una situación como esa y, segundo, jamás imaginó que luego de tanto meditarlo las cosas tomarían un camino completamente distinto al que había planeado, pero es que así siempre había sido con Lexa, una montaña rusa de emociones, la mayoría buenas… la mayoría.

Pero había algo cierto y eso era que aún no estaba lista para comenzar una relación, tampoco retomar lo que sea que fueran con Lexa antes del caos, caos que había forzado sus emociones al límite y se sentía completamente agotada, aún había muchas cosas que meditar y un nuevo ambiente al cual adecuarse. Esta vez las cosas irían lento, todo lo lento que fuera necesario y Clarke estaba agradeciendo al cielo que Lexa lo hubiera comprendido así también.

Nuevos aires movían al campus luego de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, el tema estaba en boca de todos, sin excepción. Si no lo habían visto en persona entonces lo habían hecho por los videos que circulaban en la mayoría de las ventanas de chat, era imposible evitar que se crearan chismes alrededor de la situación pero eso a Lexa ya no le importaba, ella conocía la verdad a la perfección, ni más ni menos, y lo mejor de todo era que ahora Clarke también.

-¡Eso es increíble Woods! –Dijo en un pequeño grito agudo Raven. -¿Ya pensaste qué harás? Porque tienes que conquistarla a lo grande.

-Raven, hablamos de que no quiero agobiarla, déjame hacer las cosas a mi estilo. –Sonrió Lexa haciendo que Raven bufara.

-Al menos déjame planearles una cita. –Dijo y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo una, vamos, prometo que será romántico y sencillo.

-¿Cuál es su definición de sencillo? –Preguntó la morena a Octavia.

-Ya no sé que esperar de Rae, con esta chica es todo o nada. –Rió Octavia y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa.

-Venga, di que sí, prometo que no te decepcionaré. –Comenzó a hacer pucheros Raven. –Hay grandes ideas en esta mente de genio que tengo. –Les guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien okey, okey. –Y Raven levantó ambos brazos en señal de triunfo. –Pero sencillo, Reyes. –Amenazó a la chica con su dedo. –Confiaré en ti.

-¿Confiar en mí? Esa es una muy buena opción, chica rica. –Raven tocó con su dedo la punta de la nariz de Lexa y luego revolvió el cabello de Octavia.

-¡Oye, que yo no tengo nada que ver! –Se quejó Octavia y rió.

-Ahora soy yo quien debe hablar con Clarke. –Volvió Raven a tener una expresión seria.

-Debería estar ahí contigo Reyes. –Habló Lexa.

-Sí, deberíamos hablar las tres, finalmente no estás sola en esto Rae. –Afirmó Octavia.

-No. –Dijo firme Raven. –Tú no necesitas eso con Clarke. –Le habló a Lexa negando con ambas manos. –Además fui yo quien la trató como la mierda cuando más necesitó mi amistad e hice oídos sordos a todo lo que quiso decirme, soy yo quien queda como una inconsecuente y soy yo la que se siente estúpida porque te juzgué pésimo mientras Octavia y Clarke te defendían en cada discusión.

-Raven, no fuiste solo tú quien se alejó de Clarke. –Habló Octavia con tristeza. –Yo también fui una idiota.

-Es que eso no es justo, O –Raven tomó su mano. –Tu posición era completamente distinta a la mía. –las tres chicas cruzaron sus miradas. –Y tú no le dijiste que jamás fueron amigas y esa mierda que no sé cómo fue a meterse en mi cabeza. –Cubrió su rostro.

-Ella comprenderá, Raven. –Octavia volvió a tomar la mano de la chica.

-¿Ella aún no sabe que tú y yo… somos… ya sabes…? –Dijo Lexa entre movimientos incómodos.

-No, no le he dicho que… ya sabes… que ahora hablamos y… que pensé horrible sobre ti pero que…

-Por el amor de dios. –Rió Octavia. -¿Tan difícil es decir que son amigas? Amigas, Raven. Amigas, Lexa. ¿Ven? Fácil. –Siguió riendo mientras las otras dos se removían incómodas con sonrisas avergonzadas.

-Es que nos conocemos hace tan poco que… -Habló Lexa

-Ni siquiera sé si realmente nos conocemos… -Siguió Raven.

-Por favor chicas, si cuando estuvimos en tu piso –miró a Raven.- no dejaban de hablar idioteces y por alguna extraña razón siento como si fueran amigas desde siempre, y si no son amigas ahora entonces ya lo serán. –Dijo Octavia con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bueno sí… -Lexa sonreía tímidamente.

-Tal vez… -Se encogió de hombros Raven.

-Además si ambas somos amigas de Octavia... –Volvió a hablar la de ojos verdes.

-Y también está Clarke… -Se escuchó ahora la de rasgos latinos mientras cruzaban miradas.

-¡Pero qué complicadas que son! –Rió Octavia nuevamente.

-Lo sé, mierda… lo sé. –Suspiró resignada Raven. –Va a matarme, esa idiota con alma de ochenta años va a matarme y ocultar mi cuerpo entre sus colillas quemadas y latas de cerveza vacías. –Dijo con su característico tono dramático y dejando caer medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. -Qué manera de cagarla con Clarke.

Raven volvió a casa luego de un día agotador, podía ser solo el comienzo de su segundo semestre pero ya se sentía completamente agobiada, a eso sumarle la tensión que había vivido esa mañana con Costia, el evitar a Finna toda costa y lo que ahora debía enfrentar con Clarke apenas llegara a casa, sabía que la estaría esperando, conocía a la rubia, no permitiría que pasara más tiempo. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y ordenó sus ideas, sería clara y sincera porque no había nada que ocultar.

-Necesito que me expliques qué es todo esto Raven –Su expresión era cansada y melancólica, obviamente las había visto juntas ese día, obviamente no le dijo nada a Lexa porque eso era algo que debían solucionar Raven y ella, nadie más.

-Clarke, yo necesito que sepas que lo lamento demasiado. Fui una idiota, juzgué a Lexa sin conocerla y no dejé que me explicaras todo, pudo ser mucho más fácil de lo que fue.

-Ah, no me digas. –Dijo Clarke en un suspiro. –Es que no entiendo cómo es que hiciste todo un escándalo por esa chica, la trataste pésimo durante meses, luego a mi por haberte ocultado lo que tenía con ella, que si lo hice fue porque moría de miedo de lo que pudieras opinar, no me dejaste explicarte nada ni por un mísero segundo y dios, ¿ahora vengo después de toda la mierda que tuve que pasar sola, sola Raven para que ahora las dos sean un par de amiguitas? No, Raven ¿Qué acaso nadie entiende que no es justo? Mierda, no lo es. –Se dejó caer apoyada sobre la mesa.

-Sé que no dejé que explicaras nada, que te traté pésimo y que dije cosas horribles sin pensar, pero por favor, Clarke, déjame explicarte cómo fue que pasó todo.

-Eso es justamente lo que quiero, Raven.

-Escucha. –Se acercó a la rubia con medio paso. –Luego de que te fueras me sentí horrible y asquerosamente culpable, debo admitir que al volver acá, a _nuestro_ piso, venía con todas las intenciones de solucionar las cosas y pedirte perdón por todo, pedirte que me contaras tu historia con Lexa, que volviéramos a ser las amigas que fuimos alguna vez.

-¿Amigas, Raven? Creo que es punto me lo dejaste bastante claro. Al parecer nunca lo fuimos.

-Sí, Clarke, amigas, lo que dije esa tarde de mierda salió de mi boca porque soy una impulsiva, porque jamás he sabido controlar lo que sale de mi boca ni pienso dos veces antes de decirlo, mírame. –Demandó ante los ojos evasivos de Clarke. –Yo te adoro, rubia, en un par de meses ya fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga Clarke, perdóname por haber sido una estúpida, no puedo prometer que jamás volveré a decir idioteces sin pensar porque dios, así salí de la panza de mi mamá y no creo que cambie a estas alturas pero sí puedo prometer que pondré todo de mi para jamás volver a hacerte daño, lo siento Clarke, lo siento muchísimo.

-Aún no me explicas nada de tu nueva amiga, o acaso qué ¿son novias? Sería irónico, ¿no crees? –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-Oh no Clarke, no vayas por ese lado. –Cerró los ojos. –Yo quería solucionar las cosas y Lexa lo quería así también, ella enfrentó a Costia.

-Sí, eso lo vi.

-No, Clarke, lo hizo antes y sola.

-¿Qué… qué?

-Sí, y la loca de mierda de Costia amenazó con arruinar tu vida si Lexa hacía algo que la perjudicara.

-Pero…

-Costia volvió a ser violenta. –Clarke se tensó por completo. –Pero Lexa lo hizo de todas formas, dijo haber hablado con su tía…

-Anya.

-Sí, fueron juntas a la universidad y Lexa decidió ir sola a hablar con esa zorra, luego de eso ella y yo nos encontramos, créeme cuando te digo que si ella y yo nos acercamos fue por ti, mi rubia hermosa, solo por ti pero… -Raven cerró los ojos mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Pero qué? –Preguntó confusa Clarke.

-Lexa vio a Finn…vio a Finn besando a otra chica. –Dijo Raven y Clarke abrió los ojos como platos. –Ella me lo dijo e intentó consolarme, fue… fue muy linda conmigo Clarke, junto a Octavia me trajeron a casa para que pudiera calmarme. –Clarke se iba a acercar a Raven al ver que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ella la detuvo con un gesto de su mano- espera, déjame terminar, eso no es a lo que quiero llegar –Clarke asintió. –Estábamos las tres aquí, hablamos muchísimo y finalmente pude saber cómo fue que pasó todo entre ustedes dos. –Sonrió tímidamente con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

–Me bastó una tarde para darme cuenta de lo mucho que le importas a Lexa, Clarke, vi como es con Octavia, las he visto juntas estos días y cada segundo que pasa me siento más y más culpable por haber tenido una idea tan errada de Lexa Woods, es endemoniadamente dulce, tiene un corazón enorme y me hace muy feliz el saber que con ese gran corazón ella quiere cuidar de ti, amarte y ser amada. –El nudo en la garganta de Raven se hacía cada vez más y más difícil de contener. –Ha sido todo muy duro sin ti, Clarke, fui una idiota al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito… haces falta aquí en casa… en el campus, me haces falta… y ahora con esto de Finn yo… yo…

Clarke sentía mil y una emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, Lexa nuevamente había estado intentando protegerla, Raven también había estado pasando un infierno en su interior con la infidelidad de Finn porque, y aunque se hubiera estado esforzando por ocultarlo, la traición la estaba matando por dentro y Clarke lo sabía a la perfección porque eso hacía Raven, ignorar sus sentimientos hasta que simplemente explotaba.

Y es que quizá las cosas no estaban tan desarmadas como ella pensaba, recordó por un instante su última conversación con Lexa, ese calor que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca y que pensó había perdido para siempre volvió a inundarla. Habían sido unas semanas horribles y se estaba consumiendo en su propia desdicha, pero dios, es que todas se veían tan dispuestas a solucionar todo, cada quien estaba poniendo de su parte, ahora tenía a Raven justo en frente con un dolor punzante en su pecho y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos también.

-Ya no soporto más esto, Raven, no puedo… ¡No quiero!

-Pero es que lo siento tanto rubia, lo siento tanto… -El llanto se apoderó de la morena quien caminó hasta darle la espalda a Clarke, no quería que la viera llorar, no iba a permitirse ser débil por un idiota, no iba a permitirlo.

-No, no entiendes Raven. –La tomó suave por su hombro invitándola a girarse. –No quiero más sufrimiento. –Se acercó a la chica y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Clarke necesito que me perdones, necesito… te necesito rubia. –Palabras que apenas se entendían ahogadas entre sollozos.

-Aquí estoy Raven, venga, sácalo todo.

-Yo… yo no quería llorar más… Clarke, esto no puede estar pasando… yo lo amaba… es que mierda… yo lo sigo amando como una estúpida… lo amo… lo amo Clarke. –Un llanto desgarrador ahogó la habitación, juntas se sentaron sobre el sofá, Clarke sostenía el rostro de Raven entre sus manos. –Clarke soy una idiota, lo siento… perdóname…

-Hey, hey, hey… olvídate de eso ahora ¿está bien? Sé que te has estado guardando esto Raven, te conozco.

-No quería que las chicas se preocuparan por mí, ellas necesitan tranquilidad, necesitan reencontrarse y yo… yo no quería ser una molestia…

-Tú también importas Raven, ellas jamás te hubieran dejado de lado.

-Lo sé y por eso es que no quise decir nada.

-¿Has estado guardando esto desde entonces? ¿Tú pena, tu dolor?

-Solo han sido unos días pero… sí, es que solo cuando llegaba acá me sentía libre de… -Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en unas de las manos de Clarke en busca de más contacto y contención. –de desplomarme.

-Ya Raven, ya no más. Vamos a solucionar todo esto juntas, saldremos adelante.

-¿Podrás perdonarme Clarke?

-Necesito tiempo Raven. –Cerró sus ojos.- Necesito tiempo… -Repitió mas para sí.- Pero no podemos seguir ahogándonos en nuestro dolor.

-¿Puedo hacer como Lexa y pedir también una segunda oportunidad? –Dijo con ese humor que al parecer no perdería jamás.

-Idiota. –Clarke acarició la mejilla de Raven. –Ambas debemos darnos una segunda oportunidad Rae, lo haremos bien.

-Prométeme que vas dejar que Lexa vuelva a entrar en tu vida, rubia.

-Ay Raven. –Se paró del sofá y soltó un fuerte suspiro. –Lexa aún me duele, todo aún me duele.

-Ella está dispuesta a todo, Clarke, no me imagino a nadie mejor para ti, piénsalo bien rubia, sí, déjanos acomodar las cosas poco a poco, pero tú y yo deberíamos hacer una promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa? –La miró extrañada.

-No vamos a alejarnos de lo que nos hace bien ¿Okey?

-¿Y se supone que Lexa es lo que a mí me hace bien? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Sea Lexa, la chica que trabaja en la cafetería, las chicas, yo, tus compañeros de clase, tu familia, lo que sea, simplemente lo que nos haga feliz. –Se levantó acercándose a Clarke.

-Está bien Reyes. –Sonrió vagamente. –Y también vamos a mandar a la mierda a quienes no valen la pena. –Dijo refiriéndose a Finn. –Y que pagarán por sus actos.

-De eso ya se están encargando un par de chicas que conozco. –Sonrió igual. –Pero sí, de aquí en adelante todo será para mejor.

Aquel fin de semana fue algo incómodo para ambas, cruzaron vagas palabras e intentaron hacer de las comidas los momentos donde podían compartir sin tapujos, tanto Clarke como Raven estaban poniendo todo de su parte pero por las noches cada quien volvía a su mundo, por su parte la morena intentaba ahogar los sollozos por el chico que le había roto el corazón con falsos _te amo_ mientras que Clarke repasaba todo desde un inicio hasta aquel momento en que las palabras de Raven y Lexa le rompieron el alma, _ya no te amo-jamás fuimos amigas._ Sabía o al menos quería convencerse que eran palabras poco pensadas dichas en los momentos incorrectos con las emociones corriendo a mil, pero costaba y… costaba demasiado.

Difícil era para Clarke volver a un grupo de chicas del que se ausentó por todo un mes, un grupo donde ahora estaba Lexa, un grupo donde debía intentar hacer como que nada pasaba porque en su mente esa era la única forma de no hacerlo extraño. Simplemente decidió que no lo haría, dedicaría las horas de colación para trabajar, saldría más temprano de casa con la misma excusa, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba aclarar su mente ahora algo más calma.

-¡Clarke!

-Hey, hola. –Sonrió la rubia mientras Lexa se acercaba rápido a ella.

-¿Tienes un momento? –Lexa tenía ese brillo en los ojos y esa expresión de la que Clarke se enamoró, la observó un par de segundos que le sirvieron para volver a tomar aire y ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

-La verdad es que ahora voy un poco atrasada, debo ponerme al día por la ausencia de estas semanas. –Clarke se rascó la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas pero no dejó de llamarle la atención la sonrisa constante de la morena quien le contagió esa luz de felicidad, recorrió a Lexa desde sus pies hasta la cima de su cabeza, aquel cabello algo alborotado y esos ojos verdes a los que les estaba llegando el débil sol matutino le revolvió el estómago y le aceleró el corazón olvidando todo lo malo, dejando de lado todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma para no volver a caer.

-Oh sí ¿vas a tu facultad? –Clarke asintió. -¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta allá, chica bonita? –Lexa preguntó y Clarke simplemente negó con su cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa y mordiendo su labio. –Bien.

-¿Tú no tienes clases? –Clarke llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para evitar rozar sus manos con las de Lexa quién al parecer también evitaba aquel contacto guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, la rubia sabía que no podría contener el deseo de entrelazar sus dedos pero el miedo a entregarse nuevamente le impedía cualquier tipo de contacto físico con la morena.

-Tengo libre este módulo, no te preocupes. –Le regaló media sonrisa y luego volvió su mirada al frente. -¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana? –Preguntó algo ajena a sus mismas palabras como si solo hubieran salido de su boca con el afán de crear alguna conversación que le permitiera escuchar la voz de Clarke.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. –Suspiró. –Fue bueno poder hablar con Raven otra vez.

-No te imaginas cuanto me alegra eso, Clarke, las cosas poco a poco irán tomando su lugar. –Se detuvo Lexa invitando a Clarke para que lo hiciera también. –Quisiera también poder ganarme un lugar en tu vida.

-Lexa… -La rubia cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza, recordó las palabras de Raven días atrás y como Lexa había logrado ganarse más que solo su corazón en unas semanas, pensó en cómo no solo ella sentía que esa morena de ojos verdes era la chica correcta, ahora y siempre.

-Y bien yo... –La interrumpió empujando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros. ¿ _Por qué_ _tan adorable, Lex?_ – Yo quería saber si aceptarías ir por un café esta tarde, luego quizá ir al parque. –Clarke simplemente se quedó observándola un par de segundos. –O tal vez solo el café, puede ser mañana o durante la semana ya sabes, cuando puedas o… o quieras. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros claramente nerviosa, las palabras chocaban unas con otras y su expresión era casi incómoda.

-Claro, esta tarde estaría bien. –Y Lexa al fin dejó de contener el aliento.

-Esta tarde entonces. –Sonrió completamente dejando ver su brillante dentadura.

-Esta tarde entonces. –Repitió Clarke mientras Lexa retomaba la caminata.

-¿Puedes creer que me moría de nervios por preguntártelo? –Dijo en una pequeña risa.

-¿Lexa Woods nerviosa? No, no lo puedo creer.

-Hey, en mi defensa no todos los días debo pedirle una cita a una chica linda, son las chicas lindas las que le piden citas a Lexa Woods. –La miró petulante levantado una ceja y luego guiñando un ojo.

-¿Cita? –Preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa y quitando la que tenía Lexa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? No, no… Digo si quieres sí, pero no…-Clarke la observaba divertida. –me refiero a que podría ser una… pero yo no sé… no, no cita. –Tragó saliva más que nerviosa.

-Pues que pena, pensé que podría ser una cita. –Se encogió de hombros Clarke.

-Oye ya, no juegues conmigo. –Rió y la empujó suave hacia un lado.

-Es lindo cuando te pones nerviosa. –Clarke habló sin mirar hacia Lexa, simplemente enfocada en el camino.

-Pues tú eres linda siempre. –Lexa si que no quitaba la mirada de la rubia, podría estar a centímetros de golpearse con un árbol y no lo notaría pero ya le daba igual. –Hey Clarke.

-Dime. –La miró al fin volviendo a cruzar sus miradas.

-Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad, prometo que no te defraudaré. –Otra vez esa mirada brillante junto a esa expresión llena de esperanza. –Seré todo lo que no pude durante estos últimos meses, algo así como una súper Lexa.

-¿Súper Lexa? –Rió Clarke. –Yo no necesito una súper Lexa, solo a Lexa.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Quizá sí soy una súper heroína y esta es solo mi identidad secreta. –Guiñó un ojo.

-Había olvidado lo idiota que podías llegar a ser. –Sonrió Clarke mirando hacia un costado.

-Y yo lo preciosa que podía llegar a ser tu sonrisa.

-Hey ya, que romántica que te pones. –Arrugó su nariz y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Yo romántica? Que va, si solo digo lo que veo. –Sonrió también. –No te quito más tiempo novata, nos vemos esta tarde.

-¿Almorzarás con las chicas hoy? –Preguntó tímida Clarke.

-Oh no, almorzaré solo con Octavia esta semana al menos, ya sabes –Sonrió nuevamente. –paso a paso se llega a la meta, no quiero que las cosas con el resto de las chicas pasen así como así.

-¿Cómo es que logras que todo parezca tan fácil ahora?

-Porque estando contigo tengo la motivación necesaria, Clarke –dijo con total soltura. - aprendí de mis errores y de ahora en adelante mejoraré con ellos.

-Gracias por esto, por entenderme, por darme algo de tiempo, por…

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos de agradecernos por lo que sea y comenzamos a conocernos nuevamente? Yo solo quiero una sonrisa dibujada en tus labios.

-Hasta esta tarde, Lexa. –Se limitó a responder con una sonrisa dándole a Lexa la respuesta que necesitaba.

-¿Seis treinta en C&B?

-Me parece increíble, Clarke. –Sonrió ampliamente. –Buen lunes. –Y simplemente le dio un pequeño y fraternal apretón en el hombro como señal de despedida.

-Buen lunes. –Sonrió Clarke y tomaron caminos completamente separados.

Lexa estaba justo donde habían acordado y a la hora exacta, su reloj marcaba las 18:28 miraba impaciente desde una de las mesas que quedaban con vista hacia la calle, nerviosa movía su rodilla y volvía a observar la hora cada treinta segundos, así fue como los minutos iban pasando lenta y dolorosamente, tres veces ya se habían acercado a tomar su pedido y las tres veces prefirió esperar a Clarke, pero no llegaba, se tentó mil y un veces de enviarle un mensaje, de marcar su número pero supuso que si la rubia había tenido algún inconveniente se lo haría saber, _¿o no?_ Además tiempo y espacio era lo que habían acordado.

Quizá Clarke se había arrepentido, quizá aun no estaba lista para una cita pero es que hace unas horas se veía algo entusiasmada, _o solo fue lo que quise ver_. Diez minutos más había decidido esperar, si a las 19:25 esa cabellera rubia no aparecía por la puerta de C &B entonces simplemente conduciría hasta su casa esperando para la próxima oportunidad, no podía negarlo, el dolor que nacía en la boca de su estómago y terminaba en el centro de su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte mediante se iba acercando la hora límite.

Y lo hizo, simplemente tomó su teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa esperando por alguna señal de Clarke e intentando estirar el tiempo movió sus pies lentamente hasta la salida observado nuevamente a cada lado de la calle, pero nada.

Clarke simplemente no apareció.


	32. Capítulo 32 - Do You Remember?

Lexa suspiró profundamente intentando apaciguar el dolor antes de abrir la puerta de su camioneta.

-¡Lexa! ¡Hey, Lex! ¡Lexa! - _Esa voz_ , sonrió la morena y se giró para ver a una Clarke corriendo agotada y con el cabello más alborotado que nunca, carpetas a medio cerrar bajo su brazo y su bolso arrastrando el piso.

-¿Clarke? Pe... pensé que ya no llegarías. -cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la vereda invitando a Clarke con la mirada.

-Dios lo siento - La rubia tenia una de sus manos sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su pecho estando algo torcida y agitada por la corrida que parecía haber sido maratónica. - venia saliendo del campus y Pike me llamó, quería que fuera a una reunión con otros chicos de la facultad y... - hablaba entre jadeos.-mierda debo dejar el cigarro, y no pude decirle que no, lo siento...

-Pudiste enviar un mensaje o... O llamar - Lexa se encogió de hombros, más que molesta simplemente lo dijo como una humilde sugerencia.

-Supongo que aún me tienes bloqueada porque ningún mensaje llegó. - Bajó la mirada triste. – No podía llamar, era algo importante lo de Pike.

-Mierda que idiota soy. - Se llevó su mano hasta la frente. - oye si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro día, mañana o... Cuando puedas, está bien si no...

-Hey no, ya estamos acá ¿No? De verdad siento la tardanza Lexa.

-No te preocupes, hablo en serio. - sonrió de medio lado sin quitar la vista de esos ojos azules.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la cafetería y Lexa abrió las puertas para que Clarke pudiera entrar primero a lo que la rubia simplemente le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada, la mesa en la que Lexa había estado hace un rato seguía vacía y decidió que ese era aún un buen lugar, corrió la silla para que Clarke se sentara y esta vez sutiles y hermosos tonos rojizos llegaron a las mejillas de la rubia.

-Es lindo cuando te avergüenzas - Dijo Lexa sentándose frente a Clarke - tus mejillas combinan a la perfección con esos ojos azules. - Clarke sonrió ampliamente esta vez sin desviar la mirada del brillante verde que la observaba.- y para qué hablar de lo bien que quedan con tu sonrisa.

-¿Está tratando de coquetear conmigo, señorita Woods?

-Solo si usted me lo permite, señorita Griffin.

-Sería un honor.

-Se equivoca, el honor es todo mío. - Volvió a sonreír de medio lado dejando sin palabras a la rubia.

-¿Puedo tomar su pedido? - Habló la chica por cuarta vez a Lexa esa tarde.

-Sí, ahora sí. -Sonrió Lexa observando a Clarke. - ¿Me permites ordenar por ti?

-Claro, sorpréndeme. - Sonrió también Clarke.

-Bien, entonces un latte y un trozo de banoffee para la señorita Griffin y para mí un capuchino vienés con ese pastel de chocolate. - Apuntó al mostrador con pasteles.

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo con su orden. - Sonrió la chica guiñándole de paso un ojo a la morena.

-Acertaste con el latte pero ¿Banoffee?

-Te va a encantar, lo prometo y si no te gusta entonces puedes quedarte con mi trozo de pastel.

-¿Solo lo pediste por si no me gustaba lo mío?

-Que puedo decir, soy una chica precavida. -Le guiñó un ojo a Clarke - Pero créeme, eres del tipo de chica que ama el banoffee.

-¿Y qué tipo de chica es esa?

-Tan dulce como el toffee, suave como la mezcla de banana y crema e intensa y apasionante como la leche condensada. - Dijo con soltura.

-Oh bueno. - Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente. - Eso sí fue dulce.

-Al parecer estando contigo nace lo mejor de mí. - Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello. - Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante por lo que Pike me robó a la chica por un buen rato?

-Oh eso, no lo vas a creer. –Su rostro se iluminó como pocas veces Lexa lo había visto. –Me ofreció uno de los cupos para la exposición universitaria del mes que viene, solo eligen a 4 alumnos por facultad en todo el estado.

-¿Qué? ¡Clarke, eso es increíble! No lo puedo creer. –Sonrió junto con la rubia y como si estuviera hecha para eso, acortó la distancia entre sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa e instintivamente entrelazó sus dedos. –Qué digo, obvio que puedo creerlo, eres tan talentosa rubia… dios, lo mereces, aceptaste ¿no?

-Le dije que lo pensaría. –Se encogió de hombros sin soltar a la morena que aún no notaba la sostenía acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-¿Y pensar qué, Clarke? Es una gran oportunidad y lo sabes. –Levantó ambas cejas enfatizándolo.

-Es que siento que me falta tanto, el otro chico que irá es de cuarto año y la mayoría de los que irán a la exposición estatal lo son también, es un gran honor pero…

-Obvio que te falta, _novata._ Pero así y todo Pike sabe que tienes el talento necesario, tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo y no llevaría a cualquiera, puedes hacerlo Griffin.

-Pero yo… -Comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa nuevamente.

-Será una gran experiencia Clarke, además sé que no soy solo yo quien se ha quedado embobada viendo tu trabajo, claro que es un gran honor y deberías aceptarlo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura, te lo mereces. –Mordió su labio al ver como la rubia volvía a sonreír con una mirada que le hacía saber aceptaría la oferta.

-Quizá tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo. –Le guiñó un ojo y notó como Clarke bajaba la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y nerviosa la retiró suavemente. –Lo siento, yo no… -Sintió como una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando fue Clarke ahora quien iba en busca de sus largos dedos para evitar que rompiera el contacto.

-Su orden señoritas. –La chica que había tomado la orden con cuidado sirvió la mesa. –Disfruten y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. –Le sonrió a Lexa exclusivamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la morena cerrando el trato.

-¿Así que esa chica te atiende seguido? –Preguntó Clarke levantando ambas cejas.

-No, nos conocimos mientras ella y su novio esperaban a su pequeño sobrino y yo a Aden, somos buenas amigas nada más. –Soltó una sutil carcajada ante los evidentes celos de Clarke.

-Oh, ya veo. –Bajó la mirada a aquel trozo del prometedor banoffee que Lexa había elegido para ella, la morena lentamente volvió a retirar su mano del agarre pero esta vez para tomar el tenedor de Clarke y ofrecerle un poco de su trozo.

-Vamos, es solo banana y crema, no muerde. –Sonrió con burla y la rubia abrió su boca para recibirlo gustosa.

-Hmmm –Cerró los ojos y soltó un sonido lleno de placer haciendo reír a Lexa. –Esto está increíble, gracias Lex.

-Te lo dije novata, eres ese tipo de chica.

-¿Y tú el tipo de chica que come pastel de chocolate? –Sonrió.

-Deliciosa y adictiva, sí. –Bromeó regalándole a ambas una risa placentera. –Y bien, rubia, ¿perros o gatos?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó riendo luego de probar su latte.

-Vamos, quiero conocerte y esa es una increíble forma de comenzar, contesta.

-Dios, no sé, ambos son tan adorables, no podría elegir Woods.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca, verdad? Es una broma. –Negaba con su cabeza y movía sus manos.

-Obvio que no es una broma o qué, ¿tú tienes tu favorito?

-Sí, gatos es obvio Clarke, son lo más adorable del mundo. –Dijo en un tono obvio.

-Los hámsteres también son adorables o los hurones… -Sonrió mientras comía otro bocado.

-Estás loca, de verdad que sí. –Rió. –Okey, antes de que quiera matarte, ¿Chocolate o Vainilla?

-Chocolate, obvio. –Contuvo la sonrisa mordiendo su labio. –Ya sabes, delicioso y adictivo.

-Esa es una muy buena respuesta Griffin. –La apuntó con su tenedor y volvió a beber de su café.

-Okey, mi turno Lexa Woods. –Entrecerró los ojos Clarke como en busca de alguna pregunta. – Ya sé, ¿Coretto o Ristretto?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó en una carcajada Lexa. –En español Griffin que si no, esto no funciona.

-Dios, tú no sabes nada de café. –Rió.

-No, jamás he probado esas cosas.

-Eso se puede solucionar, algunos dicen que preparo un café increíble. –Ahora fue Clarke quien guiñó un ojo dio otro sorbo a su tazón.

-Bien, entonces espero ansiosa por ese café. –Sonrió de medio lado. -¿Segunda cita? –Estiró su mano para que Clarke cerrara el trato con un apretón.

-Abajo esas armas soldado, esperemos a ver cómo termina esta. –Rió nuevamente la rubia e ignoró la mano amiga que tendía Lexa simplemente terminando de comer ese delicioso trozo de banoffee.

Poco más de una hora pasaron sentadas en la cafetería entre risas y preguntas que a cualquiera le podían parecer sin sentido, Clarke sentía como poco a poco le era menos incómodo mantener su vista unos segundos sobre los preciosos ojos de Lexa y recordó lo que era bromear con esa chica de encantadora sonrisa, el calor de su cuerpo cerca del propio cuando decidieron pagar y simplemente caminar hasta su edificio, con algunas vueltas de más, esas facciones perfectas que a la luz de la luna parecían esculpidas por los dioses y volvió a sentir como su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho.

 _Pero…_ millones de peros se agolpaban en su mente cada vez que estaba a punto de robarle un abrazo o un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se le hacía tan difícil el quedarse observando los labios de la morena sin sentir algo de dolor, pero es que por más que lo intentara aún le costaba, aún estaban esos pequeños trozos de sufrimiento que le impedían seguir un paso más… aunque para una primera cita no estaba mal, rió para sus adentros al pensar que esa pudo ser quizá una real primera cita hace algunos meses atrás cuando recién vio a Lexa por primera vez, pero no, esa no era una primera cita, es que habían pasado ya tantas cosas ¿Cómo era posible que la sexy mujer que bajó de la enorme camioneta fuera la misma romántica que le quitaba el aliento con frases dulces cada vez que podía?

Es que no tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido pensar que luego de todo lo que habían vivido en tan solo unos meses, Lexa por sobre todo, siguieran cruzando miradas de esa forma, siguiera sonrojándose cuando la chica era tan atenta y cariñosa sin necesidad si quiera de rozas su cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando por unos segundos los ahora ya pequeños rastros de los golpes que le había dado Costia, vio nuevos en sus muñecas y supuso fue la vez que decidió enfrentarla sola en las sombras de la universidad, suspiró y sonrió mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes y brillantes. Lexa no merecía todo por lo que tuvo que pasar ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si era quizá la mejor persona con la que se encontraría jamás, tan dulce. Pero le había hecho daño, ignoró las promesas que se habían hecho esas tardes en su piso, pero…pero... _miles de peros._

-Hace frío, Clarke, será mejor que subas ya. –Acarició la mejilla de la rubia con sus frías manos. –No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

-Gracias Lexa, pasé un rato increíble. –Se abrazó a sí misma cubriéndose de la brisa nocturna que hacía bailar su cabello contra su rostro.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo. –Sonrió. -¿Te volveré a ver pronto? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Tendré una semana atareada con todo esto de ponerme al día y lo de la exposición yo…

-Hey está bien, no te preocupes. –No dejó de sonreírle a la chica que tenía en frente. –Espero ansiosa la próxima vez.

-Prometo llegar a la hora. –Se encogió de hombros con algo de vergüenza.

-Tranquila, lo bueno se hace esperar. –Lexa removió algunos cabellos que escondían los ojos azules de Clarke. –Y yo por ti podría esperar una eternidad si así es necesario.

Ambas sabían a la perfección a qué se refería Lexa con aquella frase, porque hablaba en serio, si Clarke así lo pedía la esperaría toda la vida porque en esas semanas lejos de ella, luego de volver a verla y esperar dos días más para pedirle una cita, Lexa estaba segura que esa era la persona con la que debía estar todo lo que la vida le permitiera, se sentía completa, feliz y segura, ya no podía seguirse negando el estar con Clarke, tan arrepentida se sentía de haberla dejado ir cuando debió tomarla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que estarían juntas justo como lo habían acordado, prometerle que se cuidarían mutuamente, que no tuviera miedo porque ambas sabrían como salir adelante.

Esta vez sería distinto. Oh sí que lo sería.

Jueves por la mañana y dos días completos habían pasado desde aquella cita, por primera vez desde que la rubia había vuelto ella y Raven caminaron juntas hasta la universidad, detalles sobre la exposición universitaria a la que finalmente había decidido ir y los nuevos proyectos en los que se adentraba la morena Reyes fueron tema de esos 30 minutos que normalmente eran no más que 15, pero era momento de reencontrarse, era momento de volver a reír juntas como solo ellas sabían hacerlo.

-¿Nos vemos al almuerzo, Griffin?

-Claro que sí, Reyes, donde siempre. –Sonrió con su expresión más sincera y se separaron regalándose un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh ¡Clarke! –Se volvió Raven y Clarke lo hizo también. –Octavia quería hablar contigo en tu módulo libre de la mañana ¿Puedes?

-Claro. –Respondió confundida la rubia, apenas había cruzado unas miradas y saludos vagos con la morena, ahora que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Lexa simplemente evitaba acercarse por el miedo que a veces sentía de las toneladas de emociones que sentía cuando veía a su chica de ojos verdes luego de la cita de aquel lunes. –Yo le aviso no te preocupes Rae, gracias. –Sonrió y volvió a caminar hasta su salón encontrándose con Harper y Zoe en el camino quienes la dejaron justo en medio.

-Qué tal rubia de ojos azules. –Le dio un pequeño empujón Zoe.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de este par de chicas lindas que son tus amigas? –La tomó por el brazo Harper.

-¿Olvidarme de ustedes? Imposible par de idiotas. –Rió. –Solo que he tenido mucho en mente últimamente, lo siento enserio. –Se excusó avergonzada.

-Oh ya veo, la novia, la mejor amiga… la mejor amiga de la novia. –Dijo Zoe con su característico sentido del humor y poco tacto, Harper simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. –Complicado.

-Bastante complicado. –Dijo Clarke. -¿Cómo siempre encuentras la forma de hacer que todo sea tan pero tan sencillo Monroe?

-Dímelo a mí, jamás puedo tener una discusión tranquila porque cuando me di cuenta, Zoe ya no está discutiendo más. –Agregó Harper.

-Quizá tengo un súper poder.

-O eres en parte idiota. –Volvió a hablar Harper.

-Apoyo a tu novia. –Clarke dijo riendo y mirando a Zoe. –Ustedes dos no cambian. –Volvió a reir.

-Jamás. –Zoe le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero no estamos aquí para eso. –Dijo finalmente Harper.

-¿Y entonces? –Se detuvo de caminar Clarke y ambas chicas se pusieron delante de ella.

-Cierta señorita te envía esto. –Harper estiró su mano con un pequeño sobre que ponía con bella caligrafía _Clarke._

-Y al parecer es demasiado romántica como para entregarlo en persona. –Sonrió Zoe y ahora ella estiró su mano entregándole una rosa roja.

-Esto es de…

-Lo sabes mejor que nosotras. –Habló Harper nuevamente.

-¿Nos vemos al almuerzo o aún lo vas a evadir con tus excusas de trabajo atrasado? –Zoe puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Monroe! –La regañó su novia. –Discúlpala Clarke, sabes que es una idiota.

-Si Monroe, nos vemos al almuerzo. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír Clarke, Zoe era alguien con quien jamás se podría molestar, además lo quisiera o no ella tenía razón.

-Hasta el almuerzo rubia de ojos azules. –Dijo Harper y ambas chicas se desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Clarke con aquella carta y la rosa en sus manos.

 _Y si pudiera regalarte una rosa cada vez que pienso en ti o si te hiciera llegar pétalo por pétalo por cada uno de los momentos en que te escabulles en mis pensamientos entonces no quedaría flor en el mundo, porque eres la dueña de mis días y la razón de mis suspiros, la motivación de mis mañanas y el sueño de mis noches.  
Regálame solo una de tus sonrisas y sabré que siempre tendré motivos para continuar en esta guerra que es tantas veces el amor, regálame solo un segundo de tus pensamientos y entonces podré vivir tranquila por el resto de mis días._

 _L._

* * *

 **!Capítulo doble nuevamente! Espero sus comentarios :)**

 **¿Creen que Lexa va por buen camino?  
¿Que querrá hablar Octavia con Clarke?**


	33. Capítulo 33 - Broken Record

-No quiero que pienses que estoy tomando partido, Clarke, no lo hice cuando Raven se fue unos días a mi departamento ni lo estoy haciendo ahora que se trata de ti y Lexa.

-O, yo jamás te culparia por querer apoyar a Lexa, entiendo que tu posición es distinta, es difícil. - Bajó la cabeza jugando con la rosa que aún llevaba en sus manos. - Además no creo que ahora mismo existan lados, simplemente todas estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien

-Es solo que yo también fui una idiota contigo Clarke, necesito pedirte perdón, necesito que sepas que me arrepiento de no haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. - Octavia puso su mano sobre el hombro de Clarke acariciándola en señal de protección.

-Ya, Octavia, no quiero que te preocupes. - Sonrió levemente, Clarke tenia su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol y Octavia estaba justo frente a ella, ambas sentadas con las piernas cruzadas dejándose acariciar por la brisa fresca.

-Debi hacer entrar en razón a Raven pero si te soy sincera fui egoísta, egoísta porque sabía que de una u otra forma esto me haría volver a Lexa y moría de miedo porque no sabía si estaba lista para dejar ir nuestra amistad completamente, me sentía perdida, pensé que ella no quería saber más de mi y que tu relación con ella solo me terminaría alejando de ti también.

-Hey, ese jamás fue el plan, O, jamás hubiera permitido tener que elegir entre Lexa o ustedes. No, nunca se me cruzó por la mente. Yo quería el paquete completo y quizá por eso todo salió mal.

-Lo sé ahora, rubia, he hablado montones sobre eso con Lex, me equivoqué profundamente.

-Se ven felices estando juntas, O ¿Ves como todo vuelve a tomar su lugar?

-¿Y cuál es tu lugar, Clarke? Porque me duele ver que no estás con las chicas, me ha dolido el apenas saludarte con un gesto de cabeza, no lo mereces rubia. -Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con el pasto algo avergonzada.

-Mi lugar es este, Octavia. - Se acercó la rosa al rostro y sintió su olor. - Mi hogar es esta ciudad, mi mundo ahora es este campus, las personas en este lugar. Aquí hay quienes se preocupan por mi, personas a las que amo.

-No sé por qué siento que ahora viene un gran _pero_. - Rió suave con la mirada puesta en los ojos cerrados de Clarke.

-Sé que este es mi lugar, O, pero no sé cómo volver a sentirme parte de él. Veo a Rae cada mañana y me muero de ganas de poder abrazarla, jugar con ella como lo hacíamos, decirle idioteces, pero siento un pequeño dolor en el pecho, tengo miedo aún.

-¿Y cuando se trata de Lexa?

-Cuando la veo, cuando la tengo cerca el mundo entero brilla, O - Una sonrisa se comienza a dibujar en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Octavia sonríe también - Me siento bien cada vez que la veo caminar por el campus y me regala una sonrisa, me encanta como es tan detallista y atenta. - Suspira y con la mano libre cubre su rostro. - Pero cuando estoy sin ella, cuando estoy en casa Octavia, vuelvo a tener miedo, vuelvo a recordar todo lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas.

-A veces Clarke hay que dejar ir ciertas cosas para ganar otras, y esta vez tienes que dejar ir el miedo. - Tomó sus manos entre las propias y continuó - Nada malo va a volver a pasar, Clarke, lo prometo, ninguna de nosotras te hará daño nuevamente, no quiero que sigamos lamentándonos por el _que hubiera pasado si..._ Es que no tiene sentido. Escúchame - Se acomodó para quedar perfectamente frente a Clarke son sus miradas completamente conectadas. - Tú y Raven, me hacen falta Clarke, la alegría que les salía por los poros cada vez que estaban juntas es inigualable, Raven está dispuesta a demostrarte lo importante que eres para ella, porque lo eres Griffin, jamás dejaste de serlo y Lexa - Se detuvo medio segundo para sonreír - Ella está dispuesta a esperarte las vidas que sean necesarias, está feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo realmente feliz y eso es solo porque le diste una nueva oportunidad, ella te ama, te ama de verdad.

-Lexa está feliz más que por eso O, Lexa está feliz por ti, por haber dejado ir una vida de mierda con Costia, por haber juntado el valor para...

-Te aseguro que sin ti en su vida jamás hubiera podido lograrlo, llegaste como un pequeño y rubio ángel ¿Puedo ser sincera? - Clarke asintió - Supe desde el día en que les conté mi historia con Lexa que tú sentías algo por ella y no soy idiota Griffin, veía esas miradas cruzadas que se daban cada vez que pasábamos cerca, veía como intentabas esconder tu sonrisa cada vez, escuché como la defendías tantas veces cuando no tenías por qué.

-Y yo que pensé que lo escondía de maravillas. – Rió

-Clarke, te rogaría que nos perdones pero eso es algo para lo que debes tomarte tu tiempo.

-Es lo que necesito, O, tiempo.

-Pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo será suficiente si no eres capaz de perdonarte a ti misma primero.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Aún te sientes culpable por haber escondido lo tuyo con Lexa, crees que pudiste haber hecho más por ella y entiendo que ahora te sientas culpable por no poder ayudar a Raven tanto como quisieras, sé que ella no está bien.

-Tal vez debería bajar mis barreras, no sé O, no sé qué hacer.

-Okey, hagamos algo, cierra los ojos e imagina como te gustaría que estuviera todo en este preciso momento, aquí mismo, olvida todo lo que pasó, vamos. - Octavia tenia una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro.

-Está bien - rió Clarke y cerró los ojos soltando un gran suspiro. - Veamos, en este preciso instante me encantaría que Raven estuviera con nosotras diciendo alguna idiotez de la cual se arrepentirá luego porque es una boca floja, también que Zoe y Harper nos estén dando de sus lecciones de vida porque esas dos tienen mucho para decir sobre todo - Rieron- me gustaría poder tener mi cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Lexa mientras todas nos reímos de esas tonterías que suelta Zoe, quisiera poder tomar su mano y besarla cada que quisiera mientras ella y tú tontean con Raven, quiero ver como mis chicas favoritas están juntas y felices, disfrutar de este momento, me encantaría no sentir un extraño dolor en mi pecho, nunca más, quiero volver a sonreír en serio.

-Eso es muy dulce Griffin - acarició la mejilla de Clarke por la que caía una lágrima solitaria. - Así será, lo prometo.

-Quiero que así sea, finalmente estamos todas poniendo de nuestra parte ¿Cómo podría salir mal?

-No hay forma en que salga mal esta vez y oye. - Entrecerró sus ojos intrigado a Clarke. - Ahora me pondré en el papel de amiga protectora ¿Okey? Yo ya hablé con Lexa y no permitiré que te haga daño, nunca. Así que ahora te lo digo a ti, Clarke Griffin, si dañas el corazón de mi mejor amiga tendré que destruirte ¿Bien? - Sus palabras no tenían relación con la enorme sonrisa que tenía y contagiaba a Clarke.

-Oh bueno, prometo no dañar el corazón de tu mejor amiga, Octavia Blake, pero debo decirte que mi mejor amiga Raven Reyes es casi una guardaespaldas profesional, así que vete con cuidado. - Comenzaron a reír juntas hasta que Octavia simplemente paró en seco.

-Llamaste a Raven tu mejor amiga, Clarke

-Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar. - Sonrió recordando las palabras de Lexa días atrás.

La conversación fue de allá para acá entre risas y miradas melancólicas recordándole a Clarke por qué Octavia se volvió tan rápido como Raven en una de sus mejores amigas, su amor por las fiestas y la diversión, esa templanza ante todo, su voz suave pero firme cuando había que enfrentar algún problema, las bromas mal copiadas de Zoe que no tenían mucho sentido ya pero sacaban risas igual.

Era extraño pero por un segundo volvió a ser como antes al estar con Octavia, Clarke no podía sacar de su mente la idea de que el resto de las chicas, incluyendo a Lexa, podrían estar ahí disfrutando de la compañía también, quizá Octavia tenia razón, quizá debía dejar ir el miedo y arriesgar una vez más pero esta vez, se prometió a si misma, sería la última, aunque eso no le molestaba porque en el fondo sabia que ahora todo terminaría bien.

Ese día almorzó con Raven, Zoe y Harper como lo había prometido, Lexa y Octavia estarían juntas en algún lugar del campus pero eso no le importaba porque llegaría ya el momento en que todo, poco a poco, iría encajando en su lugar, por primera vez en semanas disfrutó de un almuerzo en compañía de sus amigas, por primera vez desde que había llegado volvía a reírse con fuerza. Su sonrisa era real y como si fuera la misma Lexa la que tenia entre sus manos, jamás dejo esa flor que ahora representaba tanto, jamás dejo de sonreír cuando recordaba su primera cita.

* * *

Zoe se movió incómoda en la cama buscando su teléfono celular que estaba sonando en algún rincón perdido entre las sábanas, cuando al fin lo encontró y logró sacarlo de debajo de la espalda de su novia, quien seguía sin reaccionar a la escandalosa alarma fue cuando se levantó como un resorte.

-Mierda Harper nos quedamos dormidas, Octavia va a matarnos. - Comenzó a sacar toallas del mueble y tiró unas sobre la chica.

-¿Hm?

-Harper amor, arriba, son las 9.

-¡¿Qué?! Mierda Zoe, Octavia va a matarnos.

-Sisi justamente eso te dije hace dos segundos. -Zoe corrió hacia el baño no sin antes mirar de pies a cabeza a su novia desnuda. - Y que ni se te ocurra entrar a la ducha mientras estoy ahí porque de seguro no te dejo salir hasta el viernes. - Guiñó un ojo.

-Madura Monroe - Río Harper poniéndose rápido una camiseta y comenzando a preparar un desayuno rápido.

Media hora o quizá menos demoraron en estar listas mientras cada una enviaba mensajes cruzados a Raven y a Octavia quienes respondían tan rápido que asustaba, estaban molestas, molestas porque Lexa y Octavia habían pleneado eso durante días y ahora estaba a punto de estropearse.

-Ya, lo siento, lo sentimos. - Dijo Harper aun agitada por la maratón mañanera.

-¿Y Lexa? Claro, ella llega tarde pero nadie le dice nada ¿Verdad? - Zoe dijo en un falso tono de indignación.

-No pudo venir, pero al menos ella tiene una buena excusa, par de adictas al sexo. - Octavia las había tomado a ambas de las manos llevándolas hasta la entrada del gimnasio del campus, Clarke simplemente frunció el ceño extrañada por el comentario de Octavia ¿Por qué Lexa no estaba ahí? Ella tampoco lo entendía.

-Ya, okey ¿todo listo entonces? - Zoe se resfregaba las manos como una mosca.

-Sí, todo listo. Clarke, tú y Raven vayan donde acordemos y simplemente esperen ahí, Monty y Jasper están en las duchas esperando nuestro llamado, Harper, Zoe, deben ser rápidas por favor, toman el bolso y simplemente corran donde estarán las chicas. - Todas asintieron y Clarke llevó a Raven consigo, primero tomando su mano preguntando con la mirada _¿estás bien?_ A lo que Raven asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Enviaste el mensaje de difusión?

-Eso lo hizo Lexa ayer, ella tiene más contactos que yo, está todo listo, rápido que sí Finn sale de la ducha antes de que Monty y Jasper les pasen su ropa entonces estamos fritas.

-Okey, llamalos entonces porque no pienso entrar a las duchas de hombres. - Habló rápido Zoe.

-Ya cállate cariño y camina.

-Sí, estoy en eso, yo vigilo ustedes esperen ahí.

Y entonces pasó, Octavia llamó a los chicos quienes rápidamente entraron al camarin donde Finn dejaba su ropa, mientras Monty metía todo dentro de un bolso Jasper corrió a sacar la toalla de Finn y entonces todo quedó en manos de Zoe y Harper, la primera con el bolso a medio cerrar y la segunda con la toalla.

El chico corrió apresurado a los camarines apenas vio que su toalla había desaparecido y se hizo una furia al ver a Monty y Jasper quienes simplemente apuntaron al par de chicas corriendo lejos, Finn tapó su miembro con ambas manos y corrió tras ellas tan rápido como la posición se lo permitió.

-¡Aquí Finn idiota!

-¡Atrápanos si puedes Don Juan de cuarta!

Justo como Lexa había escrito en aquel mensaje de difusión una enorme cantidad de estudiantes estaban justo afuera del comedor común expectantes de la supuesta gran sorpresa, Zoe y Harper aparecieron primero seguidas de Octavia, las tres reían tanto que apenas podían respirar, acto seguido llegó Finn completamente desnudo y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al recuperar la cordura y notar que medio campus l9 estaba viendo en esos momentos, Raven y Clarke estaban junto al resto de chicas entonces él habló.

-¿Raven, cariño? Dile por favor a tus amigas que me den mi ropa, por favor, no es tan gracioso como crees.

-Oh Finn, _cariño_ \- Dijo con ironía Raven-Créeme que esto es muy, muy gracioso.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Primero me evitas dos semanas y ahora esto, Raven estás siendo demasiado inmadura. ¡Ya paren! - Les gritaba al resto de chicos que lo fotografiaban. - ¡Señorita Thompson, pare esto de una vez! - le exigió a una maestra que pasaba cerca quien miró a la chicas molesta.

-Oh, quieres saber qué me pasa? Me pasa que tú, Finn Collins me dijiste que me amabas ¿Recuerdas eso?

-No tiene sentido Rae, amor.

-Tiene sentido, porque justo dos días después te andabas besando con Anne ¿Recuerdas eso también?

-¿Qué, Anne? No Raven yo no conozco a ninguna Anne, ahora por favor denme mi ropa.

-¡Hijo de puta me dijiste que habías terminado con tu novia! - Esa, sin duda alguna, era Anne.

-¿Tenias novia? ¡Maldito infiel! - Una guapa y castaña chica a quien ninguna reconocía se acercó a la escena.

-¿Con ella también? TE MATO COLLINS. - Y así Anne golpeó a Finn con una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-Para que sepas que no se juega con una chica. - Ahora la otra chica emparejaba las cosas golpeando a Finn en la mejilla derecha, Clarke miro hacia la señorita Thompson quien rió y simplemente siguió su camino. Poder femenino.

-¿Y entonces vas a negarlo? - Se acercó Raven con la toalla de Finn en las manos.

-Raven amor, no es lo que estás pensando, hablemos cariño por favor. -Era un idiota, Finn definitivamente era un idiota y Raven así lo supo, sin haberlo planeado y casi como acto reflejo su mano se encontró también en el rostro del chico, entonces miró hacia Clarke impresionada de lo que acababa de hacer y su rubia amiga simplemente estaba sonriendo con ambos pulgares arriba. Finn llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, la otra seguía evitando que lo vieran más desnudo aún, ese último golpe había sido más fuerte que los otros dos.

-Y chicas de este campus, para que vean - Decía fuerte Raven- Se está tapando el paquete con una mano, es muy pequeño y cuando se pone en acción, créanme, deja mucho que desear. - Una carcajada ahogó las palabras de Raven y todos simplemente comenzaron a aplaudir el acto de la chica.

-¡Ídola! - Gritaban algunos.

-Y la próxima vez que quieras jugar conmigo o con cualquier chica piénsalo dos veces, _amor_. - Raven le guiño un ojo y le lanzó la toalla.

-Y Collins, Zoe es muy buena jugando a las escondidas, te será muy difícil encontrar tu ropa, será mejor que comiences a buscar ahora. - Habló Octavia.

-Y por si querías saberlo, tu teléfono está bien escondido entre tu ropa también. - Agregó Harper.

-Oh y en modo avión. - Remató Zoe.

-Eso estuvo increíble. –Reía Raven mientras caminaba con Clarke y Octavia hasta la salida del campus.

* * *

-¿Estás bien con todo esto Rae? –Preguntó insegura Clarke.

-No voy a mentirles y decir que con esto ya supeée todo pero de verdad verlo así de avergonzado me hizo sentir bien. –Rió. –La venganza nunca es buena decía mi madre pero esta sabe muy dulce, de verdad que sí.

-Al menos ahora todo el mundo sabe que con Raven Reyes no se pueden meter. –Dijo Octavia.

-Eso lo sabían ya cuando se hizo la mono araña atacando a Costia. –Agregó Clarke sacándole una carcajada a las tres.

-De eso ya mucho tiempo Clarke, no podemos dejar que lo olviden, somos un excelente equipo exponiendo a los idiotas. –Dijo Raven.

-Hey O. –Habló Clarke ganándose la mirada de sus amigas. -¿Por qué era que Lexa no pudo estar? –Preguntó algo avergonzada.

-¿No sabes? –Dijo Raven haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

-Raven. –La regañó Octavia y luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia. –Eso será mejor que lo hables tú con ella Clarke, me rogó por estar sola hoy.

* * *

 **[Clarke – 3:28 p.m.]: Lo de Finn salió increíble, debiste estar ahí para verlo!**

 **[Lexa – 3:29 p.m.]: Ya vi como mil videos! jajajajaja genias.**

 **[Clarke – 3:29 p.m.]: Algo me dice que Lexa Woods necesita alguien con quien hablar.**

 **[Lexa – 3:30 p.m.]: Todo bien, no te preocupes linda.**

 **[Clarke – 3:31 p.m.]: Muy tarde, voy donde estés y no me mientas porque estoy viendo tu camioneta, sé que sigues en el campus.**

Clarke se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono unos minutos, la conversación con Lexa abierta y la chica en línea.

 **[Lexa – 3:38 p.m.]: Atrás de la biblioteca…**

 **[Clarke – 3:38 p.m.]: Voy…**

Intentando no correr para no parecer desesperada, aunque lo estaba, Clarke se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba Lexa, intentó acortar camino y entonces la vio, estaba justo donde había dicho sentada contra un árbol abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

-¿Lex? –Clarke se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda -¿Qué pasa?

El peso del mundo estaba sobre su cabeza, imaginó mil y un razones que podían tenerla así, pensó en Costia y se le heló la sangre, tenía miedo de lo que esa loca hubiera podido hacer ahora, entonces con sus manos intentó tomar el rostro de la morena para encontrar su mirada.

-No era necesario que vinieras Clarke. –Lexa levantó su cabeza y Clarke pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas mojadas, recorrió su rostro lentamente.

-Lexa, necesito que me digas que pasa, por favor, si fue Costia entonces yo…

-No, linda, no. No es Costia esta vez. –Sonrió con tristeza. -¿Puedo pedirte un abrazo?

Clarke se acomodó detrás de Lexa dejando que la morena se apoyara en ella de medio lado escondiendo ahora su rostro en el cuello de Clarke, no estaba llorando ahora pero si soltó un enorme suspiro en el momento que Clarke la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasa Lex?

-Hoy son tres años Clarke. –Ahora sí lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas de Lexa, era un llanto silencioso y calmo al ritmo de las caricias de la rubia en su cabello y Clarke comprendió al instante que se refería a sus padres. –Los extraño, los extraño tanto.

-Ya princesa, estoy aquí contigo, no lo contengas. –Clarke besó la cabeza de Lexa y así la morena se ahogó en llanto, un llanto contenido de horas, un dolor que estaba dejando ir en los brazos de la mujer a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

 _Princesa._ Qué bien se había sentido volver a llamarla así y que dolor sentía de saber que esa chica a quien tanto amaba estaba sufriendo de esa manera. Pero no iba a dejarla en un momento así, podría mantenerla contra su cuerpo horas y horas hasta que callera la noche quizá o hasta que pasaran los años, lo que fuera necesario.

Iba a proteger ese corazón ahora algo débil con su vida, tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentir un calor indescriptible, le llenaba cada rincón de su ser y entones cayó en cuenta de que Lexa estaría de cumpleaños en dos días.

No la iba a dejar caer, no ahora, no así, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntas.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez!**

 **Quisiera decir tres cosas luego de este capítulo  
1)El próximo es 100% Clexa.  
2)Subí un one-shot (Clexa obviamente) para que pasen a leerlo.  
3)He comenzado un nuevo fic llamado _Amigas y nada más_ también quedan más que invitadxs a leerlo, solo lleva 3 caps y espero les guste**

 **Ansiosa por sus comentarios de esta historia que ya está en su recta final, los quiero a todos :)**


	34. Capítulo 34 - Closer

-Espero que esto no cuente como una segunda cita porque de verdad que me restaría puntos. - Lexa seguía con su espalda apoyada sobre Clarke, la rubia apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la morena y entrelazaban sus dedos.

-¿Restar puntos? ¿Lexa Woods? Imposible. - Rió Clarke escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lexa provocándole cosquillas.

-Hm sí, tienes razón, yo solo sumo y sumo puntos, por dios ¿Me has visto? Soy un bombón.

-Y tu humildad es tan atractiva.

-Oh, dímelo a mí, no sé cómo contenerla.

-Eres una tonta, Lexa. - Besó su cabeza.

-Pero puedo ser tú tonta, Clarke. - Acarició los dedos que estaban entrelazando los suyos. La rubia guardó silencio unos minutos simplemente disfrutando del contacto.

-Tus padres están orgullosos de ti, Lex ¿Sabias eso verdad? - Habló al fin.

-Eso es lo que quiero pensar linda, esta vez tengo menos razones por las cuales estar triste, solo no puedo evitar extrañar sus detalles cada cumpleaños, sus besos, sus abrazos. Eran padres geniales. - Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás ganando más cercanía con Clarke.

-Es obvio que lo eran porque tú eres una chica genial, quizá nunca dejes de extrañarlos Lex y lo más probable es que nada nunca reemplace el vacío que dejaron, pero sí puedes rodearte de esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen bien para que duela menos, para que los recuerdes cada vez con menos tristeza y más amor

-Tengo miedo, Clarke, miedo de dejarlos ir, miedo de seguir viviendo sin su apoyo, Anya es increíble y sé que ya han pasado tres años pero aun no puedo, aun no puedo y siento que no los dejo descansar en paz. Tengo miedo.

-Ellos tendrán esa paz si saben que tú estás tranquila y feliz, sé muy bien que el miedo nos hace cometer errores, que no nos deja soltar el pasado pero una sabia chica me dijo que para ganar ciertas cosas debes dejar ir otras, es hora de dejar ir el miedo, princesa.

-Eso suena exactamente como algo que diría Octavia, ¿no crees? - Rieron.

-Hablando de Octavia ¿Por qué no dejaste que te acompañara hoy? No tienes por qué estar sola.

-Sé que es difícil estar sola, Clarke, pero también es difícil compartir tu dolor con alguien cuando ya estabas acostumbrada a tenerte solo a ti misma durante meses, simplemente me sentía agobiada de solo pensarlo, se lo expliqué a Octavia también, ella lo entiende. - Clarke se sintió algo culpable ¿Estaba acaso invadiendo su espacio?

-Lo siento. - Se limitó a decir. - Sé lo que es necesitar espacio.

-Es extraño - Dijo Lexa. - Pensé en ti gran parte del día y en lo mucho que necesitaba ver esos ojos azules ¿Qué me hiciste Griffin? Es como si solo necesitara de ti, de tu calor. - Se acomodó más aún contra el cuerpo de la rubia haciéndole saber que la quería a ella y nadie más en ese momento.

-Pudiste haberme llamado, Lex, pude hacerte compañía.

-Algo me decía que de una y otra forma estaríamos juntas hoy, no quise forzar nada. - Clarke la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla. - Ahora mismo te siento como una parte de mi, Clarke, como si te tuviera conectada de alguna forma a mi corazón.

-¿Será quizá porque mi corazón te pertenece?

-Me encanta cuando te pones cursi. - Dijo Lexa y Clarke le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Tú comenzaste. – Rió

-¿Y? ¿No te encanta también que me ponga cursi? - Llevó las manos de Clarke contra sus labios.

-Había olvidado lo idiota que eras. - Clarke comenzó a acariciar las manos de Lexa y pasando a sus muñecas aún enrojecidas por lo que había hecho Costia hace algunas semanas.

\- ¿Aún duele?

-No si las acaricias así, menos si las tocas con esas manos diminutas.

-Lexa. - La regañó.

-Bien, bien. - Rió suave. - Aún un poco, mucho menos que hace una semana de todas formas.

-Ya van a sanar y jamás volverás a pasar por algo así, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, me lo prometí a mi misma también. - Suspiró queriendo decir algo más así que Clarke simplemente esperó. - Bryan y Miller hablaron conmigo hace unos días, pondrán una demanda en contra de Costia. - Clarke se tensó.

-¿Cómo estás tú con eso?

-No sé, Anya habló conmigo apenas le expliqué lo que estaba ocurriendo y también lo propuso, pero no quise, no me sentía preparada como para pasar por algo como eso, ver a Costia en la corte, esperar el fallo del juez, que mi vida fuera solo eso por quizá cuanto.

-No debes hacer nada que no quieras, Lexa, pero es lo justo, ella solo recibirá lo que merece.

-Lo sé, Bryan me quiere a mí como testigo, realmente no sé si pueda estar ahí mirándola mientras recuerdo lo que me hizo durante tanto tiempo, pero...

-Estaré contigo, Lexa, no voy a dejar que pases sola por eso. Está Octavia, las chicas, Anya, no estás sola princesa.

-Debo hacerlo. - Habló con decisión. - Sé que Anya tiene buenos abogados, Bryan no va a dar pie atrás, yo tampoco, es lo justo.

-Eres una chica increíble, tan fuerte. - Clarke pasó sus dedos nuevamente por sus muñecas enrojecidas, luego por su rostro y retiró aquel cabello castaño hacia un costado quedando con sus labios a centímetros del cuello desnudo de la morena, su respiración contra esa piel dorada, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho y contra la espalda de Lexa. - _Princesa_... - Logró articular.

-¿Hm? -Al igual que Clarke, ella también sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, la manera en que la respiración pesada de la rubia chocaba contra su cuello simplemente la llevaba lejos de este mundo.

-Te... - Ambas se contuvieron la respiración un segundo. - Te necesito. - Finalizó diciendo. - Aún siento que me dueles, pero más me daña tenerte lejos - Lexa iba a hablar pero de cierta Clarke forma aún no se sentía lista para escucharla hablar en esos términos, así que continuó hablando y Lexa logró comprenderlo. - ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía tu fecha de cumpleaños?

-Dos semanas de vacaciones para una relación clandestina no dan para hablar sobre datos tan irrelevantes. - Rió Lexa.

-Idiota, debí saberlo de todas formas.

-Yo sé cuando es el tuyo.

-¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme.

-¿Exactamente? En tres semanas y cuatro días.

-Pero... Cómo...

-Fue cosa de preguntarle a Raven.

-Oh, ya veo. - Rió Clarke. - Al menos ahora que sé que sabes, puedo exigir un gran regalo de cumpleaños, señorita millonaria.

-Hm ¿Qué opinas? ¿Un departamento en la playa o un auto de lujo?

-¿No pueden ser ambos? - Le siguió el juego a la morena que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Vaya, la próxima vez debo ligarme a una chica menos superficial.

-Lo siento, soy una de esas novias exigentes. - _¿Novia? ¿Acabo de decir novia? Que idiota me siento, pero que bien sonó._

-¿Ni un beso me he ganado desde que regresaste y ya te autoproclamas mi novia? No soy así de fácil Griffin, lo siento.

-Oh vaya, mejor suerte tendré con la próxima chica rica que conquiste. - Tan fácil era hablar cuando estaban juntas que por unos minutos habían olvidado el por qué Lexa estaba aun con los ojos cristalinos, el por qué Clarke llegó ahí y más aún, el por qué se habían distanciado.

-Suerte con eso, no hay dos como yo. - Dijo Lexa con suficiencia.

-Eso lo sé princesa. - Suspiró terminando con el juego. - Eso lo sé.

* * *

-¿Raven, Zoe? Dejen eso, dios ¿No pueden comportarse al menos por hoy? –Habló Clarke molesta.

-Hey, tranquila Griffin Lexa no llega hasta dentro de una hora. –Dijo Raven riendo mientras con Zoe seguían jugando con un pequeño balón que encontraron en el patio.

-Tiene razón Clarke, Lexa sigue en clase con Octavia. –Anya tomó con cariño a la rubia por los hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón. –¿Nerviosa?

-Claro que sí Anya, no ha celebrado sus últimos 3 cumpleaños ¿Y qué si no quiere hacerlo tampoco esta vez? –Suspiró y se sentó justo al lado de Harper, Anya quedó al otro lado de la chica.

-Venga Clarke, sabes que es feliz hasta con un saludo que le des ¿Cómo podría no querer celebrar su cumpleaños contigo? –Dijo Harper empujándola suavemente con su hombro.

-Hace dos días llegó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Clarke, justo cuando pensé que apenas querría comer o que llegaría hecha un mar de lágrimas como el año pasado. No me mientas y niegues que esa felicidad fue gracias a ti. –Clarke simplemente miró a Anya con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada ¿Eso estaba pasando realmente? En la propia casa de Lexa hablando con su tía y esperándola para celebrar su cumpleaños sorpresa.

-¡Clarke, Clarke! ¡Raven y Zoe son asombrosas! ¡Tiran el balón como un profesional y son tan divertidas! –Llegó gritando Aden mientras se subía al regazo de la rubia.

-No me digas eso que me pongo celosa ¿Eh, enano? –Acarició su cabello.

-¡No! Tú eres mi favorita Clarke. –Se aferró del cuello de Clarke, por un segundo quedó perpleja pero luego regresó el abrazo al pequeño primo de Lexa dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-¡Ven acá pulga traviesa! ¡Raven y yo estamos listas para derrotarte otra vez! –Gritó Zoe y Aden sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió al patio de vuelta.

-Dios, mi novia es un niño pequeño. –Rió Harper.

-Y con Raven son peor que un jardín infantil. –Agregó Clarke.

-Estoy muy feliz de que Lexa las tenga chicas, se ve que son todas adorables. –Anya las miraba con real agradecimiento, tanto que a Clarke se le revolvió el estómago por la felicidad.

-Lexa es increíble, de verdad que es mucho más de lo que algún día llegué a imaginar. –Dijo Harper. –Es lindo que podamos celebrar con ella.

Clarke dentro de su nerviosismo comenzó a reordenar todo, la comida, bebidas, fue a revisar que el pastel siguiera exactamente donde lo había visto hace tres minutos, fue al baño para verse al espejo y suspirar un par de veces hasta convencerse que el cabello le quedaba bien estando algo despeinado, puso brillo en sus labios para luego sacarlo y finalmente decidió que su camiseta se vería mejor dentro de los pantalones. Estaba hecha un caos.

Miró el reloj cientos de veces hasta que supo era el momento.

 **[Clarke – 7:34 p.m.]: ¿Ya vienen en camino?**

 **[Octavia – 7:36 p.m.]: Tranquila, enamorada, ahí en dos minutos.**

 **[Octavia – 7:37 p.m.]: Por cierto, Lexa no quiere admitirlo pero está triste por pensar que olvidaste su cumpleaños, más te vale que la sorpresa valga la pena.**

Miró la pantalla treinta segundos o quizá más, suspiró profundo y se miró al espejo nuevamente entonces salió y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con el resto de las chicas.

-En dos minutos. –Solo pudo decir.

-Está todo perfecto Clarke, tranquilízate por favor. –Raven la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa para hacerla sentir segura.

-Todo perfecto. –Repitió Clarke.

Pasó, la camioneta de Lexa se estacionaba justo afuera de la casa y se escuchó como ella y Octavia cerraban las puertas, sintió sus voces hablar de quizá qué cosa y comenzó a temblar, sus manos sudaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, Anya, Aden y las chicas estaban ansiosos por gritar el tan esperado _sorpresa_ , pero ella moría de miedo por ver la expresión de la morena. Una llave entró en la cerradura de la puerta y Lexa iba mirando hacia atrás riendo por algún comentario de Octavia, giró su cabeza y entonces lo vio.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron todos excepto Clarke quien solo tenía estampada una sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos conectaron de inmediato con los de Lexa, morena que sonreía tan ampliamente que le estaba quitando el aliento.

Octavia fue quien la abrazó primero y Lexa le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón por haberle escondido su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, luego Anya se acercó y le entregó un pequeño paquete de regalo abrazandola, Aden hizo lo mismo por su parte dejando en las manos de Lexa un adorable perrito peluche que ponía _Te amo_ en su barriga. Fue turno de Raven, Zoe y Harper que luego de una de sus dulces miradas señaló hacia donde estaba Clarke quién logró leer en los labios de la chica un _fue su idea._

Inminente, era su turno.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado, novata Griffin. –Dijo Lexa antes que todo.

-Jamás, Woods _. –_ Dio un paso acercándose más de lo suficiente a Lexa. –Feliz cumpleaños. –Se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte y hermoso que sintieron como sus almas prácticamente se hacían una sola, tanto la pequeña familia de Lexa como sus amigas comprendieron que era necesario un momento de privacidad así que solo encendieron la música y la fiesta comenzó.

No quería separar su cuerpo del de Lexa, y es que se sentía tan bien que parecía ser ese su hogar, el olor a miel que desprendía esa chica, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, todo, todo era perfecto, todo era felicidad.

-Gracias. –Dijo Lexa sin separarse de Clarke.

-Es tu cumpleaños, nada de gracias.

-De verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado, soy una tonta.

-Pero si eres mi chica especial de 20 años ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Seguían fundidas en ese abrazo hablando contra el hombro de la otra hasta que Lexa se separó pero esta vez tomó las manos de la rubia.

-Eres increíble, _linda_ ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

-Eso debería preguntármelo yo, _princesa_ ¿Qué habré hecho en mis vidas pasadas para poder tenerte en mi camino? –Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Lexa y la acarició suavemente haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos. –Por un momento pensé que odiarías la idea de una fiesta.

-Me encanta… me encanta. –Dijo sin cerrar los ojos y ladeando su cabeza para sentir más aún la mano de Clarke contra su mejilla. -Tú me encantas.

Tres palaras fueron necesarias para que el mundo de Clarke se moviera completamente, tres palabras y nada más, _tú me encantas,_ no era como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado antes de esos labios carnosos que tenía Lexa pero esta vez todo era tan distinto, todo era tan especial ¿Qué decir? Nada salía de entre los labios de Clarke, su corazón latía con fuerza al ver que la morena que tenía en frente estaba disfrutando de ese momento tanto como ella.

Puso una de sus manos en su cintura olvidando completamente que había más gente en esa habitación, sabía que había música sonando pero no lograba reconocerla porque los latidos de su corazón parecían estar sonando más fuerte ¿O eran los de Lexa? Con su pulgar siguió acariciando ese rostro creado a la perfección, luego lo llevó a esos labios que comenzó no solo a desear si no que a necesitar, sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba bajo el contacto de su dedo y relamió sus labios.

Un simple roce, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un simple roce de esos labios y podía morir en ese mismo instante porque entonces todo estaría a la perfección, recordar el sabor de su boca, volver a sentirse viva con solo un beso. ¿Hacerlo o no? Entonces Lexa abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo conectar otra vez con ellos, estaban brillantes, llenos de lágrimas y completamente clavados en los azules de Clarke quien comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo recordando la primera vez que un _te amo_ salió de su boca. Era todo lo que necesitaba, unos ojos verdes.

Lexa llevó sus manos a las caderas de Clarke atrayéndola suavemente llena de dudas en su interior, nerviosa y casi algo avergonzada por desear tanto el sabor de esos besos. Clarke iba a terminar de hacer el trabajo, su cabeza estaba sutilmente inclinada y lamió sus labios, Lexa bajó la vista y ambas temblaron ante la conexión, suspiraron al unísono mientras cerraban la distancia que las separaba.

-¡Lexa, Raven es increíble! ¡Ven, tienes que ver cuanta comida es capaz de meterse a la boca de una vez! –Aden tomó a Lexa de la mano haciendo que ambas soltaran una pequeña carcajada llena de decepción, de todas formas Clarke caminó junto a los primos tomada de la mano de Lexa para ver la gran hazaña de su amiga.

-Lo siento. –Articuló Lexa sin soltar a Clarke, rubia que solo sonrió ampliamente recordando la hermosa sensación de tener la respiración de Lexa sobre sus labios.

* * *

-Vaya manera de arruinarse un beso ¿Eh?

-Ya cállate Monroe. –Rió Lexa avergonzada.

-Niños, tan inocentes. –Volvió a hablar Zoe.

-No, no. –Se incluyó Raven a la conversación con un trozo de pastel. –Está bien, mira que cinco minutos más y se nos forma una porno en plena fiesta, habían menores de edad ¡Por dios!

-Ya, cerda. –Dijo Clarke quien durante la hora que había pasado desde que Lexa llegó no se había separado de su lado. -¿Algún día dejarán de ser tan inmaduras?

-Oh, no te esfuerces. –Habló Harper que estaba junto a Octavia unos metros más lejos. –Conozco a Zoe desde que tengo 12 y sigue igual, no hay que entenderlas, solo quererlas. –Rió.

Todo era perfecto, completamente perfecto, desde los dedos de Lexa entrelazados a los de ella, hasta Aden correteando por todas partes y vuelto loco con las nuevas amigas de su prima, Anya sonriendo agradecida de la nueva vida de su sobrina pero sobre todas las cosas lo mejor era ver a cada una de esas personas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, especialmente a la morena que le estaba quitando el aliento con la simple caricia de sus dedos.

Simplemente perfecto.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban y que al día siguiente debieran volver a la universidad no ayudaba realmente, había sido algo íntimo y familiar, perfecto y alegre. Zoe y Harper fueron las primeras en despedirse a eso de las once aunque Aden fue el primero en caer rendido, Octavia se ofreció llevar a Clarke y Raven pero la primera de las chicas decidió quedarse un par de minutos más.

-Nos vemos en casa, rubia. –Se despidió finalmente Raven y salió con Octavia por la puerta principal.

-Dios, fue maravilloso Clarke, gracias, realmente gracias. –Lexa jugaba con los dedos de la rubia.

-Ya te dije que nada de gracias, Lex, lo mereces. –Sonrió. –Mereces esto y mucho más.

-Te tengo a ti ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Los 20 te ponen romántica ¿Eh?

-Ya, que pesada. –Rieron.

-¿Pesada yo? Sigue hablando así y no recibirás tu regalo.

-Pensé que la fiesta era mi regalo. –Entrecerró los ojos divertida Lexa.

-Pues, en parte pero no del todo. –Clarke se paró hasta su bolso y sacó un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba una cinta.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Lexa tomando su regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa. –Sonrió avergonzada la rubia.

Lexa abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, en la primera página un dibujo de una chica a la que le costó reconocer: era ella, pero de una forma que jamás imaginó ¿Era así como se veía ante los ojos de Clarke? Era un dibujo precioso y podía asegurar que desprendía un brillo especial, siguió revisando su regalo, eran ambas, podía recordar esa imagen porque era una foto que se habían tomado aquellas semanas de vacaciones, Clarke sonreía ampliamente y ella le besaba la mejilla con una expresión divertida entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, fue a la siguiente hoja encontrándose nuevamente con un dibujo de ella, esta vez solo sus ojos.

-Dios mío Clarke, esto es precioso. –Subió la mirada hasta conectarse con los azules algo avergonzados de la rubia.

-Sigue, hay más.

Entonces lo hizo, el dibujo de una rosa roja idéntica a la que le había enviado a Clarke, justo abajo ponía: _regálame solo un segundo de tus pensamientos y entonces podré vivir tranquila por el resto de mis días._ Luego nuevamente una imagen que podía recordar a la perfección, también el dibujo de una de las fotos que se habían tomado por esos días, esta vez ambas con expresiones divertidas, tanta felicidad parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Gracias, preciosa, dios. –Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente. –Gracias. –Sonrieron juntas. -¿Los hiciste para dármelos hoy?

-No exactamente. –Clarke tomó nuevamente las manos de Lexa. –Cuando me siento a dibujar muchas veces termino con algo totalmente distinto a lo que iba, con estos me pasó, de alguna forma al conectar mi lápiz con el papel terminabas siendo tú.

-No podría sentirme más halagada, linda.

-Debo aceptar que me pasó tantas veces que llega a ser vergonzoso, pero quise darte los que significan algo especial para ambas.

-Así que he sido una de tus modelos sin saberlo ¿eh? ¿Puedo demandarte por eso? –Rieron acariciándose mutuamente. –Clarke.

-Lex...

-Necesito… necesito decirte algo.

-Entonces hazlo, princesa.

-Si todo lo que ha pasado desde un tiempo a esta parte nos ha traído hasta este momento entonces no me arrepiento de nada. –Suspiró. –Sé que muchas cosas han sido una mierda, una real mierda par ambas, bueno, para todas –Se corrigió. –Pero tú aquí en mi casa, tus dibujos, tus manos entre las mías, esos ojos azules que me están cortando la respiración, el mejor cumpleaños en años… nada de esto preciosa, nada podría ser mejor. No quiero imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti, _mi ángel_ , insisto, no cambiaría nada por oscuro o doloroso que fuese, porque hablo en serio, si todas y cada una de esas cosas nos pusieron en este momento, en este lugar, entonces valió la pena, valió totalmente la pena–Acarició la mejilla de la rubia luego de retirar un mechón de cabello. – Dios mío Clarke, estoy tan enamorada de ti –Cerró los ojos.- tan enamorada de ti. – Repitió casi en un susurro mientras sentía como una respiración pesada chocaba contra su rostro.

-Lexa, mi princesa. –Le dijo Clarke al oído en un susurro tan quedo que se sintió casi como una canción de cuna.

-Clarke, mi amor.

-Te amo.

Dos palabras al oído fueron necesarias para que el corazón de Lexa explotara de emoción, Clarke lo dijo tan suavemente que hasta parecía un sueño, tomó su rostro con ambas manos hasta que esos ojos azules volvieron a conectar con los propios, la mirada de Clarke era tan pura y sincera que sintió una tonelada de emociones, hermosas y violentas emociones que revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, juntaron sus frentes mientras volvían a suspirar al unísono.

-Te amo, ángel. –Dijo Lexa con su mirada más honesta y llevó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Clarke depositando un beso tierno y suave en esa piel tersa.

Simplemente perfecto.


	35. Capítulo 35 - The story behind the story

-Un gusto volver a verte, novata Griffin.

-¿Qué haces acá? Vete ya Costia. –Clarke estaba tensa, con todos los músculos apretados y buscando a su alrededor alguna cara conocida.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo estando sola, rubia? Al parecer no eres tan ruda cuando tus amiguitas no andan cerca. –Tomó fuerte el brazo de Clarke.

-No soy yo la que quedó expuesta frente a medio campus, Stone ¿Ya te expulsaron del programa o van a esperar al juicio? –Se soltó con fuerza y vio como los ojos de Costia se llenaban de ira.

-Me cagaste la vida, Clarke Griffin. –Le dio un pequeño empujón por los hombros.

-¿Yo? Estoy segura de que te la cagaste sola, Costia ¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero verte sufrir, ricitos, quiero verte tan hecha mierda como lo estoy ahora mismo.

-¡Costia! –Lexa se interpuso entre ambas tomando la mano de Clarke.

-Vete de acá Lexa antes de que lo lamentes.

-Tú deberías lamentarlo, Costia, tú eres la que no tiene como reparar todo el daño que causó. –La enfrentó la de ojos verdes.

-¿Y quién dice que lo quiero reparar?

-Las personas como tú jamás cambian, vales mierda. –Habló ahora Clarke ganándose un gesto de Costia que llegó a causarle miedo.

-Te vas a arrepentir tanto Clarke, antes de ti todo era perfecto en este lugar. –Se acercó a la rubia pasando por el lado de Lexa. –Me cagaste la vida y vas a pagar por eso, oh Griffin, no sabes cómo vas a pagar por eso.

-Con Clarke no. –Dijo secamente Lexa. –Con Clarke no te metas, maldita hija de puta. –Las palabras salieron de su boca con tanta fuerza y dureza que Clarke se impresionó y dio un paso atrás, no reconocía a la de ojos verdes.

-Oh ya veo ¿Va a defenderte Lexa? ¿Ya son novias? –Preguntó primero a Clarke y luego a Lexa.

-No… -Dijo casi en un susurro Lexa.

-Sí. – Habló firme Clarke volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la morena ganándose una mirada suave. –Lexa y yo somos novias y nos amamos, Costia ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿El amor? Que pena que hayas tirado a la basura a una chica como ella, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace. –A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras con el fin de enfrentar a Costia, las caricias que le estaba dando a Lexa con el pulgar le hacían saber la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué intentas Clarke? No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-¡Ya para, por el amor de Dios Costia para! –Dijo Lexa. -¿No ves que estás haciendo el ridículo? ¿No te das cuenta de que tu mierda ya no tiene lugar en nuestras vidas? Somos más felices que nunca, soy más feliz que nunca y es gracias a Clarke ¿Pero, y a ti que te importa eso? Aléjate Costia, aléjate de mi vida porque esta vez no tienes como salir ganando.

-No creas que…

-¡Cállate! Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré nuevamente: con Clarke no. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y sí, voy a defenderla, voy a cuidarla y a estar a su lado hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario pero tú Costia, tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Es todo, se acabó, ya nadie te teme Stone, eres una burla para todos en este lugar. Entiéndelo y ándate de aquí, ¿te queda algo de amor propio? Porque deberías usarlo para dejar de hacer el ridículo. Es la tercera vez que me paro frente a ti y te miro a los ojos, no te tengo miedo.

-Lexa cariño. –Susurró Clarke a la morena notando la rabia de sus palabras. –No tiene sentido.

-Tienes razón Clarke, esta mujer está perdida.

-Y al parecer no se cansa de que le digamos un par de verdades a la cara. –Se acercó Octavia. -¿En serio Stone? –Rió –Debe gustarte quedar como idiota.

-Púdrete Blake –Soltó rechinando los dientes. -Después de todo lo que hice por ti Woods, después de haberte formado carácter ¿Así es como me pagas? –Dijo Costia sin inmutarse.

-Tú me mataste, Costia, a tu lado estuve muerta durante meses y tuvo que llegar Clarke para recordarme lo que es vivir realmente. –Suspiró. –Te perdono Costia, te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste porque no me voy a permitir vivir con rencor por alguien que no lo vale, te perdono pero realmente espero que ese pequeño, pequeño corazón que tienes logre perdonarte por todo lo hiciste. –Al notar la mirada petrificada de Costia decidió continuar. –Te deseo suerte, nos vemos en el juicio.

-Púdrete Stone. –Dijo con una sonrisa Octavia siguiendo a Lexa y a Clarke que caminaron en dirección opuesta a Costia.

Clarke estaba tensa aún, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Costia pero si la primera desde que había vuelto, la primera luego de que todo hubiera caído bajo sus pies y vuelto a renacer para ella. Se impresionó de la fuerza de Lexa luego de última vez cuando solo se abrazaba a sí misma con la cabeza baja escuchando como Costia hablaba pestes de ella, ahora había sido completamente opuesto, Lexa la enfrentó, habló firme y claro con la cabeza en alto y el pecho inflado, la rubia no podía estar más feliz de encontrarse con esta nueva morena de ojos verdes tan segura de sí misma.

Recordó a esa molesta chica de segundo año, la de pantalones de cuero negro y lentes de sol con una hermosa chaqueta negra, la que caminaba rodeada de personas que la alababan, recordó como era también tan vulnerable, la manera en que a través de sus ojos mostraba su alma rota. Ahora era distinto, era una mezcla exacta entre la dulce y sensible chica con esa segura y erguida mujer, aunque esta vez era en serio, su seguridad era real, su mirada desafiante y llena de fuerza era más real que nunca.

-¿Clarke? ¿Clarke estás bien? –Levantó Lexa su barbilla.

-Sí… sí, solo estaba… pensando. –Suspiró.

-Ven aquí. –Lexa la tomó contra su cuerpo dejando que Clarke apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Mientras la rubia la abrazaba fuerte por la cintura, Lexa lo hacía por sobre sus hombros acariciándola. –Es la última vez que Costia te trata así linda, no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie te hable de esa forma, jamás ¿Está bien?

-Yo tampoco permitiré que vuelvas a pasar el infierno que viviste con esa loca, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, jamás Lexa.

-Chicas no quiero arruinar su momento lleno de romance pero Raven viene hasta acá corriendo como loca. –Rió Octavia e hizo que ambas chicas giraran su cabeza.

-¿¡Dónde está esa idiota de Costia Stone!? ¡Dejen que intente hacer algo porque ahora sí que le saco las mechas! ¡Todas! –Apareció de un salto al frente de las chicas y moviéndose como loca buscando a Costia en todas direcciones. –Ahora sí que va a saber lo que es una Raven entrenada, oh sí Stone mis sesiones en el gimnasio han cobrado frutos. –Comenzó a hacer movimientos parecidos a aquellos que hacen los artistas marciales, parecidos.

-Raven. –Habló Clarke soltándose del abrazo de Lexa y riendo.

-No intentes detenerme Griffin, si quiere molestar que sepa lo que es bueno ¡Costia! ¡Costia!

-Raven. –Insistió Clarke.

-De verdad chicas no intenten hacerme cambiar de opinión ¡Ven acá cobarde!

-¡RAVEN! –Gritó finalmente Octavia. –Lexa lo controló a la perfección.

-Cálmate Rocky Balboa. –Bromeó Lexa.

-Oh bueno, bien por ella, no quiere saber de lo que soy capaz. –Sonrió Raven mostrando su perfecta dentadura. –Dios Clarke, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó al ver aún la expresión tensa de la rubia.

-Sí súper Raven, Lexa ya se encargó de eso.-Dijo Octavia guiñándole un ojo a la pareja.

-Iugh, huelo a romance. –Continuó bromeando Raven.

-Exactamente -rió Octavia.

-Dios O, ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Esa idiota te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? –Raven preguntó con real preocupación tomando el rostro de Octavia entre sus manos.

-Llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar a Lexa decirle un par de cosas, todo bien Rae. –Sonrió tomando las manos de Raven entre las suyas. –Nada de que preocuparse. –Sonrieron juntas mientras que Clarke y Lexa se observaron extrañadas entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, yo estoy bien también, gracias por preguntar cariño. –Dijo Lexa con un falso tono de enojo.

-Nada que agradecer, cielo. –Guiñó un ojo Raven siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Hey! –Clarke golpeó el hombro de Raven. –Más respeto que las estoy mirando, ¿eh?

-No estés celosa linda, Raven es guapa pero me van más las rubias. –Lexa le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Celosa yo? Claro que no. –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hasta donde sé le dijiste a Costia que somos novias ¿O escuché mal?

-Wow eso es nuevo Griffin. –Habló Raven ganándose ahora un golpe de Octavia.

-No molestes Reyes. –Dijo Octavia.

-Era simple actuación Lexa. –Dijo Clarke ignorando a sus dos amigas. –No te creas todo lo que escuchas por ahí.

-Oh bien, mal por mí. De todas formas se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando hablaste. –Rió.

-Entiéndela, eres demasiado guapa y nadie te quiere compartir. –Le guiñó un ojo a Lexa.

-¿Estás ligando conmigo? Mira que me sonrojo. –La abrazó por la espalda. –Estaba pensando que quizá podrías aceptar una cita conmigo hoy –Volvió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Clarke.

-Lo siento Lex, tengo examen mañana. –Hizo un puchero ganándose una sonrisa de la morena.

-Además debes compartir a la rubia Woods, me pertenece a mi hoy. –Bromeó Raven.

-Está bien, está bien. –Rió Lexa. –Pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente Griffin. –La apegó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Espero no hacerlo nunca. –Acarició las manos que la abrazaban.

-¿Vamos entonces? –Habló Octavia. –Lexa podría ser una chica amable y llevarnos a todas ¿Verdad Lex cariño?

-¿Desde cuándo soy la chofer de este grupo? –Rieron todas. –Está bien, primero a las chicas y luego a ti Blake, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

-¿Hace cuanto, Raven? –Preguntó Clarke tirando su bolso sobre la mesa y dejándose caer como peso muerto sobre el sofá.

-¿Ah? –Fue a la cocina.

-No te hagas la tonta, vamos. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía que Raven volvía con un vaso de agua.

-Clarke…

-Reyes, te conozco y también a Octavia, no soy idiota y Lexa tampoco. Hace cuánto.

-Dios, juro que iba a decírtelo, ayer de hecho pero no pude… -Se sentó en el sofá justo en el otro extremo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Solo dilo Rae. –Continuó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

-Hey no. –La detuvo. –Solo… un par de semanas ¿Tan obvia soy?

-Ambas. –Rió. –Hoy miraste a Octavia a los ojos de la misma forma… de la misma forma en que yo miro a Lexa. –Raven simplemente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos luego de dejar el vaso en el piso -Hay algo que no me cuadra Reyes.

-¿Hm? –Apenas le salía la voz.

-Octavia, Finn…. ¿En qué momento pasó todo?

-Sabes que las cosas con Finn venían extrañas hace un rato, desde antes de ir a la playa de hecho… -Clarke escuchaba atenta. –Esos días con el fueron… buenos, pero de todas formas sentía que había algo que no me estaba diciendo, que idiota. –Rió sin gracia. –Pero bien, cuando volví y todo se fue a la mierda entre nosotras fui a casa de O, eso ya lo sabes. Nos hicimos mucho más cercanas, yo me sentía tan lejos de ti y ella me entendía por Lexa, aunque no tuviera comparación ella me entendía y fue de gran ayuda, es mucho más objetiva que yo… mucho menos impulsiva.

-No me digas. –Rió Clarke invitándola a seguir.

-Fue Octavia quien me hizo recapacitar y sin duda fue quien me dio el empujón para que volviera y hablara contigo, verte esos días en el campus lejos de nosotras fue muy duro, Clarke. –Su voz bajó el volumen y suspiró.

-Hey ya, olvida eso un segundo Rae, ya pasó.

-Lo sé –Volvió a sonreír. –Cuando te fuiste Octavia fue a quien llamé antes que a nadie, necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba descargarme y a pesar de sentirme como una tonta poniendo más peso en la vida de Octavia ella no dudó ni un segundo en estar a mi lado. Entonces pasó, fuimos a su apartamento y luego de una que otra conversación simplemente nos quedamos en silencio y ella me besó.

-Oh wow.

-Lo sé, wow. –Sonrió tímida. –Jamás esperé que ella lo hiciera porque jamás pensé que yo también lo quería, con ella me sentía bien, completa ¿sabes? Era mi amiga también, como tú, pero con O comencé a sentirme distinta y simplemente lo atribuí a lo mucho que me hacías falta pero luego… con ese beso todo se aclaró, siempre me ha impresionado su calma y paciencia ante todo, la he admirado desde que la conocí y en ese momento todo cobró sentido.

-Y qué pasó luego. –Preguntó más que interesada.

-Bien, hablamos de… sentimientos y esas cosas.

-Raro en ti. –Rió Clarke.

-Dímelo a mí. Desde esos días fue todo muy extraño, quería estar con ella siempre y eso sumado a que Finn se volvió un idiota al volver de las vacaciones… estaba completamente confundida. Me sentía… me sentía infiel Clarke, sentía que la mitad de mi corazón le pertenecía a Octavia cuando debía estar completamente pensando en Finn, pero él tampoco ayudaba. Cuando estaba con O simplemente éramos ella y yo, no nos besábamos, al menos no hasta que llegaba la hora de despedirnos, besos tímidos pero dulces, nada más.

-¿Y cuando estabas con Finn?

-Cuando estaba con Finn éramos él, yo…. Y yo pensando en Octavia. Con Finn el contacto era distinto, obvio, éramos novios, besos, caricias … pero cada vez que el beso subía de nivel me preguntaba cómo se sentirían las caricias de Octavia, entonces lo detenía… además con lo poco y nada que sabía de ti, mi mente hecha un caos… no, no tenía ánimos para andarme besuqueando con nadie –Suspiró. –Dios, no sé cómo es que te estoy contando esto, que vergüenza.

-Me lo debes, señorita _te odio porque me escondiste tu romane con Lexa y ahora te escondo mi romance con Octavia._

-Lo sé y por eso me sentía pésimo, sé que no es el punto pero tengo que pedirte perdón otra vez por lo idiota que fui con ustedes, ahora entendí lo que es ocultar algo por el miedo al _qué dirán._ Tú opinión es demasiado importante para mi y dios, si no aprobabas lo que sea que estuviésemos comenzando Octavia y yo entonces… entonces…

-Jamás te habría juzgado por eso idiota.

-Le estaba siendo infiel a Finn.

-Y el a ti.

-Pero eso lo supe después, no puedo jugar a la ley del empate.

-Sigue…

-Bien, llevábamos la cosa así, miradas robadas, besos tímidos, caricias ausentes… Luego pasó que Finn lo dijo: Te amo. Entonces mi mundo se fue abajo, más aún, yo estaba enamorada de él, Clarke, por muy idiota que fuera o por muy distante que estuviera lo nuestro, me había enamorado de él… pero sentía que también lo estaba de Octavia, mi corazón estaba completamente dividido y siempre fui honesta con ella, siempre y jamás me pidió nada porque sabía que lo nuestro no había comenzado como nos hubiera gustado, O se sentía culpable por haberme besado sabiendo que yo tenía novio.

Ahora sé que puedes amar a dos personas a la vez, es realmente posible y apesta, sí que apesta. Me sentía sucia, infiel, una mentirosa porque él se había enamorado de mí mientras yo me estaba enamorando de alguien más, me dolía el corazón, rubia, me dolía el alma porque no quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos. Luego Lexa, Lexa lo vio con esa otra chica y todo se fue a la mismísima mierda porque yo pasé días y días sintiéndome la más mierda del universo mientras él me engañaba… el me engañaba y yo a él, la confusión creció porque yo me sentía sin el derecho de reprocharle nada. Octavia me apoyó, Octavia sabía lo que yo sentía por él y no pensé en ella cuando lloré en los brazos de Lexa justo a su lado por esa otra persona que tenía en mi corazón.

-¿Octavia sabe exactamente lo que sientes por ella?

-¿Qué si sabe que me enamoré perdidamente de ella porque es la chica más hermosa del mundo? No, no lo sabía entonces ni lo sabe ahora, solo sabía que me gustaba muchísimo, solo eso le dije.

-Fue duro para ambas, obviamente.

-Quería entender a Finn, quería pensar que el se había enamorado también de esa otra chica porque nadie controla lo que siente, nadie controla el amor… pero no, no era la única con la que me engañó, se acostó con quizá cuantas y a todas o la mayoría nos tenía engañadas… ¿Sabes lo que más me dolió? Que me haya dicho _te amo_ mientras me era infiel, que me haya hecho sentirme sucia, mentirosa, una basura cuando el jamás fue mejor que yo… me costó entenderlo en un principio pero… yo me enamoré de Octavia, Clarke, me enamoré quizá hace cuanto y no lo había notado. Finn solo era un hijo de puta que quería sexo con cada chica que se le cruzaba por delante.

-Wow, qué historia Reyes ¿Pero qué paso con Octavia luego de eso? Porque hasta donde se ella y Lexa te ayudaron a la venganza con ese idiota.

-Te lo dije, Octavia me apoyó sin condiciones, como si nada pasara entre nosotras, fue mi amiga, hizo el papel de amiga cuando pudo haberme hecho un escándalo de celos por haber estado jugando con ella porque yo hubiera pensado _¿Por qué sufre tanto por ese idiota si además dice que siente cosas por mi?_ Luego de ese día simplemente no nos volvimos a referir a lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras… Quizá por eso comencé a acercarme a Lexa, porque quería evitar dirigirme a Octavia…. hasta que saqué el tema y le pedí perdón por no haber pensado en sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Hmm ¿En resumen? Que me entendía, que entendía perfectamente mi sufrimiento porque a pesar de lo que yo pudiera sentir por ella, sabía que estaba enamorada de Finn y _era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr._ Te necesitaba Clarke, te necesitaba para que me dijeras que corriera a Octavia y la besara hasta no poder más, te necesitaba para que me dijeras lo idiota que estaba siendo, necesitaba vomitarte todo lo que estaba en mi corazón… pero no estabas, Octavia además estaba reanudando su relación con Lexa y yo… simplemente no quise molestar. No voy a negarlo, Finn aún me duele porque destruyó esa mitad de mi corazón que le pertenecía, la destruyó y por eso estuve tan mal por el…

-Pero no entiendo ¿Ahora las cosas están bien?

-Sí, el día que volviste y te quedaste hablando con Lexa luego de lo de Costia… O fue por mi hasta la facultad antes de que entrara a clases y supongo que ustedes dos _Clexa_ y el eterno amor que se profesan con la mirada la inspiró.- Rió.- No fue mucho lo que dijimos porque solo pude besarla, por primera vez en semanas la besé de verdad y se sintió increíble… aún no había cortado con Finn pero para mí eso estaba más que terminado y ella lo sabía… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Clarke?

-Claro, idiota.

-Es que verás… siento que amo a Octavia, que la amo… de verdad. Pero es totalmente distinto a lo que sentí en algún momento por Finn. ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Lexa?

-Wow, qué pregunta. –Rió por lo bajo.- No te voy a contar la historia desde el principio porque sé que Lex las dejó muy al día pero… fue cuando pensé que jamás la podría tener, cuando sentí que ella no estaba dispuesta a desligarse de su sufrimiento por nosotras. –Suspiró con una sonrisa recordando el momento. –No sé en qué momento me enamoré de esa chica, pero cuando sentí por medio segundo que no podría estar a su lado de la manera que quería fue que noté lo mucho que la amaba, que la amo. Me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado, con ella me siento completa, Raven, me hace fuerte y yo a ella, me siento protegida y amada, me siento… feliz, es eso, Lexa me hace profundamente feliz.

-Tan romántica que te pones cuando hablas de tu _princesa… -_ Rió y se ganó un golpe de Clarke.

-¿Quieres que reproduzca la cara de idiota que pusiste cuando me hablaste de O hace tres minutos?

-Quiero estar con ella Clarke, quiero estar tanto con ella. –Se recostó en el sofá haciendo que sus pies quedaran sobre su amiga.

-Entonces díselo, dile que la amas.

-La amo. –Afirmó. –La amo Clarke.

-Estoy segura que ella también te ama a ti.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo? –Dijo con su típico tono dramático.

-Es imposible, Rae, la manera en que sus ojos se conectaron hoy fue casi, casi tan hermoso como cuando Lexa y yo nos miramos.

-Engreída.

-¿Qué? Nosotras nos conocemos en… todos los aspectos. –Le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Cochina.

-¡Ya te gustaría estar en la cama con Octavia!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Clarke! –Comenzó a pegarle patadas.

-Raven, quieres pasar horas y horas con Octavia en la cama ¡Acéptalo!

-¡No! –Todo quedó en silencio un segundo y Clarke la miró expectante. –No quiero solo tenerla en la cama, Clarke, dios. –Se volvió a tapar la cara con ambas manos. –Quiero hacer el amor con ella, quiero… -Comenzó a sonrojarse como Clarke jamás había visto. –Quiero…tengo que decirle que la amo.

-Solo no lo arruines, Raven, no olvides que la mejor amiga de tu futura novia es mi futura novia.

-Una gran familia ¿No crees? –Rió Raven.

-Solo quiero saber cómo se lo vas a contar a Zoe y Harper, eso sí que va a estar buenísimo.

-Zoe va a reírse de mí por siglos.

-Es lo mismo que harías tú, no seas descarada. –Rió Clarke lanzándole un cojín. –Al menos a Harper le saldrán miles de corazones hasta por las orejas. –Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo, era Lexa. –Oh mira, veremos que habló mi chica con la tuya.

-Pareces tener 12 años Clarke, madura.

-Clarke Griffin al habla.

-Lexa Woods por este lado, ¿Estás de buen humor rubia?

-No más que tú al parecer ¿Buena charla con Octavia? –Dijo observando a Raven que se volvía a poner como un tomate.

-Oh Dios, la mejor de todas ¿Cómo estuvo la tuya con Reyes?

-Estuvo… cómo decirlo…interesante.

-¿Está Raven tan colorada como lo está Octavia ahora mismo?

-Te aseguro que más. –Rió.

 _-¿Cuál es el afán de hablar de nosotras como si no estuviéramos escuchando?_ –Dijo Octavia por el otro lado de la línea.

-Pon el altavoz Clarke, lo haré también. –Dijo divertida Lexa.

-Oh sí, totalmente de acuerdo. –Se dirigió a Raven mientras Lexa le indicaba que ya estaba en altavoz. –Tu novia está escuchando Reyes, compórtate.

-¡No es mi novia! –Gritaron Raven y Octavia al unísono.

-¿No es tierno Clarke? Si hasta dicen lo mismo. –Soltó una carcajada Lexa mientras Clarke veía a Raven esconder su rostro bajo su abrigo.

-El amor, Lex… el amor. –Le siguió el juego Clarke.

-No tienen moral, par de tórtolas ¡No tienen moral! –Gritó Octavia.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Lexa con falso tono de indignación. – _Linda_ , sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí, _princesa._ Yo también te amo. –A pesar de la jugarreta ninguna pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Al menos Octavia y yo sí nos hemos besado en las últimas semanas. –Habló Raven retando a sus amigas.

-¡Raven Reyes! –Se escuchó a Octavia.

-Oh cariño, creo que hemos provocado la primera discusión. –Siguió con el tonteo Lexa.

-Ya sabrán reconciliarse Lex. –Dijo Clarke. –Pero bueno, al menos tú y yo… ya sabes, hemos pasado de primera base.

-¡Raven ¿es necesario que hables sobre eso?! Qué vergüenza. –Volvió a hablar Octavia mientras que Clarke y Lexa reían, Raven seguía con la cara cubierta.

-Solo estaba sincerándome con mi mejor amiga, O, no pensé que lo usaría para reírse de mí. –Soltó Raven haciendo una mueca a Clarke.

-Es tu culpa por reírte de todo el mundo, en algún momento lo harán contigo Rae. –Le respondió Octavia.

-Escucha a tu futura novia, Raven, ella sí que sabe lo que dice. –Continuó Clarke.

-¡Clarke para! –Esa sin duda, fue Octavia otra vez. –Rae, voy a llamarte, aléjate de Clarke que yo me voy a alejar de Lexa. ¡Dios, en mi propio apartamento! –Raven corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Al fin solas, Clarke. –Dijo Lexa con voz seductora y ambas quitaron el altavoz.

-Son adorables.

-No más que tú.

-Solo cuando estoy contigo. –Suspiró recostándose en el sofá.

-¿No tenías que estudiar para tu examen, Griffin?

-Claro, pero las revelaciones de Raven se vuelven más interesantes que Historia del arte II

-Me imagino que sí. –Rió. –No quiero quitarte más tiempo preciosa pero quería saber si tienes algún espacio en tu agenda para esta humilde pretendiente.

-Oh lo siento, hoy le prometí a una chica que tendría una cita con ella pronto.

-Dios, ahora que lo pienso ya había invitado a otra chica, mi error, lo siento.

-Wow, ¿ligas con más de una y olvidas tus citas? Muy mal chica, muy mal.

-Espera. –Dijo Lexa y cortó inmediatamente dejando a Clarke con las palabras en la boca, tres segundos después volvió a llamar.

-Eh ¿Hola? –Rió la rubia.

-Hey, te llamo para recordarte que me prometiste una cita pronto, no vayas por ahí aceptando otras invitaciones ¿Eh?

-Eres idiota ¡odio cuando haces esto! –Dijo riendo.

-Nah, lo amas linda ¿Entonces?

-Claro que lo recuerdo princesa, no podría olvidarlo por nada del mundo, mañana tengo reunión con Pike para revisar los detalles de la exposición, si puedes esperarme treinta minutos luego del quinto módulo soy toda tuya.

-Toda mía ¿Eh?

-Lexa. –Dijo con tono firme pero divertido.

-Eh ya, al menos lo intenté. Estaré esperándote Clarke… toda la vida. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Prometo que será mucho menos que eso.

-Hasta mañana Clarke. –Y como siempre, su nombre saliendo de la boca de Lexa le puso la piel de gallina.

-Hasta mañana.

-¡Hey! –Gritó Lexa antes de que la rubia colgara. –Te amo. –Hizo a Clarke sonreír como una tonta.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Eh ¿Clarke? –Dijo Raven apenas la rubia cortó la llamada.

-Raven Reyes.

-Puede que Octavia sí sienta lo mismo que yo. –Rió lanzándose sobre Clarke.

-¿Puede? –Preguntó entre risas.

-Quizá se le escapó un _entonces solo le solté a Lexa que me enamoré de ti. –_ Intentó imitar el tono de Octavia.

-Todo bien entonces, mi chica enamorada.

-Todo perfecto, mi chica enamorada.


	36. Capítulo 36 - Love Story

-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Lexa emocionada apenas vio salir a Clarke de la reunión, había estado esperando pacientemente pero nerviosa los últimos 15 minutos justo como si fuera la primera vez que ella y Clarke tendrían una cita.

-La exposición será en dos semanas, la que viene Pike me ayudará terminar algunos detalles, dios. –Sonrió y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Todo saldrá increíble preciosa.

-Habrá decenas de expositores Lex, es imposible que logre llamar la atención de alguien.

-Seguro que lo harás y si no ¿Qué? Aún tienes tres años más para impresionar al mundo entero siendo universitaria y toda una vida por delante para continuar haciéndolo como una profesional. –La sonrisa de Lexa era enorme y el brillo de su mirada contagió al rostro de Clarke.

-Ahora solo quisiera impresionar a mi estómago, muero de hambre. –Rió.

-Bien señorita Clarke, entonces tengo el plan perfecto.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Siempre. –Guiñó un ojo la morena mientras Clarke sonreía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminaron tímidamente una al lado de la mano, vagamente rozaban sus manos y cada vez que eso ocurría se regalaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices ¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas siguieran esos nervios, esa electricidad que las recorría con cada mirada? Los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra estaban mucho más que claros pero aún no habían recuperado toda esa cercanía que ganaron aquellos días juntas.

Quizá era porque jamás habían estado realmente _juntas_ en aquel mundo real que tanto las destruyó, tal vez era por la repentina calma en sus vidas, nada más una mirada en los labios de la otra y tantas emociones ya conocidas y otras nuevas se apoderaban de ambas.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Clarke al notar que Lexa la llevaba fuera del campus.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos volver a cierto lugar especial. –Sonrió al ver la duda en el rostro de la rubia. – ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita no oficial?

-Cómo olvidarla princesa. –Dijo en casi un susurro mientras al fin rompía esa distancia entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena.

-¿Te parece bien ir por café y bocadillos a C&B? Así podemos aprovechar el buen clima en el parque.

-Me parece increíble Lex. –Suspiró mientras invitaba a Lexa a detenerse con un pequeño tirón en su brazo. -¿Es posible que cada vez que mire a tus ojos me enamore más de ti?

-No sé, dime tú. –Habló Lexa mucho más bajo de lo planeado, nerviosa y tímida acarició el rostro de Clarke.

-Hablo en serio Lexa. –Dijo seria soltando un profundo suspiro. –Debo aceptar que la primera vez que te vi nada romántico pasó por mi mente. –Agachó la cabeza y ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada. –Pero tus ojos, dios. Cuando vi a esos ojos brillantes y hermosos la primera vez supe que sería imposible sacarte de mi mente, no quiero alejarme jamás de ti, Alexandra Woods. –Ahora fue Clarke que acarició el rostro de Lexa, dibujando sus rasgos con la punta de su dedo índice pasándolo por sus mejillas, luego la barbilla y sus labios, labios que se separaron sutilmente profundizando su respiración.

-Clarke, yo tampoco quiero alejarme jamás de ti, fui una tonta, nunca debí…

-Shhh. –La interrumpió. –Olvida eso, tú dijiste que ibas a conquistarme nuevamente, que sanarías mi corazón… -Dio un paso dejando su cuerpo a centímetros de Lexa. –Una cita, un par de sonrisas y una rosa, eso fue todo lo que bastó pero es que santo cielo princesa, yo no sé si existe algún universo… alguna vida donde mi lugar no sea a tu lado.

-Eres la chica más hermosa que existe, eres la persona más perfecta, un ángel.

-Si tan solo supieras lo que significas para mi, si tan solo pudiera mostrarte a ti misma a través de mis ojos… -Clarke mojó sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que antes de hablar volvió a subir su mirada a los ojos azules de la chica que tenía en frente.

-Quisiera poder explicarte lo que significas para mí, pero creo que jamás nada podrá acercarse ni un ápice a la realidad Clarke.

-Yo creo que hay una forma de hacerlo. –El pulgar de Clarke pasó lentamente por el carnoso labio inferior de Lexa.

-¿Ah sí? –Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lexa y eso bastó para que Clarke rompiera una nueva distancia entre ambas, no fue un beso desesperado porque sí, pudo serlo luego de todas esas semanas sin haber saboreado los labios de la otra, no fue un beso hambriento ni húmedo, fue un beso suave y lento donde los labios de la rubia hicieron gran parte del trabajo, Lexa parecía petrificada pero eso no le impedía moverse al ritmo que Clarke imponía. La mano derecha de Clarke no soltó el rostro de Lexa mientras que la izquierda se entrelazó con la opuesta de la morena quien usaba su mano libre para mantener a la rubia lo más cerca posible. El labio inferior de Clarke entre los de Lexa, el labio inferior de Lexa entre los de Clarke, la nula concurrencia del lugar era perfecta para aquel momento, nada podía interrumpirlas, nada podía arruinar aquel momento.

Una tímida lengua acarició el labio superior de la rubia que la aceptó gustosa en medio de una sonrisa para luego morder esos labios carnosos que comenzaban a moverse con más soltura. Fue la misma morena quien se separó suavemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Clarke apegándose tan fuertemente que parecía iban a fundirse en una sola.

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto, Clarke. –Suspiró y sintió tan de cerca el aroma de la rubia que sintió embriagarse. –Me siento como en un cuento de hadas. –Rió y dejó un beso en el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer.

-Sabes tan bien que fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a besarte cada día, Lexa Woods. –Levantó ambas cejas mordiendo nuevamente el labio inferior de Lexa. –Te amo. –Dijo suave.

-Seguramente ya me hice adicta a ti hace un buen tiempo. –Dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Clarke. –Te amo.

Se adentraron al parque con los dedos entrelazados, riendo de alguna de las tonterías que se les ocurrían a ambas, tímidamente Lexa le robaba unos besos en la mjilla que Clarke terminaba convirtiendo en suaves besos en los labios girando su rostro cuando la morena se acercaba.

-¿En serio? De todos los lugares del parque tenían que elegir el nuestro. –Dijo Lexa al escuchar voces mientras se acercaban a su lugar especial.

-Fácil Lex simplemente los insultamos hasta que salgan de ahí, la Woods que conocí hace unos meses lo habría hecho.

-Que tonta Clarke, además tú que con esa cara de ángel de asustas a nadie.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de ángel? –La acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Oh, claro que sí. –Acercó su rostro lentamente para besar a la rubia en los labios.

-¿De verdad chicas? ¿Hoy? ¿Aquí?

-Maldita Raven Reyes. –Clarke entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tú sabías que este par tenía una cita hoy?

-No, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. –Dijo Lexa sonriendo de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos penetrando a Octavia con la mirada.

-¿Y? Si de decirle a cualquiera de ustedes de seguro se ponían igual de odiosas. –Afirmó Octavia.

-¿Nosotras Clarke? ¿Odiosas? ¿Tú crees eso?

-Pero si nosotras somos las mejores amigas que estas dos podrían tener. –Rió la rubia.

-Escuchen par de pesadas, me encantaría hacer eso de las citas dobles con ustedes pero no ahora ni hoy, así que ya se pueden ir buscando otro lugar porque este es nuestro. –Sentenció Raven.

-¿De ustedes? Están locas, si aquí pasamos tardes enteras con Lexa, es _nuestro_ , Reyes.

-Oh Rae, aquí se venía a esconder la pareja clandestina, ya sabes.

-¡No tienen derecho de decirnos eso ahora! –Dijo entre risas Clarke.

-Venga, ustedes llevan semanas profesándose amor eterno y nada nuevo van a tener en este lugar, no sean mal educadas y compartan. –Raven puso ojitos ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Octavia.

-¿Qué dices Lexa? –Preguntó Clarke.

-No, ni loca, es la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que volvemos a este lugar ¡Hasta trajimos café y muffins!

-¡Qué egoísta Woods! Al menos si no nos van a dejar estar acá dame algo de tu café. –Raven hizo el intento de quitar el vaso de las manos de Lexa.

-Qué lenta Reyes. –Soltó una carcajada.

-Oh Octavia controla a tu novia, por favor. –Soltó Clarke.

-¡No somos novias! –Dijeron ambas al unísono para que luego se les subieran los colores al rostro.

-Ya, ya –Levantó Clarke ambas manos. –Si vamos a compartir este lugar habrá que poner horarios. –Dijo con cara pensativa.

-Sí, me parece bien y hoy nos toca a nosotras, ahora fuera que estábamos en medio de una conversación importante. –Comenzó con empujones Raven.

-¿Una conversación importante? –Se detuvo Lexa. -¿Qué podrían haber estado conversando Clarke?

-Veamos… ya sé! –Levantó ambas cejas y sonrió ampliamente. – _Oh Octavia te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi ¡No me dejes nunca que sin ti me muero!. –_ Imitó con burla la voz de Raven dirigiéndose a Lexa.

- _Oh Raven te amo desde que le tiraste las mechas a Costia ¡Mujer de mi vida agárrame que me desmayo de tanto amor! –_ Ahora Lexa imitó la voz de su amiga.

-Ya sí sí muy graciosas idiotas. –Dijo Raven con la cara roja como un tomate, básicamente su conversación estaba yendo por ese lado aunque de manera algo menos melosa.

-Lexa por favor, para. –Ocavia habló entre risas nerviosas. -¡Son las peores! –Lexa y Clarke comenzaron a reír mientras seguían siendo empujadas por sus dos amigas alejándolas del lugar.

-Bien, creo que no nos queda opción Lex. –Dijo Clarke una vez paró de reír mientras observaba como Octavia y Raven les mostraban sus dedos de en medio volviendo donde fueron encontradas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos ir por mi camioneta, tú elijes el destino.

-Hm estaba pensando que tal vez podemos ir a mi piso, aprovechando que no está Raven ni Octavia –Se acercó a Lexa poniendo su dedo índice sobre su pecho. –Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntas ahí algo nos quedó pendiente. –Guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que Lexa tragaba saliva.

-Tienes las mejores ideas Clarke. –Dijo aún con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro dibujando media sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea. –Sintió que la mano de Lexa se posicionaba en su cadera. –Terminamos nuestro café, pasamos un rato como en los viejos tiempos y bueno ya sabes, si la situación se da… -Mordió su labio de forma seductora.

-Se dará, definitivamente la situación se dará. –Dijo Lexa con la respiración entrecortada y una evidente excitación que alimentó al besar a Clarke lento y húmedo.

Caminaron sin prisa pero con la velocidad justa para acortar el camino lo más posible, entre risas y besos cada vez más hambrientos iban bebiendo su café agradeciendo finalmente a sus adentros que Octavia y Raven se encontraran en su lugar especial. La mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando Clarke era increíble, nervios, amor, algo de inseguridad por qué no si tanto había costado llegar hasta ese punto y ahora todo se hacía hermosamente real. Lexa por su lado temblaba de pies a cabeza, luego de haber perdido a Clarke una vez sentía que sería prácticamente imposible llegar a ese punto donde ambas se deseaban más allá de lo sentimental y más allá de lo físico, por fin la mezcla perfecta sin mentiras, sin escondites, sin miedos, meses viviendo bajo la sombra de la incertidumbre y el dolor le habían hecho olvidar lo bien que se sentía la felicidad plena.

-¿No crees que esto es extraño? –Dijo Lexa acariciando a Clarke quien reposaba su espalda en su cuerpo recostadas en el sofá.

-Demasiado. –Rió suavemente. –No parece real que después de todo… que después de tanto…

-Mi mundo se dio vuelta en 180 grados desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, Clarke ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer baile?

-Oh pero como olvidarlo señorita seductora. –Rió disfrutando de los pequeños besos que la morena estaba depositando en su cuello. –Estaba ebria y tú te aprovechaste de mí, ¿y qué si eras un viejo cerdo?

-No mientas preciosa, sabías perfectamente que esas manos eran las mías. –De la misma forma que aquella vez Lexa comenzó a recorrer el abdomen y costados de Clarke tanto como aquella posición se lo permitía, lentamente mientras con su lengua dibujaba círculos en el cuello de la rubia.

-Había imaginado tus manos sobre mis tantas veces que no podía ser nadie más.

-¿Se sintió como en esas sucias fantasías? –Rió entre dientes mordiendo suave la oreja de Clarke.

-Mucho, mucho mejor. –Giró su rostro y comenzó a besar a Lexa mientras que la morena llevaba sus manos al abdomen bajo de Clarke. –Sabes tan bien princesa.

-Te sientes tan bien preciosa. –Clarke no tardó en girarse completamente para quedar sobre Lexa con sus piernas en cada costado del cuerpo de la morena. –¿Estás segura de esto Clarke?

-No te imaginas cuánto te extraño Lex, cuánto te necesito. –Bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con los labios de su chica nuevamente. -¿Tú estás segura?

-Solo… -Lexa cerró sus ojos buscando las palabras sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la rubia bajo su camiseta. –Aún… aún hay marcas de…

-Shhh. –Clarke la besó suave para luego regalarle una sonrisa. -¿Duelen?

-No, solo están ahí Clarke y yo… -No alcanzó a terminar sus palabras porque Clarke había comenzado a besar su cuello suavemente y bajó el cuello de su polera dejando al descubierto algunas marcas de aquellos golpes que había recibido de Costia hace algunas semanas besándolos con amor también.

-Jamás Lexa –La miró a los ojos. –Jamás permitiré que este cuerpo hermoso vuelva a pasar por esto ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo, te amo con todo y estas marcas que solo deben recordarte que fuiste tan fuerte como se hizo necesario para salir de ahí.

-Te amo Clarke. –Dijo en un susurro que no estaba segura si realmente había salido de sus labios.

No fue necesaria ni una sola palabra más para que la rubia retirara la camiseta de Lexa dejándola simplemente en ese precioso top deportivo, sus besos siguieron bajando por su pecho, su costado y parte del abdomen cubriendo todos esos lugares que alguna vez Costia había golpeado, pero ya no más, con ese gesto Clarke marcaba el fin de una etapa porque como alguna vez se prometió salvar a esa intrigante chica de ojos verdes ahora se prometía compartir todo lo que la vida le permitiera junto a la hermosa mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo, se prometió olvidar su dolor y espantar el de Lexa, se prometió ser feliz cada día porque tenía una persona especial con la cual compartir su vida, amigas con las cuales llegar hasta el fin del mundo y una familia que la secundaría en cada decisión.

La camiseta de Clarke quedó tirada en algún lugar mientras que Lexa se dedicaba a acariciar sus pechos y luego su trasero, primero tímidamente y con una sonrisa que pedía permiso en cada movimiento, después, con determinación y deseo. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar a aquel ritmo que solo ellas conocían mientras los ojos de ambas se llenaban de lágrimas, esta vez no lágrimas de dolor, esta vez lágrimas de felicidad, de amor, el solo sentir que harían nuevamente suya a la chica que amaban les hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora explotando mil y un sensaciones en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lexa encontró con facilidad el lugar donde podía despojar a Clarke de su sujetador dejando una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

Casi como un _deja vu_ un fuerte sonido las alejó de su pequeña y excitante burbuja haciendo que Clarke como acto reflejo pusiera sus brazos sobre sus pechos y que Lexa se incorporara rápidamente. Frustración hubiera sido el sentimiento que las hubiera llenado de no ser por la escena que estaban presenciando: Raven contra la puerta principal y Octavia besándola agitada mientras las manos de la latina se aferraban a su trasero, lo intentaron, Clarke y Lexa intentaron no reír ante la situación pero sus sonidos hicieron que la otra pareja de chicas se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué? No, dios mío santo que hice yo para merecer esto. –Dijo Raven mientras Octavia se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos llevando a Clarke a recordar que estaba semidesnuda. –Tápate las tetas Griffin. –A lo que Lexa reaccionó rápido y le alcanzó su camiseta.

-¿No tenían otros planes que no fuera tener un polvo en nuestro piso? Porque a Lexa y a mí se nos pasó lo mismo por la mente, por si no lo habían notado digo. –Dijo Clarke con un suspiro y dejándose caer al lado de Lexa.

-Ah mira tú no me había dado cuenta ¿Acaso cada vez que Octavia y yo entremos ustedes dos van a estar en lo mismo? ¡Pensé que estarían siendo asquerosamente románticas en algún otro lugar que no fuera este! –Volvió a hablar Raven, Octavia simplemente estaba apoyada en la muralla aún roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento Raven pero ustedes fueron las que interrumpieron algo importante, no la tomes con nosotras. –Dijo Lexa. –Y vaya, jamás pensé que Octavia fuera a tomar las riendas del asunto. –Rió.

-¡Lexa! –Habló al fin la aludida.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? Porque aún pueden irse por donde llegaron y darnos algo de privacidad. –Sugirió Clarke.

-Es injusto porque ustedes ya han tenido _esa_ privacidad antes, nosotras no.

-¡Raven! –Volvió a gritar Octavia.

-Solo veo dos opciones, o alguien se va o nos terminamos las cervezas que hay en el refrigerador. –Dijo ya derrotada Clarke.

-¿En serio Clarke? –La miró Lexa.

-Venga, nos vamos a quedar discutiendo quien se queda con el piso más tiempo del que nos va a tomar terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

-Me parece justo. –Dijo rápidamente Octavia. –Voy por las cervezas.

-Tú novia es tímida Reyes.

-¡No somos novias! –Volvieron a gritar ambas al unísono haciendo que Clarke y Lexa rieran.

-Voy al baño, dios. –Se perdió Raven tras la puerta.

-Supongo que el destino aún no quiere _así_ de juntas Clarke. –Rió Lexa besando a la rubia en los labios.

-Supongo que es hora de invitar a Harper y Zoe para que nos ayuden a avergonzar a estas dos, no se las van a llevar fácil luego de esta. –Rió Clarke mientras se iba a su habitación por el celular a lo que Lexa aprovechó para ponerse la camiseta de Clarke.

* * *

-¿Qué? No, Zoe y Harper no. –Negó Raven con la cabeza. - ¿Están locas? Si ni si quiera saben que Octavia y yo… que Octavia y yo…

-¿…son novias? –Habló Lexa con el afán de molestar, Octavia la miró fulminante haciendo que su amiga se disculpara sin necesidad de palabras.

-Siempre llega la hora de afrontar la realidad Rae, además Zoe solo va a jugar contigo un par de años, no es para tanto. –Dijo Clarke.

-Y Harper simplemente será un corazón andante por unos meses. –Agregó Lexa y se paró rápido apenas tocaron la puerta.

-¿Woods ya es la dueña de casa? Increíble. –Zoe entró con su típica e imponente presencia.

-Hola Lexa, no la escuches, ama ser odiosa. –Saludó su novia saludando de un abrazo a la morena.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tan agradable invitación? –Dijo Zoe sentándose a un lado de Harper y dejando la bolsa con el pack de cervezas sobre la mesa.

-Nada, simplemente una junta de amigas. –Habló rápido y con unas palabras sobre las otras Raven.

-Sí claro, todas muy amigas. –Rió Clarke.

-O, ¿harías los honores de informar a nuestras chicas? –Dijo Lexa.

-¿Informarnos? –Preguntó Zoe con una mueca. –No creo que tengan que informarnos de nada. –Rió y miró cómplice a su novia.

-¿Qué? –Raven se atoró y comenzó a toser.

-Vamos ¿Que tu y Octavia están juntas? Había que ser idiotas para no darse cuenta. –Habló nuevamente Zoe.

-Sí, y no solo eso, obvio se gustan hace bastante, es obvio–Agregó Harper dándole un sorbo a su lata de cerveza mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación.

-¿Qué? Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos par del drama. –Apuntó a Lexa y Clarke. –Estaban muy ocupadas…siendo ustedes mismas como para notarlo.

-¿Siendo nosotras mismas? –Dijo Clarke con indignación -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso Raven les dijo a ustedes antes que a mí?

-¡No! Nadie tenía idea de esto. –Se apuntó a sí misma y luego a Octavia. –Mierda, creo que estas dos lo sabían hasta antes que yo pero… cómo. –Frunció el ceño.

-Ya sabes, siendo dramáticas y sacadas de alguna película romántica de los 70' –Rió Zoe contestando a Clarke.

-Siempre tuvimos nuestras dudas pero luego del caos Clexa se hizo obvio.

-¿Clexa? –Preguntó la morena.

-Zoe y Raven nos llaman así ¿No crees que es adorable? –Clarke acarició el hombro de su chica quien solo asintió ganándose muecas del resto de chicas.

-Aunque de todas formas tenemos nuestras dudas y teorías. –Siguió Harper.

-Asumimos que luego de lo de Finn terminaron por consolidar lo suyo, ya saben, Octavia dejaba de tener competencia. –Agregó Zoe. –Y a Raven se le aclaraba un poco el panorama.

-Pero todo se volvió confuso cuando fue la misma Octavia quien planeó la venganza para ese imbécil. De todas formas Blake es demasiado buena y tiene sentido que apartara su loco amor por Raven para ayudarla. –Las chicas las observaban expectantes.

-Raven obviamente se enamoró de Finn porque si no lo habría dejado en dos segundos por Octavia pero lo que no logramos descifrar es cuál de las dos dio el primer paso. –Volvió a hablar Zoe.

-Pudo ser Raven en un afán de aclarar sus sentimientos por ambos, pero tampoco descartamos que fuera Octavia, no acostumbra a ser impulsiva pero sería interesante que su historia comenzara con un beso robado por O y no por Rae. –Sonrió triunfante Harper.

-Dios mío, eso es perturbadoramente correcto. –Dijo Octavia perpleja.

-Y bien –Soltó Zoe dirigiéndose a Lexa y Clarke - ¿Ya hicieron oficial lo suyo o siguen tonteando en su burbujita de amor? –Clarke levantó ambas cejas para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué tipo de extraña magia negra utilizan ustedes? –Dijo Lexa evitando responder aquella pregunta.

-Venga no es magia negra, simplemente es observar un poco más allá del drama que se montan. –Zoe sonreía con suficiencia. –Además con Harper llevamos tanto tiempo juntas que supongo desarrollamos super poderes o algo así.

-¿Cuánto es _tanto tiempo_? –Preguntó la latina intrigada.

-Oh, de novias casi dos años, pero juntas así como ocho. –Dijo Harper restando importancia y bebiendo de su cerveza.

-¿Cómo así? –Dijo Clarke.

-¿Historia corta? –Interrumpió Zoe. –Nuestros padres fueron compañeros en la universidad, cuando teníamos 12 volvieron a trabajar juntos y nosotras pasamos horas y horas jugando.

-Nos hicimos las mejores amigas y desde entonces no nos separamos más. –Sonrió Harper guiñándole un ojo a su novia. –Tardamos un par de años en darnos cuenta que había algo más que amistad ahí.

-¿Y cómo fue que lo notaron?

-No sé en qué momento me enamoré de Harper chicas, llegó el momento en que nuestros padres rentaron un piso para que viviéramos juntas lejos de casa y todo se hizo más claro cuando la veía cada día al despertar, cuando era ella a quien tenía cuando llegaba a casa, simplemente me di cuenta de que no quería nada más, que no necesitaba nada más… Su sonrisa al final del día comenzó a serlo todo.

-Creo que pasamos años enamoradas la una de la otra, simplemente no nos dimos cuenta hasta que se hizo demasiado obvio, estaba tan acostumbrada a compartir todo con Zoe que todos esos sentimientos hacia ella se me confundieron con amistad.

-Vi como Harper salía con chicos y chicas desde que cumplimos no sé, 13 años o así y nunca era bueno verla ir con alguien más de la mano, en aquel entonces sentía que me estaban quitando a mi mejor amiga ahora sé que eran celos totalmente descontrolados porque solo yo quería tomar su mano y llevarla a citas, pero era pequeña e idiota así que nunca me lo cuestioné.

-Y no crean que solo Zoe se sintió así, yo la vi tener citas también, la vi sufrir por amor muchas veces y eso me partía el alma, necesitaba estar a su lado para curar esas heridas.

-Woah, no conocía esa historia chicas. –Habló Octavia haciéndolas sonreír. -¿Quién dio el primer paso?

-Fue Harper. –ambas cruzaron sus miradas. –Yo dije alguna estupidez que nos hizo discutir…

-Jamás lo hacíamos, discutir digo, de hecho ahora de novias tampoco lo hacemos porque es difícil no terminar riendo con sus idioteces. –Rieron todas. –Pero en ese momento fue bastante tenso, en un segundo nos miramos a los ojos, casi nos salían chispas y me dolió tanto verla enojada conmigo, sentirme enojada con ella y ahí noté que no podría vivir sin esta tonta…

-Pensé que Harper iba a sacarme los ojos porque estaba estática y no soltaba ninguna palabra, yo llevaba algún tiempo cuestionándome lo que sentía por ella pero no quería arruinar la amistad, vi como tragó saliva antes de decirme _eres una idiota,_ y bien yo estaba de acuerdo porque la había cagado así que solo asentí derrotada.

-Se veía tan adorable resignada que no lo soporté más y la besé.

-Lo que sigue es para horario de mayores. –Rió Zoe ganándose una mirada fulminante de su novia. –Okey, nada de detalles amor, entiendo.

-Creo que Zoe y Harper ganan con la mejor historia de amor en este lugar. –Rió Lexa entrelazando sus dedos con Clarke quien suspiró al sentir el contacto.

-Por favor, la de ustedes está llena de drama y la de estas otras dos incluye a un infiel desnudo en el campus ¿Cómo competir con eso? –Dijo Harper sacando risas en todas las presentes.

-Es lindo verlas a todas felices al fin, pensé que jamás notarían lo felices que se hacían las unas a las otras. –Suspiró Zoe.

-Vaya, veo que Monroe tiene su lado romántico. –Levantó ambas cejas Clarke.

-Es que cuando lo sabes lo sabes, vi como tú y Lexa se miraban a los ojos y quise creerte cuando me dijiste que no era más que sexo pero hay algo en como miras a esa persona especial que lo hace demasiado evidente.

-¿Así cómo? –Preguntó Octavia.

-De la misma forma en que te mira Rae ahora mismo O. –Octavia giró su rostro encontrándose con los ojos de Raven. –Cuando llevas enamorada tanto tiempo de la misma persona, cuando esa persona fue tu mejor amiga, tu compañera de juegos y esperas sea tu compañera de vida por la eternidad entiendes ciertas cosas. –Continuó Zoe. –No tenemos más de 20 años, lo entiendo, muchas personas de 25 o 30 aún no creen haber encontrado al amor de su vida o lo que sea que busquen, pero sí, cuando lo sabes lo sabes. –Tomó la mano de su novia. –Amar a alguien no lo es todo, Raven se enamoró de Finn pero creo que muy en el fondo ella sabía que eso no era exactamente algo que duraría toda la vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Habló la aludida.

-Sé que tú y Octavia apenas llevan saliendo realmente como cinco horas. –Rió. –y que Clarke con Lexa acaban de reanudar lo que nació meses atrás pero dios, cuando están juntas se nota a kilómetros y tal vez Harper y yo lo notamos antes porque les digo, hemos aprendido mucho a lo largo de los años, es admirar a esa otra persona, sentir que los latidos de su corazón de ponen al ritmo de los tuyos, estar con ella y sentirte la chica más fuerte y vulnerable del mundo al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que hay quienes simplemente están destinados a estar juntos, almas gemelas, hilo rojo, en lo que quieran creer. –Agregó Harper. –Pero lo sabes, simplemente lo sabes, sé que todas hemos tenido otras parejas antes y cada vez se siente distinto pero llega el momento en que miras a la persona que tienes al lado y todo tiene sentido, todas las veces que sufriste por amor antes, todas las veces que pudiste sentirte sola, todo lo malo que alguna vez pasaste cobra sentido porque te llevó a estar en ese preciso instante con esa persona especial.

-Exacto –Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas bajo el oído atento de sus amigas. –No creo que sea necesario pasar años al lado de alguien o conocer cada uno de sus secretos para que se convierta en el amor de tu vida, estoy segura de que la Zoe de 12 años podía no tener idea de lo que ocurriría luego pero ni por un segundo hubiera dejado que la separaran de la Harper que tenía 12 años también, entiendo que Lexa y Clarke sintieron cierta atracción física inevitable en un comienzo pero luego estaba ese algo que no les permitía alejarse de la otra, quien sabe qué pasó por sus mentes todo ese tiempo realmente pero claro está que bajo las discusiones, el temita con Costia, el sexo _sin sentimientos_ … algo más estaba floreciendo.

-Lo mismo con Raven y Octavia, no sería extraño pensar que bastó solo la primera mirada para que una se fijara en la otra, la calma y templanza de Octavia contra la pasión y descontrol de Raven, algo las atrajo como imanes y realmente creo que lo sabían desde un principio pero no supieron comprender sus sentimientos.

-Además estaba el idiota de buen cabello que se llevó la atención de la chica. –Interrumpió Octavia a lo que Raven le sonrió y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios.

-Es loco pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que termináramos las seis aquí, bebiendo cerveza como viejas amigas y hablando del amor. –Dijo Lexa. –Jamás imaginé que podría encontrar un grupo de personas tan increíble como este, siempre fuimos Octavia y yo, ahora tengo una nueva familia. –Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Clarke.

-Quiero creer que todo pasa por alguna razón, fue un año muy agitado para todas, bueno, más para ustedes que para nosotras, con Harper nos dedicamos a analizarlas buena parte del tiempo.

-Es muy dulce todo lo que dijiste Zoe, debajo de la idiota odiosa hay mucho que amar. –Dijo Clarke.

-Oh rubia, dímelo a mí. –Agregó Harper besando la mejilla de Zoe y luego sus labios. –Te amo. –Le susurró suave al oído.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, ya no había nada más que decir, mientras Zoe y Harper seguían con sus miradas conectadas, Lexa y Clarke se acariciaban la una a la otra hablando con los ojos de esa forma especial que solo ellas conocían, Octavia y Raven tímidas aún, evitaron miradas y solo entrelazaron sus dedos apoyando sus cabezas contra la otra acompasando sus respiraciones, todas admirando a la chica que tenían al frente y bajo sus caricias, todas sintiéndose parte de algo grande. El corazón de Lexa simplemente no cabía en su pecho porque por primera vez en años ya no había absolutamente nada de qué temer, solo quedaba enfrentar a su ex en un juicio, solo una vez más y al fin podría ser libre del pasado que la apresaba al dolor, dolor que había decidido tomar y esconder durante todo lo que quedó de tarde y noche porque las risas y jugarretas no se hicieron esperar, esas cinco chicas a su alrededor se volvían segundo a segundo más importantes en su vida.

Una mirada bastó cruzar con Octavia, la mejor amiga de toda una vida para agradecerle en silencio la nueva oportunidad que se estaban dando, una caricia bastó con Clarke, la chica a quien le pertenecía su corazón para hacerle entender que una vida juntas no le bastaría para hacerle entender cuánto la amaba.

Esos pequeños momentos de perfección en la vida eran lo que estaba segura atesoraría por siempre.


	37. Capítulo 37 - Far From Here

Lexa subió al estrado nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Costia y Bryan, dirigió sus ojos una vez hacia la audiencia cruzando la vista primero con Octavia, Anya y luego con Clarke que se encontraba a su lado recibiendo una sonrisa y un gesto de apoyo mediante un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Suspiró y levantó su mirada dirigiéndose a un punto fijo en la nada de la muralla del fondo del lugar.

-Señorita Woods ¿Podría por favor decirnos su nombre completo, ocupación y la razón que la relaciona con Costia Stone? –Habló el abogado de Bryan.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra Woods, soy estudiante de segundo año de la facultad de economía y negocios en la Universidad de Ciencias, Artes y Humanidades de Oregon… mi relación con Costia es...-Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos buscando las palabras exactas. –Ella y yo…. –Clavó sus ojos en los de Costia. –Fuimos novias.

-¿Podrías decirnos, Alexandra, cómo y dónde fue que conociste a la señorita Stone?

-Claro –Carraspeó. –hace poco más de un año Costia entró al programa de ingeniería de la universidad y bueno, nos conocimos en el campus, ambas estábamos en primer año.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fueron novias?

-10 meses o algo así, quizá 11

-Dinos Lexa ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? –La morena asintió. –Entonces, por qué fue que tú y ella terminaron su relación.

-Yo… conocí a alguien más –Dirigió su mirada a Clarke quien sonrió de medio lado. –La relación con Costia nunca fue bien y entonces comencé a salir con esta nueva chica. –Dijo casi de manera robótica, justo con las palabras que ella y George habían acordado. _Solo responde con sinceridad, Lexa, no te sientas presionada._

-Explícanos cómo es eso que la relación con la señorita Stone nunca fue bien.

-Ella siempre fue una chica dura y también lo fue conmigo. –Dirigió su mirada a Costia pero un extraño dolor en el estómago la obligó a mirar al frente nuevamente. –Costia me… ella era violenta.

-¿Te agredió físicamente? –Preguntó a secas haciendo que Clarke frunciera el ceño ante lo frío que fue al preguntar.

-Sí.

-¿Lo hizo desde el inicio de su relación? ¿Fue empeorando con el tiempo? Cuéntanos Lexa. –Mientras la morena apretaba los labios Clarke dejaba que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por la presión.

-Comenzó poco después de que nos hiciéramos novias, desde que la conocí supe que tenía un carácter fuerte… la primera vez que me golpeó llevábamos unas semanas, poco más de un mes quizá, no lo recuerdo, yo no… no recuerdo cuando… -Las palabras comenzaron a salir cada vez con más dificultad y decidió guardar silencio unos segundos, penetró sus ojos en los de George, el abogado, quien le transmitió una nueva tranquilidad y le recordó por qué estaba en ese lugar. –Simplemente no estuve de acuerdo con ella y me golpeó… me golpeó lo suficiente para dejarme algunas marcas que tengo aún en mi cuerpo y sí, con el tiempo empeoró hasta que simplemente decidí obedecer a lo que ella decía y callar cuando algo me molestaba.

-¿Lo hablaste con alguien? ¿Alguna vez constataste lesiones?

-No, jamás hice alguna de esas cosas.

-Por lo tanto la única prueba que tienes contra ella es tu palabra.

-Exacto.

-Señor juez, abogado defensor, les hago entrega del informe psicológico de la señorita Alexandra Woods donde se concluye que ciertamente fue víctima de violencia física y psicológica. –Entregó unos papeles a unos hombres y Lexa comenzó a tensarse, era incómodo para ella que unos totales desconocidos leyeran información tan personal y que un montón de gente a la que realmente no le importara supiera por lo que tuvo que pasar, miró a Clarke quien asintió suavemente haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien.

-Alexandra. –Prosiguió el abogado. -¿Definirías a Costia como una mujer violenta?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías decirlo con tus palabras? –Insistió incomodando a la morena.

-Costia es una chica violenta… controladora…

-¿Alguna vez utilizó la violencia física o psicológica para obligarte a continuar su relación?

-Sí.

-Háblanos sobre eso. –Élla cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Tómate tu tiempo Lexa.

-Fueron dos o tres veces… la primera… una vez hace meses cuando…

Lentamente y con dificultad Lexa narró alguna de las veces en que sufrió a manos de Costia, se detenía, volvía a comenzar y muchas veces entrecortaba las frases hasta que simplemente logró tranquilizar el pulso y hablar con algo de fluidez, básicamente la justa y necesaria para que la historia pudiera ser comprendida, miraba al frente, con la vista perdida en quién sabe dónde, pocas veces miró a Costia, pocas veces miró a Clarke quien intentaba conectar sus azules con aquellos verdes pero se le hacía realmente difícil mantener la postura escuchando a Lexa hablar sobre aquello, sabía lo duro que estaba siendo para la morena y simplemente quería correr y tomarla entre sus brazos, Octavia tomaba con fuerza la mano de Clarke y Clarke cruzaba algunas miradas con Anya, el silencio entre las palabras de Lexa era ensordecedor, como si nadie quisiera realmente escuchar aquella dura historia, como si nada fuera a detenerla porque era catártico comprender lo que le ocurría a aquella chica de ojos verdes.

-…entonces ella se dio media y vuelta y se fue, dejándome tirada en medio de la habitación. –Terminó por decir Lexa con la voz cortada.

-Gracias por eso, Alexandra –Habló de inmediato Geroge con una tranquilidad casi molesta. -¿Estás al tanto de la red de microtráfico de drogas de la cual Costia Stone es parte?

-Sí… ahora sí.

-¿Lo sabías mientras estuvieron en su relación?

-Yo… lo sospechaba pero… luego… es que… ya comenzó a ser demasiado evidente.

-¿Y te obligó a guardar silencio bajo amenazas?

-Múltiples veces.

-Finalmente, Lexa, dinos por favor una vez más como catalogarías a Costia Stone en una oración.

-Costia Stone… -Miró a la aludida a los ojos, esa mirada vacía que había guardado desde el inicio de aquel juicio. –…Costia Stone es una mujer violenta y calculadora… Costia es… -Ahora cruzó miradas con Ontari que se encontraba también entre la audiencia. – sí, una mujer violenta y completamente destructiva. –Concluyó.

* * *

-¿Lex? ¿Lex? –La buscó Clarke entre el gentío fuera del salón justo después que el juez diera un receso en la sesión. –Hey cariño, ven aquí. –Se sentó a su lado dejando que apoyara su cuerpo en el propio.

-Yo iré por un café ¿Me acompañas Octavia? –Anya se levantó del asiento sonriendo a Clarke, Octavia sin soltar palabra dio un suave apretón en el hombro a Lexa.

-Necesito irme de aquí Clarke, sácame de aquí… por favor. –Se acurrucó contra la rubia.

-Princesa, tú ya cumpliste con tu parte, déjame hablar con George y entonces me dirá si podemos largarnos de aquí.

-No te vayas. –Dijo casi en un susurro. –No quiero jamás volver a ver a Costia, no quiero recordarlo más, es agotador Clarke…

-No me voy, esperaremos entonces a que vuelva Anya. –Besó su cabeza y acarició sus brazos. –Ya cariño, esto es todo… estás conmigo ahora, estamos juntas, está Anya, Octavia, las chicas. –Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Lexa invitándola a que resguardara su rostro en su cuello. –Nada malo va a pasar ahora princesa… no dejaré que nada malo te pase nunca ¿Me escuchaste?

-Dios Clarke… -Dejó un suave beso en la clavícula de la rubia haciéndola estremecer. – Necesito irme de aquí…

Lexa levantó su vista cruzando la mirada con los ojos vidriosos de Clarke, un segundo después notó como Costia la observaba unos metros más allá haciéndola tensarse nuevamente, la chica se levantó y caminó algunos pasos hacia la pareja mientras Clarke tomaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Lexa, no fue necesario más porque un hombre de facciones muy parecidas a las de Costia la tomó por el brazo alejándola seguidos por una mujer que intercambió una mirada cansada y destruida con Lexa.

-Son los padres de Costia… -Dijo la morena sin mirar a Clarke.

-¿Qué tanto los conocías? –Preguntó la rubia temerosa de entrar en terrenos incómodos para Lexa.

-Los vi un par de veces, son de Carolina del Sur, obviamente no tenían idea en lo que estaba metida su hija…

-Su madre parecía muy… cansada…

-Siempre lució así, las dos o tres veces que hablé con ellos noté que su esposo apenas la deja hablar, ahora simplemente parece ser demasiado… ellos están aportando en la investigación, se contactaron con Anya para hablar conmigo pero… no sé ¿Crees que debería?

-No lo sé Lex, tal vez no aún, no ahora… Necesitas un largo y reparador descanso de todo este drama.

-Sí… supongo. –Volvió a acurrucarse contra Clarke. –O tal vez solo necesito una larga y reparadora tarde con una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. –Dijo y Clarke adoró aquel tono libre de pesar.

-Bien, puedo hacer que eso pase…

-Eres así como mi super heroína personal. –Acarició el muslo de la rubia y se pegó más a aquel cuerpo si cabía. –Realmente necesito irme de este lugar, no quiero saber de abogados en un buen rato... ya sácame de aquí cariño, por favor.

-Ven, ven aquí _mi amor. –_ Clarke se acomodó sobre el asiento todo lo que pudo dejando que Lexa reposara completamente su cuerpo sobre sí, entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabello acercó sus labios al oído de la morena.

 _-My three words have two meanings,_  
 _(Mis tres palabras tienen dos significados)_

 _There's one thing on my mind_  
 _(Pero hay una sola cosa en mi mente)_

 _It's all for you_  
 _(Todo es por ti)_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
 _(Y está oscuro en un Diciembre frío pero te tengo para mantenerme tibia)_

 _If you're broken I'll mend ya_  
 _(Si estás rota yo te compondré)_

 _and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_  
 _(Y te mantendré segura de la tormenta que ahora está rugiendo)_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
 _(Estoy fuera de contacto, lejos del amor)_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
 _(Te recogeré cuando estés cayendo)_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
 _(Y fuera de todas las cosas que he hecho, creo que ahora te amo mejor)_

La voz ronca de Clarke resonaba por todo el cuerpo de la morena, en un susurro quedo siguió tarareando la canción regalándole a Lexa una paz inconmensurable, un suspiro fue necesario para que Clarke continuara con la melodía mientras la chica que mantenía entre sus brazos cerraba los ojos disfrutando de un momento tan íntimo, irónico, considerando la cantidad de personas que se encontraba alzando sus voces, intercambiado opiniones, moviéndose de un lado a otro pero como siempre, Clarke y Lexa se mantenían en esa burbuja llena de seguridad que les brindaba la pureza de un amor único.

-Chicas…

-Oh Anya ¿está bien si Lexa y yo…?

-Ya hablé con George. –La interrumpió. –Lexa puede irse, no hay problema alguno.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó Lexa.

-Si cariño, no pueden obligarte a estar más tiempo con Costia en este lugar si ya diste tu testimonio, George dijo que si algo pasa él lo soluciona, yo me quedaré a ver cómo es que termina esto y… Lexa. –La morena la miró atenta. –Los abogados de Costia quieren llegar a un acuerdo, si tú estás…

-Yo terminé aquí, Anya, solo quiero olvidarme de esto, lo que decida Bryan y los abogados estará bien para mí. –Dijo fríamente sin soltar la mano de Clarke.

-Está bien Lex y –Miró a Clarke con una sonrisa apuntándola con su dedo índice. –Cuídala.

* * *

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos en este lugar, Clarke?

-¿Hm? –Preguntó distraída acariciando el cabello de la morena que se acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Estabas nerviosa y era adorable, jugabas con unas ramas del suelo

-¿Yo nerviosa? Por favor, esa eras tú.

-Sí, también. –Rió suave. –Te había echado el ojo hace un buen rato Griffin pero ese día estabas más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Más que ahora? –Sonrió pícara.

-Imposible, cada día lo estás más. –Se incorporó buscando los labios de Clarke besándolos suavemente. – _Déjame conocerte. –_ Susurró Lexa contra los labios de la rubia.

-¿Ah?

-Fue lo que me dijiste aquel día, _eres distinta a como quieres mostrarte, déjame conocerte._ –Suspiró. –Es increíble todas las cosas que han pasado desde entonces.

-Gracias princesa. –Lexa la miró con interrogación. –Por dejarme conocerte, por darme un lugar en tu vida.

-Yo no te di un lugar en mi vida Clarke, siempre lo tuviste pero debí esperar unos 20 años para que llegaras a mi lado, _ángel_.

-Lex yo no quiero que esto acabe nunca, tú y yo… nunca. –Juntó su frente con la de la morena. –Sé que somos jóvenes pero apostaría lo que fuera a que tú eres la persona correcta, no me cabe el corazón en el pecho cuando te tengo cerca.

-Protegeré lo nuestro con todas mis fuerzas, Clarke mi vida, eres todo lo que necesito y necesitaré siempre. –Se fundieron en un beso lento y suave que se aceleró al momento que Clarke introdujo su lengua en la boca necesitada de Lexa quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia alimentando ese hambre voraz que la consumía, las manos de la chica de ojos verdes se colaron entre los cabellos rubios mientras que las manos de la chica de ojos azules recorrían la espalda de la morena con torpeza y necesidad. –Dios Clarke, te deseo tanto. –Dijo mordiendo el labio de la rubia.

-No sé cómo es que he pasado todo este tiempo sin tenerte, Lexa, necesito hacerte mía, realmente lo necesito. –La voz de Clarke era ronca y sensual lo que hizo a Lexa sentir esa conocida punzada en la entrepierna.

-Hazme tuya. –Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Clarke. –Mierda… Clarke. –Soltó mientras la chica besaba su cuello.

-Vámonos de aquí princesa, hay mucho que deseo hacer contigo lo que queda de tarde. –Dijo entre jadeos volviendo a besar los labios de Lexa y lamiendo el inferior para luego morderlo suavemente.

 _Llamada entrante._

-Mierda, no otra vez. –Soltó derrotada Lexa dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke en un suspiro profundo.

-Es mamá. –Dijo Clarke y Lexa se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre el tronco del gran árbol que las protegía, derrotada. –Debe estar preocupada por el juicio, prometí llamarla.

-¿Ella sabe sobre nosotras?

-Oh cariño, ella sabe todo sobre nosotras. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Lexa quien solo rió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _-_ Hola ma. –Dijo justo después de respirar profundo un par de veces apagando la llama que había encendido hace unos minutos con Lexa.

 _-Clarke, cariño ¿Cómo va todo?_

-Todo bien, con Lex salimos hace unas horas.

 _-¿Cómo está ella? ¿Siguen juntas?_

-Está mucho mejor mamá. –Miró a Lexa levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo. –Y sí, está aquí conmigo.

 _-¡Oh, oh! ¡Dame con ella!_

-¿Qué? Estás loca, ni de broma.

 _-Vamos hija, de todas formas es mi nuera ¿no?_

-Mamá, no.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Mi madre que quiere hablar contigo. –Soltó Clarke riendo ante la expresión de pánico de Lexa.

 _-Venga Clarke, prometo comportarme, será solo un segundo. –_ La rubia miró interrogante a Lexa quien solo levantó ambos hombros sonriendo nerviosa.

-Okey Abby Griffin, solo un minuto.

- _¿Lexa?_

-Ho… Hola señora Griffin. –Se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de Clarke.

 _-Vamos, solo dime Abby. Clarke me dijo que todo salió bien esta tarde ¿Estás tranquila? Porque tienes que estarlo cariño._

-Oh bien… Abby –Sonrió aún nerviosa pero enternecida por las palabras de apoyo de esa mujer a la que apenas conocía. –Sí, lo estoy…y mucho más ahora.

 _-No quiero agobiarte con mil preguntas de ese infierno legal así que dime ¿Piensan venir a casa pronto? Porque me muero por conocer mejor a la novia de mi hija, Jake está siendo un padre sobreprotector y se niega a pensar que Clarke ya tiene una novia oficial, ya sabes es que…_

-¿N… novia? Oh claro, supongo que pronto. –Miró con el ceño fruncido a Clarke sin dejar de sonreír y sin poder evitar el color que se apoderó de sus mejillas. _Novias,_ ni siquiera habían hablado sobre eso aunque parecía estar más que claro pero ¿lo eran?

- _Ya ves que aquí Clarke tiene algunas primas y primos que deberías conocer, una vez al año hacemos un viaje y quizá Clarke ya te habló sobre eso pero me encantaría que nos acompañaras y…_

-Sí, bien… eso… eso sería genial… el viaje una vez al año, claro… -Miró nuevamente a Clarke rogando por ayuda.

-Ya mamá, eso fue suficiente y no sé qué entiendes por comportarte. –Dijo apenas le arrebató el teléfono de las manos a Lexa.

- _¡Pero Clarke!_

-Te llamo mañana, ma.

- _¿A qué hora? Si supongo que estarás muy ocupada con la exposición hija._

-Mierda, la exposición. –Dijo más para sí misma que para su madre y Lexa abrió los ojos de par en par. –Debo colgar mamá.

- _Éxito mañana cariño, llámame apenas puedas._

-Claro que lo haré, y gracias ma, por eso y por preocuparte de Lex. –Dijo lo más bajo que pudo en un tonto intento de que la morena no la escuchara.

- _Oh cielo, no agradezcas, dale a Lexa un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y te mando uno enorme a ti también.-_ Dijo y luego de unas pocas palabras cruzadas más colgó la llamada.

-Es mañana Clarke, dios, lamento haberlo olvidado, con todo esto del juicio y….

-Tranquila princesa, yo también lo había olvidado. –Rió contagiando a Lexa. –Wow, es mañana. –Dijo apenas creyéndolo.

-Será mejor que vaya a dejarte a tu piso para que descanses cariño.

-Pero Lex… -La miró sugerente con media sonrisa y luego mordiendo su propio labio.

-Clarke… -Dijo mientras la rubia depositaba un beso en sus labios. –Algo muy bueno debe estar planeando el universo para nosotras si no nos deja hacer… ya sabes… -Sonrió de medio lado.

-No me interesa lo que opine el universo, quiero hacerte mía otra vez Lex, quiero hacer el amor contigo…Dios, amo cuando sonríes así ¿Cómo es que eres tan perfecta?

-Prometo que será especial preciosa, casi como una nueva primera vez. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-A veces odio que seas tan romántica, Lexa Woods.

- _En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras._ –Dijo la morena sobre los labios de Clarke.

-Solo tus labios podrían perfeccionar a Neruda, princesa _._

- _Para mi próximo número necesito que me beses y haré aparecer mágicamente mariposas en tu estómago.-_ Volvió a hablar Lexa y se ganó un beso suave de los labios de Clarke seguida por una nueva mordida en el inferior.

-Sí que resulta tu acto de magia, Woods. –Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena eternizando aquel momento.

 **[Lexa - 17:09]: Reyes, ¿recuerdas la cita que prometiste planear para mí y Clarke? Necesito tu ayuda.**

 **[Rae – 17:10]: A la orden Woods, tú solo dime cuándo y dónde ;)**

-¿Vienes ya Lex? –Preguntó Clarke viendo que Lexa se quedaba observando el teléfono.

-Sí preciosa, vamos.

* * *

 **Primero que todo pedir el perdón más grande por la tardanza pero los horarios y los exámenes me habían estado complicando un poco la existencia, prometo actualizar en máximo una semana, ni un día más!**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y los siempre maravillosos comentarios, quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y cómo se imaginan la cita con Clarke además ¿Qué va a pasar con Costia ahora?**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews!**


	38. Capítulo 38 - Lullaby I

-Raven en serio ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? –Miró entonces hacia Octavia. –Vamos, dile algo. –Soltó algo agobiada.

-Claro que no es demasiado, es perfecto. –Entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada general a Lexa, de pies a cabeza. –O, dile que es una idea genial.

-O, dile que es una mala idea.

-O. –Alzó la voz Raven.

-¡Octavia! –La regañó Lexa al notar que su amiga no hacía más que reírse.

-Yo no sé de qué te quejas Lexa si tú le pediste ayuda a Raven. –Le guiñó un ojo a su chica. –Además quisiera yo verme así en un vestido.

-Es que… ugh. –Se giró volviendo a observarse en el espejo. –Solo creo que es mucho, no me siento cómoda.

-Ya escuchaste a tu amiga, Woods, te ves fantástica, Clarke va a babear. –Dijo y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco, mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ahora debo estar del lado de Lexa, Rae, Clarke babeará aunque vaya con pijama.

-Ya viste…-Habló ahora Lexa con un gesto de superioridad.

-Pero vamos, si no usas algo así entonces todo mi ambiente se va a la mierda.

-¿Tú ambiente? Es mi cita, Reyes.

-Okey, pero ¿quién es la directora del asunto?

-Hey ya ¿Por qué no encontrar un punto intermedio, par de raras? –Soltó un suspiro sonoro Octavia entre risas. –Raven, acepta que ese vestido hace que Lexa parezca una cualquiera.

-Por Dios al fin alguien con sentido común en este lugar además de mi. –Dijo con los brazos en el aire Lexa haciendo que Raven pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Ya… -Dijo escuetamente Raven.

-Y Lex, debes asumir que sería muy romántico seguir en parte –Enfatizó eso último. –Las ideas de Raven, tú amas ser romántica con Clarke y eso no lo puedes negar.

-Mhm…

-Bien, llamaré a la chica que nos atendía para probarte otro vestido.

Entonces la chica llegó y les mostró un sinfín de vestidos, uno tras otro donde, o Lexa se negaba rotundamente, o Raven decía que era muy soso, Octavia se limitaba a mirar su teléfono celular cada 5 segundos y levantando la mirada para reírse de ese par y de la pobre empleada del lugar que se quedaba sin opciones.

-¿Y tú que tanto miras tu teléfono? Ayúdanos aquí, mujer. –Dramatizó Raven.

-Hablo con Clarke, ya que su novia está en otro mundo.

-Oh dios soy una idiota. –Corrió con el vestido a medio poner para tomar su celular y enviar un par de mensajes a la rubia.

-Eh ya, O, Lexa, entre menos le hablen y más trabajemos en esto más sorprendida estará cuando llegue esta tarde.

-Es algo importante para Clarke, Reyes, al menos deja saber como va todo, dame 3 minutos. –Si dirigió al final a la chica que trabajaba en ese lugar.

-Relájate ya Rae, Clarke no estará de ánimos para ninguna cita si apenas sabe algo de Lexa hoy, y claro, por si te interesa como le va a tu mejor amiga, de maravillas, ha recibido buenas críticas y parece que con el coctel de bienvenida perdió todo el pudor.

-El alcohol siempre hace maravillas en esa chica. –Bufó. –La rubia es increíble, obvio que le va fantástico.

-Ya pero no está demás preguntar Raven. –La regañó Octavia.

-Créeme, hablé demasiado al desayuno como para que quiera saber algo más de mi y ahora ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante?

-Solo dale un minuto Reyes, mira con la cara de idiota que mira el teléfono.

-Cada quién mira como puede…-Dijo Sentándose al lado de Octavia con un gesto que dramatizaba la situación.

-Tan pesada que eres, Rae. –Acercó su rostro al de Raven acariciando su nariz con la propia.

-Si vas a ponerte así de dulce cada vez que me ponga pesada entonces lo haré más seguido. –Susurró contra los labios de Octavia sacándole una suave sonrisa.

-Y si van a ponerse así de melosas cada vez que están juntas entonces mejor empiezo a salir sola. –Dijo Lexa terminando de ponerse el vestido y al fin dejando su celular a un lado, señal que la vendedora, quien se había quedado observando toda la escena como un mueble, interpretó como la continuación de la búsqueda.

-Escuchen chicas, necesito que me digan qué buscan porque así no llegaremos a ningún lado.-Habló pausada la joven.

-Yo solo quiero algo simple, el que me probé hace un rato estaba perfecto.

-No la escuches, yo elijo y ella paga. –Se puso de pie Raven rodeando a Lexa por sobre los hombros haciéndolas reír.

-Bien, ya veo cual es el problema, esperen aquí un segundo.

-¿Ves Lexa? Ya vio cual es el problema, el problema eres tú, claramente.

-Rae cariño, ya cállate. –Dijo Octavia tomándola por la cintura.

-No porque tengas a mi chica de tu lado significa que ganaste esta guerra, Alexandra Woods.

-Hazle caso y ya cállate, cariño. –Se burló Lexa

-Oh vamos, estás celosa porque Clarke no está aquí contigo pero yo si tengo a O para besarla cuando quiera. –Le dio un pico a Octavia haciéndola reír.

-Qué puedo decir, lo que tenemos con Clarke es mucho más… sólido, no necesito estar pegada a ella para que sepa cuanto la amo. –Dijo con suficiencia.

-Par de inmaduras. –Rió Octavia.

-¿Qué? Hey, Lexa y Clarke siempre se ríen de nosotras y ahora me dices que soy inmadura, no es justo. –Se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Oh, conflicto matrimonial, esto estará bueno. –Rió Lexa.

-¿¡Ves!?

-Ya Rae, ven aquí. –Y la atrajo a su cuerpo dándole un suave y lento beso en los labios que a ambas hizo sonrojar, claramente aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a ciertas muestras de afecto en público.

-¿Así de odiosas nos vemos con Clarke? –Dijo Lexa más para sí misma con una suave sonrisa pensando en la rubia.

-Eh, ¿chicas? –Carraspeó la vendedora. –Creo que esto podría estar bien.

Entonces levantó un vestido negro que dejaría al descubierto los hombros completamente, la espalda se abría de manera sutil dejando ver algo más de piel hasta poco más debajo de la mitad, era totalmente elegante y le llegaría justo por encima de la rodilla.

-Pruébatelo. –Dijo Raven. –Pruebatelo ahora mismo. –Ahora con una sonrisa.

Lexa salió del probador con una mirada de duda escondida bajo una suave sonrisa que dejaba notar lo mucho que le había gustado aquella prenda, su cuello largo se apreciaba a la perfección y ambos hombros de piel tersa que dejaban ver sutilmente algunas marcas enrojecidas se veían llenos de clase, se giró para que las chicas lo apreciaran mejor y se acercó al espejo pasando sus manos por sobre aquellos centímetros enrojecidos cambiando completamente su expresión.

-Lex cariño, te ves hermosa. –Se asomó Octavia conectando su mirada por el reflejo.

-Yo… yo no sé O…

-Mírate. –La invitó a dar un paso atrás. –Un poco de maquillaje, algo sutil, unos tacones, el dije que te regaló Anya para tu cumpleaños, en el cabello algo simple, Lexa te queda perfecto.

-Escúchala Lex… -Dijo Raven con un tono lleno de seriedad, muy poco común en ella. –Realmente te ves increíble, deslumbrante… -La tomó suavemente por su hombro derecho. –Es justo lo que querías, simple, elegante… también muestra algo de piel, para nada soso. –Sonrió. –Solo imagina el rostro de Clarke cuando te vea.

-Estás preciosa Lexa… -Volvió a hablar Octavia y finalmente Lexa sonrió mostrando aquella brillante dentadura.

-¿Y entonces? –Habló aquella paciente vendedora.

-Lo llevamos. –Sentenció Raven.

-Oh y… -Dijo Octavia antes de que la chica pudiera marcharse dejando expectantes a todas. –Vi el vestido perfecto para Clarke.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Lexa con ambas cejas arriba y un nuevo brillo en la mirada.

-También debe ser una sorpresa para ti, enamorada. –Le guiñó un ojo y tomando a Raven por el brazo guió a la chica a quién sabe donde dejando a Lexa sola y lista para quitarse el vestido no sin mirarse al espejo una vez más. Acarició esas marcas, cambió la mirada a sus muñecas que ya estaban casi completamente sanas, se giró para verse a sí misma desde otro ángulo, suspiró algunas veces y fue por su teléfono.

 **[Lexa – 11:13 a.m.]: Te mando un abrazo enorme y un beso, ángel, muero por llamarte y escuchar tu voz.**

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y luego enfocó su vista en la nueva foto de perfil en Watsapp de Clarke: ambas, ella sonriendo a la cámara y Clarke dejando un beso en su mejilla. Sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que trataba de esa chica y suspiró profundo. Un minuto más bastó para sentir la vibración de un nuevo mensaje en su mano.

 **[Clarke – 11:15 a.m.]: Gracias princesa, te llamo apenas tenga un minuto libre, muero por escuchar tu voz también… muero por verte.**

 **[Lexa – 11:15 a.m.]: Hey…**

 **[Clarke – 11:16 a.m.]: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **[Lexa – 11:16 a.m.]: Te amo.**

 **[Clarke – 11:17 a.m.]: Te amo Lex**

 **[Clarke – 11:18 a.m.]: Debo volver, te hablo apenas pueda cariño y espera por mi llamada.**

 **[Lexa – 11:18 a.m.]: Claro preciosa, espero con ansias.**

Entonces todo el miedo desapreció y por un segundo sintió como si nada opacara su cuerpo, por un segundo no habían marcas, por un segundo no habían recuerdos… se regaló un simple segundo para detenerse a pensar en lo afortunada que era y eso bastó porque sonrió de manera amplia y soltando una suave carcajada se dispuso a cambiarse para continuar preparando la cita de esa misma noche.

* * *

-¿Raven, podrías apurar el paso? Ya son más de las tres de la tarde y aún no terminamos con las compras. –Dijo Lexa algo cabreada.

-Ya, ya, estoy cansada ¿Okey? Ha sido un día largo.

-Y eso que tú no te probaste cuarenta vestidos.

-Hey ya, ustedes dos par de idiotas simplemente tienen al azúcar baja, vamos a comer algo, por favor. –Eso sonó más como un ruego que sugerencia. –y luego seguimos con el resto de las compras, Clarke no va a llegar hasta pasado las ocho, aún hay tiempo.

-¿Tiempo O? si salimos antes de las diez de la mañana y esto no avanza.

-Culpa tuya por querer planear una cita de un día para otro. –Dijo entre dientes Raven.

-Raven tú cállate y Lexa tú cálmate, ahora se los imploro, vamos a comer algo y organizamos el resto de la tarde –Habló Octavia cortándoles el camino a ambas. –Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Luego de unos ojos en blanco de parte de Lexa y un bufido de Raven, Octavia simplemente entró al primer local de comida que encontró cerca y se sentó rápido en una mesa sin preguntar siquiera si las chicas estaban de acuerdo con el lugar, entonces con la mirada las fulminó a ambas invitándolas a sentarse, acto seguido levanto efusivamente su brazo llamando al camarero.

-¿Qué les traigo, chicas? –Dijo el joven mesero mirando fijamente a Octavia.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa, la más grande que tengas y un jugo natural de naranja, por favor.

-Claro que sí, lo que tú pidas –Anotó en su libreta y mantuvo su vista en la chica unos segundos, sonriéndole. -¿Ustedes?

-Que sean dos y un agua mineral. –Soltó Lexa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tres y una cola. –Lo fulminó finalmente Raven con la mirada penetrante.

-Eh, sí, claro. Ya viene.

-¿Qué les pasa, par de locas?

-¿Acaso no viste como te comía con los ojos? –Dijo Lexa levantando ambas cejas.

-Apuesto a que es un cerdo que no tiene sexo hace años. –Bufó Raven cruzándose de brazos

-Tiene como 16 años Rae y no, Lexa, solo alucinas.

-¡Peor entonces! ¡Es obvio que le bailan las hormonas! –Levantó ambos brazos al aire.

-Claro que no alucino y claro que le bailan las hormonas, si casi llegó al orgasmo de solo mirarla.

-No ayudas, Lexa. –La regañó Octavia al ver la expresión seria de Raven.

-Yo solo digo lo que vi. –Levantó ambas manos en señal de retracto.

-Ya, da igual. –Dijo por lo bajo Raven.

-Ah, por favor, ni que me hubiera quedado mirándolo Rae, es un crío por dios. Ni siquiera me fijé en él más que para hacerle la orden.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido un crío?

-Que no ayudas, Lexa. –La golpeó bajo la mesa. –Raven, en serio, es una tontería.

-Ya te dije que da igual, O.

-Hey –Le tomó la mano con una caricia. –Ni aunque hubiera sido el mismísimo Adonis.

-Además qué culpa tiene Octavia de ser tan guapa y que se la queden mirando si al final la que se la folla eres tú, Reyes.

-¡Lexa! –Dijeron al unísono.

-Eh ya, que solo intentaba ayudar.

-Mejor quédate callada cariño que así te ves más bonita. –La regañó nuevamente Octavia.

-Siempre me veo bonita, Blake.

-Sólo porque Clarke te lo diga todo el tiempo no significa que sea verdad, el amor la enceguece.

-¡Oye pero que…!

-Sus órdenes señoritas. –Llegó el chico nuevamente con una bandeja dejando frente a cada una, una enorme hamburguesa. –Cola para ti. –Sirvió el vaso de Raven mientras la chica no dejaba de estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos. –Mineral por acá. –Ahora fue el turno de Lexa quien sonreía de medio lado observando a Octavia. –Y finalmente. –Sonrió pícaro. –Naranja para la bella chica. –Raven puso los ojos en blanco al observar que Octavia soltaba una pequeña risa.

-¿Verdad que sí es bella, niñato? –Levantó ambas cejas Raven dejándolo perplejo.

-Oh… sí… claro que… claro que lo es. –Dijo nervioso y Lexa comenzó a reír sin hacer sonido alguno.

-Raven… -Habló Octavia con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh y ¿Viste ese trasero al entrar? Está de miedo ¿No crees?

-Oh claro que sí. –Dijo con seguridad y diversión el chico haciendo que Octavia frunciera el ceño y Lexa al fin soltara una carcajada.

-Sí ya veo…. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que te golpee por mirar a mi novia con esos ojos de depredador salvaje, hormona andante, niñito malcriado, niñato…

-¡Eh ya, ya! Entendí el mensaje señora, no se ponga violenta que si no le diré a mi papá que las saque del local… provecho. –Dijo seco y se marchó.

-¡¿Me acaba de decir señora?! Ah no, ya verá ese… -Se paró pero Lexa y Octavia la agarraron con fuerza y la volvieron a sentar. –Pero qué…

-Raven ya… -Rió Lexa con ganas. – Cómete la hamburguesa antes de que se la coma Octavia.

-¿Pero no viste la cara de depravado con la que miró a O?

-Rae cariño ¿Podrías dejarte de paranoias? Yo bien que me aguanto que todo el mundo te mire el trasero cuando vamos por la calle.

-Pero Octavia… -Dijo como una niña recién regañada.

-Come y olvídalo ya que nadie más que tú puede estar así de cerca, no quiero a nadie más. –Acarició su mejilla dejando a Raven embobada ante el contacto y como acto reflejo depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Ya paren por favor y centrémonos en lo importante, mi cita con Clarke. –Al no recibir respuesta le dio un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa y habló con la boca llena. – _Por javor ya paggguen que voy a gomitar._

 _-_ Tú amiga es muy extraña, O cariño. Y una cerda.

-Aprendo a vivir con eso. –Sonrió y volvió a besar a Raven.

-¿Y entonces? –Habló al fin libre de comida en su boca.

-Deberíamos dividir lo que falta, así aceleramos un poco las cosas y tenemos todo listo un buen rato antes que Clarke llegue.

-Debemos comprar la comida y decoración, ya sabes.

-Yo me ocupo de comprar los ingredientes porque todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste de mi las últimas semanas Woods, solo no me defraudes, por favor.

-Aún no entiendo cómo le estuviste dando clases clandestinas de cocina a Lexa y Clarke jamás lo notó. –Rió Octavia.

-Con todo lo que estudia y Pike pisándole los talones todas las tardes luego de clases no fue realmente difícil. –Raven chocó los cinco con Lexa.

-Entonces yo me ocupo de la decoración, bien, creo que tengo la idea perfecta. –Dijo más para sí misma.

-Pero Dios, por favor no te pongas a comprar mil rosas o contratar a Sam Smith porque realmente sería demasiado Woods, sudas romance y a veces apesta.

-Cállate Octavia, ¿sí?

-Qué más da, pero ¿qué hay de mí? No pienso seguir a alguna de ustedes todo lo que queda de tarde.

-Oh Octavia cariño tengo el plan perfecto para ti.

-No me gusta la mirada que tiene tu chica, O.

-Ni a mi Lexa, créeme que no.

-Vamos, solo debes pasar a cierta tienda y luego hacer de cebo, no es la gran cosa. –Apenas terminó de hablar Raven el teléfono de Lexa comenzó a sonar y la chica salió disparada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué estás planeando Raven? –Habló bajo sin quitar la mirada de Lexa por si volvía pronto a la mesa.

-Paciencia, solo... paciencia.

* * *

Clarke caminaba sin prisa desde el campus donde habían vuelto hace algunos minutos con el resto de sus compañeros de la exposición y caminaba sin prisa alguna hacia el edificio con los audífonos puestos, a pocos metros de llegar a destino frunció el ceño al ver que el auto de Octavia estaba estacionado en frente.

-Dios, si ese par está en el piso apenas podré entrar. –Rió por lo bajo y suspiró cansada.

Subió por el ascensor los cinco pisos que la alejaban de la puerta y abrió con timidez, extrañándose al encontrar todo el lugar a oscuras, solo unos tímidos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las gruesas cortinas cerradas.

-¿Rae? ¿Octavia? –Caminó intentando no tropezar y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, entró a su habitación saltando del susto al ver que alguien estaba ahí, encendió la luz y al fin la vio. –Mierda Blake ¿qué haces en mi habitación? –Se detuvo -¿Y qué haces vestida así?

-Lo siento Clarke pero no puedo responder eso ahora así que te ruego te pongas esto en los ojos y me dejes amarrar tus manos, en serio que no voy a matarte. –Caminó lento entregando una venda a la rubia quien la observaba incrédula.

-Octavia qué mierda.

-Vamos Clarke coopera o tendré que aplicar la fuerza y no quiero porque tu mejor amiga y tu Lexa me matan si te toco un solo cabello.

-Octavia pero…

-¡Venga Griffin! –Dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba- ¡Si no voy a secuestrarte ni nada por el estilo, ahora ponte la maldita venda y confía en mi! Por el amor de dios.

-Sigo sin entender por qué vistes así. –Soltó sin más y se vendó los ojos con el ceño fruncido que luego se convirtió en una expresión divertida. -¿Las manos son necesarias? ¿Raven está detrás de esto?

-Sabes perfectamente que sí, sí a ambas cosas.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta y hasta e asesor pasando por la recepción luego donde el conserje las miró sorprendido a lo que Octavia solo le regaló una enorme sonrisa y un _tranquilo, la devolveré sana y salva_ pero al parecer el hombre no estaba de humor así que solo volvió sus ojos al periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Salieron del edificio y con una enorme dificultad la morena ayudó a Clarke a entrar en el copiloto.

-¡Maldita sea Octavia casi me saco la cabeza!

-¡Ya, ya! Prometo que llegarás entera.

-¿Dónde me llevas? –Preguntó una vez arrancaron.

-Así deja de ser emocionante Clarke.

-No es emocionante ahora, al menos desátame las manos.

-Noup.

-No voy a quitarme la venda de los ojos, confía en mi.

-Noup.

-¿Puedes al menos quitarme el teléfono del bolsillo trasero?Que se me está enterrando en el culo.

-Noup, manos en el volante.

-¿Al menos poner música?

-Noup.

-¡Octavia!

-Ya, ya. –Rió. –Pondremos algo de música.

La radio comenzó a sonar fuerte y Clarke bufó apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana sintiendo el frío cubrir su mejilla, no había alcanzado a llamar a Lexa como habían acordado haría apenas pisara el apartamento, no había alcanzado a comer, ni siquiera a ordenar los folletos de su bolso. Si Raven estaba planeando algo entonces más le valía que fuera a lo grande porque ya estaba juntando cansancio y unas ganas enormes de llamar a Lexa para que fueran por un café.

-Llevas conduciendo como quince minutos Octavia ¿Me vas a sacar del país o qué?

-Tan exagerada, no.

-¿Una pista?

-¿Pista? Bien, es dentro del país.

-¿Habrá comida?

-Qué hambrienta Griffin –rió fuerte. –Sí, habrá comida.

-¿Comida de verdad o la chatarra que siempre compra Raven?

-Comida es comida, Clarke, no juzgues. – _Bien, será comida chatarra_. –Ahora deja esa cara de cordero degollado que estamos a punto de llegar – Clarke sintió como Octavia doblaba y bajaba la velocidad, la chica se bajó y a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudándola a bajar con cuidado.

-Voy a soltar tus manos pero prométeme que no vas a quitarte la venda.

-Ya…

-¡Clarke!

-Okey, okey, nada de quitarme a venda o arruinaré lo que sea que Raven esté planeando, entiendo. –Octavia sonrió con picardía y arrugó la nariz para evitar una risa demasiado sonora, tomó el teléfono que iba en su bolsillo y tecleó a Raven, tomó a la rubia por los hombros y la encaminó hasta la puerta principal, Clarke sintió como la chica introducía una llave en la cerradura y suavemente entraba antes que ella, notó como quedó a quizá un metro por delante justo después de cerrar la puerta, ahora, a sus espaldas.

-Bien Griffin, ahora sí puedes ver la luz otra vez. –Y así lo hizo, se quitó la venda y pestañeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, era una luz acogedora y tenue, demasiado quizá pero logró reconocer aquel lugar: la casa de Lexa, el corazón latió con fuerza y un extraño pero placentero dolor en el estómago comenzó a nacer, miró hacia Octavia que ahora estaba acompañada de Raven, ambas vestían trajes de camareros clásicos, pantalones negros, blusa blanca, traje sin mangas del mismo color que los pantalones y un perfecto moño en sus cuellos, estaban sonrientes.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –Sonrió mirando a los costados intentando encontrar a Lexa, pero no lo lograba.

-Bienvenida a su cita sorpresa, señorita Griffin. –Habló Raven guiñándole un ojo.

-Lamento el secuestro pero cierta productora de eventos así lo quiso. –Apuntó a Raven y sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que llegó la hora de encontrarse con ya sabes… la cita. –Levantó ambas cejas y saliendo de la habitación contigua vio caminar a Lexa y justo en ese instante su corazón se detuvo, sus interminables piernas llegaban hasta unos hermosos tacones negros, el vestido también negro que acentuaba su cintura y dejaba al descubierto aquellos hombros, su cabello iba suelto y liso, los labios tímidamente rojizos y un sutil maquillaje en las mejillas y los ojos que aumentaban la belleza de sus pómulos, intentó respirar con normalidad pero no lo consiguió, el mundo estaba solo para ella y Lexa, la suave llama de las infinitas velas gruesas que adornaban el lugar le daban luces y sombras perfectas en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, entonces Clarke deseó poder tener un carboncillo en su mano para plasmar tanta belleza, sus ojos azules y ahora profundos como el fondo del océano más calmo no desconectaron en ningún segundo de los ojos con verde salvaje y frondoso que se adueñaba de la mirada de Lexa.

-Preciosa… -Susurró Clarke para sí misma, un susurro prácticamente imperceptible.

-Hola, _Clarke_. –Su nombre desde los labios de Lexa sonó suave, ligero, inefable y etéreo, tan extremadamente delicado que sintió que jamás podría escuchar su propio nombre de la misma forma, ya no significaría jamás lo mismo porque ahora una simple palabra, cinco letras habían ido al cielo y de vuelta por el simple hecho que aquella chica de ojos verdes lo había pronunciado con una queda efervescencia que inundó el lugar.

-Lexa, _mi princesa._ –Depositó esas palabras sobre los labios de la morena y con los pies en puntas eternizando el momento, nuevamente esas sensaciones inconmensurables se apoderaron de todos sus sentidos, finalmente cerró la nula distancia con un beso suave.

-Dios mío eso ha sido lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida. –Dijo Raven en un susurro a Octavia que de todas formas escucharon Lexa y Clarke riendo suavemente y agachando sus cabezas sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas.

-Rae… -Le dijo quedo Octavia en un sutil regaño.

-Dios mio, pero yo no estoy preparada para esto. –Se miró a si misma pasando su mirada por sus zapatillas negras y llegando hasta las mangas de su pollerón azul opaco.

-Está todo cubierto Clarke, de eso no te preocupes. –Sonrió Octavia dando un paso hacia ella y ofreciéndole su brazo para guiarla a la habitación de Lexa.

-Espera… -Dijo Lexa antes de que pudieran alejarla de Clarke y se acercó lo suficiente para poder acariciar su mejilla y bajar el tronco lo suficiente para eliminar la diferencia de estatura que le daban sus tacones. –Te amo. –Le susurró al oído y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios que más que un roce de labios con piel, fue como una hermosa canción de cuna.

* * *

 **Odienme por dejar el capítulo ahí pero así el próximo es solo Clexa y podremos tener diabetes otra vez con ese par.  
Mañana mismo un nuevo capítulo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios! así que por favor no duden en dejarme sus opiniones que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

 **Gracias a tods!**


	39. Capítulo 39 - Lullaby II

-Listo cariño. –Dijo Octavia terminando de arreglar el cabello de la chica.

-Wow Clarke. –Habló bajo Raven con una gran sonrisa. –Te ves… increíble.

-Esto es increíble, realmente no puedo creerlo. –Bajó la mirada y suspiró nerviosa mordiéndose el labio. –Gracias, en serio gracias.

-Nada de gracias a nosotras rubia, si no fuera porque Lexa está loca por ti nada de esto estaría pasando. –Raven se puso justo detrás de ella para mirarla a los ojos detrás del espejo. –Ahora vamos, que la cita se hace de a dos.

Se miró una vez más al espejo pasando sus manos por el vestido y sonrió nerviosa recordando la imagen de Lexa momentos antes, se concentró en sus propios ojos y notó un brillo especial que la hizo vibrar al ritmo de los rápidos latidos de su corazón que hacían eco en su garganta haciéndola soltar aire con fuerza. Tomó el brazo que Octavia le ofreció y Raven como siguiendo un guión abrió la puerta de la habitación, Clarke se sentía como la protagonista de la película de amor más exitosa de todos los tiempos, esa escena que repiten una y otra vez, la escena de la cual se hacen miles de imágenes que luego merodean por cada rincón de internet, esa escena con la cual miles de chicos y chicas sueñan y piensan cuando se habla de amor.

Bajó la escalera con un gran nudo en el estómago y las chicas que la acompañaban llevaban una sonrisa casi tan enorme como ella misma, Lexa entonces se giró para poder tomar su mano apenas llegó a los últimos escalones y Raven se apresuró a poner algo de música.

-Dios mío, _Clarke_. –Sonrió de medio lado y levanto suave las cejas para luego lamer su propio labio, la hizo girar con delicadeza sacando una pequeña carcajada a la rubia y después la pegó lentamente a su cuerpo para besar sus labios, sus frentes quedaron una contra la otra sin quitar la conexión entre sus ojos que crearon como tantas otras veces.

Clarke llevaba un vestido blanco que comenzaba desde su cuello y ceñido hasta la cintura para luego caer suavemente sobre su tren inferior hasta sobre sus rodillas, el suave color acentuaba naturalmente sus ojos y el cabello rubio lo llevaba casualmente arreglado con ondas definidas que caían sobre su rostro liviano en maquillaje y un suave rosa que cubría sus labios. La espalda iba gratamente descubierta casi por completo lo que le ayudó a sentir las cálidas manos de Lexa acariciándola mientras seguían tan cerca como sus cuerpos se lo permitían.

El corazón de Lexa latía a mil por hora y el sentir esa piel tersa bajo sus dedos aceleró su respiración de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus pulsaciones, volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia reteniendo el labio inferior de Clarke entre los suyos unos momentos mientras notaba una sonrisa contra su boca, la respiración de Clarke chocaba contra su rostro y agradeció que unos brazos la rodearan porque sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, apenas podía articular palabras porque todo lo que podía hacer su cuerpo era reaccionar con cada célula a la entera presencia de esa hermosa rubia con brillantes ojos azules.

Llevó sus labios a la punta de la nariz de Clarke, luego a sus mejillas y sonrió al notar que el sutil roce de sus labios había provocado cosquillas en su chica, entrelazaron sus dedos y al fin logró decir palabras aunque en un susurro.

-Vamos a cenar preciosa. –Dijo y Clarke mordió su labio guiñándole un ojo para caminar contoneando las caderas sin soltar los largos dedos de la morena quien no pudo aguantar iluminar por completo su rostro con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de aquel brillo especial.

-Bien señoritas. –Comenzó hablando Raven con un semblante serio propio de cualquier camarero de un elegante restaurante. –No tenemos carta esta noche porque nuestra chef tiene conocimientos culinarios bastante limitados y solo aprendió a cocinar unas cuantas cosas en dos semanas, lo siento. –Le guiñó un ojo a Lexa quien la miraba con falsa molestia por su comentario.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la chef esta noche? –Preguntó la rubia.

-Uhm, estás sentada justo frente a ella. –Dijo Octavia y Clarke miró a una avergonzada Lexa con una suave sonrisa. –Para comenzar un Carpaccio Napolitano.

-O más conocido como Lexa dejando un enorme desastre en la cocina. –Agregó y se llevó un codazo de Octavia en un costado. – ¡Auch!

-Eso suena bastante elegante, chef, no sabía que tenías tantos talentos. –Habló Clarke mientras Raven y Octavia se retiraban a buscar los platos.

-Raven es una buena maestra. –Sonrió. –Quise hacer algo especial y la comida italiana es mi favorita, espero que te guste. –Tomó la mano de Clarke sobre la mesa acariciándola.

-Todo lo que venga de ti me encantará.

-Oh créeme, no los primeros platos que cociné, eran un caos. –Rió.

-Dios, eres tan adorable Lex. –Acarició suave la mejilla de la morena antes de ser interrumpida por las dos inexpertas meseras que dejaron aquel platillo sobre la mesa y sirvieron vino en las copas.

-Lo siento señorita invitada a la cita pero la cerveza no pega mucho con la velada. –Habló Raven.

-No seas metiche. –Le susurró Octavia dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Vino está bien, gracias. –Dijo Clarke en una mueca divertida a Raven.

-No te preocupes, hay cervezas en la nevera para después. –Le susurró su amiga haciéndola reír y después desaparecer con Octavia a quizá donde, seguramente espiarían cualquier conversación que tuviera con Lexa pero poco le importaba.

-Realmente es elegante, debes saber que no tengo idea de comida costosa, a lo mucho compro fajitas afuera del campus. –Rió y Lexa negó con una sonrisa.

-Pudiste decirme y me ahorraba el cocinar. –Bromeó. –Vamos, déjame ayudarte. –Tomó el tenedor de la rubia para darle un bocado directo a la boca haciendo que Clarke abriera los ojos al saborear.

-Está increíble Lex, wow, creo que tú cocinarás los fines de semana. –Rió y acto seguido se arrepintió de sus palabras, difícil le era ya preguntarle a Lexa sobre si era ya _novias_ o no, claro tenía los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra pero ¿Un futuro juntas tal cual estaba también en la mente de Lexa? Un futuro real, con una relación estable donde las semanas pasaran y cada vez creciera más aquel amor que se tenían, compartir sus vidas pero de verdad, sin límites, sin peros.

-Con gusto pero del postre te tendrás que ocupar tú. –Dijo con total naturalidad calmando las pulsaciones de Clarke y luego guiñó un ojo sonriendo de manera sugerente.

-Vamos princesa, al menos déjame llegar al plato principal, la chef merece que pruebe toda su comida antes de dedicarme a otras cosas. –Rió y un grato silencio se adueñó del lugar. –Así que Raven y Octavia ya son oficialmente novias ¿Eh?

-Me sorprendió tanto como a ti, no pensé que O fuera de acelerar las cosas.

-Se trata de Raven, Lex, con esa cerca todo se acelera y dramatiza. –Lexa arrugó la nariz en una risa y le dio un nuevo bocado a su plato.

-Clarke, realmente lamento que no eligieran tu trabajo para la exposición en Washington.

-Tú misma lo dijiste Lex, soy solo una novata y me queda mucho por delante pero dios, conocí a un montón de gente y muchos otros chicos me felicitaron por los cuadros, un hombre ofreció comprarlos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo emocionada. –Vamos Clarke eso es increíble ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Preferí no hacerlo, de verdad siento que es el inicio de algo grande y estas obras significan mucho para mí.

-Cada vez que siento que no puedo amarte más entonces _boom,_ apareces y me haces cambiar de opinión ¿Sabes? Cuando tengas tu propio estudio deberías poner esos cuadros ahí, yo iría seguido y entonces podré recordar tu primer año en la universidad.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te dejaré entrar en mi estudio, Lexa Woods?

-Pues si no me dejas lo haré a la fuerza, Clarke Griffin. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Oye princesa. –Dijo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Acarició su mejilla.

-Tú y yo… ya sabes.

-Tú y yo. –Repitió Lexa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué somos Lex? Sé que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, sé que tú de mí y me encanta que lo demuestres de tantas formas princesa pero… -Agachó su mirada. –Olvídalo, es una tontería.

-¿Tontería? Clarke mírame, para mi es importante también, muy importante pero… -El corazón de Clarke se encogió medio segundo. -¿Me dejas hacerlo a mi manera? Digo, lo he pensado muchísimo y… solo ¿Me dejas?

-¿A tú manera?

-Clarke, yo te amo. –Dijo seria. –Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y eso no va a cambiar, yo no quiero dejarte jamás, ahora mismo no imagino mi vida con nadie más y cuando digo mi vida preciosa hablo del resto de mi vida… -Suspiró cerrando los ojos. –No sé que nos pueda deparar el futuro, _mi amor,_ pero yo quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero que me dejes acompañarte, estar a tu lado siempre y dios, solo quiero estar contigo. –Tomó entre sus manos las de Clarke. –Tengo apenas 20 años linda pero jamás había estado tan segura de algo en vida, tú eres mi hogar, tú eres con quién me siento completa, tú me devolviste la vida que había dejado de ir preciosa y no te amo solo por eso, te amo porque ya te convertiste en una parte de mí, yo no voy a dejarte aunque me ofrezcan todo el oro del mundo y si alguna vez lo nuestro se llega a romper entonces sé que lucharé para que seas feliz, sé que lucharás para que yo sea feliz, juntas o no serás siempre mi prioridad. –Vio como los ojos de Clarke comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que se acumulaban. –Déjame gritarle al mundo entero que eres la chica que me quita el sueño, déjame amarte a mi manera Clarke porque te prometo será lo mejor que haga en la vida.

-Princesa… -Dijo en un susurro quedo centrándose solo en los ojos brillantes y con un verde salvajemente hermoso hasta que escuchó caer un cubierto alejándola del sueño que era ver a Lexa de aquella forma.

-Mierda lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Dijo rápido Octavia quien estaba petrificada. –Solo venía a retirar los platos, lo siento tanto.

-Está bien O. –Sonrió Lexa. –Todo muy bien. –Enonces Octavia se acercó rápido y las chicas pudieron notar como sus ojos estaban vidriosos también, pasó el dorso de su mano por ellos sonriendo nerviosa mientras Clarke también secaba sus propios ojos de aquella emoción, claramente Lexa había tocado mucho más que el corazón de Clarke.

El resto de la velada pasó entre risas y muchísimas miradas con sonrisas robadas, tanto Octavia como Raven se turnaban para hacerlas de camarera y cada vez alguna soltaba una tontería que hacía reír a la pareja, más de una vez las manos de Clarke se encontraron acariciando el rostro de Lexa y más de una vez también Lexa se veía entrelazando sus dedos con los de Clarke. La rubia narró a la perfección su largo día en la exposición y la morena le relató el alborotado día que tuvo con la otra pareja de chicas sin olvidar explicarle el altercado con el adolescente en aquel local haciendo a Clarke soltar una carcajada enorme y encontrando una nueva fuente de bromas para su amiga.

-Ya verás cuando estemos solas en casa, Clarke Griffin. –Fue lo único que dijo Raven saliéndose de su labor de esa noche, luego retomó la compostura.

La cena no se alargó demasiado y el postre llegó en manos de las chicas, postre que la rubia reconoció en medio segundo y sonrió negando mientras observaba a Lexa encogerse de hombros.

-Bien chicas, nosotras las dejamos ahora, no queremos molestar más. –Les guiñó un ojo Raven.

-Pasen buena noche. –Rió Octavia y desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

-Al fin solas. –Lexa guiñó un ojo y levantó repetidas veces sus cejas haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Que tonta –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Banoffee, ¿en serio Lex?

-Me recuerda a ti.

-Dios ¿También lo hiciste tú? Está fantástico princesa.

-Lamento echar a la borda mi imagen perfecta pero no, lo compré en C&B.

-Oh bueno, entonces es hora de ir ordenando algunos cuantos más porque creo que ya me hice adicta a esto. –Rió. –Venga, prueba tu también. –Y ahora fue su turno de darle un bocado en la boca a Lexa.

-Sí definitivamente me recuerda a ti. –Dijo una vez le dio una buena probada.

-¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Suave, delicioso, prácticamente una definición de Clarke Griffin. –La apuntó con el tenedor.

-Eso me suena más a una definición de Lexa Woods, completamente deliciosa y adictiva. –Se mordió sensualmente el labio encendiendo el tono de la conversación.

-¿Deliciosa y adictiva, eh? –Lamió sus labios lentamente y luego volvió a llevar algo de postre a su boca saboreándolo igual de lento. -¿Sabes cuánto es lo que me encantas?

-Podrías decirme…

-Deberías saber que tengo un increíble lenguaje corporal. –Guiño un ojo estremeciendo a Clarke. –Dios Clarke, mira la hora que es.

-¿Ya son más de las doce y perdiste el encanto?

-Ya son más de las doce y… -Se paró tendiendo la mano a la rubia. –Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. –Sin dejar que Clarke siquiera respondiera fundió sus labios, lentamente dejó que su lengua jugara entre ellos para después atrapar la de Clarke, un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios al volver entrar en contacto con la espalda desnuda de la chica y dejó que sus manos jugaran ahí algunos minutos, sus labios comenzaron una danza interminable que corría de un extremo a otro, desde la suavidad y el romance hasta el deseo y la lujuria, así de un lado a otro intercalando los ritmos, subiendo y bajando las pulsaciones, acelerando el deseo y luego priorizando la calma.

-Con todo esto prácticamente había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños. –Dijo Clarke volviendo a respirar con calma luego de ese beso. –Gracias princesa. –Volvió a besarla. –Gracias por absolutamente todo.

-Gracias a ti Clarke, hoy es tú día especial y prometo darte el mejor día de cumpleaños de toda tu vida.

-¿De toda mi vida?

-Bueno no, siempre haré que el próximo sea mejor, lo prometo.

-Y yo prometo protegerte siempre Lexa, nada malo va a pasar a mi lado, lo juro.

-Te amo, mi hermosa cumpleañera. –Clarke iba a responder pero nuevamente Lexa lo evitó con un beso. –Hablé con Raven y durante las siguientes 24 horas me perteneces completamente, Clarke Griffin, Anya y Aden están fuera de la ciudad, solo tú y yo.

-No, Lex. –Dijo y Lexa puso una expresión divertida. –Esta y todas las vidas que siguen te pertenezco. –Ahora ella guió el beso saboreando cada rincón de la exquisita boca de la morena.

Sin duda alguna esas 24 horas se volverían completamente interesantes.


	40. Capítulo 40 - I hope you know

_La canción del inicio de este capítulo es Say You Won't Let Go de James Arthur sólo por si les surge la curiosidad o quieren acompañar parte de la lectura, disfruten_

* * *

-¿Me permite este baile señorita Griffin? –Lexa se acercaba nuevamente a Clarke luego de haber puesto play a la lista de música que Raven había dejado en el reproductor.

-Vaya, baile de cumpleaños, romántico Lexa, vas ganando puntos.

-Vamos, sabes que no puedes decirle que no a estos ojos. –Le regaló guiñó y con firmeza posicionó su mano derecha en la espalda baja de Clarke apegándola, la izquierda la usó para buscar la opuesta de la rubia y entrelazado sus dedos.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo en un susurro dejando su mano libre sobre el hombro a piel desnuda de Lexa haciendo que la morena temblara bajo el contacto. –Jamás podría negarme a estos ojos. –Suspiró y conectó su mirada con la de Lexa, una vez más las emociones recorrieron su cuerpo al notar el brillo que cubría el verde de esa mirada, recorrió con los ojos la piel tersa de la morena mientras se escuchaban algunos acordes suaves que acompañaban sus sutiles movimientos balanceándose de un lado a otro.

 _I knew I loved you then  
(Supe entonces que te quería)_

 _But you'd never know  
(Pero tú nunca lo supiste)_

 _Because I played it cool  
(Porque quería ir con calma)_

 _When I was scared of letting go  
(Cuando tenía miedo de dejarme llevar)_

-Debes saber ahora que no soy una gran bailarina, preciosa, pero por ti haré un pequeño esfuerzo.

-Luego de _ese_ primer baile que compartimos estoy segura que eres una bailarina increíble. –Le guiñó un ojo mientras Lexa negaba y sonreía, la morena se alejó sin soltar la mano de Clarke y le dio un giro que, aunque suave, hizo a ambas perder el equilibrio y aferrarse la una a la otra en una sonora carcajada. –Genial, soy un asco sobre tacones.

-La ventaja de esta cita, señorita Clarke, es que puedes estar descalza. –Besó su mejilla y entonces ambas se quitaron los incómodos zapatos, Lexa volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de la rubia y junto con la música que las acompañaba comenzó a cantarle al oído. - I want to dance with you right now and you look as beautiful as ever. –Volvió a darle un hábil giro y sus dedos se entrelazaron nuevamente casi de manera automática. -And I swear that everyday you'll get better, you make me feel this way somehow.

-Definitivamente vas a matarme de amor, Lexa Woods.

-Definitivamente esa no es la intención, Clarke Griffin. –Sus cuerpos siguieron unidos moviéndose suavemente al ritmo quedo de la canción que avanzaba mientras ambas chicas se regalaban guiños y sonrisas, Lexa la hacía girar y Clarke luego hacía a la morena quedar justo delante de ella con la espalda pegada a sí y sin soltarle las manos seguir meciéndose juntas. Así, entre caricias robadas y un baile para nada elaborado Lexa le seguía regalando esas frases que a Clarke la hacían estremecer. - I'm going to love you till my lungs give out, I promise till death we part.

-Lexa…

-Just say you won't let go –Susurró la morena junto al término de la canción y dejó su frente pegada a la de Clarke mirándola a los ojos, hablando con ellos mientras acariciaba los brazos de su chica. –Clarke…

-Por favor… quiero que me prometas que… -Sonrió nerviosa bajando la mirada y apretando sus labios.

-Vamos preciosa, no muerdo. –Acarició el rostro de Clarke centrándose unos segundos en esos labios que moría por besar.

-Quiero… quiero estar contigo siempre Lex, quiero que esto no sea un _hasta que dure_ , quiero que sea un _para siempre_ … princesa, siento que cada segundo me enamoro más de ti y no puedo contener las ganas de imaginar todo un futuro juntas–Dijo levantando la mirada justo al final de su frase y notó a la perfección como ese brillo en los ojos de la morena comenzaba a temblar, como si el tiempo corriera más lento y los latidos de su corazón fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para calar en su pecho y chocar contra el de Lexa que sentía todo el calor del mundo acumularse en su corazón y luego recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- _Preciosa… -_ Susurró llevando sus labios contra la frente de Clarke. –Santo cielo, _preciosa… -_ Besó ahora sus mejillas y luego de lamer sus labios atrapó el inferior de la rubia entre los suyos. –Yo no me imagino una vida sin ti…-Dejó que sus labios viajaran hasta el oído de Clarke. –Quiero ser quien envejezca a tu lado. –Susurró y luego lamió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia haciéndola temblar. –Quiero que vayamos juntas al veterinario con nuestros gatos. –Soltó una risa suave y casi sensual volviendo a pegar su frente a la de Clarke. –Quiero ser tu mujer, quiero ser tu hogar mi amor.

Entonces Clarke no pudo contenerlo más y luego de morder su labio se acercó a Lexa juntando sus labios, comenzó mordiendo el carnoso labio inferior de la morena y luego lamiéndolo, buscó más contacto y dejó que la espalda de Lexa chocara contra la muralla y pegó sus cuerpos tanto que parecía uno solo, fue a su cuello y dejó un camino de besos suaves a lo largo de él, viajó a sus hombros, su pecho, dibujó su escote con pequeños besos y mordiscos que prácticamente obligaron a Lexa a llevar sus manos a la espalda de la rubia y luego entre sus cabellos dorados para pegarla más a sí misma y profundizar aquellos besos que le estaban quitando la razón.

-Clarke… preciosa…uhm…Clarke… -Los besos de Clarke estaban siendo cada vez húmedos como si esa chica tímida de hace unos segundos hubiera desaparecido por completo sin dejar de ser dulce y gentil con cada contacto –hm… Clarke… -Ahora la rubia volvía a subir por su cuello y se pegaba a los labios jugosos de Lexa, los mordía con tanta habilidad que parecía haber estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida, la lengua de Lexa apareció sutilmente entre sus labios buscando un pequeño contacto que Clarke profundizó uniendo su lengua con la de la morena y luego llevándola dentro de esa boca húmeda, sintió el paladar de Lexa y lo saboreó suavemente dándole una corriente eléctrica que llegó hasta su entrepierna.

-¿Lex, estamos solas? –Dijo pero al parecer no esperaba respuesta porque con la humedad de sus besos Lexa apenas podía razonar, dejó la lengua caliente de la morena entre sus labios y la repasó lento y tranquila, sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera por delante.

-Mhm… -Asintió Lexa en un gemido. –hmm…

Las manos de Clarke recorrieron el cuerpo de Lexa con delicadeza aunque la necesidad y el deseo ya la estaban consumiendo mientras imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de la morena hace semanas venían a su mente, pero ya no quería recuerdos, no, tenía a esa hermosa chica entre sus brazos y volvería a hacerle el amor como ambas lo merecían después de tanto camino y tanto tiempo. En ese segundo aquella llama pareció encenderse en Lexa también porque en un rápido movimiento dejó la espalda de Clarke contra sus pechos a imitó sus caricias de aquella vez, recorrió los costados de la rubia haciendo que su trasero se pegara a Lexa haciéndola gemir suavemente, bajó a sus piernas desnudas y levantó el vestido lentamente hasta justo antes de hacerse dueña de su entrepierna, volvió a subir sus manos al abdomen de Clarke y comenzó a besar su cuello de forma caliente.

Clarke se mordía el labio tan fuerte que dolía pero no le importaba, tomó ella misma las manos de Lexa y las llevó a sus pechos haciendo que ambas soltaran un fuerte gemido, el de Lexa chocó contra su oído y decidió que ese era su nuevo sonido favorito, la morena comenzó a masajear lentamente y sintió como esos pezones se ponían duros bajo su contacto. Clarke giró su rostro lo suficiente para poder besar a Lexa quien no se detenía en su trabajo de acariciar esos pechos que cabían casi a la perfección en sus manos de dedos largos.

-Hm…. Lex cariño… el vestido… sácame esta mierda de vestido. –Lexa rió sensualmente contra sus labios y soltó esos pechos por unos segundos solo para bajar el vestido y descubrir el torso de la rubia completamente.

-Mierda Clarke… -Gimió otra vez al sentir sus pechos desnudos, Clarke se giró y volvió a comerse esa boca que tanto la llamaba, bajó el vestido de Lexa desnudando su torso también y por un momento se quedó mirándola con adoración. –Me desgasto si me miras tanto Griffin. –Guiñó un ojo Lexa y Clarke se volvió a morder el labio, besó el cuello de la morena, bajó a su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó que su boca rodeara un pezón de Lexa, lo chupó y lamió tanto como quiso y luego fue al otro, sus manos viajaron a las piernas de Lexa y subió su vestido lo suficiente para acariciar sus muslos.

-Se me ocurren mejores formas de desgastarte Woods. –Dijo contra uno de los pechos de Lexa.

-Hmm… Clarke… -Gimió sintiendo el calor de los labios de Clarke aún contra sus pezones, las manos de la rubia explorando aún más dentro de sus muslos con dificultad por el vestido. –Clarke..

-¿Hmm..? –Preguntó sin olvidar su trabajo.

-Sillón… ahora. –La rubia sonrió contra el pezón duro y húmedo de Lexa y se detuvo para ir a sus labios y besarla una vez más, Lexa la guió hasta el sillón haciéndola caer de espaldas y cuando la rubia intentó incorporarse la chica la detuvo y le sonrió de medio lado dejándola sin aliento. –Tenemos toda la noche, Clarke, tranquila. –Le guiñó un ojo y bajo su atenta mirada terminó por sacarse su vestido tirándolo lejos y quedando solo en bragas, se arrodilló en el sofá frente a Clarke y bajó aquel blanco y casto vestido por sus piernas dejándola en igualdad de condiciones. Las pequeñas manos de la rubia no pudieron evitar acariciar el duro abdomen de la morena y ahora, sin que Lexa se lo impidiera, se incorporó para lamerlo y dibujar círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

Lexa se recostó sobre Clarke y ambas suspiraron profundo cuando sintieron el roce de sus pechos y ágilmente la morena dejó su muslo entre las piernas de Clarke, contra su sexo húmedo, sintió aquella humedad hasta con esa fina capa de tela impidiendo sentirla por completo y comenzó a besarla, con sus manos se apoyaba a los costados de Clarke y la rubia llevó sus manos al trasero duro de Lexa pegándolo a su cuerpo, sin dejar el beso Lexa comenzó a balancearse y Clarke la ayudaba acariciando y apretando sus nalgas.

-Tócame hmm… ooh… amor, por favor... –Gemía cada vez mas fuerte al sentir como mojaba sus bragas y el muslo de Lexa, también podía sentir como los flujos de Lexa se acumulaban en su propia pierna y sin pensarlo mucho llevó su mano entre ambas para mover el trozo de tela que cubría su sexo hacia un lado para poder sentir directamente la piel de Lexa quien gruñó con frustración al no poder sentir lo mismo, paró, medio segundo fue necesario o eso alcanzó a contar Clarke para que ambas estuvieran completamente desnudas. El deseo las estaba carcomiendo y cada una decidió para sí misma que ya tendrían más rondas para poder estar tranquilas pero no esa, dios, esa la aprovecharían al máximo porque estaban extrañando demasiado esa piel que las hacía vibrar y excitarse hasta esos límites ahora conocidos.

Lexa comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Clarke quien rogaba por sentir los labios de la morena contra su sexo, lamiendo y saboreando su clítoris, se detuvo justo en el abdomen de Clarke para conectar sus miradas y ese azul rogaba por más, por mucho más, los ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo de Lexa le hicieron preguntarse a la rubia cómo era posible que bajo esa chica se juntaran una dulce y romántica amante con esa sensual morena con excitantes movimientos y sensual cuerpo.

Lexa no esperó mucho más antes de comenzar a acariciar los muslos de Clarke, besaba aquellas piernas con adoración y sus manos viajaban desde los grandes pechos de la rubia que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada, hasta cerca de su sexo húmedo, usó esos largos dedos para acariciar suavemente sobre los rizos y pliegues de Clarke, luego para separarlos con gentileza, fue justo en ese momento cuando los labios de Lexa entraron en el juego para dar paso a su lengua, saborear el clítoris húmedo e hinchado de su chica la hizo sentir explosiones en todo su cuerpo y a propósito o no, aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas y junto con eso los gemidos de Clarke.

-No te contengas preciosa, solo somos tú y yo. –Fue lo único que dijo Lexa para luego continuar con su labor, pasó su lengua una y otra vez y otra vez llenándose del sabor de la rubia mientras que con una de sus ágiles manos masajeaba un pecho de Clarke quién ya no contenía sus gemidos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda arqueada, mordía su labio y cada ciertos momentos intentaba enfocar a la preciosa chica que estaba entre sus piernas.

Lexa se detuvo de un momento a otro haciendo que Clarke soltara un gemido de frustración y con una sonrisa la morena subió a su boca para hacerla sentir su propio sabor, la rubia intentó cambiar las posiciones pero Lexa lo impidió, lamió y chupó su lengua, dejó sus rodillas apoyadas a cada costado de Clarke y bajó sensualmente su mano hasta su entrada.

-Juntas, cariño. –Le dijo susurrándole al oído y Clarke sonrió de medio lado al comprender lo que Lexa le estaba pidiendo, así la rubia llevó su mano hasta el sexo de Lexa, completamente húmedo, completamente preparado para ella. Lexa introdujo primero un dedo en Clarke pero poco duró estando solo porque inmediatamente dejó que dos comenzaran con el trabajo, la rubia la imitó y Lexa gimió sin tapujos en su oído, cada una penetraba a la otra al mismo ritmo, lento en un principio disfrutando de como las paredes de su chica se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, de cómo sus manos se llenaban de los exquisitos flujos de la otra, fue Clarke quién comenzó a subir el ritmo y Lexa la siguió, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera bombeando al mismo ritmo y ya sin ningún tipo de restricción y aumentando también el volumen de sus gemidos y la agitación de sus respiraciones

-Oh mierda, Lexa… voy a… voy…a…aaah

-Ohh, hmm… correrme… -Terminó de hablar Lexa en un grito desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de Clarke y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica dejando suaves besos, tantos como el cansancio se lo permitió.

-No te imaginas cuánto quería esto mi amor… -Clarke la apegó más a ella rodeándola con su brazo y luego buscó sus labios para besarla lentamente.

-Eres deliciosa Clarke –Le correspondió el beso regalándole una pequeña mordida en los labios. –Extrañaba este cuerpo… -Lexa pasaba sus dedos por el abdomen de Clarke a sus piernas y luego por sus costados, abrazándola fuerte. –Eres preciosa, tan preciosa… -Volvió a besar sus labios y no dudó ni un segundo en buscar la juguetona lengua de la rubia quién la reclamó con más hambre aún.

-Quiero probarte Lex… -En un movimiento rápido quedó ahora ella sobre la morena- …Necesito volver a sentirte mi amor. –Lexa la detuvo y Clarke la miró con interrogación.

-Vamos a mi habitación Clarke, tenemos mucha noche por delante. –Le guiñó un ojo y Clarke asintió poniéndose de pie y volviendo a saborear con los ojos cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Lexa que estaba sin pudor frente a ella levantando ambas cejas y con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si sigues sonriéndome así no llegaremos ni a la mitad de las escaleras Lexa. –Dijo y la morena le dio un beso mientras agarraba las nalgas de Clarke quien suspiró y gimió contra sus labios.

-Ya muévete. –Rió Lexa y tomada de la mano de Clarke corrieron por las escaleras a tropiezos y desnudas, una vez estando frente a la puerta de su habitación y justo antes de que Lexa pudiera abrirla Clarke la acorraló contra la muralla besándola y llevando sus dedos a acariciar el clítoris empapado de Lexa.

-Al menos superé las escaleras. –Rió contra los labios de Lexa para después morderlos sin dejar de masturbarla, justo cuando la morena sintió que esos dedos entrarían nuevamente en ella la detuvo.

-Vas a matarme Clarke, en serio que vas a matarme. –La empujó dentro de la habitación y sin que nadie se lo pidiera se tumbó de espaldas contra la cama entregándose por completo a la merced hambrienta de la rubia.

* * *

-¿Tienes sueño dormilona? –Lexa apegó a su cuerpo a una Clarke desnuda que tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena.

-No, solo quiero descansar la visa… y todo el cuerpo. –Rió. -¿Tú no tienes sueño? Es tarde

-Temprano, a decir verdad, son las 5:40 de la mañana Clarke.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero si solo recién terminamos de… wow.

-¿Todo un record no? –Ahora rió Lexa. –No sé si alguna vez estuve tan feliz como ahora preciosa. –Besó su cabello y aprovechó la postura para acariciar la espalda de Clarke. –Esto es…

-Perfecto, sí que lo es. –Suspiró. –Es la segunda vez que hacemos el amor Lexa pero siento que te conociera… que te tuviera de toda la vida, se siente tan bien estar contigo.

-Bueno, para ser exactas la cuarta vez fue en el sillón anoche, la de hace un rato fue como la décima…

-Idiota. –Levantó su cabeza solo para que Lexa pudiera verla sacar la lengua. –No exageres.

-Te amo Clarke –Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Te amo Lexa –Susurró la rubia regalándole un beso fugaz y volviendo a acomodarse contra el cuerpo de la morena para dejar pasar un largo rato en que simplemente se acariciaban y veían como poco a poco los rayos de luz se colaban entre fina cortina que cubría las ventanas en la habitación de Lexa. -¿Lex? –Dijo Clarke al sentir que la chica seguía despierta.

-¿Hum?

-Háblame de tus padres… -Dijo apenas preguntándose si eso era ir demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué quieres saber de ellos? –Se acomodó la morena para que ambas quedaran frente a frente y con sus cabezas sobre el almohadón dejando ahora sus dedos sobre la cadera de Clarke, su sonrisa era sutil pero sincera, sus ojos brillaban casi como si estuviera ansiosa por lo que venía.

-Pues no sé… -titubeó. -¿Te pareces a ellos? ¿Crees… crees que hubieran aceptado lo nuestro? –Lexa la observaba con tanta ternura y admiración que Clarke se sintió completamente vulnerable, más que nunca.

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, sí, físicamente más a mamá que a papá, ella tenía el pelo castaño también y papá siempre decía que de perfil éramos idénticas. –Rió. –Aunque estos ojazos los heredé de él, tenía el cabello como Anya y la misma nariz de Aden.

-Vaya, una familia de súper modelos genial, buen ojo Griffin. –Rió Clarke y besó a Lexa, un beso lento atrapando su labio inferior que la ojiverde correspondió encantada.

-Lo dice la rubia de ojos azules, por favor. –Fue su turno de reír. –Podría mostrarte algunas fotos de ellos luego, no las miro muy seguido…

-No es necesario princesa…

-Quiero hacerlo Clarke, por primera vez desde que murieron me siento en paz con ellos, obvio los extraño muchísimo y aún duele pero… están conmigo, lo sé, lo siento aquí. –Tomó la mano de Clarke y la llevó a su corazón palpitante, la rubia solo sonrió embobada por la fuerza de Lexa. –Y bien, respondiendo a su otra pregunta señorita Griffin, sí, sin duda lo hubieran aceptado y de seguro conociendo como era mamá estaría lista para entregarte mi mano en matrimonio.

-¿Qué? –Rió Clarke incrédula.

-Papá era mucho más sobre protector, de seguro te hubiera hecho un interrogatorio de horas, desde la típica _cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija,_ hasta tus alergias o cosas extrañas que solo podían importarle a él. –Negó sonriendo. –Pero mamá, dios, esa mujer tenía muy claro el tipo de persona que quería que su hija consiguiera para compartir la vida: sensible, amable, de preferencia músico o artista pero deportista también estaba bien, si no sabía cocinar era mejor porque ella misma se encargaría de enseñarle, quería que yo estuviera con alguien que supiera lo que significara la vida en serio, no esos niños mimados que estaban en todas las fiestas familiares de la empresa, no, jamás me hubiera permitido estar con un niñito o niñita de papá, su sueño era verme prácticamente al lado de un ángel que cuidase de mi día y noche pero también me dejó muy claro que debía atesorar tanto a esa persona como mi amor me lo permitiera, ¿puedes creer que hasta me dijo como era la casa perfecta para que viviera con _esa persona?_ –La miró divertida contagiando a Clarke con tantas palabras, la rubia levantó ambas cejas invitándola a continuar. –Sus palabras eran: _una casa o apartamento pequeño pero con una habitación principal espaciosa, una cocina con lo justo y necesario porque para cocinar no se necesitan kilos de aparatos, solo una olla, una cuchara y mucha imaginación, un pequeño balcón donde admirar el amanecer y un armario igual de pequeño porque de seguro les dará flojera lavar ropa._

-Bien, recuerda esas palabras Lex porque si lo nuestro perdura entonces debemos ser fiel a sus palabras. –Achinó los ojos y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. -¿Se supone que yo encajo con todas esas características?

-Eres un ángel mi amor, hasta las imagino hablando horas y horas de arte, ella no tenía ni puta idea de nada pero le encantaba mirar cuadros e idearse mil interpretaciones, hablaba de luces y sombras cuando claramente apenas sabía cuáles son los colores primarios, habrías sido una maestra increíble para esa mujer. –La apegó a su cuerpo. –Me hubiera encantado que los conocieras Clarke.

-Y a mí me hubiera encantado conocerlos Lexa, obvio eran unas personas increíbles, solo espero caerles bien, estén donde estén.

-Claro que sí, te adoran. –Le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora haciéndola reír. –un ángel Clarke –Repitió más para sí que para la aludida. –eso es lo que eres, todo un ángel y… ¡Oh, oh! Dime que aún no quieres dormir.

-Aún no quiero dormir. –Repitió casi como un robot al notar como Lexa se paraba rápido de la cama sin importarle para nada su desnudez. -¿Lex? ¿Lex? –Vio como la morena abría unos cajones y antes de sacar nada la obligó a cerrar los ojos a lo que Clarke aceptó y se sentó en la cama con la sábana cubriendo sus pechos.

-Ahora te tapas, descarada. –Rió Lexa sentándose a su lado. –Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. –Dijo aunque Clarke seguía con los ojos cerrados. –Ahora es cuando los abres Clarke, no arruines el momento.

-Oh sí claro. –Rió y al abrirlos quedó impresionada, Lexa tenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita azul junto a una rosa. –Lex…

-Sé que la rosa es algo visto, pero sé también que se marchitan y prometo que siempre tendrás una hermosa flor llena de vida contigo, tan viva como tú me haces sentir.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan perfecta y adorable siempre?

-Me sale natural. –Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Que payasa… -Tomó la rosa con amor y la acercó a su pecho para después fijar su atención en aquel otro regalo.

-Antes que todo quiero decir algo… -Suspiró. –Yo te amo Clarke, te amo como siempre soñé amar a alguien, cuando estoy contigo me siento completa, cuando estoy contigo nada puede detenerme, nada puede derrumbarme y no sé qué me depare la vida pero sí sé que quiero tenerte conmigo siempre, en cada momento, cada segundo a mi lado aunque te encuentres a kilómetros… la pregunta es, Clarke ¿Quieres tenerme siempre contigo de la misma forma?

- _Princesa_ –Acarició su mejilla mientras admiraba sonriente aquel rostro y con dificultad le recordaba a su corazón como se latía y a sus pulmones como oxigenar al resto de su cuerpo. –Obvio que sí… ¿cómo no quererlo?

-Entonces ahora sí puedes abrirlo. –La miró expectante tomar esa caja azul y su corazón se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Clarke quien cambiaba la mirada desde su regalo hasta los ojos de Lexa y de vuelta.

-Lex, son… son preciosos… -Lexa tomó un colgante dorado que ponía _C_ en un hermoso dije y en un gesto pidió a Clarke que lo pusiera en su cuello, acto seguido tomo el segundo colgante dorado con un dije en forma de _L,_ tomó a Clarke de la mano invitándola a ponerse de pie y la llevó frente al espejo.

-Eres preciosa… -Susurró en su oído conectado las miradas a través del reflejo y tomando ambas manos de Clarke que cubrían sus propios pechos invitándola a mirarlas a ambas completamente desnudas, juntas y sin nada que ocultar, más allá de lo físico ambas comprendían el significado que tenía estar _desnudas_ una frente a la otra, una desnudez que superaba el simplemente no llevar ropa. -…tan preciosa _mi amor._ –Tomó el colgante que había dejado sobre la mesita y suavemente dejó el cabello de Clarke caer a un costado y hábilmente unió el broche sin jamás despegar sus cuerpos, una de sus manos fue a la cintura de la rubia y Clarke llevó su mano a la pequeña _L_ mientras Lexa hacía lo mismo con la _C_ que colgaba en su pecho. –Ahora siempre _mi ángel_ , siempre te tendré justo al lado de mi corazón. –Sonrió. –Y yo estaré siempre a un lado del tuyo para protegerlo.

- _Mi princesa_ …-Susurró y se giró para quedar frente a la morena y mirarla a los ojos sin necesidad de utilizar su reflejo. –Sabes que estaré siempre cuidando a ese hermoso corazón ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, lo haces desde mucho antes que yo me diera cuenta –Sonrió y besó la frente de la rubia.

-Juntas Lexa Woods, de ahora en adelante todo lo que suceda lo afrontaremos juntas ¿Me oyes?

-Lo prometo mi amor.

-No te pido una promesa princesa, esta vez es una orden. –Soltó una dulce risita. –Gracias por esto cariño… gracias por… -Lexa la detuvo poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Clarke y finalmente sustituyendo su dedo por sus labios.

-Vamos a dormir linda, necesitamos descansar. –Volvió a besarla lento y dulce.

-Con una condición, Alexandra.

-Vaya, que mandona te pone un año más de vida, dispara Griffin.

-Abrázame y no me sueltes… -Sonrió de medio lado junto a Lexa quien la llevó a la cama, se recostaron, la rubia contra el pecho de Lexa y Lexa rodeándola por la cintura.

Sin duda alguna la morena cumpliría la dulce condición de Clarke.

* * *

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero primero que todo la inspiración no llegaba y por otro lado el tiempo se me hizo nada. Quisiera leer sus comentarios sobre este cap y adelantarles que para los siguientes y últimos vamos a conocer un poco más de lo que vivirán las chicas los años que siguen, ¿alguien tiene ideas de lo que pasará con Costia? ¿Clarke y Lexa adoptarán un gato? ¿Raven y Clarke seguirán viviendo juntas? ¿En algún momento Jake Griffin conocerá a la hermosa novia de su hija? ¿Las chicas dejarán que las cosas sigan su curso o querrán una pedida de novia a lo grande? ¿Ah?**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 _ **#LoveInWar**_


	41. Capítulo 41 - If ain't got you

-¿Me recuerdan por qué Costia no está encerrada en una cárcel usando ropa a rayas blancas y negras?

-Primero que todo Raven, eso de las rayas ya no se usa y segundo, ya te hemos dicho como quinientas veces que los abogados de Bryan llegaron a un acuerdo con los abogados de Costia.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta O, cariño.

-Yo puedo responder eso. –Dijo Lexa llevándose la lata de sprite a los labios, tomándose todo su tiempo para hablar. –No queremos que Costia pasé encarcelada quizá cuanto tiempo si lo que necesita es ayuda.

-¿Y por qué nos importa?

-Porque lo queramos o no es una chica de 20 años que tiene toda una vida por delante para seguir cagándola o… -Otro sorbo de sprite. –para hacer las cosas bien.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Está suelta por las calles así sin más?

-Ya Rae. –La regañó Harper. –Lex ha tenido suficiente del tema Costia por el resto de su vida.

-Y no es _que ande suelta_ Reyes, tiene una orden de alejamiento, ni siquiera puede entrar al estado, está muy lejos de aquí con sus padres y un tratamiento psicológico, además está cooperando con las investigaciones de la red de micro tráfico y tiene que hacer trabajo comunitario 3 años, es un _win-win situation._

-Pff como quieran, yo la tendría limpiando los baños de la penitenciaria de litchfield a cuatro patas.

-Raven tú sabes que tampoco estoy feliz con ese acuerdo –Habló Harper. –Pero no todo en la vida es como en Orange is the new Black, lo siento.

-¿Ah? Ugh, es culpa de Clarke, si no fuera por todas las horas de Netflix para lesbianas que me ha tenido viendo el último año no estaría tan loca.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te empezaron a calentar las amigas delanteras de Octavia. –Volvió a hablar Zoe ganándose una patada de Raven bajo la mesa.

-Tu novia es una niña pequeña Harper.

- _Tú_ novia es una niña pequeña Octavia.

-¿Y Clarke no tiene nada que decir? Nunca te pierdes oportunidad de reírte de Raven. –Dijo Zoe pero al no tener ninguna reacción de Clarke comenzó a chasquear los dedos frente a su cara. –Clarke, ¡Clarke!

-¿Ah? Oh sí, lo siento, Orange is the new Black, sí, claro.

-¿Griffin estás aquí? –Raven le preguntó picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice. –Reacciona rubia.

-Sí lo siento, tengo que irme, nos vemos después. –Lexa la miró inexpresiva mientras Clarke solo le sonreía vagamente y ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la morena, sin decir nada más se alejó de las chicas.

-Pensé que estaba todo bien entre ustedes Woods ¿Qué onda?

-No sé Rae, yo tampoco pensé que hubiera algún problema, el día de su cumpleaños fue todo genial, jugamos con Aden, cenamos con Anya, estábamos como nunca, esta semana todo fue perfecto, se quedó algunas noches en casa y las que no al menos salimos a caminar por el parque pero hoy día después de… de algo, se puso extraña.

-¿Después de qué?

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia.

-¿No lo eran ya?

-No Zoe, al menos no oficialmente, estamos juntas eso es obvio y ambas lo sabemos pero ninguna lo había pedido así que quise hacer algo especial y fui por ella luego de clases, hablamos un rato y cuando le solté la bomba se quedó helada.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritó Raven abriendo los ojos de par en par. -¿Pero esa mujer está loca? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te respondió algo? ¿Está secretamente casada? ¿Es hetero?

-Rae cariño, si vas a preguntar al menos no la agobies… ¿decías Lex?

-Gracias O –Dirigió una mirada asesina a Raven. –Me dijo que no podía, eso es todo, que no podía y que iba atrasada a clases, ya no sé qué pensar.

-Wow ¿y qué piensas hacer? Al menos sigue con ese mismo juegueteo cariñoso que ha hecho toda la semana con la _L_ que tiene en el cuello. –Dijo Harper con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lexa que instintivamente tomó con fuerza la _C_ que colgaba del propio.

-Muy buena pregunta Harper. –Sonrió apenas y terminó su sprite. -Esperar unas horas para que se calme un poco y sentarnos a hablar, necesito saber qué le pasa.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de Mike's esta noche o no?

-Yo iré de todas formas, tal vez con al ambiente más distendido encuentre un rato para hablar con Clarke, tú –Apuntó a Raven. –Asegúrate de que ella vaya también y ni se te ocurra comentarle nada de lo que les dije, no quiero que la agobies. Ninguna de ustedes. –Las amenazó con el dedo índice.

-A la orden jefa. –Le dio un saludo militar.

-Debemos celebrar chicas. –Habló Zoe y se puso tras Lexa y Octavia para abrazarlas a ambas. –Costia Stone está lejos de la vida de todas, especialmente de la de esta guapa morena de ojos verdes. –Le guiñó un ojo a Lexa. –Octavia y la misma guapa morena de ojos verdes volvieron a ser las mejores amigas igual que Clarke y Raven, Harper sigue tan buena como siempre, yo me vuelvo más encantadora cada día y además será la primera vez que vayamos a Mike's como grupo, nada de caras largas ¿Okey? Si algo malo pasa Lexa será la encargada de darnos alcohol pagado por sus millones.

-Entendido y anotado Monroe. –Lexa forzó una sonrisa. –Ahora ya vamos O porque llegamos tarde a economía y ni loca me trago un castigo de Thompson.

* * *

Lexa se estacionó justo detrás del auto de Octavia frente al edificio de las chicas, se suponía llegaría a Mike's pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Clarke como para esperar así que decidió apurar la marcha y cambiar de dirección. Saludó al conserje que apenas se preocupó por quién estaba entrando al edificio y nerviosa apretó el botón del ascensor. Los 5 pisos más lentos que pudo imaginar, le envió un mensaje a Octavia y su amiga le confirmó que casi estaban, tocó la puerta y esperó, 10 segundos contados con reloj y Raven le abrió la puerta con un enorme sonrisa mientras Octavia la abrazaba por la cintura, un saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la hicieron pasar.

-Qué guapa Woods. –Raven le guiñó un ojo intentando tranquilizarla y Lexa solo sonrió de medio lado jugueteando con su camisa. Llevaba botines negros, unos pantalones de tela negros que se ceñían a la perfección tanto a sus piernas como a su trasero y una camisa azul petróleo delgada dentro de ellos con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados que dejaban ver a la perfección el dije con la inicial de su no-novia, no podía negar que al elegir el color lo hizo pensando en Clarke, la chaqueta tan negra como el resto de su ropa la traía en la mano.

Se sentó en el sofá después de escuchar a Octavia y Raven decir que estarían listas en un minuto y que Clarke estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, unos segundos sopesó la idea de entrar y ayudarla, luego se dijo a si misma que no era tan buena idea. Prefirió esperar jugando con su celular, moviendo las pantallas del menú sin entrar a ninguna aplicación en específico, reordenando sus listas de reproducción, abriendo y cerrando carpetas de la galería de fotos.

Clarke salió dirigiéndose a Raven mientras intentaba arreglarse quizá qué cosa en el vestido que llevaba esa noche, era verde y Lexa no pudo evitar pensar que lo había elegido por las mismas razones que ella su camisa, la rubia levantó la vista y al no encontrarse con Raven frente a ella se quedó callada un par de segundos en los que Lexa se paró rápidamente sin tampoco soltar palabra. La recorrió de pies a cabeza sin pudor, el dije de oro en su piel blanca se veía de lo más puro y hermoso, el rubio aleonado que llevaba pegaba a la perfección con el vestido que se apegaba a su cuerpo realzando sus curvas y Lexa podía jurar que hasta sus pechos se veían más redondos de lo que recordaba. Quiso acariciarlos. Clarke sin duda alguna recorrió a Lexa de igual forma deteniéndose en ese pequeño escote que ahora, por alguna razón, eran 3 botones desabrochados que dejaban ver al menos unos milímetros del top negro que la morena llevaba esa noche, fijó sus ojos en los de Lexa y tragó hondo, aún sin hablar.

-¿Listas? –Las interrumpió Octavia.

-Casi. –Soltó Clarke al fin girándose hacia Octavia y señalándole esa parte del vestido que Lexa seguía sin entender qué problema tenía. –Bien ¿Vamos? –Se giró sutilmente hacia Lexa sin quedarse completamente frente a ella y la morena solo asintió quedándose algunos pasos por detrás de las chicas, para su sorpresa la rubia se acercó y rápido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que más que disfrutar, Lexa se preguntó qué de malo tenían sus labios que prefirió otro lugar de su rostro.

-Hola. –Susurró finalmente su saludo Lexa devolviendo el gesto y posicionando sus labios un par de segundos sobre la mejilla de Clarke, no supo realmente si fue su imaginación pero sintió como la rubia ahogó un suspiro y tembló bajo el contacto ¿Cómo tomar aquello? Le daría vueltas luego.

Bajaron las cuatro chicas por el ascensor y le llamó la atención como Clarke hablaba animadamente con Octavia ¿Cómo era posible que fuera toda una máquina de palabras con su mejor amiga pero apenas le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a ella? Cruzó miradas con Raven quien iba con el ceño fruncido, ambas apuntaron con sus ojos a Clarke como queriendo comprender qué estaba pasando, fue como Lexa supo que no solo ella veía lo extraño de la situación que Octavia parecía ignorar, eso la molestó un poco.

Apenas cruzaron la calle pensó lo obivo: Raven iría con Octavia y ella llevaría a Clarke, entonces le abrió la puerta a la rubia pero la chica dudó un par de segundos, casi con pánico buscó la mirada de Octavia en busca de ayuda y la chica tenía la mirada pegada al celular, en tres segundos Raven volvió a conectar miradas extrañadas con Lexa y luego observó a su novia algo molesta por no haber ayudado a su mejor amiga cuando la tensión se cortaba con cuchillo entre la otra pareja.

-Arriba Clarkie que la hora no retrocede, es al revés. –Habló al fin Raven intentando calmar el lugar mientras Octavia simplemente entraba a su lugar de piloto apurando a su novia desde adentro.

-Sí, claro. –Casi susurró Clarke y tomó la mano de Lexa para poder subir la camioneta, otra vez Lexa se preguntó si el pequeño espasmo en el toque de manos lo había imaginado, Clarke estaba nerviosa y eso no le daba buena espina. Comenzó a sentirse descompuesta.

* * *

-Hey ¿Y Clarke? Estaba aquí dos segundos atrás. –Raven estaba casi asustada.

-Tranquila, fue al baño, vuelve en un minuto pero ahora vamos a la mesa porque esta noche hay música en vivo y de seguro se empieza a llenar más aún en un rato. –Octavia parecía completamente tranquila e intercambió una mirada comprometedora con Zoe que Harper alcanzó a captar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Le susurró Harper a su novia.

-Tranquila amor, ya verás.-Susurró de vuelta y siguió a Octavia.

-Eh… yo esperaré a Clarke aquí, si algo le pasa y no nos encuentra entonces se irá y quiero completamente lo contrario. –Dijo Lexa.

-Tranquila Woods. –Fue por ella Octavia tomándola del brazo. –Ya le dije en qué mesa estaremos, la llamo en un rato si no vuelve, vamos antes que perdamos el lugar, en serio Lex relájate un segundo. –Entonces Lexa se preguntó en qué momento su chica y su mejor amiga se habían vuelto tan confidentes, ella era quien acordaba el lugar con Clarke, ella o Raven, nunca Octavia. Celos, eso fue lo que sintió y no le gustó para nada.

-Okey, vamos entonces. –Soltó desganada y tomó su celular de inmediato.

 **[Lexa 11:23 p.m.]: Vamos a la mesa que te dijo Octavia, si algo pasa solo dime Clarke, te amo**

 **[Lexa 11:30 p.m.]: Si quieres volver a casa avísame, te voy a dejar o hablo con Octavia ¿estás bien? Ha pasado un rato.**

-Lex, te dije que te tranquilices en serio.

-Es que me preocupo O, tal vez ni siquiera quería venir esta noche y se siente obligada, apenas habló en todo el camino, hasta parecía nerviosa.

-¿Crees que de no haber querido venir se hubiera arreglado como lo hizo? –La miró sonriente. –No puedes negar que se ve preciosa en ese vestidito verde y sé que estabas demasiado embobada viéndola pero le brillaron como nunca los ojos cuando te estaba mirando muda ahí en el apartamento.

-No digas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor Octavia, hasta Raven está nerviosa por Clarke.

-Ya, amo a Raven Lex pero lo dramatiza todo y eso lo sabemos todas. –Rió. –Lo prometo Lex, además el amor no se le va a ir de un día a otro, quizá se asustó con lo de ser novias ya oficialmente, lo de Costia está fresco aún y quién sabe, tal vez está nerviosa por el tiempo que van a estar separadas en vacaciones, ella se irá con su familia.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Vamos, tómate lo que te queda de refresco en el vaso y disfruta de la música que ya subió el grupo. –Entonces Lexa le hizo caso y se tomó lo que le quedaba de sprite fijando su vista en el escenario, esa noche ella y Zoe eran las conductoras designadas.

-Buenas noches chicos, estamos encantados de estar aquí hoy, gracias a Mike por sobre todas las cosas… -Comenzó hablando el vocalista de la banda. –para qué darle más vueltas, esto es Sweater Weather de The Neighbourhood, disfruten. –Así empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes y Octavia aprovechó de llenar su vaso mientras escuchaba a Zoe y Raven hablar del último partido de volei femenino, por su lado Harper y Lexa estaban con la vista fija en el escenario y cantando junto con la banda la canción.

-Son buenos… -Le dijo Lexa a Octavia pegándose al oído de la chica por el ruido.

-Y ya verás lo buenos que llegan a ser. –Rió pero Lexa apenas entendió así que solo asintió y volvió a tomar el celular, más de 20 minutos habían pasado del último mensaje que había enviado a Clarke, ni siquiera se había conectado. Intentó llamarla pero estaban tan cerca del escenario que ni siquiera alcanzaba a escuchar los tonos de marcado, frustrada recurrió otra vez a los mensajes.

 **[Lexa 11:53 p.m.]: Clarke ¿Todo bien? Responde los mensajes, por favor.**

-O lo siento pero voy a darme una vuelta a los baños para buscar a Clarke.

-Eh no, si se fue a estar un rato sola porque necesito espacio entonces dáselo.

-Ni si quiera sé por qué no está acá Octavia ¿Y si le pasa algo? Solo tú la viste ir, lo siento pero voy.

-No Lexa. –La tomó del brazo obligándola a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Solo le digo a Lexa que espere a Clarke aquí, eso es todo Rae. –Intentó regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

-Yo opino que mejor ir a ver si algo le pasa, se fue al baño hace un buen rato, no había tanta gente cuando llegamos. –Opinó Harper.

-Yo digo que esperemos. –Soltó casi sin importancia Zoe.

-Me da igual lo que opinen chicas, si no va Lexa, la voy a buscar yo. –Ahora fue Raven quien habló fuerte.

-No chicas.

-O, ¿Clarke te dijo algo que deba saber? Porque si no quiere verme lo entiendo pero necesito saber que está bien.

-Lexa, cinco minutos más y vas, eso es todo, dejen de preocuparse tanto.

-Me importa una mierda, lo siento. –Lexa se levantó soltándose del agarre de Octavia y alcanzó a caminar exactamente cinco pasos antes que la canción terminara y el vocalista volviera a hablar.

-¿Lexa Woods? –Y la aludida se dio vuelta confusa, todos los ojos del lugar estaban sobre ella y no solo eso, una luz la estaba apuntando solo a ella. –Algo me dice que deberías volver a tu mesa… -Agregó y la morena apenas conectaba un cable en su propia cabeza, el piano de la banda comenzó a tocar algunas notas que creía reconocer, se unió la guitarra y luego la batería, todo muy quedo pero sabía que debía ir por Clarke, debía ir por su chica aunque estuvieran a punto de darle la lotería. -…Cambia esa cara chica. –Siguió hablando el vocalista mientras la canción avanzaba, simplemente una versión instrumental de If I Ain't Got You. –Aquí hay alguien que quiere decirte algunas palabras. –Sonrió el joven hombre para dejar el micrófono solo, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba de vuelta a la mesa, era Octavia. Zoe sonreía tanto como su mejor amiga, Raven tenía la boca en una O perfecta y Harper sonreía con la misma confusión que Lexa. Todo cambió dentro de Lexa cuando todos los instrumentos callaron y Clarke subió al escenario con ayuda de la pianista.

-Hola…a todos. –Clarke estaba claramente nerviosa, luego de un suspiro volvió a hablar. –Sé que hoy no he sido la Clarke de siempre. –Se dirigía ahora específicamente a Lexa. –Pero creo que se me da muy bien actuar, el problema es que jamás esperé que eligieras exactamente el mismo día que yo para hacer algo especial por ambas, lo siento si te hice sentir mal, Lex, jamás sería mi intención herirte, menos alejarme de ti. –Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y llevó su mano derecha a tapar su boca, sus ojos en ningún segundo dejaron de golpear directo a la mirada de Clarke, tanto así que apenas notó que la rubia llevaba una rosa, _su_ rosa en las manos. –Esto es para ti, mi amor. –Miró hacia la banda y nuevamente las notas comenzaron a sonar. –Dios, me muero de nervios. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de centrarse en la canción haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

 _Some people live for the fortune  
(Algunas personas viven por la fortuna)_

Some people live just for the fame  
(Algunas personas viven solo por la fama)

Some people live for the power, yeah  
(Algunas personas viven por el poder)

Some people live just to play the game  
(Algunas personas viven solo para jugar el juego)

 _Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
(Algunas personas piensan que las cosas físicas definen lo que está dentro)_

And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
(Yo estuve así antes, y esta vida es aburrida)

So full of the superficial  
(Tan llena de superficialidad)

La voz grave y rasposa de Clarke la había escuchado antes en una canción pero jamás de esa forma, las luces, la música en vivo, los ojos de la rubia pegados a los de ella como si las cientos de personas a su alrededor no existieran, las palabras calaban dentro de su corazón y notó como en una mano tenía la rosa mientras que con la otra tomaba con fuerza el dije que colgaba de su pecho, el micrófono estaba sobre un pie y parecía que era prácticamente otra parte de ella.

 _Some people want it all  
(Algunas personas lo quieren todo)_

But I don't want nothing at all  
(Pero yo no quiero absolutamente nada)

If it ain't you baby  
(Si no te tengo a ti, nena)

If I ain't got you baby  
(Si no te tengo a ti, nena)

Some people want diamond rings  
(Algunas personas quieren anillos de oro)

Some just want everything  
(Algunos lo quieren todo)

But everything means nothing  
(Pero todo significa nada)

If I ain't got you, yeah  
(Si no te tengo a ti)

Clarke bajó del escenario con el micrófono en una mano y la rosa en la otra, se acercó a Lexa entre la gente sin dejar de cantar y sin ningún problema, casi como si fuera un cuento de hadas todos los presentes abrían camino para la rubia.

 _Some people search for a fountain  
(Algunas personas buscan por una fuente) _

_That promises forever young  
(Que les prometa juventud eterna)_

 _Some people need three dozen roses  
(Algunas personas necesitan tres docenas de rosas)_

 _And that's the only way to prove you love them  
(Y esa es la única manera de probarles que los amas)_

Y junto a esa frase le entregó la rosa sabiendo perfectamente que para ambas esa simple flor significaba una promesa de amor eterno que sellaron aquel día del cumpleaños de la rubia, el día en que luego del caos, luego de haber tenido a tantas personas a su alrededor, con tantos dramas yendo y viniendo pudieron volver a esa burbuja de amor que tan bien sabían crear. Ahora con su mano libre Clarke acarició la mejilla de Lexa, justo donde había depositado aquel beso hace un rato y la morena sonrió comprendiendo el gesto.

 _Hand me the world on a silver platter  
(Dame el mundo en una charola de plata)_

 _And what good would it be  
(¿Y qué podría tener eso de bueno?)_

Siguió cantando volviendo al coro y repitiéndolo, Lexa notó como ya los nervios habían abandonado a Clarke y recordó que bajo ese ángel puro y delicado que significaba la rubia para ella, estaba esa mujer con decisión que conoció meses atrás, esa chica que por sí sola decidió buscarla y acabar con su dolor, esa chica que la echó de su piso cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones por cosas ya sin sentido, esa que la tomaba fuerte entre sus brazos, la que enfrentaba a Costia por ella y solo por ella sin importar las consecuencias. Se enamoró más, si cabía.

 _Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
(Nada en el mundo entero significa nada)  
_ _  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
(Si no te tengo conmigo, nena)_

Las últimas notas sonaron en el piano y antes de que Lexa pudiera reaccionar a cualquier cosa, el público estalló en un aplauso, Raven y Octavia se abrazaban por la cintura y observaban a sus mejores amigas con cariño, Zoe y Harper hacían lo mismo por su lado, los celulares grabando sobraban y una sonrisa estaba pegada en el rostro de Lexa quien tomaba la rosa con fuerza y miraba fijamente el cielo en un día perfecto que eran los ojos de Clarke en ese preciso instante.

-Te odio un poco porque casi arruinaste todo esto que llevo preparando una semana entera cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia esta mañana. –Clarke rió y los presentes también mientras Lexa ponía una expresión de falso arrepentimiento. –Te pido perdón otra vez por eso cariño. –Acarició su mejilla nuevamente. –Si hago esto frente a todas estas personas es porque es lo más cercano a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy completa y locamente enamorada de ti, Lexa Woods, frente a nuestros amigos, compañeros del campus, desconocidos, nuestras familias. –Sonrió al notar la interrogante en los ojos de Lexa. –Sí. –Habló Clarke lejos del micrófono. –Anya y mis padres están acá, eso me avergüenza tanto como a ti pero Octavia pensó que era una buena idea. –Sonrió y volvió a acercar el micrófono a sus labios.- Obviamente no me basta con gritarle al mundo que te amo y espero que no salgas corriendo como yo esta mañana.

Suspiró profundamente. –Si hay algo que nos caracteriza es que si hacemos algo, lo hacemos a lo grande, con peleas en el comedor común, juicios y esas cosas dramáticas. –Todos volvieron a reír, quisieran o no muchas personas estaban al tanto de la situación con Costia Stone. –Esta vez no quería que fuera la excepción. –Dio un pequeño paso adelante acercándose lo suficiente para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de la morena. –Alexandra Woods, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Lexa sonrió con más fuerza si era posible y aprovechando que alguien había tomado el micrófono de las manos de Clarke simplemente pegó sus labios a los de la rubia atrapando el labio inferior con suavidad y luego dejando que su chica hiciera lo mismo con el propio. Se separaron un poco para pegar sus frentes. –Aún no respondes Lexa, me pones nerviosa.

-Obvio que sí, idiota. –Rió y nerviosa volvió a chocar sus labios con lo de Clarke en medio de aplausos. Sintieron que luego de unos momentos sus amigas se acercaron dándoles un abrazo grupal para luego dar lugar a Anya y a Abby que abrazaron cada una a su sobrina e hija. Luego intercambiaron.

-Un gusto conocerte de manera oficial, Lexa Woods. –Habló Abby y Lexa simplemente sonrió nerviosa y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Papá, ven aquí. –Lo regañó Clarke dándole un abrazo. –Te extrañé, gran hombre.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña. –La levantó del suelo haciéndola gritar mientras la multitud volvía a fijar la atención en el escenario donde ahora comenzaba _Girls_ de The 1975.

-Pa, ella es Lexa… mi… mi novia. –Arrugó la nariz sonriendo.

-Un… un gusto señor… señor Griffin. –Habló apenas Lexa al notar la seriedad del hombre quien no soltó palabra un par de segundos hasta que Clarke la dio un pequeño empujón.

-Así que tú eres Alexandra Woods. –Dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro, todos tenían la mirada fija en la nueva escena, las chicas nerviosas, tampoco conocían al hombre, Abby y Clarke algo avergonzadas pero sonrientes.

-¡Jake! –Gritaron Clarke y Abby haciéndolo reír finalmente dejando confusa a Lexa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a abrazar al hombre que creó a tu novia? –Se acercó sin esperar respuesta y tomó a Lexa en un abrazo levantándola también del piso distendiendo finalmente el ambiente haciendo que todas las chicas rieran –Wow, tantas chicas para un solo hombre. –Le guiñó un ojo a su esposa quien puso los ojos en blanco mientras Clarke se acercaba a la morena.

-Lamento eso, es un odioso cuando quiere. –La besó en los labios.

-La genética es muy fuerte, mi amor. –Le regaló un guiño seguido de un cálido beso. –Gracias cariño, eres… fue… es… todo tan…

-Shh. –La besó otra vez. –Las palabras sobran, amor.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender por qué sabían todos menos yo ¡Menos yo que soy tu mejor amiga Clarke! –El comentario de Raven hizo que todos rieran excepto ella misma que hablaba muy en serio.

-Oye, Harper tampoco sabía y yo me enteré porque escuché hablando a este par. –Zoe apuntó a Octavia y Clarke.

-Todo vuelve a ti, Griffin. Explicaciones, vamos. ¡Estaba preocupada, loca!

-Quería que fuera discreto y una sorpresa Raven, esas cosas no van para nada contigo. –Rió Clarke mientras se servía de su café y se sentaba entre Lexa y su padre.

-¡Pero si yo ayudé a Lexa con lo de tu cumpleaños y jamás dudaste de nada!

-Raven cariño, ¿Cuántos golpes te ganaste por estar a punto de decir lo de sus clases secretas de cocina? –Silencio.

-Apoyo a O, Reyes, y si no soltaste nada fue porque te pedí ayuda de un día para otro.

-¡Excusas! Tú Clarke Griffin y tú Octavia Blake dejaron de existir para mí. –Se cruzó de brazos hundiéndose en el sillón de la casa de las Woods.

-¿Siempre es así? –Interrumpió Jake.

-Y peor. –Contestó rápido Zoe.

-Oye Monroe tú no hables que eres mucho peor cuando te lo propones. –La regañó Harper con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en general son siempre así? –Volvió a preguntar Jake esta vez a su hija.

-Y peor. –Rió la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa.

-¡Clarke! –Se escuchó una voz y unos pies corriendo hacia la rubia.

-¡Enano! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –Dirigió su vista a Anya.

-Claro que debería estar durmiendo, Aden cariño, prometiste que si te dejaba estar en casa de Alex mientras yo estaba con los padres de Clarke irías temprano a la cama.

-Pero son todos muy ruidosos y ya estoy grande para ir a la cama tan temprano, mamá. ¡Dile Clarke!

-Deberías hacerle caso a mamá, enano. –Fue lo que dijo pero de todas formas tomó a Aden para sentarlo en su regazo. –El es Jake, mi papá y ella es Abby, mi mamá. –Sonrió la rubia y de inmediato el pequeño volvió a ser el chico tímido que vio la primera vez. –Él es Aden, el primo pequeño de Lex y mi mejor amigo. –Le guiñó un ojo al pequeño rubio quien la miró con un brillo en los ojos.

-Señor papá de Clarke ¿Sabías que Clarke planeó toda la semana pedirle noviazgo a Lex? Yo creo que es romántico. –Fue lo primero que soltó Aden.

-¡¿Hasta Aden sabía?! –Gritó Raven mientras todos volvían a reír con ganas.

-Claro que sabía Raven, soy su mejor amigo. –Le sacó la lengua a la latina aumentando las carcajadas.

Y mientras todos reían Clarke giró su cabeza a su lado derecho para conectar los azules con los verdes sin dejar de sostener al pequeño que de un momento a otro soltó la lengua con Jake, los únicos dos varones de la conversación. Cambiaron su mirada a sus familias, a _la_ gran familia que había en ese lugar mientras Clarke se preguntaba como en menos de un año pasó de tener una pequeña y humilde familia en un estado lejos de ese lugar, a un grupo hermoso de personas en el hogar de chica que amaba, la morena por su parte agradeció con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser la Lexa que era antes de que su vida se destrozara, ya no había nada fuera de lugar, ya nada quedaba por arreglar, simplemente disfrutar de lo que la vida les pusiera en frente porque estaba segura que esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules que jugaba con el cabello de su primo, de su hermano pequeño, se quedaría un buen tiempo en su vida, para siempre. Suspiró fuerte y agradeció en silencio a sus padres que, estaba segura, la protegían desde donde fuera que estuvieran.

* * *

 **Solo un capítulo más y esta historia termina, un pequeño adelanto: daremos algunos saltos en el tiempo.**  
 **Muchas gracias a tods quienes siguen la historia, un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**


	42. Close Your Eyes My Burning Love

_[Close Your Eyes de Michael Bublé y Burning Love de Elvis Presley aparecen en este capítulo por si quieren acompañar la lectura, ya sabrán en que momento deben escucharlas.]_

* * *

-Si debo ser sincera, siempre creí en el amor, siempre me aferré a esa idea del alma gemela, que, en algún lugar ahí afuera existe una persona que nos completa, que nos hace sentir llenos, reales, alguien para cada uno de nosotros. Si debo ser sincera, nunca creí que existiera la posibilidad de que algo tan maravilloso como encontrarme con esa persona fuera a pasarme a mí, pensé que pasaría mi vida observando como tantas y tantos encontraban a su alma gemela, pensé que yo sería aquella que viviría para plasmar con carboncillo y sobre una hoja de papel la felicidad de otros, siempre creí que esa sería mi labor, jamás imaginé que, de casualidad, mi primer día de universidad, iba a toparme de frente con esos ojos verdes, y a veces grises, que iban a quitarme el aliento y, eventualmente, hacerme saber que la dueña de esa mirada era efectivamente la persona destinada a completarme, porque así es, me completa, me hace sentir real.

 _CINCO AÑOS, SEIS MESES Y CUATRO DÍAS ANTES_

 _-Raven, dile a Clarke que deje de ser infantil._

 _-Raven, dile a Lexa que la única inmadura aquí es ella._

 _-Raven, dile a Clarke que ella comenzó siendo inmadura._

 _-Raven, dile a Lexa que…_

 _-¡Basta! ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Se supone que esta noche teníamos el piso para nosotras. Y tú, Raven, no entiendo por qué dejas que molesten así.-Dijo más que exasperada Octavia._

 _-¿Ah? –Habló al fin Raven que estaba recostada sobre el sofá de su piso sacándose un auricular. –Oh sí, este par, no les estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos._

 _-¡Raven! –Gritaron Clarke y Lexa al unísono._

 _-¿Qué? No tienen 15 años, por favor, arreglen ustedes sus cosas, solo estaba esperando que se aburrieran de hablar para poder tener sexo tranquila con mi novia._

 _-¡Raven! –Gritó ahora Octavia. –Ustedes par de dramáticas, fuera._

 _-Es mi piso también, Blake.-Alegó la rubia._

 _-Sí, es el piso de Clarke también.-La apoyó Lexa._

 _-Claro, ahora estás de acuerdo conmigo.-Dijo bajo y entre dientes Clarke._

 _-Escuché eso Griffin. –Volvió a hablar la ojiverde. -¿Por qué no se van a tu departamento, Octavia? Clarke y yo estamos ocupadas acá._

 _-Sí, siendo un par de infantiles. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Sabes que están mis padres y Bellamy quedándose ahí, hace días que no paso la noche con Raven y prometieron que hoy podría hacerlo ¿Pueden irse ahora por favor? Ustedes han follado como conejas._

 _-Sí, excepto esta semana y la pasada –gruñó Clarke. –Claro y hoy, que cierta Woods se quedará sin sexo otra vez. Espera, ¿Bellamy, tu ex?_

 _-¿Qué? Sí, mi ex y el hermano de Octavia._

 _-Okey, dos semanas más sin sexo para ti._

 _-¿Qué? ¿¡Pero y qué culpa tengo yo de eso!?_

 _-Vayan a arreglar sus problemas de pareja a otra parte. Fuera. Ahora. –Dijo Octavia con el bolso de Lexa, las llaves de Clarke en una mano y el picaporte de la puerta abierta en la otra. –Fuera, dije._

 _-Okey, okey, solo espero que lo valga y por favor, espero no volver a recibir las quejas por sus gemidos. Te hablo a ti, chillidos Blake. –Habló molesta Clarke tomando su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta._

 _-¡Fuera! –Fue ahora el turno de Raven._

 _-Woods.-La llamó casi en un susurro Octavia tomándola firme por el antebrazo. –Que no pase de hoy día ¿Escuchaste bien? Yo hablaré ahora con Raven–Lexa simplemente gruñó._

 _Tanto Clarke como Lexa caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar al ascensor, esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran y la rubia entró primero presionando el número uno, Lexa simplemente buscaba las llaves de su camioneta en el bolso. Al salir del edificio Lexa, casi como un acto reflejo, se acercó hasta el automóvil y abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando subir a Clarke apenas entregándose un roce, rodeó la camioneta y entró en ella apoyándose en el volante mientras Clarke solo miraba por la ventana y se lamentaba no haber tomado algún abrigo antes de salir de su piso, el frío del exterior logró colarse entre sus huesos los segundos que estuvo sintiendo la suave brisa de Enero._

 _-¿Vas a seguir con esto? –Habló al fin Lexa luego de unos minutos._

 _-¿Yo? –Bufó Clarke._

 _-Clarke, no lo llamaremos así._

 _-Así se llamaba el gato de mi mejor amiga._

 _-Y también fue tu primera novia, no tendrá el nombre de la mascota de tu ex, Clarke._

 _-Misifús es un buen nombre, Lexa._

 _-Misifús sería un buen nombre si no me recordara a tu ex._

 _-Ni siquiera la conoces.-Le debatió la rubia._

 _-Ni quiero hacerlo.-Soltó indignada la ojivede._

 _-Tampoco se llamará Mufasa._

 _-¡Mufasa es un buen nombre!-Lexa se acomodó en su asiento mirando firme a la rubia._

 _-¡Mufasa murió Alexandra!_

 _-Uy sí, "Mufasa murió Alexandra" –Imitó la voz de su novia. –"Que mejor se llame Misifús, así puedo recordar feliz a mi ex"_

 _-Yo no hablo así y olvídate de una vez de mi ex, no quiero que se llame Misifús por ella, quiero que se llame Misifús porque es un nombre lindo. ¡Yo tenía 13 años por dios!_

 _-¡Es un nombre horrible!_

 _-¡También lo es Mufasa! –Gritó de golpe haciendo que Lexa frunciera el ceño con la boca abierta._

 _-¡Retractate!_

 _-Madura. –Volvió a bufar cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente hacia adelante, hacia la nada. –Ahora vamos por él, este fin de semana debe quedarse conmigo._

 _-Como ordenes, jefa. –Encendió el motor y condujo en completo silencio hasta su casa mientras Clarke seguía mirando hacia el frente sin cambiar la expresión, de vez en cuando Lexa notaba como la rubia giraba la cabeza para observarla de perfil y cuando volvía a su posición lo hacía ella. Al llegar Lexa se bajó cerrando la puerta algo más fuerte de lo común, rodeó la camioneta y ayudó a bajar a Clarke, como cada vez._

 _-Hola chicas. –Les sonrió Anya. - Aden está con el animalito afuera. –Ambas saludaron a Anya y se dirigieron por el ventanal para observar a Aden quien se levantó rápido del suelo con aquel gatito entre sus brazos._

 _-Hola pequeñajo. –Le revolvió el cabello Lexa. –¿Cuidaste bien de este bebé?_

 _-De Misifús.-Dijo por lo bajo y entre dientes Clarke haciendo que la morena pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba el pequeño animal entre sus brazos._

 _-Claro que sí, ya le di su comida y jugamos toda la tarde. –Respondió el pequeño rubio orgulloso de su labor.-¿Clarke lo llevará a su casa?_

 _-Sí enano, sabes que nos turnamos para cuidar a este gatito. –Le dijo Clarke._

 _-Hm. –Protestó Aden con gesto afligido. –Quisiera poder visitarlo Clarke. –Pidió. –Además no es gatito, es gatita y se llama Sky._

 _-¿Gatita?_

 _-¿Sky? –Hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo mirando sorprendidas, una al animalito y otra al pequeño niño_

 _-Sí, gatita. –Rió por lo obvio. -¿Acaso no saben nada? –Tomó al animal de los brazos de Lexa.- y sí, Sky, prometieron que me dejarían nombrarla el día que fuimos por ella al refugio ¿Recuerdan? –Habló ahora con tono distraído mientras dejaba que Sky le mordiera sus dedos._

 _-Ah bueno… -Susurró Clarke mirando con la nariz arrugada a Lexa._

 _-Dios… -Habló ahora Lexa con una mueca sin dejar de mirar a Clarke._

 _-Que idiotas. –Carcajeó Clarke llevando su mano a su frente y dando medio paso cerca de su novia._

 _-Muy idiotas. –Carcajeó también Lexa tomando suavemente la mano de la rubia quien no lo impidió en lo más mínimo. –Sky es un lindo nombre. –Levantó ambas cejas._

 _-Me encanta, la verdad. –Apoyó su cabeza avergonzada en el hombro de la morena quién volvió a reir._

 _-Deberían ir y vivir juntas ya, así pueden cuidar ambas de Sky y yo podría ir a cuidar de ella cada vez que quiera, mamá cree que es una buena idea, dice que Lexa ya está grande y puede vivir junto a su novia sin problemas, yo creo que pasan tanto tiempo juntas que es una pérdida de tiempo que no tengan un piso para ambas, Sky piensa igual. –Aden soltó todo de golpe sobresaltando a las chicas que se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, el chico ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, seguía jugueteando con las pequeñas garritas de Sky._

 _-Oh pues… -Habló ahora Lexa ganándose la mirada interrogatoria de Clarke al instante.- La verdad es que pensé en comentarlo y…_

 _-Sí, y yo pero… -ambas callaron de golpe y sonrieron de medio lado sin soltarse las manos._

 _-Hablé con Octavia y dijo que se lo propondría a Raven también así que tal vez…_

 _-Tal vez es una buena idea… ya sabes…_

 _-Raven y Octavia… Tú y yo…_

 _-Es… sí…_

 _-Claro que sí…_

ACTUALIDAD

-Esta mujer que llegó a mi vida es parte de mi familia, es mi hogar, sus brazos son mi hogar, su mirada es mi hogar. ¿Conocen esa sensación donde sientes un extraño calor en el pecho? ¿Esa dónde sientes no solo mariposas en el estómago, si no que toda una jungla en el cuerpo entero? Eso es lo que siento cada mañana y eso es lo que espero seguir sintiendo el resto de mis días. Cuando el amor te atrapa, te agarra fuerte y te entibia cada célula de tu cuerpo, cuando el amor te llega, cuando el verdadero amor te llega entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás y debes decidir si seguir en el camino o emprender la retirada porque vamos, es todo un campo de batalla, con sus victorias y obvio, también sus derrotas. Es extraño, muy muy loco pensar que estamos aquí después de todo, después de tanto, nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil y claro, no lo fue pero ¿de eso se trata, no? De ir y enfrentar cada obstáculo juntas, siempre juntas…

 _TRES AÑOS, ONCE MESES Y CINCO DÍAS ANTES_

 _-Clarke, ¿Me haces el favor de apurarte?_

 _-Voy, voy Reyes, es solo que no encuentro mi bolso, lo dejé en la habitación pero no sé…-Se detuvo apenas notó que Raven tenía el pequeño bolso en su mano._

 _-Las chicas ya están allá Griffin…_

 _-Obvio que ya están allá, es su graduación. –Dijo Clarke poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tanta insistencia._

 _-Prometimos llegar temprano, hasta Abby y Jake llegaron ya._

 _-Y aún tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos._

 _-Que Dios premie a Lexa por soportarte todos estos años viviendo juntas._

 _-Vamos, sabes que me extrañas Raven. –Gritó desde el baño haciendo quizá que cosa._

 _-Quisieras… -Rió la morena observando el cuadro sobre el mueble del comedor, Lexa, Octavia, Clarke, Harper y ella misma, todas juntas ese verano. Cuanto extrañaba a Zoe …_

 _-Le encantaría estar aquí. –Apareció al fin Clarke._

 _-Sé que sí, Harper se gradúa en dos semanas, ¿Crees que…?_

 _-No lo sé Rae, a Harper no le gusta hablar de eso, por lo que sé dejaron de hablar algunos meses después de que Zoe se fue a Inglaterra, tampoco es que Monroe conteste mis llamadas muy seguido._

 _-Ni las mías… Dios, creí que ellas eran irrompibles._

 _-Aún no se termina de escribir esa historia Raven_

 _-Y espero que termine con un final feliz._

 _-Y así será, para todas Rae… así será._

* * *

 _-Y a continuación, la alumna graduada con honores, Alexandra Woods, se dirigirá a nosotros en nombre de todos sus compañeros de la Facultad de Economía y Negocios graduados este año. –Los aplausos hicieron retumbar el auditorio y Clarke se removió emocionada en su asiento, era una completa sorpresa para ella, observó a Lexa desde la cuarta fila y ella la miró también conectando sus miradas luego de regalarle una sonrisa llena de confidencia. Escucharla ahí con tanta soltura, con tanta seguridad la llenó de orgullo, todos parecían completamente embobados con su voz, con esas palabras que hasta hicieron llorar a algunos de sus propios compañeros… también a otros._

 _-¿Raven, estás llorando? –Susurró la rubia._

 _-¿Que no estás escuchando? Eres una insensible. –Clarke simplemente carcajeó suave y miró a su costado observado como Anya también se limpiaba algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel._

 _-…en este lugar no solo aprendimos de economía, estadística y finanzas,-seguía hablando Lexa.- no, en esta universidad aprendimos a vivir, aprendimos de aquellas cosas buenas y malas, de aquellas dificultades que nos hacen grandes, que nos hacen fuertes. Aquí, en este enorme campus donde cada día nos encontramos con aquellos compañeros de Historia, Química, Ingeniería Mecánica, Arte Contemporáneo… –Miró a las chicas con una sonrisa. –y tantas otras disciplinas… conocimos y nos reencontramos con personas increíbles en aquellos rincones que nos guardan y recuerdan tantas buenas historias. No me queda más que agradecer a aquellos que fueron parte de nuestro aprendizaje, nuestros increíbles profesores, nuestras familias y amigos por ser parte de nuestra historia. No hay más que desearles a todos ustedes, compañeros, que sean y hagan de su vida lo más grande que sepan, gracias una vez más… gracias y…May we meet again.-Terminó por hablar y un nuevo sonido ensordecedor creado por los aplausos llenó cada rincón del auditorio._

* * *

 _-Felicidades, mi amor. –Dijo Raven entregándole un ramo de flores a su novia bajo la atenta mirada de los padres y hermano de la recién graduada._

 _-Gracias cariño. –Habló Octavia con sus ojos vidriosos para luego darle un casto beso sobre sus labios._

 _-Felicidades princesa. –Fue el turno de Clarke para entregar el ramo de flores a Lexa. –Dios, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. –Se colgó del cuello de la morena._

 _-Preciosa… -Susurró Lexa. –Muchísimas gracias cariño. –La apegó a su cuerpo. –Yo también tengo algo para ti, ya sabes…- Se separó unos centímetros para entregarle una nueva rosa a su novia como era costumbre, jamás dejaba que una flor marchita estuviera adornando la mesita de noche de Clarke, tal como prometió esa era una promesa de amor que mantendría viva por siempre._

 _-Eres una tonta hermosa. –Sonrió Clarke ante el gesto y la besó con calma._

 _-Y así me amas._

 _-Y muchísimo. –Sonrió embobada._

 _-Hm, ¿chicas? –Se acercó Harper. –Quisiera saludar a la graduada también. –Rió y pudo darle un fuerte abrazo a Lexa susurrándole algo al oído que las hizo sonreír a ambas.-Las envidio ¿Eh? Espero mis flores para mi graduación también._

 _-Eso está hecho Harper. –Sonrió Clarke apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.-Has… hablado con…_

 _-No…-La detuvo. –No, pero todo bien. –Forzó una sonrisa. -¿La fiesta sigue en casa de Anya? –Cambió rápido de tema._

 _-Sí, claro que sí. –Sonrió la rubia. Los respectivos ramos de flores los llevaron los padres de Octavia y Anya hasta los automóviles mientras las chicas seguían las conversaciones con algunos graduados e invitados a la ceremonia._

 _-Pos me muero. –Dijo Raven de un momento a otro mirando por sobre el hombro de Lexa quien conversaba animada con Anna, una antigua compañera de algún ramo de la universidad._

 _-¿Hm? –Preguntó distraída Clarke quien endureció el gesto al notar de quien se trataba. –Costia_

 _-Hola, chicas. –Habló la aludida al llegar hasta el grupo que se dispersó al instante quedando solo Lexa, Clarke y Raven._

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es legal acaso? –Dijo seria Raven._

 _-Yo… yo solo quería hablar un momento con Clarke y Lexa, si me permiten._

 _-Raven, está bien. –Dijo Lexa sin quitar la mirada de Costia._

 _-Pero yo…_

 _-Está bien, Rae. –Insistió la rubia al ver la seguridad de su novia._

 _-Bien,estaré atenta ¿Eh? –Dijo al fin y se encaminó hasta donde estaban Octavia y Harper._

 _-Es… yo… es… felicidades Lexa, graduada con honores. –Sonrió claramente nerviosa moviendo sus manos contra sus pantalones._

 _-Gracias, supongo. –Lexa habló firme pero suave, algo incómoda._

 _-Costia, ¿qué es lo que…? –Habló Clarke._

 _-Lo siento, perdón. –Costia dijo rápido sin dejar de terminar hablar a la rubia. –Vine porque quiero…necesito pedirles perdón por todo lo que ocurrió hace años yo… Lexa… perdón, fui una completa idiota, fui lo peor que pude ser y lo siento, realmente lo siento. –Jamás dejó de mirar a los ojos a Lexa, y Lexa no quitó los ojos de los de Costia quien los tenía llenos de lágrimas, ojos que parecían ser sinceros._

 _-Costia, yo te lo dije aquella vez, yo te perdoné porque no iba a vivir con eso, no iba a vivir con esa carga en mi corazón y créeme que es un corazón muy bien cuidado. –Sonrió mirando a Clarke. –Yo… deberías irte Costia, no tienes mucho que hacer aquí._

 _-Me alegro por ustedes, -Dijo ignorando las últimas palabras de Lexa. –de verdad que sí. –Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de Clarke. –se merecen la una a la otra, ustedes… ustedes se merecen, son geniales y yo… yo merecía algo mucho más duro de lo que me ha tocado vivir…No creo que alguna vez logre perdonarme por lo que te hice Lexa, ni siquiera merezco tu perdón y que me hables así solo demuestra que eres una chica increíble. –Clarke levantó sus cejas y abrió los ojos ante tal declaración, quizá sintió algo de celos, luego sonrió para sus adentros sintiendo el calor de la morena a su lado. –Clarke, tú… realmente no sé si logres perdonarme –rió triste. –no deberías… yo…_

 _-Tienes razón, tal vez Lexa pueda perdonarte pero difícilmente alguna vez yo logre perdonar lo que le hiciste vivir, sabrás que es la mujer de mi vida y yo… yo jamás podré perdonar a nadie que la dañe y tú… la quebraste profundo. –Costia asintió sin bajar la mirada. –Pero ha pasado tiempo y solo quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor, a pesar de todo, te deseo lo mejor. Desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo lo mejor. –Insistió en aquello._

 _-Felicidades otra vez y yo chicas, yo les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos. –Sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. –No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar alguna otra vez en la vida, no tendría sentido tampoco, éxito. –Terminó por decir y justo luego de eso sintió un fuerte derechazo en su rostro._

 _-¡Clarke!- Gritó Lexa impresionada, la rubia solo movía su mano, dolía, por dios que dolía._

 _-Lo siento Costia, pero no lo hice cuando tenía que hacerlo. –Levantó sus hombros._

 _-Está bien Griffin. –Dijo con media sonrisa la golpeada tocándose la mejilla. –Llegó unos años tarde pero santo cielo, lo merecía. –Carcajeó con dolor. –No la sueltes Woods, y señor, tienes unos nudillos durísimos._

 _-¡Esa es mi rubia! –Gritó Raven desde lejos._

 _-Estás loca Clarke. –Habló Lexa mirando la escena algo confundida y sintiendo el brazo de la rubia rodeando su cintura, solo sonrió._

ACTUALIDAD

-No hay día de la semana en que no agradezca lo que tengo, lo que soy, no existe ni un minuto en que mire y no me sienta completamente feliz de lo hay a mi al rededor, hoy claro no es la excepción. Veo a mis padres, a Anya y sé que están orgullosos de quienes somos, veo a mis amigas, mis hermanas y sé que están dispuestas a seguir a nuestro lado en esta aventura de vida que nos tocó vivir, veo a Lexa y sé que si pudiera hacer todo otra vez en la vida lo haría exactamente de la misma forma porque, y si me permites amor usar tus propias palabras, _si todo lo que ha pasado nos ha traído hasta este momento entonces no me arrepiento de nada, si todas y cada una de esas cosas nos pusieron en este momento, en este lugar, entonces valió la pena, valió totalmente la pena_.

-Hoy aquellos momentos difíciles están guardados pero presentes para recordarnos que no somos indestructibles -continuó Clarke.- para recordamos que somos humanas y sí, está bien querer dar un paso al costado a veces, está bien querer olvidar, la clave es jamás dejarse derrotar, la clave es tomar de la mano a quienes te aman y aferrarse a todo lo bueno, la clave es salir adelante sin importar nada. Esta genial aventura sigue su curso y estoy completamente ansiosa de saber qué nos depara el futuro, de saber qué nos tiene preparado la vida, quiero seguir caminando al lado de cada uno de ustedes, quiero seguir caminando al lado de la mujer que amo, de la mujer que me ha quitado el aliento tantas veces con su dulzura, de la mujer que me da vida, de mi mujer.

 _UN MES Y DIEZ DÍAS ANTES_

 _-No voy a apartarme de tu lado cariño. –Le susurró Clarke al oído entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena y acariciando con ellos el precioso anillo que lucía esa delicada mano._

 _-Lo sé amor es… solo estoy algo no sé ¿nerviosa? ¿ansiosa? Uff._

 _-Ven, vamos. –Le sonrió la rubia y la tomó de la mano invitándola a seguir caminando por el lugar. –Puedo dejarte sola si quieres preciosa._

 _-No, no. Quiero que lo hagamos juntas. –Sonrió y luego suspiró con ganas._

 _-Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa también. –Rió suave. -¿Aquí es?_

 _-Sí, justo aquí. –Dijo Lexa casi en un susurro._

 _Dejaron pasar unos minutos en los cuales simplemente se dejaron acariciar por la brisa, seguían tomadas de la mano y miraban al mismo punto, Lexa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Clarke sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. La ojiverde dejó las flores y acarició aquellos nombres._

 _"Amelia e Ian Woods"_

 _–_ _Hola pa, hola ma. –Habló al fin Lexa con la voz temblorosa. –Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine por aquí, no me culpen, Clarke apenas me deja respirar._

 _-Lexa no les mientas, saben que no es así. –La regañó Clarke susurrando, Lexa carcajeó y besó su cabeza._

 _-Soy su hija, creerán lo que les diga. –Le contestó el regaño también en un susurro. –Bien, primero lo obvio. –Miró a Clarke y sonrió. –Lo crean o no, me casaré con esta hermosa chica rubia que me acompaña. –Agachó la cabeza conteniendo algunas lágrimas. –Sí, los Woods seguimos teniendo gran encanto y conservé a la chica seis años, la tenía a mis pies así que fue fácil convencerla de llegar al altar. Sólo espero no cagarla de aquí a un mes más–Bromeó._

- _Ni tan fácil ¿eh? Que su hija es un encanto pero llega a ser la más insoportable a veces. –Habló ahora Clarke apegándose más a su chica._

 _-No le crean. –Tragó hondo sonriendo. –Dios, horas de viaje para que fueran los primeros en saber oficialmente y ahora no sé como continuar._

 _-Fácil mi amor, habla con el corazón, tú sabes como hacerlo._

 _-Ma, Pa, sé que han estado conmigo en cada segundo de mi vida, desde que nací y hasta ahora, ni siquiera ese maldito accidente los pudo separar de mi. –Apretó fuerte la mano de su prometida y tomó una bocanada de aire. –Estoy quizá en mi momento más feliz y me duele no tenerlos aquí ya saben… físicamente, para un abrazo, un beso, una caricia. Solo quiero que sepan que los llevo conmigo siempre… en cada cena familiar, en cada Navidad, en cada cumpleaños. –Acarició el dorso de la mano de la rubia. –Muero de ganas de traerlos de donde sea y pedirle a papá que me lleve al altar, pedirle a mamá que me ayude a elegir mi vestido de novia, rogarles que dejen de agobiar a mi prometida con tantas opiniones de la boda. –Rió y Clarke lo hizo junto con ella, una risa llena de melancolía pero a pesar de eso la chica de ojos azules notaba como la voz de Lexa cada vez sonaba más firme, ya no estaba quebrada, había tristeza pero ni un ápice de intranquilidad._

 _-La cosa es…-continuó Lexa. –La cosa es que si estoy tremendamente feliz no es sólo por esta hermosa rubia de ojos azules que tengo a mi lado, no es solo porque la pedida de mano salió a la perfección, ni tampoco solo porque Aden aceptó llevar los anillos el día de la boda, tal vez tiene un poco que ver con que Sky tuvo 5 niños gato hermosos…_

 _-Lex, te desvías… -Rió Clarke sonriéndole y negando._

 _-Oh sí claro…pues, no solo Sky creció lo suficiente para ser madre porque, Mia e Ian Woods, debo decirles que un pequeñajo o pequeñaja llegará en algunos meses para quedarse con nosotras… dios. –Rió cubriéndose el rostro con la mano libre sin dejar de tener la de Clarke en la otra con firmeza y dulzura. –estoy embarazada._

 _-La embarazada más hermosa que hay sobre la tierra, abuelos. –Agregó Clarke acariciando la tripa de Lexa con cariño y besándola luego ambas con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Las conversaciones sobre familia no tardaron en llegar, como todo en la vida de ambas chicas estaba siendo bastante intenso, lleno de pasión y puro amor. Pedir la mano de Clarke en matrimonio sí que fue algo que hizo a lo grande, según Lexa, si a la rubia le correspondió pedir noviazgo, a ella le correspondía pedir matrimonio. No podía ser en otro lugar que Paris, pocas veces recurrían a lujos pero ambas sabían que había llegado la hora, después de casi dos años de la graduación de Clarke y el gran éxito de sus últimas exposiciones hicieron las maletas y la morena no tardó en llevarla a un lujoso restaurant a los pies de la torre Eiffel para luego arrodillarse frente a la chica de sus sueños bajo la atenta mirada de decenas de personas que observaban maravilladas la elegancia de esas dos mujeres hasta ese entonces solo novias. Salieron tomadas de la mano como prometidas e hicieron el amor como tantas otras veces, esta vez con un anillo que marcaba la diferencia._

 _Dos meses después y luego de una larga noche amándose comenzó una nueva conversación que prometía ser solo una lista de ideas sobre su futuro ¿qué pasó entonces? Esas ideas se convirtieron en la pura realidad y como si la preparación de la boda no fuese poco, decidieron comprar una casa algo más grande y comenzar con los intentos de inseminación._

 _'_ _¿Tú o yo? ¿Yo o tú? Esta vez yo, la próxima tú. ¿Y si adoptamos esta vez y la próxima vez hacemos inseminación? ¿Y si hacemos inseminación y la próxima vez adoptamos? Espera, ¿habrá próxima vez? ¿Cuántas más?'_

 _La respuesta llegó su primera noche en el nuevo hogar: Sería Lexa y vamos, ya veremos qué ocurre en el futuro._

 _En total silencio y luego de un intento fallido difícil de superar encontraron las fuerzas necesarias y recibieron felices la noticia, Lexa esperaba su primer bebé y con ya dos meses de gestación, decidieron que los abuelos Woods serían los primeros en saber ¿Quién podría estar disgustado con tal notición?:Sí, la mujer encargada de arreglar el vestido de bodas de Lexa. ¿Acaso no podían esperar a estar ya casadas? Al parecer no._

ACTUALIDAD

-Y bien, no creerán que todo este pequeño discurso que les estoy dando es porque quería aburrirlos, principalmente quiero agradecerles, en nombre de ambas, a todos por estar hoy en uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas, el día en que puedo decir que estoy casada con Alexandra Woods, la chica más hermosa, dulce, adorable, atenta y…

-¡Millonaria!

-Sí, Raven Reyes, millonaria también…-rieron todos.- como sea, la chica perfecta, la mujer perfecta y no solo mi esposa, sino también… -Tomó de la mano a Lexa quién estaba sentada a su lado invitándola para estar ambas de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos. –también la madre de mi pequeña hija.

Dijo finalmente y un silencio abismante llenó el salón, todos dibujaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras las chicas se regalaron un beso y acariciaban juntas el vientre de Lexa quién dejó caer algunas lágrimas sin pudor alguno. Ahora el lugar se llenaba de aplausos y vítores, Abby, Jake y Anya se acercaron para abrazarlas y regañarlas también por haber ocultado la noticia, siguió el abrazo de Raven y Octavia, las eternas novias, luego Harper por un lado y Zoe por otro que al acercarse a Lexa conectaron sus manos sobre el vientre de la morena regalándose de esas sonrisas que solo dos chicas eternamente enamoradas y comenzando a darse una segunda oportunidad después de tanto podían darse, se alejaron del lugar tímidamente tomadas de la mano. Más abrazos, más saludos, más felicitaciones de parte de todos sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo, jefes, empleados.

-¿Lexa va a tener una hija? ¿Van a ser madres? ¿Una hija que será así como… mi sobrina?

-Sí enano, y serás el mejor tío que la pequeña podría tener.

-Lo prometo Clarke, la protegeré como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña. –Soltó sonriente el ya no tan pequeño Aden de casi 13 años, orgulloso de esas chicas, orgulloso de ser el futuro protector de ese diminuto ser que crecía en la tripa de su prima. Mil y una ideas cruzaron por su mente, sí, esa niña sería la pequeña más feliz mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado, de eso Aden estaba más que seguro.

-Lo sabías, ¿no?

-Te conozco desde los 12 años, Alexandra, no soy tu mejor amiga por nada. –Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a abrazarla. –Dios,una pulga creciendo ahí dentro.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más aterrador? Que esa pulga estará ahí dentro mientras estas dos están de luna de miel ¿Qué culpa tiene la pobre? Traumante de solo pensarlo.

-Ya cállate Reyes. –Rió Clarke y Octavia rió negando.

-¿Tan apresuradas estaban por tener que cambiar pañales? –Siguió hablando con drama, demasiado tal vez, casi sospechoso–Siempre han sido tan… intensas. -Dijo y Octavia puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé, era algo así como…

-…el momento perfecto. –Terminó la frase Clarke.

-Exacto. –Respondió sonriente la morena.

-Perturbador. –Dijo Raven ganándose un golpe muy poco suave de su novia.

-Suficiente Reyes, tú cállate y bésame. –Habló Octavia.

-Eso sí lo hago con gusto. –Rió la latina.

-¿Y qué tal ese par? –Dijo la rubia intentando ignorar a Raven apuntando a Zoe y Harper que hablaban animadas con copas en las manos.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. –Sonrió Octavia abrazando por la espalda a su novia.

- _Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes_ –Lexa citó las palabras de la misma Zoe.

-Y ellas lo saben hace muchísimo tiempo. –Agregó Raven.

-Si quitamos los vestidos de novia y los arreglos de boda del salón es como volver en el tiempo ya saben, hace 6 años cuando teníamos 20 años y la pasábamos en Mike's. –Habló ahora Clarke acariciando distraídamente la mano de Lexa, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja de la que hablaban.

-Sí, definitivamente hay algunas cosas que no cambian. –La voz de Octavia era tan calma que acunó cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia quién cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-Claro que cambian… el amor crece. –Se apresuró en decir Raven con una dulzura que extrañó y enterneció a Clarke–La familia crece… -Dijo sonriente aún entre los brazos de Octavia.

-Dios… -Susurró Clarke girándose suavemente para acariciar el vientre de su esposa. –Vas a crecer rodeada de amor, mi niña, mi preciosa, mi pequeño ángel... –Hablaba mirando la tripa de Lexa. –mi pequeña Amelia… -Susurró ahora mirando a esos ojos verdes.

-Amelia… Mia Woods-Griffin. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Me encanta Clarke, definitivamente me encanta.

Conectaron sus miradas una vez más, como tantas otras, Raven tomó la mano de Clarke y Octavia la de Lexa haciéndoles saber que jamás se irían de su lado por nada del mundo, se sonrieron las unas a las otras y dieron una vez más una mirada hacia las otras dos chicas, Zoe rodeando a Harper con sus brazos y haciéndola reír quizá con qué tontería y Harper mirándola tan dulce como siempre, tan calma y paciente como siempre.

-Es su momento de brillar, Clexa. –Habló Raven apenas la música comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo comenzó a buscar a la pareja con la mirada, ahí estaba sonando Michael Bublé con Close Your Eyes.

-A bailar, familia Woods-Griffin. –Les guiñó un ojo Octavia.

-¿Me concede este baile, señora Woods?

-Con mucho gusto, señora Griffin. –Carcajearon ambas y entraron a la pista de baile con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Lexa se acercó con suavidad al cuerpo de Clarke tomándola por la cintura y aproximó sus labios al oído de la rubia.- You're an angel dressed in armor – Le cantó al oído haciéndola suspirar.- You're the fair in every fight.

-You're my life and my safe harbor- Continuó la canción Clarke mientras seguían moviéndose ágiles en aquel baile donde dejaban ver como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. – Where the sun sets every night.

-And if my love is blind, I don't want to see the light. –Siguió Lexa robándole un rápido beso en los labios a la rubia antes de girarla y volver a tomarla firme entre sus brazos.

-Señorita Woods, que hábil es usted en la pista de baile. –Le dijo una coqueta Clarke que permitía a su vestido contonearse al ritmo de la música, los dos mechones de oro que caían sobre su rostro se mecían también mientras el resto de su cabello iba sujeto en un precioso moño adornado con delicadas y elegantes trenzas.

-Lo siento mi hermosa dama, pero has de decirme señora… y no solo señora, sino señora de Griffin. –Le guiñó un ojo igual de coqueta dejando que ahora Clarke le diera un suave giro y al volver a sus brazos darle un suave beso ante la mirada enternecida de todos.

-Eres preciosa. –Le susurró al oído acariciando la espalda de la morena cuyo cabello iba trenzado y suavemente recogido también con algunos mechones rebeldes que le daban un toque dulce. –Tan encantadora.

\- _Y si pudiera regalarte una rosa cada vez que pienso en ti o si te hiciera llegar pétalo por pétalo por cada uno de los momentos en que te escabulles en mis pensamientos –_ Hablaba Lexa con las mismas palabras que acompañaron a la primera rosa que recibieron las manos de Clarke _._ _-entonces no quedaría flor en el mundo, porque eres la dueña de mis días y la razón de mis suspiros, la motivación de mis mañanas y el sueño de mis noches…_

 _-_ …r _egálame solo una de tus sonrisas y sabré que siempre tendré motivos para continuar en esta guerra que es tantas veces el amo-_ Continuó Clarke con una sonrisa. _-_ _regálame solo un segundo de tus pensamientos y entonces podré vivir tranquila por el resto de mis días._

Y entonces la mente de Clarke voló hasta la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado de la cama matrimonial, voló hacia aquel pequeño y delicado florero, voló hacia la rosa completamente viva que ahí estaba, la rosa que Lexa le había regalado esa misma mañana, solo una vez y por cinco meses dejó de tener una flor junto a ella, tres meses que vivió alejada del amor de su vida, cinco meses que terminaron con una hermosa reconciliación la cual incluyó a Lexa con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su puerta.

Recordó todos esos años, recordó su primer día en la universidad cuando esa conductora salvaje bajo de aquel monstruo negro y le quito el aliento, le robó los pensamientos, pensó en Costia, en su primer beso con Lexa, en la primera vez que hicieron el amor posterior al primer Te amo, tantas lagrimas derramadas pero también tantas sonrisas robadas, tantas carcajadas compartidas y tantas sensaciones expresadas, pensó en Sky, la primera vez que la tuvo en brazos y como casi... casi se llamó Misifus o... Mufasa... Recordó la sensación de tener las llaves de su hogar en las manos, las tardes de pintura, los fines de semana de compras y elección de muebles, sin darse cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados mientras seguía meciéndose entre los brazos de Lexa y comenzó a escuchar la voz de la morena, esa morena de hace seis años, esas frases que tanto marcaron en su corazón, ese sonido que la llevaba a las nubes y de vuelta.

 _-No busques problemas donde no los hay, rubita._

 _-Soy Clarke, y aquí el único problema son tú y la engreída de tu novia._

 _-Ya te dije que con mi novia no te metas, Clarke._

 _-No parecía importarte tanto tu novia hace un rato cuando bailamos, ¿o la chica bonita tiene mala memoria?_

* * *

 _-Yo no soy así Clarke, no quiero ser así._

 _-Yo también lo siento Lexa, dije cosas…_

 _-Dejémoslo así, ¿está bien?_

* * *

 _-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Lexa Woods?_

 _-No la defiendo._

 _-Clarke._

* * *

 _-Costia se fue con su familia un par de días, así que soy una chica soltera por esta semana._

 _-Si esa es tu idea de una relación, me apiado de quién se case contigo alguna vez._

 _-¿No te dije ya que ese es asunto mío?_

* * *

 _-¿Acaso no entiendes que tengo miedo? Tengo miedo que Costia te haga daño, tengo miedo de no ser quien crees que soy, me espanta el pensar que puedo romper tu corazón. Siento pánico cada vez que me doy cuenta de que... de que..._

 _-¡De qué Lexa habla de una vez!_

 _-Que me estoy enamorando de ti, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti._

* * *

 _-Te amo_

 _-No tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes realmente princesa, entiendo si no..._

 _-Te amo_

 _-Lexa..._

 _-Te amo Clarke_

 _-Te amo Lexa._

* * *

 _-Lexa tu no entiendes, solo te tengo a ti, por favor no puedes hacerme esto._

 _-Estarás bien, Clarke._

 _-No, no lo estaré ¿Qué no entiendes?_

 _-Todo estará bien, pero debemos dejarnos ir._

 _-Lexa, no._

* * *

 _–Déjame hacer las cosas bien esta vez y si al final decides que esto no es para nosotras entonces lo entenderé y rogaré con todas mis fuerzas que encuentres a alguien que te haga inmensamente feliz como lo mereces…_

 _-Lexa. ¿Cómo es que nos fue a pasar todo esto?_

 _-Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez y... para siempre._

* * *

-¿Clarke? Cariño, hey, amor ¿En qué pensabas? –La sacó Lexa de sus pensamientos y notó que la música ya había cambiado, habían dejado de ser el centro de atención, ahora prácticamente todo el mundo se encontraba bailando y su esposa la observaba con media sonrisa.

-En todo... Y en nada - Rió entre dientes- ¿Decías?

-Decía que te amo, Clarke, cabecita loca.

- _Lexa, te amo_... no te imaginas cuánto. –Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la morena quien la abrazó con firmeza y acarició su costado mientras Clarke tomaba en su puño la preciosa _L_ que colgaba de su cuello. Se separó lentamente quedando a milímetros del cuerpo de su mujer. -¿Juntas para siempre? –Preguntó levantando ambas cejas con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la punta de la lengua entre sus dientes como una niña pequeña.

-Para siempre mi ángel, -la separó suavemente tomando, con una mano la de Clarke y con la otra aquella reluciente _C_ que la acompañaba estando justo al lado de su corazón. - _yo siempre estaré contigo._

Se acercaron con aquella conexión que tuvieron desde el primer día y la rubia aprisionó ese carnoso labio inferior de Lexa entre los propios dándole la atención que tanto pedía a gritos, luego la morena hizo exactamente lo mismo, sus bocas eran un juego suave y explosivo de amor, ambas manos de las dos chicas tenían los dedos entrelazados con los de su esposa, un segundo después verde se conectó con azul, azul se conectó con verde en un silencioso _Juntas para siempre_ que se regalaron con el solo lenguaje que sus ojos, sin permiso alguno, habían creado hace años atrás.

Un segundo más tuvo que pasar para que Elvis entrara en acción con Burning Love haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

 _Lord Almighty,_ _  
(Señor todopoderoso)_

 _I feel my temperature rising_ _  
(Siento mi temperatura aumentar)  
_ _  
Higher higher  
(Cada vez más alto)_

 _It's burning through to my soul_  
 _(Me está quemando hasta el alma)_

-Lo siento, dejé que mamá se encargara de la música. –Rió Clarke mientras Lexa levantaba ambas cejas una y otra vez al ritmo de la música separándose de la rubia sin soltar sus manos y la hizo girar algunas veces haciendo que su esposa soltara fuertes carcajadas mientras todos bailaban más que felices a su alrededor, casi ajenos a que esas dos mujeres de blanco estaban dispuestas a amarse a través de todas las dimensiones.

\- Girl, girl, girl, you gonna set me on fire _(Chica, me vas a hacer arder)_ –Cantó a todo pulmón Lexa con esa expresión coqueta y sugerente que hizo sonreír aún más a Clarke. - My brain is flaming I don't know which way to go _(Mi cerebro está en llamas, no sé qué camino escoger)-_ Siguió cantando recibiendo pequeños besitos de su mujer en las mejillas y algunos robados en los labios.

-¡Mis Clexa! –Llegó Raven tomada de la mano de su novia. - Ooh, ooh, ooh, I feel my temperature rising ¡help me, I'm flaming! _(Siento mi temperatura aumentar, ¡ayuda, estoy en llamas!)_ –Cantó a todo pulmón haciendo reír a las chicas y luego uniéndose al baile con Lexa quien cantaba también provocando a Clarke son sonrisas y guiños, como si con aquellas palabras estuviera declarándole su amor y deseo infinito.

-Cause your kisses lift me higher –Le cantó Clarke a Lexa moviéndose al ritmo de la música contra su cuerpo.

-Like a sweet song of a choir –Fue el turno de Octavia quien seguía los payasos movimientos de Raven.

-And you light my morning sky –Lexa cantó Lexa y se dejó acariciar por las ágiles manos de Clarke.

-¡With burning love! –Cantaron casi a gritos las cuatro que hace un buen rato estaban bajo la mirada de los divertidos invitados.

Un fuerte abrazo grupal entre risas fue lo que siguió, Raven besó los labios de Octavia quien le guiñó un ojo coqueta y confidente, Clarke besó los labios de Lexa, morena que le devolvió el gesto gustosa para que después ambas desviaran la mirada a sus mejores amigas, esas miradas misteriosas escondían algo, no fuera a ser que…

-Estoy embarazada. –Soltó Octavia sonriente acompañada de su novia que la abrazaba por la espalda acariciando su vientre y bueno, el resto…

…el resto es historia.

 _FIN._


	43. Epílogo

**Antes que todo, perdón por la enorme tardanza**

* * *

 _CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 5 DE MÍA WOODS-GRIFFIN | 5:26 A.M._

-Mamá, mami, mami, mamá, mamá, mami, mamá, mami… -No podía ser de otra forma, si hay alguien que ama las fiestas es Mía, especialmente si la fiesta significa que vendrá la cantidad suficiente de personas para habernos tenido tanto a Clarke como a mi agobiadas desde que nuestra pequeña comenzó a hacer la lista de invitados.

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ. –La había escuchado la primera vez, claro que la había escuchado y no solo desde que su vocesita había susurrado el primer _mami_ , la sentí entrar a la habitación, tropezar con los tacones de Clarke, chocar con la mesita de noche y reír de una carcajada luego de su fallido intento de ninja.

-¿Hm? –Le digo porque no aguanto la risa que me provoca su desesperación y a pesar de no haber visto la hora tenía más que claro que fácilmente eran antes de las 6 de la mañana, mi esposa me pegó una sutil patada bajo las sábanas porque seguramente ella estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada que haría demasiado evidente que intentábamos gastarle una pequeña broma a nuestro ángel.

-Mami _despieeeeeta_.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Susurro como si Clarke no hubiera estado despierta y puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Ups.-Rió tan bajito como pudo aunque realmente no lo suficiente como para, hipotéticamente, no despertar a su otra mami que se hacía la dormida a mi lado. – _Alliba_ mami, hoy es un día especial. –Seguía hablando en lo que para ella era un susurro, punto por el esfuerzo.

-Arriba mi amor. –Le corregí.

-Arrrriba mami. –Dijo con dificultad.

-¿Navidad? –Digo con una voz más perezosa de lo real. –Dios no he comprado los regalos.

-¡No!

-Hmm oh ya, acción de gracias. –Me froto los ojos mirando la hora, sabía que no podían ser ni las seis.

-¡Mami no! –Esa tierna risita que soltaba tapándose la boca a sabiendas de lo ruidosa que era.

-Dios cariño no lo sé… -Comencé a incorporarme en la cama. –Año nuevo no es, de eso estoy segura.

-¡Ay mamá! –Soltó frustrada mi pequeño terremoto y yo me moví lo suficiente para dejarle un espacio a mi lado quedando yo entre mi preciosa esposa y mi preciosa hija.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Escuché a Clarke y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro haciendo como que no se enteraba de nada.

-Mía dice que es un día especial pero no sé de qué habla. –Le digo mientras mi deliciosa hija se sentaba en la cama cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya es navidad?

-¡Mamá nooooo! –Se dejó caer derrotada en la cama y es que desde mucho más pequeña nos habíamos dado cuenta era toda una reina del drama con esos deliciosos cachetes que se englobaban aún más cada vez que se molestaba y al mismo tiempo tomaban un gracioso color rosa.

-¿No? Wow cariño entonces no lo sé. –Clarke me dio un pequeño apretón en la cintura bajo las sábanas y mordió suave mi hombro, la miré un segundo divertida y ya supimos que era demasiado.

-Oh Clarke, espera. –Ahí me gané la atención de mi pequeña enojona.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Preguntó Clarke.

-Hoy… hoy es, no, no puede ser.

-¡Vaaaaamos mamá!

-¿Será que es mi cumpleaños y no lo recuerdo? –Dije para picar por última vez a mi hija.

-¡Es el mío mamá! ¡Mi _cumpdeaños_ , el mío, el mío! –Daba grititos y pequeños saltitos sobre su trasero.

-Cumpleaños, preciosa. –Le corrigió ahora Clarke.

- _Cumpdeaños_ … _Cumplaños. –_ Bueno, lo seguía intentando, para su edad aún tenía cosillas que corregir.

-Ven aquí mi pastel de chocolate. –Clarke la tomó por sobre mí para colocarla en medio de ambas. –Solo jugábamos contigo pequeña, claro que sabemos qué día es hoy. –Y así noté que sus ojos, a pesar de la poca luz que había, brillaron tanto como podían.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi calabacita. –Le di un besito en su mejilla izquierda mientras Clarke hacía lo mismo en la derecha, dos besos muy sonoros que la hicieron reír dulce como ella.

-Gracias mami. –Se tapó sus ojitos con las manitas y luego los refregó. –¿Podemos _temminar_ las _compdas_ ya?

-Mi vida aún no son las 6 de la mañana ¿Qué tal si seguimos durmiendo y vamos más tarde? Además sabes que debe pasar en la mañana de la cumpleañera. –Siempre ha sido más paciente conmigo que con Clarke así que para mi siempre ha sido más fácil el convencerla de todo, en el fondo Mía sabe que Clarke terminará cediendo a todo lo que le pida.

-¡Desayuno especial!

-Exacto cariño, desayuno especial. –Volví a besar su carita. –Ahora a dormir, pondremos el despertador a las nueve.

-A las ocho mami, _poffa_.

-Nueve princesa, ahora a dormir.

-Ta bieeen ¿Aquí con ustedes?

Abrazadas a nuestra hija cruzamos una última mirada antes de seguir durmiendo y yo solo pude pensar en la afortunada que soy. Enamorada de Clarke tanto o más que hace 5 años cuando nos casamos, enamorada de mi hija, enamorada de mi vida, enamorada de la persona en que me había convertido con el paso de los años. Nos mudamos a Los Ángeles en medio de mi embarazo, Octavia y Raven, las eternas novias lo hicieron a los meses después, los antojos fueron muy difíciles de controlar, para qué hablar de los de Octavia pero nuestras respectivas chicas hicieron hasta lo imposible por encontrar papas y queso cheddar a las 5 de la madrugada, llegó un punto en que teníamos a más de 10 personas despiertas buscando en sus alacenas si tenían chocolate amargo, es que a m se nos antojaba demasiado.

Cuando ya dieron las 9 de la mañana me desperté sigilosa, besé los labios de mi mujer, la frente de mi hija y me dirigí a la cocina, a los minutos llegó Clarke y me abrazó por la cintura dejando un beso en mi nuca que me estremeció por completo.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de hacerme sentir así con solo un beso?

-Espero que no, princesa. –Me giré y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos besando mis labios con tanta delicadeza que volví a ser un flan como la primera vez que nos besamos.

-Te amo. –Susurré contra sus labios.

-Te amo más. –Susurró contra los míos y volvió a acortar la distancia para besarme una vez más, esa vez con muchas más ganas y pasión a sabiendas que a pesar de la insistencia de Mía fácilmente dormiría hasta media tarde si nadie la despertaba por su pequeña travesura e impaciencia mañanera.

-Clarke, preciosa. –Dije apenas separó sus deliciosos labios de los míos.

-¿Hm? –Se apoyó contra mi pecho y me dejó rodearla con mis brazos.

-Nada, solo quería decirte que eres preciosa. –Ella río y suspiró fuerte tal vez sintiendo lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, _que a pesar de todo, a pesar de tanto_ nada ni nadie nos habría de separar porque cada vez que veíamos a los ojos de la otra era como encontrar el camino a casa, el cielo, yo veía en ella vidas pasadas, desde hacía un tiempo hasta esa parte me había quedado más que claro: éramos almas gemelas, destinadas a encontrarnos en los brazos de la otra. Todo con Clarke se sentía más como un reencuentro de esos que te recomponen y te juntan los pedazos.

Clarke llegó a mi vida sin pedirlo, sin siquiera desearlo, jamás imaginé que en algún lugar del mundo existiría alguien que me llenara la vida como lo hace esta hermosa mujer hace tantos años, esta mujer que plasma nuestro amor en cuadros preciosos con una delicadeza y pasión que solo ella tiene, esta mujer que dedicó una exposición completa a nuestra hija con cuadros perfectamente colgados en su estudio, esta mujer que me hace bombear el corazón tan fuerte que quema desde el alma, pasando por las entrañas y hasta la piel.

Puedo vivir sin Clarke pero sería una vida incompleta, vacía, carente de toda alegría. Puedo vivir sin Clarke pero no quiero porque el corazón se me encoje de solo pensar en no ver esos ojos azules cada mañana y ese cuerpo precioso cada noche. No me permitiré tener una vida sin Clarke, ella es mis extremidades, mi boca, mi aliento.

-Será mejor que no tardemos mucho, esta tarde será de locos mi amor. –Me dice aún contra mi pecho pero no se mueve ni un centímetro.

-Tienes razón. –Le susurré pero tampoco me muevo.

-¿Mami, ya es hora de regalo? –Y solo eso podía hacer que nos moviéramos, a nosotras mismas y a continentes enteros, la pequeña Mía refregándose sus ojitos con una mano y sosteniendo la almohada en la otra, siempre lo hace, como si quisiera llevarse consigo la cama donde fuera que vaya.

-No pequeña princesa, es hora del desayuno de cumpleaños, después usted y mami Lexa irán al supermercado a comprar las cosas que faltan para la celebración ¿sí monstruito? –Y obvio, tenían que mandar a los leones a Woods, amo a mi hija pero llevarla al supermercado… sabía que necesitaría más que la ayuda de dios.

 _CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 5 DE MÍA WOODS-GRIFFIN | 11:19 A.M._

Habían pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez que la había visto, es increíble como el tiempo cura y cambia todo, es increíble cómo podemos llegar a deformar nuestros sentimientos hasta hacer de los mejores una versión completamente oscura y peligrosa. Por esas casualidades de la vida, me enteré hace algunos años que Clarke y Lexa fueron madres de una dulce niña que la morena llevó en su vientre, que adorable debió verse. Obvio supe también que se casaron e imaginé deliberadamente por un par de segundos como debió estar Lexa en ese vestido de novia.

Estaba ahí, tan preciosa y encantadora como siempre, tan dulce y tan radiante como en ningún momento debió dejar de ser, de pura casualidad me encontraba comprando algunos pedidos de mi madre en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones en Los Ángeles y en una de esas vueltas que se da una por los pasillos le vi de costado con la pequeña Amelia en el carrito de supermercado.

En momentos como ese no sé si la vida me quiso jugar una mala o una buena pasada. Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente de un momento a otro, todos ellos llenaron y absorbieron mis cinco sentidos y una fuerte punzada en el corazón me ahogó.

Y es que dios, habían pasado años desde la última vez que pude admirar su rostro, años desde la última vez que pude escuchar su voz, años... años desde que me enamoré de la forma más enferma que pude, desde que fui la peor versión que podría tener un ser humano en todas sus capacidades, años desde que hice pedazos a un ser humano que no lo merecía en lo más mínimo, la corrompí, la hice caer podrida en su peor versión también, por un amor asquerosamente mal entendido, espantosamente violento y posesivo, la amé tan dura y fuertemente que jamás supe controlarlo y ante la estúpida imagen de mi padre la hice pedazos desde dentro y hasta afuera, desde su corazón hasta las magulladuras. Me enamoré de Lexa de una manera tan enferma que me hacía llorar por las noches repasando las cicatrices que dejó mi padre con el filo de mi propia angustia, un abismo tan grande que solo parecía desaparecer con sus besos, con sus miradas cada vez más esquivas, me hice adicta a su atención, adicta a su exclusividad y comencé a exigirla a gritos, a fuerza, así aprendí yo se pedía por amor. Pero vamos, el amor no se pide, se gana, el amor no se ruega, llega de las formas más inesperadas. Por eso el dolor en el pecho, por eso las lágrimas se me habían agolpado en los ojos tan abrumadoramente, me escondí tras el pequeño estante de galletas que aún me permitía saber que seguían ahí, sonreía tan honestamente, de esa forma que yo obtuve cuando recién nos conocimos pero que nunca merecí ni mereceré en todo lo que me queda de vida. Me había enamorado tan perdidamente, perdida en la perfección de mujer que ella era y es; perdida también en la podredumbre de persona que quiero pensar dejé de ser.

-Chocolatito para mami, _poffi_.

-¿Quieres llevarle un chocolate a mamá, pequeña golosa? Siempre termina dándote la mitad. - La pequeña Amelia rio tan dulcemente haciendo brillar los ojos de Lexa que me estremeció.

-¡ _Poffa_ mami! ¡Con nueces como a ella le _busta_!

-Gusta, preciosa.

-Sí, eso, como a ella le gusta.

-Está bien cariño pero no tardemos mucho porque Clarke nos va a regañar a ambas si la dejamos sola ordenando la casa.

Clarke, su cabello, sus ojos, su presencia tan inconfundible que robó la mente y el corazón de Lexa desde el primer día de nuestro segundo año de universidad, en ese momento al verlas observar tan atentas todos los chocolates eligiendo uno para ella una sonrisa se atascó en mi rostro, solo quiero ir donde sea que esté y agradecerle, quiero darle un gran abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte apretón de manos. Ella salvó a Lexa de mi y sin quererlo me salvó de mi misma.

¿Cómo es posible llegar a ser tan cruel y desalmada? Odiarme no mejorará nada pero han sido muchos años intentando perdonar todo lo que hice a total conciencia de que Lexa me había perdonado no por mi, si no por ella pero lo había hecho, yo no he podido. No he podido ni perdonarme ni permitirme el volver a amar. Solo la he amado a ella y la forma fue asquerosa.

Las vi alejarse, por un segundo habían pasado por mi lado, Lexa ajena a mí como si yo fuera fantasma, la pequeña, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con preciosos cachetes me quedó mirando por dos segundos completamente desinteresada, si tan solo supiera que para mi ella significaba medio mundo. Amelia para mí significaba que Lexa era feliz, Amelia para mi significaba que la vida sigue y mejora, Amelia, tan ajena a mi existencia simplemente me hacía creer que el amor existía, el verdadero y bien entendido amor existía y era lo más precioso, fuerte, era eterno o eso quería creer. Tal vez no estaba hecha para conocerlo, no de manera correspondida al menos, pero me bastaba con saber que la única persona que alguna vez amé sí lo vivía y con efervescencia cada día. Y a quien engañaba, la seguía amando, ahora de verdad, ahora con dulzura. Me bastaba saber que existía Amelia, fruto de la felicidad de la mujer que estaba segura, amaría para la eternidad.

A mi y a mi madre nos había costado tanto entender el origen, trato y resultado del amor real, tanto que tal vez por eso tardó años en separarse de Elías Stone, mi padre, tanto que tal vez por eso me había comenzando a convertir en su fiel reflejo.

Pero lo hicimos, juntas, siempre juntas y entendimos que eso no era vivir, así perdí toda la herencia Stone, así ambas quedamos sin hogar y así es como ahora vivimos de mi humilde sueldo como ayudante de maestra en una pequeña escuela rural y de sus ganancias con los hermosos arreglos florales.

Flores, esas siempre me recordaron a Lexa.

-Hija, no compraste nada.

-Lo siento mamá, lo haré en el almacén ¿sí?

-Dios mío, ¿y esa enorme sonrisa cariño?

Sonrisa que no se me habría de borrar hasta que los cachetes se me acalambrasen, Clarke hacía a Lexa feliz, Amelia hacía a Lexa feliz. Lexa era feliz.

Lexa era enormemente feliz.

 _CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 5 DE MÍA WOODS-GRIFFIN | 15:56 P.M._

Desde que conocí a Clarke mi vida cambió, ese fue un gran año de cambios a decir verdad, imaginas que tu vida será diferente al entrara a la universidad pero todo lo que ocurrió estaba definitivamente fuera de cualquiera de mis ideas y bien, lo dicho, Clarke en cosa de meses de convirtió en mi hermana, puso en alerta mis sentidos… cuando conocí a Octavia los sentidos se me despertaron para no volver a caer jamás.

La vida en Los Ángeles era todo lo que comencé a soñar cuando O. me lo propuso y más, esa fue como nuestra gran pedida de matrimonio, yo acepté gustosa ¿Vivir en una gran ciudad con mi chica y mi renacuajo? Genial. ¿Vivir en una gran ciudad con mi chica, su mejor amiga, mi renacuajo y mi mejor amiga? El pack completo. Demás está decir que nuestras casas no se separan más que unas cuantas calles.

Ver a Octavia con esa barriga fue sin duda lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos justo después de la imagen que guardo de ella con nuestro Dustin en brazos. Sus antojos que muchos pelos me habían tirado al suelo los recordaré siempre con la ternura más grande ¿quién iba a pensar que Raven Reyes caería rendida a los pies de un renacuajo de ojos claros y tez blanca? Mi hijo, cinco años iba a cumplir y me seguía costando asimilar que al llegar a casa, al caer la noche iba a estar tonteando con el amor de mi vida: mi familia.

El cumpleaños de Mía sería algo que no me perdería, primero que todo porque irían los padres de Octavia y el señor Blake se había convertido en mi compañero de travesuras hace años, él, yo y Dustin siempre sorprendíamos con algo nuevo en las juntas familiares y vaya familia.

Mía, esa dulce y apasionada chiquilla que era la versión miniatura de Lexa hacía brillar los ojos de mi Clarke tanto que también me llenaba de felicidad, esa historia de amor Clexa que sin saberlo construyeron a la par con nuestra Octaven.

Ya estábamos todos en la casa de las Woods-Griffin y es que ahí hasta la peluda de Sky era hembra, unos cuantos muchos compañeritos de Mía revoloteaban por ahí, estaba la mesa llena de regalos y la pequeña alardeaba del nuestro, un pequeño scooter eléctrico mejorado por su talentosa tía ingeniera mecánica.

-Quería tener el mejor regalo este año Reyes, te odio.

-Lo siento Monroe, pero soy insuperable, inténtalo mejor para el cumpleaños de Dustin.

-Raven deja de tentar a Zoe, por favor, que después es de lo único que habla y no viajamos desde Washington solo para que le comas la cabeza.

-El problema es ella Harper, no yo, además mira la cara de boba que pone cuando te mira, apuesto a que la mantienes bastante ocupada, ya sabes. –Hice el gesto de las tijeras con mis manos.

-¿Alguna vez serás lo suficientemente madura para no entrometerte en la vida sexual del resto? Hay niños, cerda.

-No te esfuerces Harp, es como esperar que la que madure sea Zoe. –Habló mi novia.

-Eterno y doloroso, entiendo, entiendo. –Le respondió risueña Harper.

-Raven solo está celosa mi amor, nosotras no tenemos niños y lo de controlar lo ruidosas y conejas no es un problema. –Zoe besó a Harper y al segundo llegó Lexa para invitarnos a pasar al patio trasero donde nos sentamos cerca de nuestros padres a comer algunos bocadillos.

-¡Raven Reyes, voy a matarte! - Chilló Octavia haciendo reír a todos quienes estábamos en la mesa en ese momento después de haberse sentado sobre el cojín sonoro de pedos que dejamos en la silla de manera estratégica.

-¿Te duele el estómago cariño? Clarke, creo que las papitas que compraste estaban descompuestas.

-A mi no me metas Reyes, fue Lexa quien las compró. - Me guiñó un ojo y se sentó al lado de Lexa, sí, justo sobre el otro cojín sonoro de pedos.

-Ups, lo siento mi amor, la próxima vez revisaré mejor la fecha de vencimiento de las papitas. - Habló Lexa como si nada y sentó a Mía sobre su regazo para darle un vaso con agua, tanto correr la tenía exhausta, yo hice lo mismo con Dustin, los dos pequeños contenían la risa.

-Alexandra Woods, Raven Margarita Reyes, no las mato porque hay niños. - Dijo Clarke lanzándome el cojín después de sacarlo de debajo de su trasero.

-A nosotras no nos mires, no fue nuestra idea.

-Dustin, hijo ¿hasta cuándo te voy a decir que no sigas las travesuras de tu madre?

-¡Yo no hice nada mamá! - Y ese era mi pequeño bromista, fiel hasta el final.

-¿Mía, preciosa, tú sabías algo? - Clarke intentando sacarle información a su pequeña.

-No mami. - Dijo distraída.

-Te mato Reyes, te mato. - Me susurró Octavia al oído y yo giré rápido mi cabeza para robarle un beso en los labios. - ¿De quién fue la idea mi amor? - Volvió a hablarle a Dustin.

-Del abuelo. - Soltó el pequeño delator.

-¡Papá! - Octavia apuntó con el dedo a mi suegro.

-¡Pequeño infiel! - Y ese fue el señor Blake apuntando con el dedo a mi precioso hijo.

 _CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 5 DE MÍA WOODS-GRIFFIN | 7:42 P.M._

Ver a Lexa tan radiante siempre era una inyección de felicidad, de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas en medio de la celebración solo para sonreírnos y seguir en lo nuestro, mi amiga y yo, mi hermana y yo estábamos pasando por uno de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, ella junto a sus dos chicas y yo junto a mi príncipe y mi preciosa novia.

Si le dijeran a la Octavia de 18 años que estaría en ese momento, en ese lugar ni loca se lo creería ¿Cómo cambian tanto las personas? ¿Cómo es que cambia tanto la vida? Pensar que había perdido a mi hermana para siempre fue lejos lo más devastador, justo después de haber perdido a mis segundos padres que sin duda están, desde donde sea que cumplan su eternidad juntos, orgullosos de la mujer en la que se ha convertido Lexa, más que nada orgullosos de que su hija sea al fin quién por tanto tiempo escondió ser en su corazón. Me gusta pensar que están también orgullosos de mí, lo siento de alguna forma, los siento conmigo muchas veces.

La vida no es fácil, claro que no lo es y lo aprendí muy joven. Pasé algún tiempo pensando que solo debía soportarlo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, que el tiempo sanaría las heridas y que con los años sería solo una herida cicatrizada. Raven me enseñó que la vida es para vivirla con intensidad, a gritos, a saltos, a chillidos, a besos, Raven me sacó de mi burbuja diciéndome _hey, vamos a vivir la vida que no pienso moverme de tu lado nunca más._ Ella es esa mujer que me desordena los días, es esa mujer que me saca de la rutina, la que muchas veces también me saca los pelos pero por sobre todas las cosas es esa mujer que con una sola mirada me invita, me grita y me lleva a disfrutar cada segundo al lado de su incontrolable locura.

Cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Mía es precioso, precioso por ver sus ojitos brillar, precioso porque veo a mi hijo disfrutar de cada segundo, precioso porque somos una enorme familia, más todos esos torbellinos kindergardianos, claro está. Amelia y Dustin disfrutan de sus propios abuelos y de los del otro, todo aquello sumado a su primo mayor, protector y creador de los mejores cuentos, Aden.

-¿Octavia? ¿Puede Dus quedarse este fin de semana en casa? Mía irá también. –Todo un pequeño gran hombre cumpliendo aquella promesa de proteger y hacer feliz a su sobrina que luego extendió a hacer feliz a su pequeño mejor amigo, mi Dustin –Vamos, di que sí. –Ansioso como ese pequeñajo que era cuando seguíamos en la universidad me regaló una encantadora sonrisa muy parecida a la de Lexa apenas le dije que sí y es que su imaginación no tenía límites cuando se trataba de juguetear con los pequeños porque ahí era uno más. – ¡Genial!

Lo vi acercarse a Lexa para darle un empujón y ella lo detuvo con un fuerte abrazo revolviendo su cabello, ahora el rubio era más alto que su prima, Clarke se acercó por detrás sorprendiendo a ese, _su enano,_ bromearon un rato más y jamás me cansaría de admirar la felicidad que abarrotaba toda ese hogar, cosa que sin duda volvería a llenarme el corazón para el cumpleaños de mi príncipe de tez blanquecida en las semanas siguientes.

Raven, Zoe y Harper por un lado, junto a la mesa del salón Lexa y Clarke por el otro, caminando juntas hacia el patio trasero mientras yo solo podía agradecer a la vida esa lotería que significaba el sentir el corazón latir tan endemoniadamente fuerte.

 _CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 5 DE MÍA WOODS-GRIFFIN | 11:02 P.M._

Lexa me enseñó tantas cosas, Lexa me dio tantas cosas que parece irreal. La sonrisa de Mía al recibir a su cachorro, el regalo que venía rogando desde que cumplió tres años había terminado de llenarme el corazón ese día. Sus saltos y los besos que nos regaló en nuestros cachetes al saber que le daríamos un hermanito fué simplemente arrollador, como si mi corazón no pudiera soportar tanta felicidad que dio tres vueltas en el aire, cinco saltos largos y veinte zancadas. Besó mi barriga y le cantó una canción de cuna sin saber que su hermanito aún era un pequeño frijolito. Pensé que nada me haría más feliz que tener una hija con Lexa, que equivocada estaba y es que esperar un nuevo integrante en mi propio vientre no solo en la compañía de mi mujer sino también de mi preciosa pequeña no tenía ningún tipo de comparación.

Y vaya que no éramos las únicas felices, Dustin dio tantos saltos como pudo y al adolescente desadaptado de Aden, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ese enano encantador.

Y Es que el amor es una guerra, una guerra con tantas batallas como sea necesario, algunas ganadas, otras perdidas, una guerra contra las injusticias, contra el odio, contra el rencor, una guerra contra cada uno de los males del mundo, es una lucha por la felicidad, una lucha desde las cosas más cotidianas como superar esas tontas discusiones por una toalla mojada y hasta aquellas situaciones que tantas veces se nos escapan de las manos, de más está explicar cuáles. Esta guerra ha sido difícil, siempre lo es pero la fiereza de nuestro amor y la recarga de energías que significó la llegada de Mía a nuestras vidas hace que todo valga la pena, Lexa es mi comandante en esta guerra, Lexa es mi base, mi protección, mi chica con armadura y espada que de seguro me protegerá hasta más allá de la muerte. Puedo decir que hemos tenido más batallas ganadas que perdidas, casi puedo asegurar que esta es una guerra que venimos combatiendo desde hace más tiempo del que la memoria me permite recordar, una guerra donde hasta superamos la muerte. Lo sé, lo siento en lo más profundo de mi ser porque en momentos como ese cuando veía a Lexa juguetear con las manitos de Mía, cuando veía la forma en que mi preciosa Mía reía ante las tonterías de su madre tan preciosa y feliz, sabía que eso no era cosa de una sola vida, no podía serlo.

Mi esposa giró su cabeza al notar que estaba observándola desde la puerta de la habitación y sonrió como solo ella sabe, de esa manera tan sutil, curvando casi imperceptiblemente su labio, me quitó el aliento una vez más, vi en sus ojos a mi comandante, vi en sus ojos mi seguridad. Besó a Mía en la frente deseándole buenas noches y al segundo yo me adentré en la habitación para hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cuento mami? ¿Para mí y para el hermanito o hermanita?

-Estás muy cansada mi pequeña princesa ¿Lo dejamos para mañana, preciosa cumpleañera? –Le pregunté y se negó entre balbuceos mientras estiraba sus manitos para acariciar mi vientre al segundo cayó rendida, Lexa río y yo también porque no puede existir nadie tan adorable como ella, la arropamos y como si lo hubiéramos acordado nos quedamos observándola unos minutos.

-Gracias por esto Clarke, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces. –Me besó en la mejilla casi con timidez rozando también cerca de ese frijol que crecía dentro de mí.

-Te amo tanto, Lexa. –La miré a los ojos encontrándome una vez más con todo lo hermoso que tiene su alma.

-No creas que lo olvido preciosa, la anterior ya está perdiendo el color. –Justo en la mesita de Mía tenía aquella rosa que jamás dejó de regalarme, como prometió la vida de nuestro amor se proyectaba en la presencia de una hermosa flor que adornaba nuestra habitación.

-Nunca pasa de moda, cariño, gracias. –Me abracé a su cuello con la rosa en la mano y la besé en esos labios deliciosos que me quitaban el aliento con el corazón latiendo fuerte, bombeando sangre a cada parte de mi cuerpo casi como la primera vez que la vi. -¿Siempre juntas? –Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, más que un _siempre juntas_ de aquí en adelante era un _siempre juntas_ confirmando que nuestra existencia de aquí hacia la eternidad del pasado y hasta la eternidad del futuro, por más insignificante que fuera en el universo, había estado y estaría siempre destinada al corazón y a los brazos de la otra.

\- _I'll Always Be With You –_ Susurró contra mis labios y así, una vez más, sellamos una nueva batalla ganada a nuestras vidas.

Estoy tan agradecida porque después de tanto, después de todo, sin importar cuándo, sin importar donde, sin duda alguna y con certeza completa mi alma gemela y yo nos volvemos a encontrar en esta vida y en todas las que nos queden por vivir.

Solo me queda decir y esperar,

 _may we meet again_

* * *

 **Y ahora sí eso fue todo, simplemente espero haber escrito un epílogo a la altura de lo que ustedes merecen.**


End file.
